Generation Gap
by ZiZiLuPone
Summary: Joanne though that she was happy with Larry but the opposite is true. And now she have nobody left except of Robby... Joanne/Larry; Joanne/Bobby
1. Goodbye

It was the late afternoon when Joanne arrived at home after her lesson of yoga. Just like every other Friday. She must admit she arrived a bit sooner 'cause she didn't have a coffee with girls like usually.

She kicked off her sneakers, threw away her bag with gym suit and went straight to the kitchen. She decided to have a coffee by herself. She was pretty relaxed after three hours of relaxing music , not the best company though , but relaxing exercises made her feel better. She escaped for three hours from her boring 'rich' household. That was one of two times, when she felt like this. The other one was when she spend her time with Robert.

,,Oh damn !'' she growled when she dropped a spoon. Bending over the bar chair for it, listening to the sound of the café machine, how it grinded coffee beans.

Suddenly she heard a loud squeak and skinny laugh. She quickly straightened herself and slowly, quietly walked into the hall.

,, _Oh Larry, stop it !_ '' a giggles echoed through the hall, coming from upstairs.

Joanne gasped opening her mouth widely in shock.

 _Is it…can it be…no !_

She rushed up the stairs, facing the open doors into her and Larry's bedroom.

 _No…no-no-no-no-NO !_ she stepped closer to the door, listening to the giggles and Larry's laugh.

,,You Motherfucker !'' she yelled when she stepped into their bedroom.

,,Jo !'' he gasped in shock, lying in their bed.

Being straddled by small…and quietly young black woman, who desperately tried to hide her- well everything- when she saw Joanne. Her short black hair half covering her face.

,,Yes me ! And this _bitch_ is ?! When we already introduced ourselves ? ….or I rather don't want to know,'' she waved her hands closing her eyes and walking to her closet.

,,Jo , Jo- I can explain it,'' Larry tried to get the black girl off him.

,,Ha I'm curious how, you dick !'' she pulled from her closet a big suitcase throwing quickly and angrily several pieces of her wardrobe in it.

,,I-I'm so sorry-'' the black girl tried to say.

,,-Shut up you slut !'' Joanne growled through her teeth.

,,C'mon Joanne, you don't have to be rude at Jane-''

,,-Well then I tell you somethin' little Jane,'' she closed the suitcase , facing them. ,,When he gets enough of you, then don't expect you kick him back to my feet ever again !''

,,He said, he's not married-''

,,Well not for long !'' she shouted from the door, not facing them anymore and walking away.

,,Wait Jo- don't leave-'' Larry tried to stop her.

,,Right…I forgot my make up,'' she opened the suitcase again and threw some of her creams and also jewelry, not caring of anything else but to finally getting out of there.

,,Joanne you don't want to even listen how-''

,,No Larry ! And cover yourself fuck up a little at least !'' she yelled at him . ,,If you want to talk to me, then you must find me. Oh and you've got coffee downstairs,'' she smirked for the last time before she , fast as a lightning , rushed to the stairs and down , running across the hall and grabbing her bag with gym suit. Slamming the door and pulling out her phone to call a taxi.

* * *

She already left him…many times…twice a year…but now it was real.

 _No hotels, he's got number on every second one that I know. My mom would kick me with her 'Another divorce ,huh ?' . My brother is who-knows-where. Sam, Liz, Rose or Kathy wouldn't let me in their houses, so I can forget about sleeping there or living ! Phoa…_

She tried to figure out where is she going to sleep tonight, and the other thousands following nights.

 _Oh hold on_. Looking out of the car window she saw Robert walking with his friends somewhere in some nightclub.

 _He will understand it, he will understand me…he surely will…_ she decided what to do.


	2. A Divorce

Robby unlocked the main door of his flat, walking in and closing and locking the door again. He put off his leather brown coat on the hanger and kicked off his shoes. He stepped into his living room, where were surprisingly lights on. In the chair opposite him sat Joanne, clutching a mobile in her left hand, her brow furrowed.

,,What the hell are you doing here ?'' Robby was shocked at the first place.

,,Well I like to see you too kiddo,'' she smirked a little, standing up.

,,You want to give me a damn heart attack…But I like to see too Jo,'' he shook off his shock and stepped to her to hug her. ,,How did you get in ?'' he asked suspiciously, hugging her.

,,Well you gave me keys for a case one of us would have problems…Actually you were really drunk, so I'm not surprised you don't remember,'' she giggled a little, hugging him back.

,,Ohhh, that's good, at least one of us remember,'' he smiled at her.

,,Yeah…well _actually_ …I have a little problem Robby,'' she smiled weakly. ,, I need some asylum where I could spend some time before I find something for my own, where to live.''

Robert gave her a confused look. ,,But Larry-''

,,-is a bastard and womanizer…'' she quickly continued his sentence.

,,What ?!'' Robert widened his eyes.

,,Yes, and I don't want to see him again. I'm leaving him. I will submit divorce papers as soon as possible…'' she supported her head with her hand.

,, Are you sure Joanne ? You-you left him many times and you always get back,'' he was asking still.

,,But this time it's different ! I caught him inflagranti, with some little-black-sneaky- whore !'' she almost screamed a tears piling up her eyes.

Robert opened his mouth in shock. ,,And-and are you….are you sure ? Surely there must be some reasonable explanation.''

,,Do you think Robby ? Yes, I saw my husband in _my_ house, in _my_ bedroom, being ridden by some slut in _my own_ bed…but yes, there surely must be some reasonable explanation, gimme one !'' she sat again in the chair and put her leg over the other, looking up at him sarcastically.

,,Ooookay-you're right !'' he nodded after what she just said.

,,Can you imagine, after wedding he moved into my house, he was with me for 4 years and he start cheating ?!'' she continued.

,,Yeah. But you were able to cheat on him too, remember ? When you asked me, when are we-''

,,-Yes Robby, but that was just flirty joke. And nothing happened , we didn't do anything,'' she protested.

,,Yes,'' he nodded a bit disappointedly.

,,I would never cheat on my husband , in real !'' she added. ,,And now I just can't go back home !''

,,I didn't know that it is _this_ bad,'' he admitted.

,,I mean, if it was not this bad I would've found some hotel ,but he could find me there. I just need a few days, until I submit the divorce papers, and right my thoughts,'' she looked in his eyes imploringly.

,,You can stay here for months, Jo. You know you can,'' he hugged her again, letting her still sit in the chair.

,,Thanks Robby,'' she pet his back.

,,Okay, gimme a minute and I prepare for you a guest room.''

,,I'll help you,'' she stood up reaching for her bags.

* * *

,,You sure you don't need anything ?'' Robby asked her , standing in the door of her room.

,,No , thanks Robby, you did enough for today, go and have some sleep,'' she smiled at him. ,,Tomorrow I'll go in my house for the rest of my clothes.''

Robby was about to close the door.

,,…Bobby…thank you , really,'' she smiled again.

,,You're welcome,'' he repaid her smile and closed the door.


	3. Coping With The Past

Joanne slowly opened her eyes as sunbeams shinned through the curtains. She blinked few times and turned to her other side. Then she realized , she's not at home , and what happened yesterday. She reached for her phone on the nightstand.

 _8:37…I should get up. –And get for my stuff._

She hardly claimed from that warm and comfy bed. Her nightgown fell to her thighs as she stood up. She dressed herself and unpacked the rest of her things into wardrobe and on the table.

Holding her empty suitcase she walked into living room. Suddenly she smelled a delicious breakfast that scents through the room. Her eyes fluttered as she inhaled that smell.

,,Robby ?'' she looked over the room and to the hall.

She put down her suitcase next to main doors and went across the living room and into the kitchen. On the dining table was prepared orange juice in glass and plate with ham and eggs. And a small paper with note from Robert. She took the paper and read it.

 _Good Morning Joanne_

 _I made you breakfast._

 _I'm doing overtime this weekend, 'cause I took the next week free time._

 _I'll be at home at the evening , and then we can go somewhere for dinner._

 _Meanwhile, make yourself comfortable._

 _Robby_

,,Oh, so sweet from you kiddo. Okay, I'm not very hungry , but I'll eat it,'' she put the note back on the table and thought loud. Smelling again , she sat down and she started eating.

* * *

Joanne unlocked the main doors of her house and stepped into hallway. Her brow suddenly furrowed when she saw rose petals scattered on the floor. It led her into dining room. On the dining table was a big bouquet of red roses with a small paper saying ''I regret it, Joanne''.

 _Fuck you for your regrets ! You screwed this , it was the last straw…_

She was so upset instantly, that she felt, she could throw things, but she calmed down herself and rather went upstairs.

She packed almost everything. All her wardrobe, all her jewelry, all her bathroom amenities. Some medicaments. Three of her favorites books. Just as much stuff as the suitcase allowed.

After two and a half hours she was fully packed and about to leave. She stopped in the hallway. She slowly turned back, thinking , she pursed her lips, leaving the suitcase in the hallway and going straight into the dining room. With contempt she look on roses , she took off her ring and put it on the table beside bouquet as her response.

,,Now you can regret it as you want !'' she said into empty room.

Turning on her heel and quickly walking away. Joanne grabbed her suitcase, threw in it her shoes, and filled the rest of space in the suitcase. Took the rest in her hands and finally left.

* * *

She spent all midday with unpacking her things and putting them in _her provisional bedroom_. When she was done, she felt free. She cleaned up dishes from the sink.

After stopping water, she looked at her hand…her bare hand, without ring. Her other hand landed on her mouth to stifle her cry. It forced her to sit on a chair.

She never thought about it like this. Yes of course, she left him many times, but only, because she was jealous and he asked her to stay. Always. She realized she could never leave Larry, but now… After what he had done. A mixed feelings bubbled in her core. He was her third husband. And once again she was determined to divorce. How could be this possible ? Can't she just find someone, with whom she would spend the rest of her life? Someone who would give her love, loyalty, and normal, happy life ? Maybe children if it's not too late at her age ?

But there was one thing she knew very well now. She will never get back to Larry. After all her divorces, he was the most serious.

Yes, Rodney wanted her to leave New York.

 _Maybe, at the other hand, if I had left New York and went to Chicago with him, I would have been happier….bullshit. Never._

That was right decision.

Then here was Arnold. Oh, sweet Arnie. _That_ was a chapter of her life. Five years of marriage.

 _God, he was so good in bed. But his jealousy was unbearable. In last two years of marriage, it escalated._

Right decision.

 _Hhhh._ She licked her lips, her brows furrowed. _Those four years after him…that individual. What his name was ? Fuck I was so drunk after my second divorce, 'cause that jealousy, that I can't remember…was it Bill, maybe. Were we married too ? Or not ? ….aaa whatever !_

And then comes Larry.

 _Yes, those other guys weren't supposed to be with me. But neither one of them hurt me as Larry did._

Tears, that she was holding, uncontrollably rolled down her cheeks. She thought , she finally find the right man. Man with whom she would be happy. And he cheated on her with another.

 _Get a grip , Joanne !_

She shook her head and wiped her tears away. She must distract herself somehow.

 _No alcohol this time ! No, you finally defeated it and you're drinking only with Robert…that's enough._

She looked around herself. Her eyes pinned on fridge. She stood up, slowly stepping to fridge and opening it.

,,Jesus, Robert ! How can you live like this ? Empty fridge…that's a clear sign that you are not married…'' she mumbled for herself. ,,Fine, I think I can fix this,'' she closed the fridge going to her bedroom. Taking her purse and her sunglasses.

She locked Robby's apartment and went shopping.


	4. Generation Gap

Robert locked the door and stepped into living room.

,,Joanne ?''

 _,,In the kitchen !''_ sounded through the room as Robert smelled a food.

,,What ?'' he breathed surprised, he stepped across the room and into a kitchen.

He couldn't believe his eyes, in front of him stood Joanne at the stove.

,,You're cooking ?'' he asked.

She turned to look at him . ,,It's decency to greet at first, so , Hi Bobby, and at the second place…you act like I don't know what is ''cooking'','' she smirked at him.

,,Okay , Beautiful evening Joanne,'' Robert smirks. ,,And I'm just surprised,'' he added.

,,Well kiddo, I can cook, you know, there's a lots of things I can do,'' she picked up a piece of meat on a wooden spoon. ,,Here, taste it !'' she blew slightly on spoon , holding her left hand under it , leaning to Robby.

Robert willingly open his mouth and let Joanne ''feed him''. ,,Wow , Jo…this is excellent !'' he said after few chews. Swallowing and asking her ,,What is it ?''

,, Boeuf Bourguignon. I've got a French cookbook. And I needed some distraction and when I saw your fridge…Robert you should find a girl,'' she smirked, grinning at him.

,,And get married, right ,'' he sighed, rolling his eyes with smile.

,,I haven't said a word about marriage,'' she sneered.

He looked at her, her back on him, surprised.

,,It'll be done in two minutes, you can sit,'' she smiled at him, dimming the stove.

,,I'll dress up then,'' he walked in his bedroom direction.

,,Okay.''

* * *

,,Thanks for delicious dinner Jo,'' Robert slowly cleaned their plates.

,,You made me breakfast and I wanted to pay off, darling, that's all,'' she smiled. ,,And I'm glad you enjoyed it.''

,,After great dinner, how about great drink hmm ?''

,,You know, that I can't refuse this offer from you Robert,'' she winked playfully.

,,I know, Bourbon and some Vodka ?'' Robert was reaching for his mini-bar.

,,Oh, yes please,'' Joanne laughed and moved into living room after him.

* * *

,, Loyalty and orgasm…that was all I asked from him. He wasn't able to give me even one of it,'' she took another shot, feeling that burning in her throat. Warm, satisfying burning.

,,Wait,'' Robert laughed a little at her ,,you're telling me he never made you-''

,,-N-mm…I had an orgasm few times, with my second husband, and then puff-nothing. Yes some moments of pleasure, but no orgasm,'' she was staring into space.

,,Wow-''

,,God, I should have suspected it,'' she squeezed her glass tightly.

,,You couldn't have known…'' Robby tried to console her.

,,But I could ! He hasn't touched me for four months,'' she accused.

,,Are you serious ?'' Robby's eyes widened.

,,Yes, can you imagine _me_ without sex for four months , Robby ?''

,,Actually no,'' he admitted.

,,See, it happened. It. Just. Happened,'' she wildly waved with her hands, nearly spilled her drink. Robert caught her shoulder to prevent her fall from couch.

Deathly silence echoed around the room.

,,I just want somebody, who would truly love me and after all those divorces bring me happiness. Am I asking too much for my age ?'' Joanne's voice incredibly low, her index finger circling the edge of her glass, before she took another shot and filled her glass again, with her body rocking.

,,No, 'cause 41 is _no_ age. Look at you, you're beautiful, smart , sometimes bit acerbic, but always witty woman !'' Robert seriously looking at her eyes.

,,Thank you, kiddo. We both really belong in this Gap Generation. We understand each other. You understand me more than anybody I know. And what more, you know me very well…we know each other for seven years,'' she was pointing at him with her finger before she totally fell, headfirst to his lap, looking up at him.

,, Eight Joanne , already eight,'' he chuckled.

,,See, this is what I mean. You remember it better than me. You are a really best friend,'' she raised her hand to stroke his cheek.

,,And I appreciate that,'' he smiled looking down in her eyes. He had to admit , he never saw her so much drunk.

Suddenly she hardly climbed up on him, and she start sobbing. Robert quickly took her glass and put it on the table. She was crying.

,,What…what's this about Jo ? Hmm, I'm right here,'' he hugged her and she just buried her head in his chest, crying hardly and loud. He _never_ saw her crying.

,,Why is everybody leaving me ? Bobby-''

,,It's okay , I'm not going anywhere. And you know you can stay here. For months, I told you,'' his palms caressed her back.

,,Tha-thank you,'' she managed to say before she continued sobbing in his chest.

,,Alright, enough of drinks for tonight, let's go to bed hmm ?''

,,N-mm,'' she nuzzled her head in his now wet shirt.

He tried to stand up with her, but she just lolled on him.

,,Okay, if you can't walk, then you get in your bed other way,'' he took her in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. He put her on her bed, she fistful of his shirt tugged him beside her. Immediately she released him, looking at his face.

,,Can't….can't you just be here with me for a while…until I fall asleep ? Please ?'' she begged, tears keep rolling down her cheeks.

He shifted on the bed and with his hand on her back he pushed her closer to him ,,of course Joanne, just don't think about anything okay, calm down and forget about everything ,hmm'' she leaned closer and let her head lay on his chest nodding. ,,Breathe and relax, I'm here,'' Robby comforted her , his other hand tangled in her hair.

,,Thank you, Bobby,'' her hand landed on his chest beside her head.

,, It's okay, Jo,'' he smiled , his hand still caressing her back.

Her breathing calmed down, and her eyes closed and before she absolutely fell asleep , because of exhaustion , she muttered in Robby's wet shirt.

,,I love you, Robby.''


	5. He's Just Crazy About Me

_A.N.: In this fanfiction I'm showing Joanne in completely different perspective. I'm showing her human side, her inner feelings and her desires. After all, after 40 biological clock started to show in most women, and I think Joanne deserves more… I must also thank for reading, because without readers I would be nothing, then a dreamer…I'm still, but now I have a minimal self esteem :D thank you all. Love you, ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

,,Mmm,'' mumbled Joanne, when she turned on her other side and let sun illuminate her face. She opened her eyes and swallowed. The Spicy taste in her mouth remind her a few events of yesterday's evening.

 _How did I get in my bed ? And how long I've been sleeping ?_ she thought , trying to remember. She turned back and hardly climbed off her bed, her body still slightly shaking from residual alcohol. Joanne quickly grabbed jamb of the door to support herself. Her head was like in a vice. She shook with her head and opened the door.

,,Ro-Robby ?'' she asked into empty living room, but vainly. He was gone again. No wonder, when she saw the clock on the wall.

,, Half past one ?!'' she widened her eyes to focus. She looked down at herself, realizing she was still dressed in the same clothes from the day before.

 _Ok, Jo. It seems like you have blown over a bit yesterday…_

She slowly traipse into kitchen, where was a glass with something and another note.

 _Drink this, it'll make you feel better._

 _Today, I come earlier. Arriving at four._

 _Bye, Robby_

She didn't think about anything and slowly drank what was in the glass. Suddenly that taste in her mouth disappeared, that fluid gently fondling her throat. She felt mitigation.

But she still couldn't figure out a several things. Joanne decided to ask Robert , when he arrives, meanwhile she smoked one cigarette and dressed herself in clean, purple dress.

She checked her phone, finding lot missed calls. All from Larry. _I must have had hard sleep, when I didn't heard phone ringing._ But honestly she didn't care.

* * *

,,Hi, Jo. Sorry I'm late,'' Robert greeted her, after arriving and hour later, than he promised.

,,Robby…it's your work. What do you think I would do if you arrived, I don't know, three hours later. It's. Your. Job. Okay. At least I had enough of time to do divorce papers,'' she smiled, folding papers in a pile.

,,I'm impressed , you did another step forward. You cooked again ?'' he asked when he smelled something sweet.

,,Yeah, but it's not done yet,'' she watched him going straight to kitchen. She jumped up and rushed to him.

,, You made pudding? Are you kidding me ? This is my favorite sweet kind food…'' he dipped his finger in it and bringing it to his mouth ,but she slapped him over his hand.

,,I said not yet !'' she grinned. He want to complain , but he understood after she picked up from stove a pot with chocolate. She slowly stir up that dark liquid, asking ,,Robby ? Ehm…I-I blacked out a bit ? What happened yesterday ?''

,,What do you remember ?''

,,We were drinking as usual. And I was talking about husbands….then nothing but black'' she tried to remember.

,,You cried. And you said I'm the best friend. Then I carried you to bed.''

,,Oh, thank you…God. How ironic, woman who hate weak people, and suddenly after few drinks she shows you her weak side, how pathetic !'' she blushed slightly.

,,To be honest , I have never saw you like this,'' Robert admitted.

,,Remember how Larry once said, you should meet 'real Joanne' ? Well, I think kiddo, you just saw my inner self. Yeah, I'm usually brassy , bitter, vulnerable…maybe self-critical, but in private I'm much more than that, hunny,'' she smiled weakly. ,,Maybe…maybe it was the right time to meet 'real me' as a _best friend_ huh,'' she nudged hid hips with hers.

,,Right,'' he was thinking, so he didn't much paid attention when she spilled hot chocolate on pudding. ,,When we are talking about Larry. I saw him today. Before a while on the street , with some girl…''

,,Black girl, short raven hair and veeeery young ?''

,,Yep,'' he nodded.

,,That bastard. He was calling me all day, but I didn't answered and now he is going out with that-''

,,Keep calm Jo, you're spilling the chocolate out of the bowl,'' Robert pointed.

,,Oh, sorry. I'm doing a mess. As always,'' she smirked , putting away the chocolate and taking the a rag from sink, trying to clean, what she spilled.

,,Lemme help you-''

,,No. I can do it. It's my mess okay,'' she giggled.

,,Look, you have some chocolate on your hand,'' Robby noticed.

,,Where ?'' Joanne checked her hands.

Robert hold her hand and pointed at her elbow. ,,You soaked your elbow in that chocolate splodge, wait,'' he licked his thumb and wiped it away.

She looked up at him, he immediately realized what he had just done. But none of them backed away from each other.

,,Ehm, you…you can eat your pudding,'' she smiled before she walked into living room.

,,Wait , what about you ?'' he recovered.

,,Don't worry about me, I already had dinner, you're the one who should eat something,'' she was reaching for her phone.

,,What are you doing ?''

,,Calling my lawyer about divorce,'' she didn't really look at him.

,,Wait, you're angry now, I shouldn't have told you about Larry…''

,,Never mind. Good that I'm angry. I'm gonna finish with him sooner, which is better,'' she growled, taping the phone number.

,,No, please. Leave it for tomorrow okay ? You have done enough for today,'' he pointed at the papers on the table, slowly taking her phone.

,,Fine. But just for you Robert, now go and have some pudding,'' she tossed her head in kitchen direction.

,,I'm not hungry at all, and what I _need_ , is some distraction, today at work was really…well…shitty day okay,'' he sighed sadly.

,,And what you wanna do ?'' she sat on the couch, gazing at him.

,,Dance…'' he stepped to his stereo, looking for something.

,,Dance ?''

,,Mhmm, with you,'' she picked up a CD, putting it in stereo and grabbing zapper.

,,But I only dance-''

,,-when you can touch. I know , I know. Just give me a chance. I have one good mix,'' he smiled raising one hand in her direction ,,May I ask you for dance ?''

She watched him, suspiciously, taking his hand and standing up.

He turned the stereo on and put zapper away. Holding her right hand in his, while he shifted his other hand on her back. Stereo fluently start playing and Robert responded to it by his first steps.

,,You kidding me ? Bobby….I'm not watching TV much, but one movie that I really like is 'The First Wives Club' so you won this with this song,'' she pressed herself closer to him when she heard ''You don't own me…'' from the stereo.

,,I Love this song, so free, so young, so energetic…..and very accurate for my situation,'' she smiled, but suddenly her smile faded.

,,Don't think about it and sing…I know how much you love singing , let it out, you showed me your feelings and your 'weak side' yesterday, I want to see you smile again. Be happy, and free !'' Robert encouraged her.

Her eyes shinned. Larry didn't like when she was singing, so she simple didn't. But Bobby _want_ her to !

 _Fine, let's have some fun…_

 _,,You don't own me, don't try to change me in any way,''_ Joanne start singing and Robert keep dancing, slowly moving his hips with hers.

,,Louder !'' he dared her.

,, _I don't tell you what to say, I don't tell you what to do, so just let me be myself. That's all I ask of you !''_ she sang out loud, and it was for Larry. If he could hear her now, how she was letting him go as he let her. _Screw him…I can do BETTER !_

Robert was smiling at her , as she closed her eyes, let him lead her and contentedly, happily sang, sending away all her pain from last days, and pain she was keeping for herself for long time.

,, _I'm young, and I love to be young, I'm free, and I love to be free, to live my life the way that I WANT , to say and do whatever I please !''_ she smiled wildly as she meant what she finally opened her eyes and saw Robert smiling at her. He raised her hand and spin her around, leaning her closer again.

He suddenly turned serious ,,Joanne ?''

,,Hmm ?'' she glare up at him, smiling.

,,When you asked , what happened last night. You said something before you fell asleep…''

,,What was that,'' still smiling at him, but not for long.

,,You said…you said you love me,'' he clutched her closer.

Her face freeze , but she still continued dancing with him. She opened mouth few times, searching for words, but she couldn't find any. A bit silent part of the song came and she just stared up at him, not able to speak. But silent Robert interrupted, before the song get louder again.

,,Do you ?''

,,I-I…''

,,Because…I do !'' he said instead of her.

Her jaw fell down. She couldn't believe she embarked her big mouth and couldn't believe, Robert said, what he just said.

,,And I want you from that night you flirted with me…Jo say something !'' he desperately begged.

,,Kiddo…you mean that ?''

,,Gravely,'' he smiled again. ,,And , I'm glad you showed me your real _you_ ,'' the song ended and silent spread through the living room.

 _Shit ! Once I'm not careful and suddenly….._ But she must admit she wanted him, so much. But she wanted to keep her feelings that she felt for him for long time, for herself…and she ruined it.

,,When you already know…'' she looked away and put on her acerbic mood.

But he didn't give up, not now. He hold her tighter and keep dancing as stereo played 'Stand by me'. He stroke her cheek, turning her face to him. He looked deep in her chocolate brown orbs.

,,You don't have to be poisonous, not with me,'' he smiled at her waiting for anything. Any sign that should assure him, she loved him.

Looking into his eyes she finally smiled. ,,Kiddo you planned this on me,'' she laughed, leaning her forehead to his.

,,Admit it. I want you to say it ! C'mon Jo…say it,'' he pressed a kiss on tip of her nose.

She closed her eyes, leaning closer ,,I do love you.''

He smiled wildly, leaning down and without any warning he kissed her passionately.

,,But you don't love me,'' she accused.

,,I do-''

,,-No you don't. You only think it Robby. It would never work. Just look at me, I'm about six years older, and I'm not a dream girl. I have my moods and-''

,,-As every girl does. And I'm your best friend for so long, that I know you pretty well ! And I love you just as you are. But until there was Larry, I didn't dare to say anything…''

,,You what ?'' her eyes widened.

,,Yes, and I don't want to be a best friend…I want to be more than that,'' he pet her cheek again, kissing her again, his tongue fighting its way in her mouth.

He smiled in their kiss when she finally eased herself and give in. She circled her hand around his neck, deepening the kiss.

,, Forget about everything now okay ?'' he mutter to her mouth. She nodded vaguely, clutching him desperately closer. She was thirsty for such contact and especially with Robby.

,,How long you said you didn't have sex ?'' he chuckled , still dancing with her.

,,Four months,'' she breathed reaching for his lips with hers, her eyes closed.

,,Wow , somebody want something hmm ?'' he smirked at her.

,,Stop teasing Bobby, you have broached this situation, so don't stop now. Or I find a hotel and let you here with your feelings…'' she joked, smirking up at him.

,,You would not do this.''

,,Oh yes I would,'' she nodded giggling.

,,Then I should stop you,'' he winked at her.

,,How !'' she dared him.

He slid his right hand down to her rare and pushed her hips against his, to let her feel his erection.

,,Robby !'' she stared at him.

His other hand caressed down her side and up her inner thigh, as she circled her other hand around his neck. He leaned to kiss her neck, finding her pulse point and sucking on it. Her head lolled back when she bit her lip. He smiled at her neck, muttering to her skin a lyrics of the lingering song.

,, _Stand by me…oooh stand now ohh stand, stand by me, stand by me…Jo stand by me,''_ he added at last. Sucking on her throat and moving forward with her.

Her lips parted and trough the living room sounded only her whimpers as he nipped at her neck. His hand fondling her butt and fingers of his other hand brushing her inner thigh.

,,N-no, not on a couch,'' she pleaded, when he moved away from his bedroom.

,,I'm not heading there,'' he nipped her flesh.

,,No ?''

,,I'm still dancing Jo,'' he grinned against her skin. She chuckled, leaning closer, letting him do whatever he want, as long as she was on his arms.

And another song and she was absolutely gone in her mind. He spin her around , away from him , but still holding her hand. Slowly tugging her closer, kissing from her fingertips up her knuckles, across her palm and to her wrist, taking his time. Up her forearm and her elbow, up ,up to her shoulder and across the strap of her purple dress. He nipped where her shoulder and neck met, and his lips cling to her pulse point again.

,, _But I don't care what they say…I'm in love with you. They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth. My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing. You cut me open and I…keep bleeding, keep , keep bleeding love,''_ she quietly sang with the stereo, pulling his mouth closer to her throat.

,,Ohhh, Robby, what have you done to me ?'' she asked trough a moan, couldn't keep herself away from him now.

,,I gave you what you needed the most,'' he kissed her lovingly, she deepening the kiss. ,, I want you Joanne.'' She nodded, looking at his eyes. He lifted her in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. He let her in his bed, leaning above her, his body pressing to hers.

,,Have me Robby. Take me,'' she pleaded searching his soft lips.

His caressing kisses spread across her cleavage. She bit her lip, her hands tugging up his shirt, his lower body moving against her, she could feel his hardness.

He sat up and took off his shirt, Joanne quickly cling with her lips to his exposed skin of his chest, pressing light kisses all over his body. Her hands fondling his sides and muscles of his stomach, before descending on his belt. He pet her back with his palms, glazing silken dress. She finally unbuckled his belt and ripped the buttons of his pants, rolling them down as far as she could. At that point he took her hands, leaned over her again and pinned her hands on both sides of her head. Her wrists submerged in soft mattress. His mouth found hers again, his tongue glazing over her bottom lip, making her moan.

,,Don't move,'' his lips on her neck. He trailed kisses down to her cleavage, before he stood up taking his pants off completely with his shorts. He rolled her dress up from her thighs, she helped him, arching , to let him roll her dress easily more up. But he stopped at her stomach, the tip of his tongue teasing her belly button making her squeak. His fingers brushing her inner thighs, gently spreading her legs and taking off her panties. He kissed and licked his way up her calf, to her inner thigh and between her legs.

 _,,Ro-Robert !_ '' she arched under the touch of his mouth. He was wonderful kisser, but this was much better than-

,, _Ohh !''_ she moaned when his lips found her clit, the tip of his tongue teasingly flicking over the swollen bud. ,, _Fuck ! Robby ! Y-Ohh yes…''_ she gripped tightly sheets next to her head, her upper body arching.

He closed his lips around her clitoris and sucked determinedly , receiving a loud cry of pleasure from her. Her eyes squeezed and her lips parted, closing and opening again.

,,Jo, you're perfect,'' he whispered against her tender flesh, making her gasp.

Suddenly she released one her hand and gripped his hair now, pushing him down on her ,, _Yea-Please Bobby !''_ her hips bucking up when she licked her lips.

His fingertips groped her slit and start gently rubbing it.

,, _Ohh-Fuck yes,''_ his lips and tongue still moving against her clit, kissing, sucking, licking rapidly. ,, _Fuuuuck !''_ her thighs trembled when two of his fingers penetrated her. Moving delicately slow, contrasting with his fast drags of his tongue around her clit.

She was whimpering and gasping with each trust of his fingers and with each swipe of his tongue. Her hips rocking on their own accord responding to moves of his fingers. Her head tossed back into pillows, biting her lips to stifle her cries, but unsuccessfully. When his lips tugged her clit, she thought , they could hear her in Chicago. His fingers moving faster and she felt herself on a bring. Her thighs trembled and Robby sucked roughly at her clit, before he bit her inner thigh and went back to licking in circles.

,, _Ro-Ohhh-Ahh-bby !_ '' she yelped. ,, _Fuck, right there ! OOOH !''_ she moaned loudly, arching when she climaxed.

He moved up, rolling her dress , tugging it over her head and throwing behind him. His lips descended on her breasts meanwhile her hands fondled his back. His hard length rubbing her slit lightly making her whimper. His delicious, skillful mouth found her erected nipple, the tip of his tongue circling it slowly before he sucked on it until she moaned.

,,You like this ?'' he teased sucking purposefully.

,,Mhmmm,'' she nodded licking her lips, her hand pressing him harder against her breast.

Her fingers curled around his arousal, traversing his length slowly up and down. He growled his approval and let her guide himself to her.

,,Ahm,'' she moaned when he slid inside her wet heat.

His hard, smooth cock filling her and he start moving further inside.

,, _Yes ! Ohh-y-fuck ! Bobby !''_ she moaned with each thrust. Her nails digging in his back.

He raised her legs, tangling her ankles on his lower back, to move himself deeper. His lips switched to her earlobe, gently nipping it, before his tongue glazed over it. She whimpered, biting his neck before kissing red mark and sucking on it.

,,Yes , moan my name Jo. GO ahead ,let them hear it !'' he encouraged her, licking at her neck his way to her lips. She broke his passionate kiss with a loud moan when he thrusted roughly into her.

,, _Robby !_ ''

,,Yes !''

,, _Ohh-please, pl-Ohh, harder !''_ she begged and he speeded up, thrusting harder and biting her shoulder to stifle his growls. His hands caressing her sides and softly working her breasts.

,,Ahhh-'' she squeaked when he tweaked her nipple.

Her nails scratching at his back, her fingertips petting over red trails. Suddenly she gasped as his lips founded some very sensitive spot on her neck…well rather where her shoulder and neck met. When he realized that, he decided to suck on it and not leaving it. His hard cock deliciously ravishing her, his tip touching another sensitive spot in her inner walls. She gasped at that point.

He felt her walls start clenching around him. Few thrust more and he was swelling inside her.

,,Bobby-baby,'' she moaned in his mouth when he kissed her.

,,Joanne,'' he growled when she nipped his lower lip. His tip brushing that spot inside her and she couldn't take more.

Her lips parted and her eyes squeezed as she orgasmed. He felt a liquid flowing around his member and dripping down on sheets. That bring him his own climax and he spilled inside her, moaning to her mouth.

After few moments of panting for breath, he pulled off her, laying himself beside her.

,,I –I didn't know, that-that you're having -wet orgasms,'' his hand moved down on her , feeling her still leak.

She gasped sharply ,,Me neither, Robby…me neither,'' she looked at him, swallowing, her mouth dry. He lightly dipped his fingers in her cum, receiving another sharp gasp from her, bringing them to his mouth and licking them clear.

She watched him hungrily. ,,Mmm you're delicious Jo,'' he hummed.

She stroked his cheek and he pulled her closer to him. ,, Now, tell me…will you go away ?'' he asked seriously.

,,No, if I still may stay here ?'' she responded.

,,Yes , but only on one condition…''

,,Hmm ?'' she leaned closer , letting her head lay on his chest, while he worked gently her breast.

,,You'll sleep just here,'' he chuckled.

,,With you ?''

,,Yes,'' he nodded.

,,Okay, kiddo. I think I can handle it,'' she smirked kissing his chest.

He pet her side covering them in sheets. But she immediately stood up.

,,Where are you going ? Don't you think, you can run away from me.''

,,No Robby, I just need to _clean_ myself up !'' she giggled going straight to bathroom.


	6. Love Him

,,Wait, wait I got this one,'' Joanne gently slapped Robby's bare stomach. Her head in his lap, looking up to ceiling. He threw in the air one of M&M sweets chocolate bonbons. Joanne open her mouth and caught it. After chewing she pointed at Robby her index finger.

,,See, I told ya,'' she laughed a little. ,,Ahhh Robby, I feel like a college girl, it's ridiculous, but such a great fun, kiddo,'' she giggled. ,,Honestly if you told me eight years ago, when we have met, that I will end up with you in your bed, having amazing sex three times one after another, and then in the morning will be catching M&M's, I would have mocked you !'' she laughed at that thought, waving wildly with her hands.

,,I bet you would !'' he chuckled.

,,Ahh, I haven't got so much fun from my….30's birthday,'' she waved her hand to him.

,,We could have much more fun…'' he started sitting up, but she just pushed him down on the mattress again.

,,Bobby, Jesus, let me rest for a while, or you want to broke my vagina or what ?'' she smirked.

,,Oh no,'' he laughed.

,,I feel different,'' she thought loud.

,,How different ?''

,,Happier , Bobby. I have never felt like this with anybody before. And to tell you the truth, you're the only man, to whom I eventually told my feelings. You're the only one, to whom I really admitted it !''

,,And I appreciate that, I literally made you sing,'' he smiled.

,,And maybe…maybe when you're the one who forced me to admit it…maybe when I feel this difference, means that you're _the one_ …'' she wondered.

,,And you'd like me to be _the one_ ?'' he asked curiously.

,,….Maybe,'' she smirked. ,,You have to make do with fact, that I'm happy and contented…with you okay. And now stop making me say those things,'' she laughed.

,,Okay, it's my turn, gimme one !''

She threw in the air from her handful of chocolate bonbons one in Robby's direction. He open his mouth, he stretched out on the bed almost fell out of bed. Missed.

,,You just blew it !'' she giggled.

,,Stop teasing and throw another, I won't let you win,'' he smirked, narrowing himself.

She threw once more, and he leaned forward catching sweet bonbon in his mouth.

,,That's 7:6 kiddo,'' she took her eyeliner and made a comma on his hand.

,,For me ?''

,,No, for me,'' she pursed her lips in smile, showing him her hand with 7 commas.

,,You're cheating !''

,,I haven't even started yet, Bobby-bubby ,'' she pursed her lips again in a smirk to his nickname.

He reached for her, his fingertips tracing her arm from her shoulder gently down to her fingertips, and slowly back up. Her eyes fluttered at that soft, light caress. Her head shifted in his lap, turning to her left she looked up at him, her legs slide one over the other seductively, as she clutched the sheets around her breasts tightly to her body.

,,Rested ?''

,,Completely,'' she nodded, reaching up for him.

Suddenly the bell ring sounded trough Robert's apartment, followed with loud knocking on the main doors.

Joanne and Robby both freeze on the bed, looking at each other.

,,One of your friends ?'' she asked searchingly.

,,No, they would call me. My phone is usually ringing sometimes , whole day….You get used to it,'' he smirked.

Strong knocking interrupted him.

,,Then who-''

,, _Robert, Robert it's me Larry. Robert I know you're there, I saw your car down on street, please I need to talk to you,''_ knocking continued with Larry's desperate voice.

Joanne's eyes widened. Robert tried to stand up, but she stopped him. ,,Don't go there ! Please !''

,,I have to, it's your husband,'' he protested listening to powerful knocking.

,,Not for long,'' she reminded.

,,But he knows I'm at home, I must !''

He stood up, taking on his shorts and shirt.

,,Robby !'' she shouted a whisper, quickly jumping up and grabbing a Kleenex from Robby's nightstand. She dampen it with her mouth and quickly wiped away her eyeliner from his forearm.

,,Please, don't go there,'' she pulled him closer. He hugged her, petting her bare back.

,,I have to…'' she couldn't hold him any longer.

,,Just don't do any bullshit 'cause I don't-oh shit-'' she whispered walking with him across his living room, listening to Larry's begs and knocking, she jumped into guest room at last moment, closing the door behind her. She quickly managed to wipe away her own marks and grabbing her nightgown from the bed she dress up at least to her pajamas. Clinging herself on the door, listening to what comes.

Robert unlocked and let Larry in.

,,Thank you Robert. You see, I have a trouble, man.''

,,What trouble ?'' Robert asked like he didn't knew.

,,Joanne left, and I can't find her,'' Larry looked in Robert's eyes , desperately.

 _Please, don't do any bullshit Robby. Don't spoil it ! Please….oh Jo, you really like his company. You like him !_

 _-Shut up, I need to focus now._

,,I called into all hotels, that I know she would go to. But she's not there. I called her mother, but not even there I was successful. I need your help. Do you know where she could be ?''

,,She is-'' Robert started, but was interrupted by opening doors.

,,-Right here,'' she widely opened the door from 'her bedroom' looking angrily at Larry.

,,Joanne darling-''

,,-don't you darling me ! What do you want from me ?'' she said briskly, her eyes shining with pure fury.

,,I want you to came back…'' he begged.

,,Ha , what, don't tell me your _chocolate_ has _melted_ …'' she smirked with disdain.

,,Don't be rude Jo !''

,,I'm not rude ! I'm realistic ! And if this is all what you can say , then I'm gonna ask you to leave !'' she pointed at the hallway.

,,It was a mistake…big m-mistake, and I will never repeat it !'' Larry swore.

,,You bet your ass, hunny !'' she nodded.

,,So can you just pack your things, and go back to me ?'' he smiled reaching for her hand.

,,No,'' she rolled her eyes. ,,Once a womanizer , always womanizer ! And when you are here, you can take this right away,'' she stepped to the table and picked up divorce papers. ,,I save postage at last.''

He took the papers, reading it and suddenly protesting ,,You wouldn't do this !''

,,No ? Then watch !'' she roughly pushed him to hallway.

,,Robert say something too, please !'' Larry confusedly begged.

,,I'm sorry mate, but she's right. You cheated on her , and you've been with that girl yesterday evening , I saw you,'' Robert explained to disappearing Larry.

,,But Jo-'' she cut him off closing the main door, locking them.

Robert immediately turned her to face him and pressed her against the main doors.

,,Robert, are you crazy ?'' she whispered when he sucked on her neck. ,,He's right behind the door, he could hear us !''

,,Then whisper !'' he quietly teased, biting her skin.

,, _Jo- oh come on. Let me explain it to you,_ '' Larry still urge behind the doors.

,,I don't want to hear anything,'' she said shortly, as Robert nipped her flesh, where her neck and shoulder met. That sensitive spot obviously captivated him. She pressed his head harder against it, his hands petting her sides up and down through the silken material of her nightgown. Her hands circled around his neck. Robert lifted one her leg and circled it around his waist.

,,Robby !'' she hissed, but half of her didn't want him to stop.

He quickly pulled down his shorts, kicking them away.

,, _I swear, I broke-up with Jane yesterday night,_ '' Larry continued.

,,After sex ?!'' she smirked at the door, quietly gasping when Robby licked her jaw line before kissing her endlong.

He gripped her both thighs and lifted her up completely, so she wasn't standing anymore. His strong grip prevented her from fall. Her head lolled back to doors when Robert entered her.

,,Fuck,'' she whispered her pleasure in his ear.

,, _Listen. I admit, it was a short affair, but it meant nothing for me !_ '' Larry swore again.

Robert start moving inside her, with every thrust lifting her up a little. His body pressing her to doors tightly, her legs around his waist.

,,How long affair it was ? Was it those four months , you didn't want to sleep with me, huh ?'' she forced herself to say, diving herself in pleasure and delicious moves of Robert's length.

,,You're maniac, Bobby !'' she silently giggled, whispering to his ear ,,I love you…keep on moving !'' she nipped his earlobe.

,, _I think, you need some time. I come back this evening okay ?''_ he said his final decision.

But Joanne was too busy to answer him. Managing to stifle her cries of her arousal and holding Robert's shoulders to steady herself, while he thrusted deeper and deeper. Grabbing fistful of his hair , they listened to Larry's leaving steps, and the sound of closing elevator.

,,Yeah Robby !'' she moaned loudly now. He picked up his pace.

He nipped at her spot again ,,yes Jo-fuck, you're so tight like this !''

,,Ahmm…'' she moaned loudly, bouncing at the doors up with every thrust. Her lips closing, she bit her lip, looking into his eyes, full of lust. She sparkled too.

,,Oh-Ohh-Yes !'' she moaned when he bit her collarbone.

She felt him swelling inside her and she felt close.

,,Robby I- I think…Ohhh,'' she climaxed in his arms and he felt her walls clenching around him, with wetness again. He growled to her mouth when he kissed her , to stifle his cries when he cum inside her.

,,Ohhh,'' she moaned, her juices dripping on the floor.

,,Three times of four,'' he smirked, counting his score.

,,I'm doing bigger and bigger mess with it, Bobby,'' she smirked, kissing him.

,,But it's fucking sexy and there's something very naughty about it,'' Robert noted smiling, carrying her to the bath room, but staying inside her. ,,I'll clean it later, let me have my morning shower _with you_ ,'' his nose brushed hers making her giggle.


	7. Can't Get Enough Of Him

Robert was slowly eating his pudding as his breakfast. Watching Joanne coming out of bathroom with dried hair.

,,Good ?'' she asked looking at him.

,,You look gorgeous as always,'' he smiled, eyeing her from head to toe.

,,No, kiddo, I meant pudding,'' she smirked.

,,Oh yeah, good,'' he nodded licking chocolate from his lower lip.

She stepped to him, sitting slowly in his lap, kissing him and licking away the rest of the chocolate.

,,Mmm-yeah, good,'' she approved, licking her lips. Her hands circled around his neck.

,,I owe you, how about nice lunch or a dinner, hmm. Would you go out with me tonight ? For a dinner ?'' he grinned at her, one his hand holding the bowl of pudding while his other hand pet her side up and down.

,,I'd love that, alright when will you pick me up ?'' she laughed a joke.

,,At seven. Is that too late ?'' he continued in her joke, looking seriously.

,,No , it's perfect,'' she giggled.

He kissed her, his tongue danced with hers, she could taste that pudding. Looking in her eyes , how they happily shinned, made him smile. Suddenly one question blinked in his mind.

,,Jo ?''

,,Hmm,'' she brushed his forehead with her nose, pressing there a gentle kiss.

,,You…you're taking anticonception, right ?'' he curiously looked up in her eyes.

She laughed hardly, leaning her forehead to his, her chocolate brown eyes looking right into his blue ones.

,,Quite late question, don't you think, kiddo ?'' she bit her lip.

,,But you do ?'' he was still trying to assure himself.

,,What do you think ?'' she smirked.

,,That you do…''

,, Correct answer ! And you're winning a week with this beautiful, handsome lady sitting in your lap !'' she laughed again.

,,Only a week ?'' he pretended sadness.

,,How long do you want, kiddo,'' she nodded and kissed him again.

He pet her side through her blue silken shirt.

,,And don't worry about anticonception. I'm taking it always, although when Larry didn't want to have sex with me. Because of adjusting my menstruation,'' she smiled, stroking his cheek.

,,When we are talking about your menstruation…how much time do I have?'' he smirked asking.

,,…..two days,'' she thought for a moment, counting in her mind.

,,Only ?!'' he smirked, his eyes widening. ,,Then I should hurry up !'' he chuckled.

,,Oh you should, Robby,'' she giggled, seductively biting her lip.

,,Joanne, have you ever thought about children ?'' he look deep in her eyes, like he was looking right into her soul.

 _Of course I have. I'm a woman, and I'm 41. And my clocks are going pretty fast, thank you for reminding me !_ she thought at first. _But, until now, nobody actually asked me…_

,,Yes, I have, Bobby,'' she said slowly.

,,And do you want them ? Once…maybe ?'' he smiled stroking her cheek.

Tears filled her eyes, she just nodded, not daring to say anything, because she was afraid, that her voice would betray her. She smiled weakly , blinking tears away.

,,You don't have to pretend anything or resist your feelings, Jo, not with me…'' he kissed her.

,,I know,'' her voice merely a whisper. She let her head rest on his shoulder. ,, You know, you're the only one, who asked me about having kids…'' she smiled.

,,Joanne ?''

,,Yes ?''

Robert searched for her eyes. ,,….Will you marry me ?''

She looked at him, confused. One half of her wanted to start protesting, and the other one wanted to say 'yes', because she felt so happy with Robby, than with anybody before him, and she felt something in her core. Something that was saying to her, it's right and it can work this time. But she was really confused at the moment.

,,Bobby, I'm not divorced yet-''

,,-but not for long !'' he keep on smiling at her.

,,Right, but still…give me some time alright. I need to…think it through,'' she pet his chest with her hand.

,,Alright,'' he kissed her hungrily.

At that moment Robert's phone start ringing. They both gave a lurch, their heads turning to annoying device.

,,Now it's one of yours friends ?'' she giggled, watching Robert taking the phone in his hand.

,,Yep, Susan…she can wait,'' he decided, throwing his ringing phone beside him to Joanne's surprise, going back to her lips. She leaned closer to him, deepening their kiss, suddenly she felt the bowl between herself and Robert.

,,You should eat your pudding Robby,'' she smiled trying to stand up, but Robby just tugged her down again.

Taking spoon full of pudding and raising it to her full lips. She smiled opening her mouth and giving in his game. Taking the spoon between her lips, she hummed in delight.

,,Hmmm, something is missing, wait,'' she stood up walking in the kitchen.

Phone stop ringing and Robert put it back on table.

She came back, holding something behind her. She shifted again in his lap ordering ,,Close your eyes, kiddo, and open your mouth.''

He eagerly did as he was asked to. Waiting with open mouth. He heard some rustling sound, and suddenly felt a whipped cream in his mouth. His eyes open, but before he managed to close his mouth, Joanne kissed him, tasting whipped cream and his tongue. It was the most delicious and yummy kiss he ever had, and she as well.

He grinned and pet her side, drawing her closer to him. ,,More,'' he pleaded with puppy-dog-eyes.

A naughty smile creeping up on her face. She shook with bottle of whipped cream and sprayed a bit in his mouth again. His hand went up and slipped from her cheek behind her ear, his fingers tangling in her hair, pulling her down to kiss him. His tongue caressing her own, her full lips so soft, her taste mixed with the taste of whipped cream was indescribably good.

,,Have you ever experienced with this ?'' he asked grinning, giving her hair behind her ear, to reveal her earlobe for him.

,,No, you ?'' she closed her eyes, quietly moaning deep in her throat when he sucked on her earlobe.

,,N-mm,'' he hummed as he nipped it gently.

,, There is first time for everything,'' she start unbuttoning his shirt slowly down with one hand, her eyes fluttering as he keep on teasing her earlobe, before switching to her neck. She undone last button and ran her fingertips up his stomach and to his chest. He put the bowl on the table, so he could touch her hips with both hands. She sprayed a little of cream on his chest, her head bobbing down and her hot lips met his skin, tasting sweetness.

Licking his chest clear she heard a loud growl as approval , which made her smile. Robert grabbed her hips and made her squeak when he quickly laid her down on the couch. Rolling up her blue shirt and kissing under his hands. He revealed her perfectly toned curves to him, including her breasts. She raised her arms, he took from her bottle with whipped cream and rolled her shirt over her head, throwing it down on floor.

,,I know, we have just scrubbed each other , but can we get dirty again ?'' he chuckled shaking with bottle.

,,Can I say 'no' in _this_ position ?'' she giggled, looking up at him as he was straddling her, she was absolutely pinned on her place.

,,No,'' he laughed leaning down. ,,I can wash you then once again…'' he offered seductively.

She nodded licking her lips. At that point he sprayed white whipped cream on her bust, slowly circling her right breast, until he reached her erected nipple with that cream. Doing the same with her left breast, he put the bottle on the table for now.

,,This is what I call 'view'. I would like to take a picture of you like this,'' he grinned down at her, his hands crossed his chest with satisfaction.

,,Do not even dare…maybe one day…but not now, and now lick me clear !'' she smirked, waving her hand to him, showing him to come down.

He chuckled leaning down, he kissed her before his head moved to her breasts. The flat of his tongue slowly trailing, spiraling around her breast, teasing her.

,,Mmm, Robert, this is Just. So. Good.'' She smiled closing her eyes to more put herself in the moment, to enjoy it as much as she could. ,,Mmm-'' she whimpered when his tongue swirled around her nipple, his lips closing around it and he sucked determinedly. She moaned when he nipped the rosy bud peak before going to her other breast.

He licked the cream there as well, nipping her nipple again before asking ,,is that _chocolate_ still in the kitchen ?''

,,I think so…but it's probably froze…'' she added when Robert literally jumped up from couch and stepping in kitchen.

,,I'll melt it again, rest…while you still can,'' he chuckled dangerously.

She supported her head by armrest of couch and though for a moment. At least she has time to think through Robert's proposal. She considered all pros and cons. Smiling at the ending as she dreamed for a minute. Her hand contentedly resting on her stomach.

Robert walked from kitchen holding the pot with chocolate, only in his underwear.

,,Take off your pants,'' he smiled.

,,Robby ?''

,,Just do it, c'mon. You want to have fun and pleasure , I'll give you whatever you want,'' he winked.

She smirked, but she slowly took off her pants and her panties at once. Throwing it to her shirt. She sat back on the couch and moving herself in lying position again.

Only then Robert stepped to her, straddling her again, taking the wooden spoon and dipping it in liquid chocolate. He held the spoon above her breasts and chocolate start slowly dripping down on her skin.

,,Oh-Ho-hot…mmmm,'' she gasped at first, but then she bit her lip and felt that light caress of dark liquid. ,,Good…'' she breathed deliriously.

,,Good,'' Robert smirked above her watching closely her expressions. He put the pot on table and spread the chocolate all over her body. Around her breasts and lightly to her neck, then going down, across her belly and to her sides, and down lightly to her thighs. Joanne moaned and hummed as Robert's hands fondled all across her body.

When he narrowed himself, she grabbed his wrists and brought his palms to her mouth. She took his fingertips between her lips, sucking on it. She hummed again as a response to taste of sweet chocolate, closing her eyes. Taking in her mouth all fingers, one by one, and sucking determinedly until his both hands were clean. She licked her lips and watched his pleased features.

He took wooden spoon again, spilling some chocolate to her belly button, she slightly hissed as she felt _hot_ chocolate again.

,,Can I decorate you a bit ?'' he smirked, putting the spoon back, and taking bottle with whipped cream, spraying it only on top of her nipples, on her dark hair above her pussy and on her belly button.

,,Yeah…now I want that picture !'' he laughed look at his _great job_.

,,…Fine, but only if you take it on my phone, so I can keep an eye on it and nobody else !'' she giggled.

,,Don't say it twice !'' he jumped up again searching for her phone.

,,Your bedroom, love,'' she shook her head laughingly.

In a few seconds he was back holding her phone. Several moves and picture was made.

,,Show me…I want to see it !'' she giggled still laying on the couch. He showed her. ,,Oh my, now I can really tell I've been sexified ! '' she laughed a loud. ,, OK, now put that phone away !''

He put it on table beside his, going back to Joanne. He took wooden spoon once again and spilled a little of dark hot liquid on her pussy, and immediately give spoon back.

,,Robby !'' she moaned when she felt much more hot wetness between her thighs, than it was until now.

Robert bobbed his head down holding her thighs from closing and licked with flat of his tongue along her slit.

,,Mmmm-Fuck,'' she arched beneath him, her mouth widely open.

He tasted her juices mingled with chocolate and whipped cream from above her sex. His tongue get absolutely everywhere, every bit of her sensitive flesh, every fold. Joanne's breath trembling as he flicked rapidly all over her pussy, entering her few times, before descending on her clit and suck as long as she moaned and gasped until she climaxed in his mouth. Her cum mixed with chocolate taste made him smile and moan in her sex.

,,Fuck , Robby ! Tha-that was… explosion…ecstasy…'' she was panting for her breath, but he didn't give her much of a chance to rest.

,, _Bobby !_ '' she nearly screamed when he entered her. The rest of mixture was doing a great lubrication for him. He leaned down moving suddenly fast, his body pressing to her own, so now he was also covered with that sweetness. His lips connected with hers while he pounded hardly inside her.

,, _Oh-Bo-Bobby ! Baby, Mmm! Yes-Oh-Yes !''_ she was moaning with every thrust, which was deeper and deeper, his tip touching her g-spot. Her nails scratched his back, making him growl loudly and arch above her. She pulled him back closer to her , founding his lips and kissing him long and passionately.

,,Yes , Jo !'' he puffed above her.

,, _Oh-this is..is..is-Ahhh !''_ she moaned desperately as his tip keep brushing her g-spot and his hair teased her clit.

,,I'm cumming Jo-'' he panted quickly saying, his stomach, slick with chocolate and whipped cream, brushing hers.

She nodded looking up at him ,, _Mmm- Mmm- Me-too-Oh-Oh !''_ she screeched loudly her eyes squeezed as they climaxed together, gasping for breath.

,,No-now yo-you're going to- to clean me -again !'' she giggled still panting.

,,Everything for my love,'' he managed to say, before his head fell to her breast, his face diving in her soft-sweetness.


	8. It's Over

Joanne was lightly brushing her hair with her fingers. Making herself ready for dinner Robert had invited her for. Standing in front of the mirror in Robby's hallway, she was about to put her lipstick on.

,,Ahh-'' she squeaked when Robby appeared behind her, grabbing quickly her butt and pressing himself tightly to her back. His hands slowly circling around her waist as he let his chin rest on her shoulder. He caressed with his palms her stomach before his fingers start creeping up to her cleavage. Joanne giggled, watching him in mirror.

,,What a _material_ !'' Robby hummed as he squeezed her breasts fully in his hands, gently working them.

,,Uuh-Robby,'' she pursed her lips in anticipation, her eyes start closing.

His lips met her neck, sucking and gently nipping her skin, trailing up under her earlobe. She put her purse on the desk next to mirror, with her free hands reaching for his, her fingertips trailing teasingly along his palms as her head tilted back, falling to his shoulder. He bit where her neck and shoulder met receiving loud whimper from her.

Her hands moved lower, petting his sides through his jacket, and continuing to his back, down. She grabbed tightly his firm rear with both her hands, squeezing his muscles.

,,This is just Mother-Fucking Per-Fect !'' Joanne sang at this sensitive connection, looking in the mirror.

Robert chuckled in her neck, making her giggle.

,,Look. Just look and tell me what do you see ?'' Joanne found his eyes in mirror witch question in her own chocolate brownies.

,,I can see a beautiful , charismatic, young person. The _smaller_ one is a way more beautiful , more adorable-'' Robert made Joanne laugh deep in her throat on his joke ,,confident and witty woman, who has had several divorces due unhappiness. She always was a strong woman, not bringing her emotions on light, always wild, with a big true smile, easily drunk, but only with me. Love singing but none of her husbands ever _made_ her _sing_. A woman I know for a long time, but only now knowing her true self. And man who is looking at her right now, would do anything for her, just because he loved her for long _five_ years, and was in real agony when she married somebody else…wanted her to be happy, and would do anything to _make her happy_. Anything to see her smile, to hear her zinger, to feel her contentment. And he is so thrilled that _she_ is with him now, even because of not the best circumstances that had happened to her , but he's not mocking her, because he would _never_ hurt her…physically or emotionally. He knows what she wants and what she deserves. And he loves her for _who she is_ , and he's determined to love her at any cost.''

Joanne watched him and listened to his long monologue with mix of surprise, pleasure , smirk in some moments, but mostly with real emotion. Her eyes shinned with happy tears as his hands rested on her waist, clutching her closer to him. His chin supported by her shoulder just as like her head by his. She quickly managed to blink her tears back. Slowly turning to face him not only in the mirror but in real. Her hands landed on his shoulders , her palms on his cheek and in his hair, lightly playing with wisp of his hair.

,,You know, kiddo…I wanted to say I can see just _two drunks_ before a glass of Bourbon, but-your answer is also great-'' she smirked , making him laugh hardly, his forehead met hers.

He leaned down to met her full lips in hot, but loving kiss. She smelled his cologne, that manly , pleasant scent made her shiver as it kicked her senses. She buried her face to his chest to lose herself in that scent for a moment. Nuzzling to his blue shirt with her nose with closed eyes, her hands resting on his chest under her jaw. Her fingertips rubbing his chest making him sigh with delight. Her face buried deeper in his shirt.

,,Robby…I love you,'' she muttered to his chest. He smiled happily, kissing her hair, his hands going down on her back, pressing her closer.

,,I know-'' he grinned wildly.

,,It's time to go to that dinner, Bobby,'' she smirked up at him. Turning to mirror again and taking her lipstick from her purse.

She made a beautiful contrast with lightly claret lips opposite to dark blue dress with beautiful ornaments of black lace, ending just right above her knees.

,,Fine, are you ready now ?'' Robert smirked.

,,Mhmm-'' she circled her finger around places where she didn't want the lipstick.

A door bell echoed through the apartment.

Joanne looked on Robby in mirror.

,, _Robert ?''_ Larry's voice sounded from behind the door.

Joanne nodded as a response on Robby's inquiring look.

Robert unlocked the door and open them to reveal Larry with a big bouquet of roses.

,,Jo-''

,,No !''

,,Let me talk please…can- can I come in ?''Larry started.

Joanne nodded and Robert showed him clear way in his apartment.

,,I was an idiot-''

,,-You still are,'' Joanne corrected.

,,I mean, yes I am idiot because I didn't appreciate what I had until I lost it…lost you. Yes I have cheated, but I swear I ended it as quick as possible,'' Larry pleaded.

,,But I don't believe you anymore. No matter what you will say, you cheated once, you will do it again…'' Joanne crossed her arms on her chest.

,,No I swear-''

,,You can swear how do you want !''

,,I won't sign the divorce papers, because I would do it only for one thing…to marry you again !''

,,Jesus Larry, spare this to somebody else, okay-''

,,Enough ! You are still my wife, and you belong to me, you would never find better husband than me ! Because nobody would stay with you, than me ! Now put yourself together, pack your things and come back home with me !''

Joanne watched him with shock.

,,No. Who the hell you think you are ?!''

,,Your husband, I'm sick of your bitchiness , now you will go home with me-''

,,I said NO !''

Larry dropped the bouquet of roses on the floor. Raising one of his hands, prepared to slap Joanne in her face. She backed away in fear. Robert fortunately caught Larry's hand.

,,Okay , now you really pushed the envelope !'' Robert tugged him by his hand. ,,Joanne is not your property , she is a lady and she deserves much more than those your babblings. She deserve love, and you would only beat her , seriously man what the hell is wrong with you ?! She said her opinion, and If I were you I would sign those divorce papers… _as soon as possible_. And I wouldn't make problems !'' Robert threw him out of his apartment closing the doors.

Joanne watched him in shock with widely open mouth. Robert had just defended her in front of her husband. And he said she is a _lady_. Was this real ? Wasn't this another her dream…and she would wake up every moment in her bed at home with Larry ? Robert just convinced her about everything she wanted for so long. He was even able to talk with her about kids, he forced her to admit her feeling loud and proud to him, he stripped her from her form…literally…he was determinedly demonstrating how he would do _anything_ Just. For. Her. ! And he had bitched out her own husband for his near violence…she couldn't stand this anymore !

Robert locked the door, turning to Joanne ,,Are you oka-''

,,-Robby !'' she almost jumped at him, cutting him off with a feverish, hot kiss. He was surprised but gave in it. She tore herself from him, but not back away, still clinging to him. ,,Oh sorry-'' she gently tried to wipe away her lipstick from his mouth. ,,I-Yes…''

,,Oh good that you're okay-''

,,No- I mean, yes I'm okay, but –yes- _Yes_ …''

,,Yes what ?''

,,Yes Robby I-I…'' she hesitated for a moment before looking in his blue eyes ,,…want to-will marry you.''

He didn't answer, which made her quite nervous…he didn't want her anymore or what happ-

Interrupting her thoughts he kissed her exactly as she did a few moments before. Deepening the kiss by tangling his fingers in her hair and pressing her closer. Pressing her body harshly closer, with his other hand. She smiled in this long kiss.

,,Bo-Bobby-I…I can't breathe kiddo,'' she giggled into his mouth hardly mumbling.

,,Then take a breath !'' Robert smirked, swallowing her giggles.

When they finally broke the kiss, he was looking deep in her eyes as she can't stop grinning at him.

,,Sorry-'' he saw her chest heaving rapidly.

,,Bobby ?'' he looked at her questioningly ,,…do it again,'' she bit her lip leaning closer to him.

He grinned too reaching for her lips.

,, _Joanne I want to apologize…_ '' Larry was still behind the door, they just didn't hear him or didn't care about him until now.

Joanne's lips almost on Robert's but her head fell on his shoulder.

,,And that dick keep interrupting…'' she muttered to his shoulder.

,,Shall I kill him ?'' Robert laughed quietly.

,,No-'' Joanne shook with her head, looking up at him ,,I'll do it by myself !''

Robert chuckled at her joke, wiping away lipstick from his mouth. Joanne unlocked the door, taking a deep breath before opening them.

,,Jo-''

,,No, let _me_ talk now…'' Joanne successfully silenced Larry.

She took another deep breath with closed eyes ,,We're done.''

,,Joanne I-''

,,I said Let. Me. Talk.''

,,Sorry.''

,,We're done, no matter what you will say or do. You cheated on me once and I can't trust you anymore. I would _never_ cheat on _my husband_ ! Even when I'm flirting I'm still loyal ! And I , even through my bitterness have feelings and all I wanted was loving husband. You didn't even talked with me about kids-''

,,You have kids ?!''

,,No asshole ! But I want them…''

,,But we are old for-''

,,In 40's we are old for kids ? My mother had me in her 39 ! And what more, if you only paid attention to me elsewhere than in bed. After our honeymoon, all long four years you were just work work work. Why do you think I was still searching for some workouts or fun in clubs , huh ? Why do you think I left you twice a year…you wouldn't have noticed me ! You're staying long at work, okay I will watch TV. You have golf with friends, okay I'll go on yoga. You have time and we go drinking in bar, finally some fun. Well guess what, my husband is dancing with some young girls like a twenty years old, leaving me sitting like a nit !''

,,I was always asking you to dance-''

,,Oh come on Larry ! You still can't see it or what ? I don't know how else I should tell you…''

,,So , it's really over ?''

,,Yes, all I want from you is just to sign the divorce papers and get your ass from my house,'' she finished.

He saw a lonely tear rolling down her cheek. He knew her, he knew her inner self, but he never. _Never_ saw her crying.

,,I won't do any problems. Can I have also one last wish ?'' he stepped closer, she backed away a little. ,,Don't be afraid…I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to say- good luck,'' he held her cheek with left hand pressing a light kiss to her other cheek. She let fall another tear as she closed her eyes. ,,Goodbye Joanne, hope you'll find better husband then me,'' Larry uttered leaving her standing in doors, Robert behind her.

Sound of closing elevator echoed through the hall.

,,Are you alright Joanne ?'' Robert held her shoulders. She blinked twice before turning slowly to him.

,,I'm now,'' looking in his eyes a smile creeping to the corners of her mouth.

,,That's a good girl…smile is better ,huh ?'' Robert chuckled making Joanne laugh.

,,Kiddo ? Dinner ?'' she smirked, her hand rubbing his chest.

,,Yes ! Yes…'' he gave her his arm, before locking the door and walking away from his apartment.


	9. That's The Best

_A.N.: Okay we get a bit sexier…and one great song I would like to recommend during reading is from Bruno Mars : Gorilla….sounds strange , but wait for it ;-) ...maybe only some parts…but still_ _ **some**_ _parts of text pretty accurate to the situation :3 enjoy ! ZiZi hugs and ZiZI kisses xoxo_

* * *

,,Oh FUCK !'' Joanne moaned as she climaxed beneath Robert, who rolled off of her, panting heavily. ,,That was exquisite…'' she hummed ,,you know-I'm star-starting to think, that-that we're spending more time in _bed_ then elsewhere Bobby,'' she giggled still panting too.

,,That's not true,'' Robert argued ,,we had sex on the couch, in the hall, and during shower…only two rooms left, kitchen and guestroom,'' he smirked , leaning closer and kissing all over her bare stomach.

,,Oh stop it ! You know what I mean…'' she smirked, reaching for the pack of cigarettes she had in her bag next to bed. She put one in her mouth, lit it and took a deep drag. ,,You know…remember how I said to you, smoking is the best ? Wrong…laughably wrong…smoking cigarette after sex, like _this one_ is **the best** !'' she took another drag of cigarette closing her eyes delightfully.

He chuckled to her skin. Watching her smoking for a while ,,it makes you pretty sexy.''

,,You're flattering me ?''

,,Yes and it's true, you look so hot,'' his eyes pinned on her uncovered heaving breasts. ,,You know what…you showed me your _real you_ , you've changed a bit haven't you ?''

,,Where is this going Bobby ?'' she searched in his eyes, inhaling cigarette.

,,I decided- '' he took her cigarette from her.

,,Bobby, I won't stop smoking, you're trying vainly,'' she giggled.

,,I didn't said anything like that-'' he put the butt of cigarette in his mouth and took a deep drag as well.

Joanne watched him in shock. ,,Wau, _a proud product of our generation_ is right now smoking in front of my eyes !''

He blew the smoke to her breasts. ,,Yes, and he likes it-'' he kissed between her supple flesh.

,,Bobby,'' she sighed still surprised. He inhaled few more times before giving her cigarette back and she finished it.

He climbed up on her, his lips finding her plump ones in hot kiss. Tasting nicotine still in their mouths he get an idea.

,,I'd love to try something, Jo,'' he breathed to her mouth.

,,What is it , baby ?'' she grinned.

Without answering he sat up on his knees and raked in his nightstand.

,,Bobby !'' her eyes went wide as she saw him light a weed.

,,It's okay, it's just weed, nothing harder. I would never do hard drugs-''

,,-But I have never tried weed-''

,,-That's why I want to try it, I want to see you,'' he chuckled. ,,Of course only if you want,'' he took a few drags grinning at her.

,,Well…'' she shrugged her shoulders. ,,Fine, I'm curious too,'' she sat up on bed covering her breasts with sheets and leaning her back to the headboard.

,,Okay,'' Robert handled her a lit weed. ,,Just take two or three drags…then send it to your lungs…and try to hold it and pull it right to your brain as much as you can, okay ?''

,,…Fiiiiine-'' she looked at him a bit suspiciously. ,,Okay-'' she inhaled the weed four times quickly consecutively and closed her eyes as she held it.

,,Whohohoo four, okay girl…'' Robert hummed crossing his hands on his chest watching Joanne. ,,Aaaand breathe…'' he said after while.

Joanne breathed the rest of smoke she had in lungs , opening her eyes and hending the weed back to Robert.

,,Well ?'' she asked.

,,Wait for it-''

She waited for several moments. ,,I don't feel anything-''

,,Wait for it,'' Robby chuckled watching her.

,,….Oh my God !''

,,Yep !''

,,Oh my God, Robby…Oh my God !'' she start rocking a bit.

,,How is it ?''

,,Robby ?''

,,Hmm ?''

,,My hand are soooo heavy-''

,,One of the symptoms,'' Robert laughed slightly.

She start giggling.

,,And another one,'' he watched her with delight.

,,What ?'' she was still giggling.

,,I didn't said anything funny and you're giggling-''

,,-I am ?'' she grinned.

,,You're stoned !''

She was literally laughing now.

,,And you ?'' she giggled at him.

,,You know, it's not same for everyone, to everyone it can cause a little differently. And what more, I'm used to it,'' Robert explained laughing to her giggling form.

,,I'm gonna fall,'' she announced, grabbing the headboard still giggling. ,,I feel my body so heavy-''

Robert caught her, because she was really falling.

,,Thanks love,'' she stroked his cheek.

He kissed her in response. ,,I'd love to try something else ?''

,,Hmm ?'' she smiled inquiringly. He kissed her again more deeply now.

One of his hands moved from her shoulders down, petting her side, and her stomach until he slid with his hand to her sex, gently grabbing her.

,,Mhmm,'' she nodded muttering in his mouth. She tried to lie down, but he immediately sat her up again. ,,What ? I thought –it will be easier when I-''

,,I said I want to try something-'' he grinned.

,,Okay-'' she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. He fondled her back up and down before he ordered.

,,Then get on your hands and knees,'' licking her lower lip he helped her a little. She was next to him on her hands and knees, he sat on his calves. ,,Now, move in front of me,'' his palm on her back.

She slowly shuffled in front of him ,,I feel like a kitty !'' giggling again.

,,You're really stoned,'' he chuckled loudly.

,,Bad kitty…spank me,'' she pleaded biting her lip. He grinned wildly, spanking her butt. ,,Ah-nd again !'' she rocked a bit forward. He slapped her again ,,ahmmm,'' she moaned before he leaned down and kissed the red place on her skin, biting there afterwards. He spread her legs, tugging her closer by her ankles, making her fall to her forearms before she managed to push herself up again. Her calves straddling his now.

,,And now sit in my lap, kitty !'' he encouraged her.

She grinned as she understood where he was going. She slowly stood on her knees before going down again, sitting on him, sliding her weight right on his currently new erection.

,,Ohh-Bobby,'' she moaned as his length penetrated her. ,,Ho-hold me, or I'm afraid I'll fall again-''

,,I got you, hmm,'' he circled his hand around her waist, his palms gliding up to her breasts. ,, I won't let you, I promise,'' he pressed a gentle kiss below her earlobe. He took the weed and inhaled again before handing it to Joanne. She did the same, after while breathing the little of smoke out. Robert put the weed on the ashtray. His lips trailing its way on her neck.

,,Uuh,'' she moaned deeply in her throat, beginning to riding him slowly, delicately, her back pressed to his muscular chest. His hips slowly moving up to meet hers.

His hands fistful of her breasts tenderly squeezing them, working her plump flesh. He suddenly felt her walls clenching around his shaft and wetness in his lap.

,,Did you just-''

,,-Mhmm,'' she hummed nodding, but still moving on him.

,,But I haven't even started,'' Robert almost protested.

,,Don't stop, please, Robby…ah-I want you to, mmm-'' she whimpered ,,-to make me cum so-soo-Oh-Hard !'' she begged, her hands on his, pressing them more to her breasts.

He grinned nipping her earlobe before switching to her neck, sucking effectively drawing several whimpers from her.

,,But you'll never be _the same_ once I'm done with you, Joanne,'' he nipped at her neck, his teeth grazing up and down on the side of her neck.

,,Please, Oh-Yes Robby !'' she nodded, ridding him fluently faster.

,,Alright love,'' he breathed to her ear, his hot breath making goosebumps on her skin.

He moved faster, his hands still on her breasts. He pressed his index fingers on her nipples, slowly circling them.

,, _Ahmmm-Bobby ! Yes-that's-Ahh_ _! Fuck !_ '' she bit her lip and her head lolled back, falling to his shoulder as she came again in his arms.

She grabbed his palms, tugging them to her lips, she put his index fingers to her mouth, teasingly sucking on them, damping them, before putting them back to her nipples. He bit where her shoulder and neck met, finding her sensitive spot as she moaned loudly. He sucked there as teasingly as he circled his fingers on her nipples.

,, _Fuck ! Robby-Yeah-mmm-Yes !''_ she moaned loudly, turning her head to him kissing him passionately as he bucked his hips up more harder, faster.

,,Yes Jo-'' he muttered to her mouth.

Her hands slipped down, between her legs, to her entrance. Extremely gently brushing the part of his member that wasn't in her _heat_ with her nails.

,,OH-Jo !'' he panted through a loud moan.

She giggled slightly ,,you like tha-Ah-that , Robby ?''

He growled to her shoulder as a response. She moved her hand lower as she had the chance now, reaching for his soft skin of his testicles, teasingly tickling and rubbing him with her fingers.

,,Fuck Jo-Joanne ! Oh !'' he groaned, pressing his chest tightly to her bare back, she whimpering as she came again.

,, _More, Bobby, Fuck-mhhh-more !_ '' she cried loudly. His hands trailed their way to her throat, fondling her before going back down and to her sides, so Robert could better guide her moves on him.

She uncontrollably fell to mattress with her hands above her head. He leaned down on her trusting more hardly to her now.

 _,,Fuck ! Jesus-Oh-Rob-Ohhh-Robby !_ '' she whimpered and moaned to mattress, her body rocking harshly as a response to his thrusts.

He ran his palm across her bare back, from her lower back to her neck and down again, tugging her again up as he speeded up , feeling himself closer.

,, _Mmm-pl-please, Ah ! Yes ! Bobby-love !_ ''ridding him roughly, her hands moved to his back, scratching to his sides, leaving red marks and making him cry loud his pleasure.

,,Down-Jo !'' he breathed, nipping her earlobe.

,, _Ohh-Wha-what ?_ '' she felt herself on a bring. Whimpering when his hand moved down, between her legs, his fingertips petting her clit –inching her closer, closer to the edge.

,,Lay down Joanne…'' he kissed her as she turned her head to him again.

Breaking the kiss and gasping for breath. Nodding before leaning down, the weed effects totally gone for both.

He in few quick moves managed to pull out, grab her arm and thigh and turn her to her back before thrusting roughly into her again.

,, _AHHH !_ '' she yelped feeling him inside again.

He thrusted harder, deeper as he was on top of her now, leaning to kiss her. She moved her legs to his hips, squeezing him between her legs. She banging on his chest few times before her hands circled around his neck. Both harshly gasping for breath , rocking fastly together in tandem.

,, _Oh God-Fuck !''_ she moaned when she felt as his cock was touching every sensitive spot inside her coochie.

,,That's right- yes Joanne ! Oh yes !'' he groaned and panted above her, leaning to her breasts.

,, _Fuuuuuuuuuck !''_ she literally squeak when he pressed himself to more to her, his hair above his shaft touching her skin and teasingly brushing her clit.

Her eyes squeezed, but she was fighting to have them open to see Robert.

,,I'm cumming Jo ! Fuck-Yes !'' he growled his pleasure to the swell of her breasts before arching above her, climaxing with his final thrust.

,,Aaaahhhhaaaa !'' she screamed aloud her pleasure as she violently orgasmed beneath him.

He collapsed on top of her, his face buried in the crook of her neck. Both panting heavily for breath, both covered from _head to toe_ with beads of sweat. He pulled out after he caught his breath a little, rolling beside her.

,,Jesus…this was crazy !'' she finally managed to say, after too catching her breath.

,,Insane, but absolutely not a mistake,'' Robert hummed.

,,Agreed,'' she nodded, letting her hand rest on his bead-covered stomach.

She leaned to him as they were breathing easily now, running her palm across his chest. They were lying with their foots opposite to the headboard. Contentedly sighing, cuddling together.

,,Bobby ?''

,,Yes, Joanne ?'' he grinned at her sleepily.

,,I'm-I'm a bit hungry…''

,,Another symptom of lingering effects of that weed. Well- we've been on a great dinner a several hours ago-''

,,But I'm hungry now,'' she smirked , pushing slightly at his shoulder.

,,But the fridge is already empty…'' Robert announced, thinking.

,,And what about to order pizza ? I haven't got pizza for soooo long,'' she smiled wickedly, imploringly at Robby.

,,Actually that's a great idea,'' he stood up going to living room for his phone. ,,I know a pizzeria where they takes orders 'till 3 am, so we still have –two hours…'' he walked back into his bedroom, looking at sleeping Joanne. ,,Hmm, I think pizza is canceled,'' he sighed smilingly.


	10. Early Birdie

Joanne blinked few times when the sunshine touched her eyelids. She found herself pressed to Robby's bare body , their foots opposite headboard of his bed. She grinned after her sight slid down on his legs and to his visible _erection_.

 _Why is it , that guys are often in morning so_ _ **aroused**_ _?!_

She smirked for herself, before her head quickly turned to Robby as he sighed of his sleep. Joanne slowly perused him, his contented expression, his slight smile when her breath touched his cheek.

She bit her lip, thinking of what had happened, yesterdays evening. Robert threw out her husband who was about to beat her, and Robert said she is a _lady_ , and she deserves more than Larry…she deserves _love_ , and she realized, she never felt so caressed. So safe with somebody, so beloved, and so _desperately_ _ **needed**_ _._

She also sighed as she remembered what she said…she said she _will_ marry Robert. And she smiled dreamily, because she meant it. Looking still at sweetly sleeping Robby. She never meant it so seriously as this time…

 _And what ? So I'm about six years older, and what ? It's not a crime, it's in a good time limit, and there are worse cases…twenty years for example…and HE loves me, he cares for me, he protects me, he wants me ! And he…he said –he wanted me even before I married Larry ! Oh My God !_

She nearly gasped realizing. But what start worrying her more was…she start feeling wetness between her thighs. Not _that_ wetness, but kind of really, _really_ bad wetness.

 _Shit !_

She carefully raised the sheets for a short moment, her worries came true. She was glad she saw, that she's lying on Robby's dark shirt- at least it will be better washable from it than from white sheets. She carefully wriggled out of Robby's embrace, tugging his shirt with her.

* * *

,,Oh what an early birdie of mine,'' Robby chuckled as he saw Joanne coming dressed from bathroom.

She gave him a smile in repay, before asking ,,you were looking for me ?''

,,Yeah, I felt kinda _alone_ in my bed,'' he smirked, his hands tangling on her lower back.

He leaned down to kiss her, her hand stroked his cheek as the other ran up his arm.

,,We can eat breakfast and then watch TV, since we had all day long _free_. Or we could do something _else_ ,'' he pressed her body tightly to him, she felt his erection touching her thigh.

,,Not today, Bobby-baby,'' she smirked. ,,And not for other two or three days.''

,,What ? Why ?''

She gave him a serious look. ,,My period.''

,,Wait ? _Really_ ? Didn't you say, that I have two days ? And not nearly a day ?''

,,Yes, but it can come sooner or later, Bobby, even weather is not exact ! Jesus Robby, you never had been with woman for so long or what ?'' she smirked again.

,,Okay, just joking. But…your mouth works still right ?'' he joked again, laughing.

,,You want ?'' she slide her hand down his chest and to his lap, gently squeezing his growing arousal.

A gasp and closing eyes were his response, as he felt her fingers closing around his length through his shorts.

She grinned wildly at him when he opened his eyes again.

,,You like this ?'' she rubbed him delicately through the fabric. He leaned down to her neck, his breath so hot on her skin, it made her eyes flutter. His lips barely touching her skin, before he kissed a spot on her neck where a small hickey was looming. She hovered her hand to the hem of his shorts but suddenly…

Door bell echoed.

,, _Robert you've got a packet !''_ postman's voice echoed behind Roberts main doors.

,,Would you believe ?!'' Joanne smirked hardly.

,,I thought its Larry again-''

,,-Me too,'' she couldn't help but laugh.

,,I have to go there,'' Robert chuckled.

,,Yeah, you have to,'' she smiled, rubbing his lap again , earning a sharp gasp from him before she backed away.

,,I'll be back in a tic ! Count it !''

She giggled crossing her hands on her chest as Robert rapidly stepped in his hall. He realized he can't answer doors like _this._ Joanne laughingly watched him running to bathroom and back to his hall with towel around his waist.

,,Hi Danny !'' Robert greeted his friend-postman.

,,Here you go.''

,,Thanks man,'' Robert signed papers and took a packet.

,,You know, we could go for a drink sometime-''

 _,,Bobby ?''_ Joanne called from living room teasingly.

,,Yeah sometime, but not today. Thanks-'' Robert smiled closing doors.

Robert rushed again in living room. ,,Jo ?''

Joanne stepped from his bedroom with her purse and glasses.

,,Jo ?''

,,I remembered, I need to talk with my lawyer about divorce. I texted him yesterday and he texted back this morning. We're gonna sit and discuss it,'' she stepped to confused Robby, pressing a light kiss on his lips.

,,But I thought-'' he start slowly protesting, reaching for her free hand and guiding it to his towel.

,,Maybe after I get back, love. Sooner I get divorced, sooner you can have _all of me_ ,'' she winked at him, wrenching easily from his grip, still teasing. She put on her glasses. ,,And it wouldn't be fair to me since I _can't_ -'' she said innocently.

,,But you made me-''

,,-Don't you try to threw _this_ one me !'' she giggled her hand pressing at his _towel_. ,,You were like _this_ before I get up and had a shower,'' she winked again behind her glasses. She stepped to main doors.

,,Alright, then we can meet in park or somewhere, if you want after you're finished,'' Robert chuckled at her leaving form.

,,Sounds good, later Bobby,'' she send him a kiss and closed the door.


	11. Thirsty

_A.N.: Okay , last chapter was pretty short and pretty teasing, but as you will see, I'm making it up to you right now…last chapter was just preparation for THIS ! :D so enjoy dolls ! ZiZi loves you :* ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

For the rest of the week Joanne with Bobby went for a coffee, discussed her divorce, went into park and did a _lot_ of activities together. Although except one…they haven't made love since Monday night, that night when Robby asked Joanne to marry him. But they had a lot of laughs visiting together a few pubs. Talking a lot, and having really good time.

Funny situation came on Thursday. One of Robby's late girlfriends remembered, that Robby is a _perfect company_. April arrived from Warsaw and wanted to have a _good time_ with Robert too.

As he tried to explain her, he is engaged…she was, _unfortunately_ , too 'dumb' to understand what he was talking about and she thought he will let her in his apartment.

But at that moment Joanne cut her off with her ,, _He is reserved, he's MINE okay, if you don't like it, you can leave…''_ she shut April's mouth and surprised herself too, how much she cared about Robby. But he just smiled at her after April understood what was going on and left, and he literally cuddled with Joanne on his couch for a loooong time. Since they couldn't make love, they could just heavily petting.

On Friday morning Robby's boss called him in his work, promising he will make his free day up next week. Since Robert was promoted since last year, he had a lot advantages in work, but also a lot of responsibilities. One of them was, to be a part of consultation about new employee, especially when that employee was from a High Post from his last work.

Joanne was alright with this, because she would go out anyway. She had her yoga lesson, even thought during period she hated it, but still she get relaxed and that was important.

* * *

,,Alright, now we've got our last _ten_ minutes, so stay in position of Lotus and try to relax yourself, close your eyes and think of anything that might make you happy…'' said trainer before relaxing music echoed silently all over the room.

 _Alright that's easy…_ and suddenly picture of Robert came up in Joanne's mind- like she haven't been thinking of him the whole time…

She remembered on the previous day.

 _,,Relax Jo- I am with you-'' Robert soothing words in Joanne's ear now._

She was sitting in Lotus position with closed eyes and smile creeping up on her features.

 _She felt Robby's hand circling her waist from behind_ -even when he wasn't there- _he swept away her brown curls from her left shoulder with his other hand. Pressing a light kiss below her earlobe._

 _,,Bobby, but I can't here-''_

 _He gently grabbed her chin, moving her face to him and kissing her lovingly._

 _,,You can,'' Robert grinned after breaking the kiss._

 _She repaid his smirk and nodded eagerly. His hand scooted slowly up from her waist to her right breast while his lips stuck to her neck, finding her pulse point, Robert sucked determinedly, teasingly on that spot making Joanne whimper in the back of her throat._

Joanne exhaled sharply as her imagination get stronger.

 _,,Joanne, I need you !'' Robert whispered to her ear, his breath hot and ticklish._

Her lips slightly parting.

 _,,Please-Bobby,'' she breathed , her hand pressing his tightly to her breast._

 _He was so_ _ **good**_ _with his mouth, as always, his lips so soft, his tongue so tender against her skin. He trailed his way with his lips around her neck , his hand holding her brown locks up so he could reach every bit of her skin. His breath made her body tremble as he landed on the other side of her neck, gently nipping her flesh with his teeth._

 _His hand moved again, lower this time. Lower, caressing her stomach, before slipping in her loosen pants._

 _,,Ohh…'' she moaned quietly when his fingers made their way in her panties and brushed her sex. Suddenly her hand on her lap, pressing on his fingers ,,Pl-please…''_

 _Robert smiled against her skin and sucked at her pulse point, a moan clawing up in her throat and slowly escaping her lips._

 _She whined in response when two of his fingers moved slowly inside her wet heat. Still holding her Lotus position, she was perfectly outspread for his touch. Biting her lips to stifle another moan as Robby start delicately moving his fingers, she leaned her back against his chest and lolled her head back against his shoulder._

 _He nipped her neck before sucking teasingly, making her mewl, her eyelids fluttering. She eagerly pressed at his fingers just more and he fasten his pace, his thumb pressed against her clit._

 _,,Bobby-mmmm,'' she moaned loudly, her body resting on his chest._

 _,,I can't wait to make you scream my name , Jo !'' Robert encouraged while moving his fingers rapidly in and out of her._

 _,,I think- I think I'm gonna-'' she start bucking her hips a bit forward to meet every trust of his fingers, hardly choking out words._

 _,,Will you cum ?''_

 _,,Yes !''_

 _,,Right here ?'' Robert teased._

 _,,Yes !'' she whimpered loudly her eyes tightly squeezed close._

 _,,Right now ?'' he nipped her earlobe, his fingers faster and faster._

 _,,Yes ! Bobby !'' she was gasping trough a moan._

 _,,For me ?''_

 _She nodded screaming ,,Fuck-Bobby-baby ! Y-Ohhh-Yes !'' as she climaxed, her inner walls squeezing his fingers._

 _But he didn't stop. His fingers moving even more faster._

 _,,Ro-Robby-st-Fuck …It's too-too much-Ohhh-yes,'' she bit her lip again._

 _,,Oh Joanne…''_

 _,,Bobby-please-''_

 _,,Joanne !''_

 _,,Yes !''_

,,Joanne ?! Are you with _us_ ?'' trainer's voice woke her up from dreaming.

She swiftly opened her eyes, swallowing thickly, her mouth dry.

,,Ehm-Yes ?'' she cleared her throat.

,,Good, we are finished. See you next Friday girls,'' trainer ended the lesson and stood up, walking to her bag.

Joanne's thighs trembling , and she felt more wetness between her legs. She lowered them slowly, hardly trying to stand up.

,,Are you okay, Joanne ?'' Liz smirked, watching Joanne nearly panting.

,,You're all flushed !'' Kathy uttered smiling.

,,Were you thinking of Larry again ?'' Rose smirked.

,,Leave her be !'' snarled Sam to girls direction.

,,Girls, girls, I'm fine, okay…more than fine,'' she grinned for herself. ,,And no- not about Larry, that was only once !''

,,About who then ? Don't tell me you're flushed just. Like. That. !'' Liz encouraged.

,,About my fiancé-''

,,-You have what ?!'' Rose gasped.

,,Okay, I think we can go for coffee today. But let me get washed first,'' Joanne smirked , walking to showers.

* * *

,,That bastard !'' Sam swore a bit louder than she wanted, since they were in their favorite Café , sitting with girls from yoga and Joanne just told them the events of last week.

,,Yeah ! He foully cheated on me…and what is worse I caught him _during it_ …'' Joanne sip of her cup.

,,So Robert took care of you after that, hmmm ?'' Liz teased.

,,He is gorgeous, you know and…I feel…totally relaxed when I'm with him. Even without _sex !_ With Larry I was always…tense and Robby is just, so good,'' Joanne sighed.

,,Ohh, and would you _lend_ him to me time after time ?'' Kathy laughed.

,,No-forget about it , he is _**mine**_ , okay !'' Joanne smirked heavily. ,,And what else, he is my fiancé and I would never cheat on _my husband_ ! Clear ?!''

,,Yes-yes I was just joking-''

,,I know,'' Joanne took another sip, giggling.

,,And what about him ?'' Liz asked.

,,What about him ?'' Joanne was confused for a moment.

,,Well, would he never cheat on you too ?'' Liz hit the topic.

,,He would never !'' Joanne said, but inside her mind she seriously didn't know.

,,Okay , it was just a question-''

The table where they were sitting suddenly buzzed.

,,Robert texted me,'' Joanne announced even when it was non of girls business.

 _,,How's my kitty ? I have to work overtime today, but you can visit me if you want, I was doing papers all day and I'm getting tired. I want to see you. I can make a work-tour just for you if you want. Bobby''_ she flew over the words with her eyes silently.

,,What is he up to ?'' Sam asked slowly.

Joanne just grinned to her phone quickly answering : _,,Tell me address, I'll be there as soon as possible. Kitty can't wait for you, my poor baby. Love, Jo''_

,,Girls-'' she rapidly drank the rest of her coffee when she heard another buzz, reading address of building where Robby worked ,,-Thank you for coffee, and I'm gonna leave you. See you next Friday !'' she grabbed her bag with gym suit and her sunglasses, with which she cannot go anywhere, when is sunny.

,,Wait ! What did he said ? Why you're leaving so quickly-'' Rose and Liz protested nearly shouting one over the other.

,,We girls have to keep our secrets,'' she smirked at the door of Café- even when all girls knew what was going to happen- not really looking at them and walking away.

* * *

Joanne stopped by Robby's apartment, to put her bag with gym suit there, she dressed up in that purple dress, she had when they first made love. She perfumed herself…even _down there_. Taking her purse and she was on her way to address Robby sent her.

* * *

Joanne walked through a long hall as Robby described her, and to a little 'reception' where a quite young girl, maybe only over 20 years, was sitting searching something on display of her computer. ,,Hi, I'm Joanne Robby's…'' Joanne hesitated for a while ,,…fiancé .''

,,Right, nice to meet you, I'm his secretary, he was waiting for you, but his boss called him on consultation-''

,,-about that new employee ?''

,,Yes. But you can wait for him in his office, here,'' A little girl stood up opening doors of Robby's office.

,,Thank you, and your name ?''

,,Sally, Mrs-''

,,No Mrs. no Madams , just Joanne okay ?'' Joanne smiled walking in Robby's office.

,,Fine. I tell him you are he-''

,,No. You know what _surprise_ is ?''

,,Oh yeah- fine then.''

Little girl closed doors behind her and Joanne walked to Robby's chair.

* * *

,,Well, then say to kids I'll see them next time. Thanks for calling me Jenny-'' Robert walked into his office talking to his phone, not aware of Joanne sitting in his chair, turned to window.

 _Wait what, what kids…what-who-who is Jenny…wait..keep breathing it's okay Jo, you're just confused because of Liz…he's not-he would never…hhhh breathe !_

She slowly turned with his wheel office chair to face him in his doors smiling seductively. When she caught his attention she , without any words , showed him three papers saying :

'MY PERIOD'

'IS FINALLY'

'OVER !'

Throwing them behind herself one after another.

,,Okay I think I'm gonna go, I have to. No tell him, not tonight. Thanks, bye !'' Robert ended his phone call closing doors behind him, his eyes pinned on Joanne.

,,How old is your kid Bobby ?'' Joanne smirked putting her foots up on his desk, letting her dress seductively fall down , revealing a bit her underwear.

,,Kids ! And they're nine and five-'' Robert stepped closer responding to her joke, he slowly ran his palm up from her knee to her thigh ,,-and they're not _mine ,_ Jo they're Jenny's and David's…that's her husband, who was asking me to go on bowling tonight,'' Robert explained while Joanne slowly stood up running her palms up his chest.

,,Oh-and you want to go ?'' she asked innocently.

,,Well-''

,,I understand it , if you want-'' she turned , showing him her back and bending over his desk ,,-let me just take my purse.''

,,God !'' he whispered, but she could hear him and smile for herself as he stepped closer from behind and grabbed her firm sexy rear, pressing himself to her, she could feel his _desire_.

She slowly narrowed herself, Robby still holding her hips. She turned to him, again with her innocent face.

,,I can wait at home, at last, I was waiting for half hour here, I can wait a little more, right ?'' she rocked with her hips opposite his gently, teasing him, provoking him.

His eyes closed, before he swiftly opened them again, looking down at her. ,,Now you're teasing me ! I asked you to come here and you would go home ?''

,,Mhmm-'' she bit her lip nodding.

,,Then I won't let you !'' he squeezed her hips, not painfully but tightly. His smile full of lust.

,,How Bobby ?'' she teased again, her hand put her purse back on his table before grabbing his collar with both hands. ,,How would you stop me ?''

,,First, I would bend you over _here_ -'' he pushed her with him tightly to the edge of his table.

,,Right on _this desk_ ?'' she asked her voice very low now, full of desire too, her fingertips of her left hand trailing on his table up and down again.

,,Yes, right _here_ on _this desk_ , then I would take off this pretty purple dress of yours, which is pressing your little form, keeping you from _my touch,''_ his hands scooted under her dress and up her bare thighs, his nails brushing her skin, making her eyes flutter and her breath heavier opposite his lips. ,,And then-'' his fingers brushing over the hem of her lace panties.

,,And _then ?_ '' her voice a merely whisper.

He lifted the hem of her panties slightly and let it hit her skin when it was coming back ,instead of answer. She squeaked digging her nails in his clothed shoulders.

Her lips softly touching his ,,Show me Robby !'' she pleaded a whimper.

Without any other words Robert rolled up her dress to the half of her body and lifted her up on his desk, forcing her down and making her squeal through a slight giggle. He finally kissed her as he pressed his body to hers. She ran her arm around his neck, deepening the kiss and her tongue fighting its own way in his mouth, which he welcomed. Rewarding her by tangling his own tongue with hers he made her moan in his mouth.

He sat up tugging her dress off her and dropping it beside his table. He start kissing all over her neck, his open mouthed kisses dipped lower, spreading across her heaving breasts, but he was continuing still down. Suddenly he narrowed himself, taking off his suit, but leaving his shirt, and putting the suit on the headrest of his chair.

,,So how was on yoga hmm ?''

,,Great, I was thinking of you whole lesson, and the most _last ten minutes_ -''

,,-Oh and what you were thinking of about me ?'' he leaned above her again , continuing where he left her neck.

,,Well…'' she grabbed his collar again and tugged his head closer, whispering to his ear, what she was thinking about.

Robert chuckled loudly watching her smile. ,,And you came ?''

She just slightly nodded still grinning, and bucking her hips up to tease him again.

,,No-no-no…it's not the real fun, since I couldn't be there _with you_ ,'' his lips brushed her throat drawing a quiet moan from her.

His hand slowly going down her stomach, fondling her, before his fingers made its way under the hem of her panties and touched that _burning_ area.

,,Robby !'' she gasped, reaching with one her hand to her lap and pressing on his fingers.

,,Relax Jo, now you're with me,'' he nipped playfully her earlobe.

,,Hhhh-'' she let out a breath she was holding, closing her eyes, but not for long since Robert pulled his fingers out of her panties and narrowed himself once more.

He took her underwear off, kissing up her calf and fluently her knee and her inner thigh. She could feel his hot breath on her skin and between her legs. A sharp gasp escaped her lips when Robert put a one big open mouthed kiss right on her pussy.

,,Ki-Kiddo !'' she moaned when Robert start sucking. Her back arched against his desk and her legs rested on his shoulders.

Nipping her sensitive flesh gently with his teeth making her cry out loudly. His skillful tongue found her slit and licked rapidly on it.

,, _Mmm-Bo-Bobby…That's-Ohhh…ye-yes Robby…..Oh Fuck-baby !''_ she groaned and whined beneath him, her upper body arching again in response to moves of _his delicious tongue_ , moving against her in ways, she could forget her own name and cried loudly.

His lips closed around her clit and suckled roughly, almost achingly, but so perfectly.

,, _Hhh-Yeah Robby…Pl-Please darling !''_ she tangled her fingers in his blond shinny hair, holding him on place.

His fingers gently groped her entrance before penetrating her.

 _,,Yes ! Baby !''_ she rocked up her hips when his fingers start moving in and out of her.

The tip of his tongue tortuously pressing on the swollen bud of her clit, making her cry loud her pleasure.

,, _Bo-BO-Bobby I'm…so-sooo-huh, Hhh-close,''_ Joanne mewled and gasped her breasts raising and falling fastly. She reached behind her head and gripped tightly the edge of his desk, her knuckles immediately getting white.

,,Yes ! Show me hunny, show me how nicely you can cum for me,'' he spread a messy kisses along her right inner thigh before going back to her clit, moaning to her fevered flesh.

His lips so soft and his tongue so-soooo-brilliant with his strokes and licks and-

,, _Yea-yeah-I'm gonna…cu-Uhhhh-M ! Fuck !''_ she moaned loudly, climaxing around his fingers wetly, she was very well aware of the girl behind the door of Robby's office, but she wanted to be _loud_ , to make her know, that Robert was only hers…or Joanne was his-rather at the moment.

,,You said…'I was still going'-do you want me to stop now ?'' Robert chuckled teasingly against her thigh, softly kissing her as his fingers keep on thrusting upward inside her very wet and tight heat.

,, _Yo-You tall te-teaser ! Le-Lemme take a-Ahh-a breath !''_ Joanne panted, hardly forcing herself to swallow, her throat so dry.

,,What if I don't ?'' he teased again, gently nipping her clit.

,, _Ohhh-My G-! Gods ! Ohhh….Fuck !''_ a pleasure ran through her core too soon after her _first_ climax.

,,Oh my, Jo, your moans are so sexy- you moan beautiful…moan for me !'' Robert encouraged her, rocking his fingers rapidly inside her. And when he found some hard bump inside her inner walls and start rubbing it with his fingertips, she couldn't help herself but her natural functions kicked her to literally scream.

,, _Ro-OOOOH-bert ! Shit ! It's-Ohhhh-FUCK ! Mmm…mmm….yes, rig-right there ! Oh God ! Oh Fuck !''_ she cried out her ecstasy as she orgasmed, her thighs hardly trembling still hanged on his shoulders as Robert keep on his kneeling position.

But his fingers didn't seem to stop. His tongue found her clit again, gently flicking over it, drawing several short breaths from her-if she had some air in her lungs-before she mewled and tried to say any protest. Her knuckles on her right hand, still holding tightly the desk, absolutely white.

,, _Fuck ! Sto-St-Uhhhh-pl…nnmmmm…I- It's- Ohhhh….Bobby ! I- Robert !''_ she desperately growled and purred , arching on his desk.

,,Three strikes,'' Robert licked her clit announcing.

,, _N-Ahhh- Bobby I can't …b-breathe…Robbyyyyyy !''_ oh but he was GOOD-so fucking good ! She was panting and gasping harshly, her other hand landed in his hair too, gripping him tightly as she arched.

He felt her dripping, so he mumbled something into her clitoris before moving his mouth lower beneath his fingers and sucking away the drops of her sweet wet cherry. His fingers so fast, brushing the right path and the right spot inside her inner walls. And when he added third one and stretched her, she couldn't take more.

,, _Oh-Jesus-Yes ! Fuck-Robert ! Oh ! My ! Fucking ! G-Ohhh-d_ !'' she screamed her eyes squeezing as she orgasmed strongly, cumming inside his mouth when he moved his fingers out, drinking her sweet juices.

He hummed and moaned as he licked every drop away, his moans perfectly buzzing on her pussy, she bit her lip still panting…searching for breath.

She hardly swallowed, clearing her throat. Robert climbed up on her searching for her lips.

,, _I love you Joanne_ ,'' he muttered to her mouth as he kissed her, deeply, passionately. Cupping her still heaving breasts. When he broke the kiss and let her to catch her breath, he was watching her with a smile, dreamily exploring her expressions.

,,Oh Robby…you destroyed me,'' she smirked mostly exhausted.

,,But you still _do_ love me, right ?'' he chuckled teasingly.

,,Yes,'' she stroked his cheek prepared to kiss him as her breath eased and her senses were altogether again.

A loud beep and voice in the speaker sounded through the room ,, _Robert, whatever you're doing, stop it immediately ! Your boss is coming to your office, he's at the end of the hall and he's waving at me !''_ Sally announced hurriedly.

,,Shit !'' Robert straightened himself rapidly, tugging Joanne with him.

,,Shit !'' she approved, her thighs still shaking as she tried to stand up and reach for her dress.

She quickly dressed herself, sighing in relief.

,,Fuck !'' Robert was still nervous.

,,What's the matter, I'm alright already…and not naked-''

,,Yes, but you are _not_ supposed to _be_ here ! Nobody is…'' Robert sighed worriedly.

,,Then I'm not here !'' she grabbed her purse and was about to leave.

,,No, you can't , _he's_ walking this hall…there is no way, how you could leave without letting him know you were here…''

Joanne understood, looking all over the room and her eyes descended on Robby's table. She didn't hesitated and crawled under the table.

,,Oh…Robby, where are my pant-'' she whispered when suddenly doors opened.

Robert understood and saw her underwear at the last moment , grabbing it quickly and handing it to her inconspicuously under the table as she silenced. She took her panties, putting them in her purse.

,,Robert ! I came here to thank you, man, you don't know how you helped me today…can I ?'' Robby's boss closed the doors, walking to him and reaching for the chair, which was opposite Robby's table.

,,Yes, yes sit…'' Robert nodded sitting down too.

Joanne sighed as she was safe…so far. Robert pushed himself with his chair more to his table, Joanne let her head rest against his knee as his legs 'hugged' her. At last she could breathe and calm down her blushed heaving form.

,,You know, I knew I promoted you for a reason –good reason !'' man chuckled and Robert as well, inside still nervous, but he tried to not let his boss know.

Joanne could feel how tense he was…she trailed her palm on his inner thigh to sooth him. But instead Robert just choked a little at the contact.

She grinned wickedly as she saw his growing bulge on his pants as he was sitting with splayed legs in his chair. Who would _not_ get an _idea_ at that moment-seriously. And she so desperately wanted to repay his teasing to him.

Still grinning and absolutely ignoring their conversation, which was going above the table, she trailed her palm more far on Robert's inner thigh and slowly scooting to his lap. Her manicured nails brushing him lightly and she heard him growl silently deep in his throat as his boss keep talking.

She moved him closer inconspicuously and gently rubbed and brushed with her nail his growing erection. Lowering her lips to him and teasingly closing her mouth around his bulge, her teeth grazing him gently. He tried hardly to not be loud or suspicious.

Slowly, and very very silently , Joanne unbuckled his belt, unzipped and unbuttoned his pants. She saw him even more _harder_ and her light touch on his clothed thighs and the fact she was under his table prepared to do _something_ during he was having dialogue with his _boss_ , was very kinky and enormously sexy…and probably driving him _wild_.

He tried to push her away carefully with his one hand under the table, but she just gripped his wrist and took his index finger between her lips, she sucked teasingly on it, her tongue tickling his fingertip. Joanne gently bit at his fingertip at last before putting his hand back on his armrest.

Her palm running up and down on his clothed thighs, before descending on his shorts. She slowly pulled his member out, hearing him taking a deep breath through his nose. He couldn't see her as he was with his lower body as much as he can hidden under the table.

She reached his tip with the tip of her tongue and she grinned even more when she saw his hands on his armrests clutching tightly leather material. Holding the rest of his length with her fingers, she curled them around him more and start licking all over his tip, ticklish licks and strokes fondling his glans.

Joanne swirled her tongue around his tip and took him between her lips, sucking enormously long and slow and teasing. She heard his sharp exhale through his nose again, and following with him a bit shaking voice as he tried to answer his boss. She was surprised he could still keep the conversation during this pleasurable torture. And she could feel he was enjoying it, and start slowly loosing himself in it. But still keep talking steadily.

She was amazed , but she wanted him to scream from pleasure as she was when he made her to. She opened her mouth widely, her lips forming an 'O' and she bobbed her head down to his lap. Her tongue fondling, caressing his length and she saw his knuckles on the armrest getting white.

Slowly bobbing her head up and down on him, and again, and again, and few times more, still slow until she changed her mind and tried as silently as she could, to do the same cycle faster.

Hearing him growl in his throat, she took him all in her mouth and deep in her throat, her lips barely touching the head of his shaft. Holding long, until her need to breath forced her to pull him out and take a breath…silent breath. His knuckles shinning white and she only giggled quietly for herself.

She swirled her tongue all around his length and start going up to his tips with gentle small, teasing bites, her teeth grazing him delicately. Gently biting all over until she get to his tip again, her teeth brushed his glans. She backed away for a while and she saw him _leaking_ so she, with much delight, lowered her lips to his tip again and start licking away those drops, while her nails keep brushing his clothed thighs and scooting under the pant-legs to caress his calves.

She was astonished that he was still calm, but she was _sure_ as hell, he was raging for release inside.

Finally that moment came as his boss said ,,Alright , thank you for being here today, and have a nice weekend, if you're done with papers you can go now-''

,,I-I-think I have yet _some work_ to do, but thank you !'' Robert choked out of himself trying to hold on a bit longer.

,,Okay, then take care. Bye, Robert,'' and the man left the room, closing doors behind him.

,, _Jo-oooooohhh,_ '' Robert finally breathed as he could now !

,,Mmmm ?'' she mumbled inquiringly, teasing him, as she bobbed down again taking him all in.

,, _Fuck ! Oh My…you're so…this is…Go-Ohhh-d !Yes !''_ his hands left armrests and his fingers tangled in her hair, moderating her pace now. She just hummed around him once again and he couldn't take more of this pressure. He quickly rolled back from the table making Joanne fall to her hands and knees.

Robert grabbed her wrists guiding her up with a slight squeak, he pushed her up and forced her to straddle and sat down on him, Joanne sliding right on his erection.

 _,,Ohh-Bobby_ !'' she gasped sharply, grabbing his shoulder with left hand meanwhile her right hand landed on his headrest. His hands on her hips and his hips bucked up, making her jumped up, but he was still inside her.

,,Jo, Mhhh-Fuck yes,'' he growled loudly, his lips on her neck, suckling and licking and nipping.

,,Mmmm,'' she whimpered, holding his shoulders when he unexpectedly raised her up and went to his doors, swiftly locking them-to not be interrupted again- and he went back to his table, still staying inside her, on which he was proud because it's pretty hard. He roughly put her on his desk, stripping her from her dress again and throwing it wildly-she thought he was _raging_ inside and she was right now he was showing it perfectly-behind himself. Kissing all over her skin where his lips could reach, he start trusting into her.

,,Oh-Robby-'' she ripped his shirt and let the buttons flying across the room, she pressed his body closer to her when she tugged the rest of his shirt completely off him. Oh how she was _thirsty_ for this _touch_ for all four days long. _Hungry_ for body contact and especially , _their body connection_.

,,Yes !'' he nipped at her neck, trusting roughly, fastly inside her.

She let her head tipped back to make more room for his messy kisses. He forced themselves to lying position on his desk and growled loudly into her mouth when she kissed him.

,, _How I missed your touch !''_ she let out a breath, cupping his cheek and her breasts bouncing on her chest as a response to his wild spontaneous moves.

,, _Yes, me too, and your moans, and whimpers- Jo !''_ he grunted, trusted faster.

She kissed him again, running her legs up to his waist and tangling her ankles on his lower back, forcing, urging him deeper. He found that hard _bump_ with his tip, rubbing it fiercely making her yelp and squeal beneath him.

,, _Fuck, Bobby-baby ! Ohhh-Yes ! You're-so-so-Ahmmm Fuck ! Right love ! Yes !''_ she moaned and panted between each of his trusts.

He lowered one of his hands between their connected bodies, while his lips caressing hers. He found her clit above his length and rub it gently.

,,Mmm-'' she whimpered in his mouth.

Growling hardly and loudly he trusted powerfully as he came and released within her. She bucked her hips opposite his feeling the moisture inside her inner walls, orgasming in response, screaming Robby's name. Her head fell down on his desk with a dull hit.

Both gasping for breath, their orgasms wear them off absolutely. Panting Robert rolled off her and beside her on his table, both looking at his ceiling.

* * *

,,Robby ?'' Joanne asked, resting against Robert's chest as they were sitting supported by his table, watching out of his big windows, naked on the floor.

,,Mhmm ?'' his palm fondled her side, scooting her closer.

,,I-..would-would you ever…''

,,…Would I ever- what ?''

,,Would you ever , well, _cheat_ on me ?'' _Fuck…this question ! Liz ! Seriously ?_

,,And what the fuck kind of question is this ?'' he chuckled stroking her cheek.

,,I-I don't know, would you ?''

,,No ! Of course not ! I told you I love you for long time…actually I was searching for _somebody_ like _you_ , because you were the girl I wanted to marry, but you married Larry…and now, even not because of the best circumstances, but I don't care, we _are together_ and I'm not going to leave you, or let _you_ go, or _**cheat**_ on you ! I would never hurt you I swear…''

She was astonished again, but with delight as never before.

,,And especially I would never want to hurt you like Larry **did** …''

She scooted closer , nuzzling her nose to his chest ,,thank you Bobby-'' pressing a light kiss on his muscles ,,-I love you…I'm happy with you, I won't divorce with you.''

,,Well I'm glad you're saying that-'' he chuckled ,,-because I wouldn't let you to !''

She giggled playfully ,,that's good, kiddo !''

,,And now…please don't do _that_ to me, when I'm having a discussion with my boss ever again, please,'' he laughed.

,,But _little Bobby_ seemed to like it,'' she announced, her fingers trailing soft patterns on his muscles of his chest.

,,Oh you want to name _them_ now, okay,'' he grinned at her, looking deeply in her chocolate brownies. ,,Fine, then next time I will wear your _Cunny_ totally off, okay, prepare for it !''

,,It this a warning ?'' she smirked.

,,No , it's a dare !''

,,Fine !''

,,Fine !''

They grinned at each other, as Robert's hand start running down her side and scooting to her lower stomach, Joanne giggled playfully, letting him guide her to the floor with him.


	12. Moving

,,So, how was that consultation ?'' Joanne asked Robert when she put on table two plates of ham and eggs and sit down next to him in his kitchen. ,,I haven't asked you yesterday, since we were busy,'' she giggled and winked at him.

Robert chuckled, pressing a light kiss on the side of her neck , before they both start eating.

,,Well, that's what I wanted to talk about, with you…that new employee is from _high_ post from last job….''

,,Mhmm,'' Joanne nodded listening.

,,So, he's going to be higher than me…and his last job was not businessman, like now, but he was a lawyer…'' Robert was watching Joanne and waiting on her reaction.

She slowly stop eating and looked at Robby ,,No…''

,,Yes,'' Robert nodded.

,,No…. _Larry_ ?''

,,Yes-''

,,-No…my poor Robby,'' she hugged him. ,,He was talking about changing work and something about merchant, and that he wants to ease off because being lawyer is too tough for him last two years, but I would never thought he _will_ do it !''

Robert hugged her back ,,It's gonna be alright, I hope…''

,,He doesn't know about us, and what will he do after finding out we are together, what-what if he will _torture_ you since he will have upper hand above you, what if-if-''

,,Jo, keep calm, I can handle anything , okay, to be with you, I love you,'' Robert looked deep in her chocolate orbs, kissing her lovingly, soothing her worries.

,,Alright, but…be careful Bobby,'' she nuzzled her nose to his neck.

,,I will,'' he smiled, comforting her. ,,And now, when we can _move_ to your house ?''

,,Ammm-Monday, Larry said he will pack himself soon, so I hope…'' Joanne smiled as Robert went back to eating and she does too.

,,Fine, I have free Monday, since I was at work on Friday…but the rest of the week I will be in work again. What I wanted to say was, that I can help you and start packing my things with me,'' he winked.

,,Great, as we agreed about it. You know…I don't know what would I do, if I were _alone_ there, knowing my soon ex-husband is with some-''

,,-I know Joanne, it's okay. You have me,'' Robert chuckled.

,,I know, love. And sooner is better,'' she nodded.

,,So , y _our_ house is written _on you_ , right ?''

,,Mhmm, that means Larry can't take it from me,'' Joanne smiled contentedly. ,,I don't care for anything else he could take me. For me it's enough I will always have roof over my head. Because you know, I was married thrice, after all, and all of my husbands , all of them were rich and on pretty high positions in their jobs. And after getting divorced I received lot of wealth from them, so now, even if Larry would take more than half of our property and money…I still will be rich enough to buy _two_ those houses _with_ equipment. And that's not bragging Robby…''

,,I see, well you don't have to buy new houses, one is enough, but what if he'll take your bed ?'' Robert joked.

,,Then I'll buy three new if you want,'' she raised seductively her brows, giggling.

,,Good,'' Robert leaned and kissed her. ,,By the way , breakfast is delicious.''

,,Thanks ! Finally somebody who appreciate that, instead of begging me to do _something else_ and hire a cook !''

,,Larry wanted you to not cook and hire somebody ?''

,,Yes, he always told me to do something more appropriate to my position…of a _housewife_ ,'' she added her last words through her teeth mockingly.

,,Well I think it's brilliant you can do better than that ! You're a wonderful woman.''

,,Thanks Bobby,'' she smiled truly at him, pleased.

* * *

Monday.

,,Ahhh-thank God !'' Joanne breathed smilingly stepping into her hallway. ,,Home, sweet Home !'' she sighed draggling her suitcase behind her in one hand and holding her gym bag in the other.

Robert following her with his bag, chuckling. ,,How long it is, since I was in your house for the last time ?''

,,I don't know, a year maybe ?'' she shrugged, walking to her stairs.

,,Bedroom is up, right ?''

,,Mhmm, we are aiming there,'' she smirked.

,,Ohhh-right now , huh ?''

,,To _unpack_ our stuff, Bobby,'' she smirked even way harder, shaking with her head.

They walked upstairs and in her bedroom.

,,Oh no !'' she whined disappointedly.

,,What happened ?'' Robert walked in her bedroom looking at her.

Joanne was staring in open wardrobe ,,Larry still haven't took the rest of his clothes…this was supposed to be _your_ wardrobe from now on and-''

,,-I'm okay , Jo. I can squeeze my things to yours,'' Robert winked. ,,Temporarily, of course.''

,,How long you want, Bobby love,'' she stroked his cheek. He start leaning down to kiss her, his lips barely touching her full lips.

Her eyes half closed ,,Fun after work, kiddo,'' she whispered to his parted lips, however her hand was running up his clothed chest.

,,Just. One. Kiss.'' He pleaded his voice also merely whisper.

Joanne tortuously whispered to his lips ,,Then take it !''

He kissed her lovingly, his fingers tangling in her curls, making their kiss deeper, more passionate. His tongue glazing hers. A slight moan that escaped her, Robert swallowed. His other hand holding her side and start rolling her shirt a bit up.

At that point she tauntingly uttered ,,but _this_ is not a kiss,'' she reached for his hand on her waist, and let him release her shirt from his grip. ,,Come, let's unpack, we will have all night long, in that one bed ,'' she tossed her head in her big bed direction.

,,Ohhh-you mean _our_ bed ?''

,,Yes, Robby, I mean _**our**_ bed, mine and yours !'' she nodded, biting her lip teasingly.

,,All night long you're saying ?''

,,Yes,'' she brushed her lips on his.

,,Fine,'' Robert nodded kissed her lightly, backing away and taking his suitcase.

Joanne showed him her wardrobe, and she lowered her space, so Robby could put his clothes on some better place than was his suitcase.

* * *

After several hours of unpacking Joanne fell on her bed, on her back, looking at her ceiling with content grin, sighing ,,Done…''

,,Not at all…'' Robert climbed on her bed, moving himself above her with his _wild_ grin.

She giggled petting his cheek ,,You _love machine_ ! You've got luck you have me…my needs and desires exploded and increased up since I'm with you !''

,,And your feelings too,'' Robert smiled, leaning down and kissing her lovingly.

,,I'm so sweaty…c'mon, let me wash myself bef-befo-Ohh-re, Robby !'' she was giggling when Robert nuzzled his nose to her neck, his lips start sucking on her sensitive spot, making her whimper.

,,You want to have shower with me again ?'' he offered.

,,Wait, I have a better idea !'' she gasped , realizing. ,,Oh, I haven't even thought about it !'' she pushed him off of her and literally jumped off bed.

,,Uhhg-about what ?!''

,,There is one more reason than I want to have this house for. Not only that it's roof over my head, but also…have you been in my bathroom ?'' she start stepping backwards, moving out of bedroom.

Robert quickly jumped up as well and followed Joanne ,,Downstairs…only.''

,,Okay, there is _one_ thing, Larry wouldn't take from me, even if he wanted ! Because it's built-in this house…'' she was still walking backward, aiming to her bathroom and start stripping form her clothes. Joanne rolled her shirt over her head and throwing it on Robert who eagerly caught it, continuing with her bra, slowly working her clamps with her words, then stripes and throwing it on Robert too.

She stepped in her bathroom , her eyes still pinned on Robby, her fingers popped the buttons on her pants. She walked in the middle of bathroom, stripping her pants down and leaving them where they touched the ground.

,,…and it's this _darling_ ,'' she trailed her fingers on the edge of a quite big whirlpool.

,,WAU !'' Robert gasped, looking how Joanne start filling it with warm water and touching some buttons like presetting the hot tub.

She reached her hand for him adding ,,your pants please !'' smirking.

Without any word he put down her clothes and rolled up his shirt, throwing it behind him, unbuckling his belt rapidly and pushing his pants down, as Joanne watched him and giggled, with still raised hand, waiting. Robert handed them to her.

,,Your shorts too…'' she bit her lip.

He stripped them as well, handing them to her again.

,,And now _mine_ , Bobby,'' she breathed .

Robert grinned and get down, kneeling in front of her and kissing her lower stomach, slowly tugging down her underwear. Her head tipped back, her eyes closed, she enjoyed herself. He tugged it down completely, his other hand on one her thigh, raising it and making her stepping out of her panties with one leg. He did the same with her other leg, raising her panties up to her, she took them from him looking down in his eyes. He slowly spread her legs and dig his mouth to her cunny.

,, _Ah !_ '' she moaned sharply, dropping the rest of clothes to floor. ,,Ro-Robby, I need you !'' she pushed him up, kissing him, and slowly stepping in already prepared hot tub. The water stopped as it was preset. Robert followed her, sitting down with her, Joanne reached for another button and suddenly bath start bubbling.

Robert draw her closer by her hips and Joanne willingly straddled him, kissing him. He felt the warmth and bubbles caressing his skin. He sighed comfortably.

,,You like this Robby ?'' she smiled kissing him and teasing his member with her lap, like slowly riding him, feeling him hardening.

,,Yes…''

,,We can bathing together more often, love,'' she tugged his lower lip.

,,Definitely !'' Robert nodded and without any warning he penetrated her, receiving loud moan in approval.

,,Uhh-Robby,'' she kissed the side of his neck, up and down, her lips teasing, while her hands tangled in his hair as he start moving his hips up. The warm water, the caressing, massaging bubbles and their smooth moves made them perfectly relax and enjoy this pleasure.

She was really ridding him now, but he was moving his hips against her, to meet her thrust for thrust. His lips kissing every inch of her, which he could reach. She lolled her head back holding his shoulders tightly. He flipped them immediately, leaning her over the edge of the hot tub. She face the mirror, thought upside down, but she saw herself and Robert as he was thrusting deeper and deeper.

,,Bobby…lo-look-'' she hardly chocked from her moaning form, slightly pointing to mirror. Robert saw themselves, connected, passionately rocking together, both watching their reflection in mirror, he leaned down and kissed all over her bouncing breasts, Joanne hummed in delight. He raised one her leg up, slowly pushing it above his shoulder and she purred as a response to new position. Robert thrusted faster and kiss his way to her throat. She looked up, her hands thrown around his neck when he kissed her.

Robert slowly held her other leg and moved her on the other side of his head, kissing her calf.

,, _Oh ! My ! G-Fuck ! Robby ! Ahhh-shit ! Yes !''her_ loud moans echoed through her bathroom as she growled with every his thrust, every smooth move of his shaft inside her, contrasting with his soft kisses on her bosom and neck and cheeks and mouth.

He flipped them back letting her rest on the water level, while he was still thrusting. She was bouncing as he gripped her thighs, avoiding sliding off his shoulders.

She quickly breathed deeply and holding her breath she let herself dive down under water with her upper body. Like everything around her stopped, time stopped, life stopped, and she felt only Robby and the passion she was receiving from him at this moment. His thrusts, his hands fondling her, holding her from falling.

She raised herself back above water sharply gasping her pleasure ,, _Fuck ! Ahhh-Robert ! Yeah ! Baby…Bo-Bobby ! Oh-Shit-fuck-yes !''_ every his thrust shook with her body and her senses. His wild spontaneous moves, as that evening in his office, making her moan and swear and tremble.

,, _Jo, I love when you moan this way ! Moan my name ! Joanne-fuck ! Please Jo ! Embrace this naughty girl inside you ! When you're with me, c'mon !''_ he encouraged her in her delicious moans.

 _,,Robert I-Ohhh-shit ! I will cum !''_ she nodded. _,,Fu-Uh-Uh-Uh-ck Robby ! Ahhh-Shit ! Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Ah-YES !''_ she groaned panting as she climaxed, her walls contracting around his length.

 _,,Yes Jo, right, love, just-like-this !''_ he growled and raised her up to rest against his shoulders, his last thrust shaking with her body and making her squeak when he released himself within her, stifling his moan to her mouth, kissing her.

Joanne collapsed against him when he slowly pulled out, feeling bubbles massaging her sex and her legs as her wet curls cling to her bare shoulders and to Robby's.

Robert sucked at her neck letting her catch her breath sitting her better on him, that she could have her legs closed, sitting on his lap and holding his shoulders.

She cupped his cheek and ran her thumb on his lower lip, before kissing him.

,,And from now I _love_ this whirlpool way more !'' she smirked , looking in his blue eyes.

,,You haven't had sex here ?''

,,No,'' she shook with her head. ,,I had sex only in bed….until you came and start turning my world upside down...''

,,I hope for good ?''

,,For THE BEST,'' she kissed passionately.

,,Than I'm glad, you're not bored with me,'' Robert winked chuckling.

,,Me ? Bored ? With You ? Are you serious, kiddo ?! That's impossible , Robert. Even _to love_ you is not boredom…and that I do,'' she cling to his lips with hers when he grinned.

,,That's great, well you won't be bored even in bed…''

,,Why's that ? You're into kinks or what ?'' she smirked.

,,Well…''

,,Well ?'' she looked suspiciously, but with interest. ,,Than tell me, I'm not opposite…if it's good kinks…''

,,Handcuffs ?'' Robert asked slowly.

,,Your Naughty Kitty approves,'' she laughed kissing him deeply and lovingly.


	13. Ain't Nobody Loves Me Better

A sharp sound of buzzer sounded across Joanne and now also Robby's bedroom.

7:30 Robert saw, when he finally managed to open his eyes. He woke up being lazily hugged by Joanne.

,,G' Morning Jo,'' he smiled kissing her forehead. She sighed smilingly and leaned closer to him, hugging tighter.

He wanted to wrench from her embrace and go to kitchen to do for him some breakfast since he had to go to work and she doesn't. But she sighed quickly in protest sleepily.

,,Whereareyougoing ?'' muttering to his shirt.

,,To work honey. But I need you to let me-''

,,-N-mm…your Kitty want you to stay with her,'' she shifted her head on his chest.

,,But I have to go to work Joanne-'' he kissed her hair ,,-I promise I'll make it up to you when I come back in the evening.''

She made a sound of disagree.

,,Why ?'' he petted her arm.

,,Because I want to cuddle with you in _warm_ bed…and the bed is warm _now_ , in the evening it will be _cold_ …'' she protested undertone.

,,We can warm it up again,'' he offered seductively.

,,Noooo,'' she nuzzled her face to his shirt still sleepily, mumbling her protest again.

Still holding him, she trailed one her palm down his chest and down to the little _bulge_ of his, objecting ,,even Little Bobby doesn't seem that he want to go-''

,,-Why is this every morning love ?'' Robert chuckled asking.

,,Second morning, Bobby, only second,'' she protested once again.

,,And you survived…will you let me then ? Sooner I leave, sooner I come back,'' he winked at her since she already looked up at him.

,,Okay. Do you want me to do breakfast for you ?'' she kissed his chest through his shirt, nearly falling asleep again.

,,No-rest and have some sleep,'' he kissed her forehead and slowly climbed off the bed when she finally eased her grip on him.

,,Mhmm…'' she sighed with smile, her eyes yet closed again. ,,What do ya want for dinner ?'' she managed to ask with low voice before she completely fell asleep again. No wonder when Robert nearly wore her off last night.

,,I'll leave you a note,'' Robert chuckled silently for himself and reached as quietly as was possible for wardrobe to dress up.

* * *

Joanne slowly trailed her palm on the side of bed which was Robby's, previously Larry's. She felt warm empty space on mattress.

 _And he's gone…_ she sighed sadly.

Blinking few times before she looked up at her ceiling, brushing her hair with her fingers.

She couldn't describe how enormous emptiness she felt when Robby wasn't suddenly around her. She always felt slight anguish, just the moment when he left. During day it was better…but that morning sadness. She never felt this kind of sadness with any of her husbands before. No wonder, because she felt with Robby the most happier , the most safe and she needed him more than anybody. How he loved her, how he was taking care of her. She could talk, as she did, about _anything_ with him, she could drink without fear with him, and the best about all, she trusted him.

 _He is a real good man…two weeks together yet, but oh…he's showing me his care, his love, his attention, he listens to me, he understands me, he protects me…and God that sex !_

Her fingers brushed against her breast through her nightgown, slowly trailing nice patterns down her own stomach and lower under the sheets, rolling the fabric of her nightie a bit up and lightly touching her cunny. She closed dreamily her eyes and she tittered at the image of Robert. Her soft chocolate brownies flashed open, meeting her ceiling again. She still tittering stood up, letting her nightie fall to her thighs again , and went downstairs straight to her kitchen.

She looked at clocks in there and gasped a little in shock.

,,When the hell did this happened, I started waking up later ?!'' she stared at clocks, that were saying already 12 am. She gazed amazed about herself.

,,Fine, just –just let's do something with ya already okay,'' she giggled shaking it off and reaching for fridge. She noticed a small note on counter. Taking milk from fridge and reaching for coffee machine, she slowly read the sign from Robert.

 _Surprise me for dinner…as always ;-)_

 _And save some f your strength_

… _.you will need it_

 _Robby_

Suddenly she heard her phone ringing upstairs. She pressed a button on coffee machine to make her coffee and ran upstairs in bedroom, answering it.

,,Hello ?'' she didn't manage to look who's calling as she was leaning over her big bed. But suddenly she smiled hearing Robert.

 _,,Hope I didn't woke you up,''_ he smirked on the other side.

,,No…five minutes earlier, maybe…'' she giggled, puddling on bed.

 _,,Fine, Joanne , have you already check the note ?''_

,,Mhmm,'' she smiled, listening to his voice.

,, _Okay, now I was informed we have less work today so…I can escape sooner !''_

Her eyes widening as she heard lustful happiness in his voice ,,Alright then, when I shall await you ?'' she bit her lip seductively, trying to make her voice the most teasing.

,, _Gimme two hours…_ '' Robert answered.

,,This quick ?!''

,, _Yes and prepare yourself for me, I decided to pay you more attention since you wanted this morning,''_ his voice low, seducing.

,,Fine, can't wait for ya, bye…'' call ended and she sighed excitedly , feeling like a real college girl, and she was enjoying herself.

Rapidly jumping of bed and rushing to kitchen to drink her coffee.

* * *

She was waiting in her bathrobe, sashes lazily tied around her waist, semi-sitting in the middle of her bed. A glass of red wine put on her nightstand, she took a sip, savoring the taste and the moment.

She waited more precisely for sound of keys in hallway or rustling of doors. But sound that echoed through the room surprised her.

,,Yes Bobby?'' she picked up the phone.

,, _I forgot my keys…still getting used to them, since I'm not in my apartment. Would you be so kind and come to open me, please ?''_ he chuckled almost innocently.

,,I'm there in a moment…'' she put her phone back on the nightstand, took another sip of wine and climbed off bed. On her way from bedroom, she stopped by her table with mirror, she grabbed her perfume and lightly perfumed her bosom, slightly tugging apart her bathrobe and splashing a bit of perfume even on her _lower_ part of body.

Putting it back and covering herself again, she rushed downstairs and to hall. Checking if it's really Robert, she smiled unlocking main doors. Straightening herself , rightening her bathrobe on her full breasts to be more _attractive ,_ more _tempting_.

Robert opening doors and talking to her already ,,Thank you, at first I thought I lost them, but I just forg-…-got …Joanne,'' he gazed at her, as she was standing in front of him, only in her bathrobe, clearly visible, naked under it and with seductive smile of hers, waiting.

,,Will you stand there gawking or ?'' she encouraged him and he closed the doors finally. He couldn't make a sound on this picture. She slowly stepped closer, pressing him to main doors, her lips barely touching his as she had to tiptoe, with one hand she reached for the keys, locking again and pulling out the keys, holding them lightly between her fingers. Her lips teasing his, but not kissing at all.

,,You're so beautiful-'' he finally breathed to her lips, his hands grabbed her waist and held her up at his level so he could kiss her passionately.

A slight groan escaped her to his mouth, her hands grappled on his shoulders to prevent her possible fall. She was melting under the touch of his soft lips, and his tongue as it slipped in her mouth, caressing her own tongue.

They broke their long kiss and she lowered herself back down on her feet.

,,Great perfume…'' he sighed , closing his eyes inhaling.

She grinned and took from him his small suitcase and put it on the table in the hall with keys, walking in the hallway backwards, slowly unlacing the sashes on her bathrobe. He eagerly followed her as his body _visibly_ craved for more of her contact.

She revealed her naked body for his _hungry_ gaze. Trailing her fingers on the hem of her bathrobe to open it fully and close it slowly again, to tease him, turning to him with her back and smiling for herself. He rushed to her as she stepped on the first few steps of stairs.

,,Wait,'' he gently grabbed her hips, as they were closely to level of his head.

She froze, tensing in anticipation, turning her head to him, but he held her lower body still. Looking over her shoulder at him as he tugged the bathrobe little away from her rear, sighing ,,Oh my God…''

He lowered his mouth to her firm ass and bit delicately, drawing a whimper from her as she closed her eyes. Biting his way up to her side, she groaned and twitched every time his teeth connected with her skin, gently pressing, grazing, nipping. She bit her own lip inhaling through her nose.

He turned her to him slowly, kissing across her belly and tugging at her hair, lowering still until he-

,,Robert !'' she gasped in response when he threw one her leg over his shoulder and nipped at her fevered flesh, licking up finding her swollen bud, making her cry from pleasure.

She had to grab firmly the wooden railing of her stairs to steady herself. It trembled as she did under Robby's licks and sucks. Suddenly he narrowed himself as she was half deliriously dived in her growing pleasure. He took her swiftly on his arms, she yelped in response, and he carried her to bedroom.

,,Really, _great perfume_ …'' he kissed her with wild grin.

,,Thanks-'' muttering to his mouth, smiling into kiss, pleased.

Lowering her on bed and leaning over to kiss her. She didn't knew, _that_ on stairs was only beginning. Her bare legs smoothing on his pants, feeling him _hard_ and _pulsating_. He gently took her hands and narrowed them above her head, caressing them up and down, her fingertips touched the wooden jambs of her bed.

She quickly squeezed them asking breathlessly ,,Time for handcuffs, kiddo ?''

,,No…just relax now,'' he trailed his lips on her jawline, awarding her by soft kisses to her neck, and to side of her neck, under her earlobe, where he found his favorite spot and sucked lightly, making her moan deeply in her throat.

,,And can I touch you ?'' she smirked slightly, he made sound of approval and she left her grip on jambs, smoothing his clothed back with her palms. ,,Take off your suit, Bobby-'' her fingers curling around his collar when his lips went to the middle of her throat with open mouthed kisses.

He grinned against her skin and kissed hotly before offering ,,And don't _you_ want to _strip_ me ?''

She nodded eagerly. Roughly flipping them over and straddling him, his head rested on mattress and sheets as he chuckled.

She popped his button on his suit and started unbuttoning his blue silken shirt harshly, during leaning down and kissing him hungrily. His hands landed on her hips, pushing her down on him.

,,Don't hurry…'' Robert chuckled at her rapid fingers as she was already in half of his shirt.

,,But I want you,'' she leaned down, covering his bare chest with her lips and hot wet kisses, her hips bucking down, meeting his hardness.

,,But don't hurry…trust me,'' he nodded grinning at her, when she finally slowed her fingers and her ministrations on him.

Joanne repaid his smile, lowering her lips back to his nodding ,,Fine.''

Her fingers undone, slowly now, the rest of his buttons and let him to sat up with her. She slowly pushed his suit off him, throwing it on floor behind him, her fingers aiming to his right wrist, tugging his sleeve down, then doing the same with his left wrist, and pulling his shirt off him as well, tossing it behind him too.

His hands moved under the fabric of her bathrobe, fondling to her back and Robby buried his face to her soft heaving bust. She lolled her head back, sighing contentedly. He slowly raised his head back, not teasing her skin.

,,Not done yet…''

She looked back at him accusing slightly ,,because _you_ didn't _let_ me to your pants…'' she smirked.

He moved his palms down to her butt so she could reach with her hands to his belt, slowly unbuckling it as he leaned forward with his head and kissed the swell of her left breast. She tugged at the zipper of his pants and slightly moan with closing eyes as approval of the feel of his _hardness_ beneath her palm. He chuckled again, letting her push him down and tug his pants off him. She threw them as well over Robert behind him to the rest of clothes. Slipping off his socks and leaving them where they fell, she trailed her fingertips teasingly across his bare legs and thighs, kissing up his thighs lightly and her lips descended on his erection, kissing him through his shorts before traversing him teasingly with her lips, hearing low groans and pants from him. Her fingers curling on the lower hems of his shorts.

She wanted to pull them off as well, but at that point Robert flipped them again nodding ,,not yet.''

,,Not-yet-what ?'' she panted, hungrily searching for his lips, holding his bare shoulders, when he covered them with sheets.

,,Now relax, I want you to enjoy it as _never_ okay,'' the tip of his tongue teased her, licking down her throat, receiving her loud groan.

,,I'm always-''

,,But I want you to enjoy _this_ and _now_ , _properly_ ,'' he sucked at her collarbone gently.

She willingly nodded, surrendering to him, her head resting against the pillows with closed eyes when she let him have his way.

He opened her bathrobe to reveal her body fully, but not taking it off, letting sleeves lazily cover her shoulders. He kissed slowly down her throat and to her right breast first, thoroughly paying attention to every kiss.

His lips trailing around the swell of her ample breast, her chest start heaving rapidly under his touch, her fingers tangling in his blond hair. A slight moan escaped her parted lips when he trailed _his_ lips teasingly along her firm rosy bud.

,,You really like when I tease you _here_ ?'' he swirled his tongue around her erected nipple.

,, _Ahmmm_ ,'' she nodded ,chewing her lip and forcing him to do it again by pushing at the back of his head with her palm.

He willingly circled her bud again, before he closed his lips around it, still circling and sucking on it fully.

,, _Bobby !_ '' she mewled writhing under him, her hips touching his erection again.

His left hand on her side while his other worked gently her other breast, his mouth still teasing her right breast.

,, _Robby please- sto-stop teasing and-''_ she arched against his mouth, her waist touching his naked upper body.

,,And ?'' he teased, licking. ,,Relax Jo- let me do the rest…concentrate on my _lips_ –and , how you're sayin' that ? _Enjoy the party !''_

,,Funny , kiddo-'' she smirked before she moaned loudly again in response when he tugged at her nipple with his lips and then grazed it with teeth gently.

He switched to her left breasts slowly with kisses again and she though, she won't take more of his sweet torment. It was too much at once, his _really_ _hard_ length pressing through his shorts against her cunny teasingly, while his lips continued in making her moan and writhe beneath him. She was peeling off the ground and flying when he tugged at her rosy bud again.

She panted slightly when he left her breasts, his kisses dipping lower, his head disappearing under the sheets. Caressing her down her belly , one kiss also on her bellybutton and below, while his body kept her legs spread. His kisses spreading along her inner thighs, making her mewl slightly. Sheets covering her heaving bust as lazily as her bathrobe does. Her eyes closed in contentment.

Until they flashed open again with her loud gasp, as her upper body arched again.

,, _Oh- oh- Rob-Robby_ _!_ '' she panted, her lips parting and closing , searching for words as Robert splayed her cunny and found her clit, licking rapidly on it in delicious circles.

,, _Fuck-_ '' she tipped her head back to pillows. Her eyes closed, her fingers fisting sheets by her breasts. Robert kept on moving his tongue in circles around her clit.

,, _Fuuu-Fuck ! Ahhmm-yes,'' s_ he nodded licking her lips. She _loved_ the way he was moving his _glorious_ mouth against her. Always. She could forget to breathe, she could forget her own name, she couldn't even think properly…

,, _Ahh-Shit ! Rob-hhh-Robby ! Yes…Ohh …Ohh-yes…you're so-God-fucking-Amm-amm-azing !''_ Joanne panting hardly, her mouth widely open in response to his licks and sucks before he circled her clit again. Robert's fingers start slowly rubbing her slit.

,, _Shit-Robby… Fuck-Baby –ohh just like that ! Oh yes-yes …Oh !''_ she gripped his hair through the sheets with one her hand, the other landed behind her head, grappling one of the wooden jambs.

,,You're so exquisite Jo-'' he spoke to her inner thigh, kissing few times as his fingers thrusted into her, making her moan loudly. His tongue reached for her clit again, taking slow long strokes and making light pressure.

,, _Ohh Bobby…Mmm-Bobby-yes !''_ she cried loudly in response to his rapidly moving fingers, her head turning from side to side on her pillows as waves of pleasure were washing over her. Sheets already fell off her raising breasts.

Her hips start bucking opposite his fingers as he found his _path_ , his _spot_ , rubbing gently on it gently first…then rapidly.

,, _Ahhhh-Shit-Fuck-Yes ! God-Yes ! Robby…mmm-fuck !''_ whimpering and groaning, her upper body arching and her grip on both, his hair and wooden jamb, getting tighter as she was inch and inch closer.

,,If you only knew , how _keen_ you're making me, oh baby-I'm so _hard_ for you,'' he offered under the sheets, kissing along her other inner thigh, teasingly biting. His lips closed around her clitoris, sucking richly on her swollen bud.

,, _SHIT ! YES ! Ahh-ahh-Robby…Mmm-Bobby-love,''_ her cries were louder and louder, she focused on his lips and his fingers, not noticing the steps on stairs.

Her breathing labored, her lips still trembling, her voice catching in her throat, her eyes closed as she fought them open.

She was almost on the e _dge_.

,, _Ahhh-Ahhh-Yes- Bo-Bobby –I'm …'' s_ he panted licking her lips and nodding, to his fingers that start thrusting even more faster to push her over that _pleasure border_.

Suddenly as she opened her eyes, that picture terrified her for a dreadful second. Her mouth still open, the drops of sweat rolling down her forehead as she start clutching sheets to her bare, rapidly heaving breasts when she saw _Larry_ in doors of her bedroom.

Of course he saw her naked, and not once, but this was different. She reached with fingers of her one hand to gently slap Robby's head through the sheets panting rapidly ,, _Bo-Bobby sto-sto-Ohh-stop !''_

But he didn't listened to her since he hadn't known and licked even more faster in circles again.

And with that she couldn't help herself ,, _Ahh-no- don't-don't-stop,'' s_ haking with her head widely as he pushed her to her _peak_. Her hands easing grip on the sheets, which fell down lazily again.

 _,,AHHH-Fu-Uuuuhck !''_ she screamed her eyes closing, and even when the last picture she saw was astonished Larry, she pictured Robert between her legs, Robert making her cum hardly to his mouth, arch with her body and squeeze the wooden jamb tightly to steady herself a bit.

She had to admit, first she was shocked when she saw Larry, than she was embarrassed , but at the end she was _delighted_ , because _he_ never made her scream _this way_ , but Robby did, _he_ never made her _feel this way_ , but Robby did. And she didn't have to pretend anything now, 'cause Robert s _eriously made her scream by her orgasm_. And not once !

Panting rapidly, her chest heaving, her lungs overworked, her eyes opened again and she start covering her breasts again. Trying to calm down from her strong orgasm, swallowing hardly. Robert slowly climbed up from under the sheets, grinning and offering a question.

,,Why you wanted me to- OH !'' he understood, when he saw Joanne looking at the doors and then saw Larry by his own eyes.

,,Well, when I was coming back home, I didn't expected such view…'' Larry chuckled crossing his hands on his chest and leaning over the doorpost.

,,Oh shut-shut up !'' Joanne snarled as she was still panting heavily, Robert head covering her naked breasts.

,,Sorry for interrupting !'' he chuckled even viciously. ,,To be honest Robert, I never made her moan this way…''

,,Well, maybe she just needed a _good man,_ '' Robert repaid to Larry.

,,The _right one_ !'' Joanne added slightly, still watching Larry.

,,Well, I didn't expect you will spread your legs to first man right after you do the divorce papers…'' he nearly accused, smirking.

This hit her like a slap to her face…

 _How DARE he ? ….is…is it true ? Am I really that bad ? …ex-wife ?_

,,Would you tell me _please_ ,why the **hell** you visited us ?'' Joanne smirked, forcing herself to not thinking about it, but it was stronger than her.

,,I just came for the rest of my clothes, but I can come later-''

,,-Oh you don't have to,'' she smirked again ,,I already _packed_ you, it's downstairs in closet.''

,,With my golf set ?'' Larry gazed astonished.

,,Yes,'' she nodded.

,,Always thinking about everything…'' he smiled, viewing her and she felt suddenly so uncomfortable.

,,Well if that's all you _needed_ ?'' Robert saved the situation.

,,Yes…then don't let yourself be interrupted…like I wasn't even here,'' he winked ,,and Robert, see ya at work. Oh that reminds me, that session about our divorce…I planned it in my _new_ office in Robby's work since I suppose you already know Jo- so, see you next Thursday with your lawyer and Bill,'' he managed to say before he finally get out.

They listened to his steps, then rustling in closet and closing doors of the hall downstairs.

,,Shit-no !'' she sighed turning her head to pillows.

,,It's okay, he's already gone, he won't be _oxidizing_ here,'' Robert smiled soothing Joanne. ,,Who's Bill ?''

,,His best friend and best lawyer right after him,'' Joanne smirked with despite.

,,Does that mean, he would-''

,,-He would not, and even if yes, as I said, I have enough money to buy-''

,,Yes I know, I'm not afraid about it,'' Robert kissed her.

She suddenly remembered on what Larry said.

Joanne slowly sat up on bed and Robert followed, she pressed her back against the headrest-jambs.

,,What's wrong Joanne ?'' Robert petted her arms, straddling her and sitting on his calves as he knew there _is_ something wrong.

,,Is it…is it really that bad to be with somebody right after getting divorced ? I'm terrible person…wife, or not ?'' she stared into space, totally gone in her mind.

Robert gently grabbed her arms, slowly shaking with her ,,Jo…Jo look at me-'' when he caught her attention ,,-it was _him_ who cheated on you with another _woman_ …there is _**nothing**_ bad about _our_ relationship or about you completely, it was _his_ fault ! Not yours ! And he's now trying to throw it on you ! You won't let him, right ? There is nothing bad about it when you found _somebody_ , with whom you feel g _ood_ …unless you are _happy._ Are you happy Joanne ?''

She looked deeply in his blue eyes. There it was. A real SUPPORT from a MAN !

,, _I am_ as _never_ with _anybody_ Robert !'' she nearly cried as she hugged him, her bathrobe slipping down her shoulders.

,,Then you don't have to think about such awful things like Larry tried to spoil your mind with…it's not true and he's just jealous, because he lost t _he best treasure_ on earth-''

,,-Now you're overreacting Bobby !'' she giggled, a small tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked at him again.

,,But it's true ! If he wasn't jealous he wouldn't be rude, and wouldn't make problems and wouldn't not wanted to hit you, remember ?'' Robert soothed her, wiping her tears gently with his thumbs.

,,You're right,'' she hugged him again, nuzzling to his chest. ,,I really need you Bobby-baby,'' she nodded realizing.

,,And I'm here only for you,'' he kissed her hair.

,,Nobody _loves_ me better,'' she gently kissed him.

,,And actually, you didn't found me…but I found _you_ …a long time ago,'' he smirked.

She leaned her back again to the headrest of her bed.

,,Ohhh, he completely ruined my mood- he destroys everything ! I have to change the locks…''

,,You certainly have…and about your mood,'' he trailed his hand up her thigh, tugging away her bathrobe again. ,,Shall I fix it ?''

,,Ohh Bobby,'' she smiled, watching him, _feeling_ him.

,,Oh well, where were we ?'' he asked his hand gently spreading her legs as he moved up to her, his fingers slowly creeping lower until they lightly touched her cunny.

With closed eyes she slightly gasped with smile ,,Ri-right _here_ ,'' clutching him closer and he kissed her hardly.


	14. What Would I Do Without You Part 1

A Week Later on Thursday.

Joanne walked confidently through the long hall aiming to Robby's office. Smiling at the small blond girl.

,,Hi Sally,'' she already greeted her for the third time.

,,Good day Joanne,'' Sally tore her eyes from screen of her computer, smiling. ,,To Robert again ? Why so fashionable today ?''

,,Yes to Robby , but just shortly, I have a session in here,'' Joanne smiled. ,,But I have something for you…'' she reached into her purse and handed her-

,,Hhh-chocolate ? How do you know I _love_ chocolate ?'' Sally gasped and sparkled taking it from Joanne.

,,I think every girl s _ecretly_ love chocolate, even those who don't admit it aloud,'' Joanne winked and added ,,we should go sometime for a coffee.''

,,Oh yes we should- so, as usual ?'' Sally smiled.

,,Mhmm-no announcing, but Robert knows I will stop by before the session…'' Joanne walked to doors.

Slowly quietly opening them and walking in. She quietly closed them again as she saw Robert deep in his thoughts looking dully into papers, not noticing her presence.

Joanne smiled and walked closer, until she was right in front of him and slowly waved with a little pack to catch his attention.

He blinked looking up and smiling suddenly ,,Jo…''

,,Yes…paper work ? Boring ?'' she leaned to kiss him.

,,Not at all, actually I was thinking about you,'' Robert said and kissed her again.

,,Hmmm-and was it _good_ ?'' she giggled.

,,Rather stressing up, I was thinking about the divorce session since I left the house today,'' Robert leaned to his chair.

,,I can see you're more nervous than I am, kiddo, it will be fine,'' Joanne tried to sooth him, walking around his conference table and slowly sitting in his lap.

,,I know, I just feel like, I still can't have you…I mean –you're still not free, and now you finally will be-''

,,-Only _yours_ Bobby,'' she stroked his cheek before he kissed her again. ,,It won't be that bad. And about property you don't have to be afraid, but I can see _property_ is not the main that you worry about.''

,,Yes…uhh you look great !'' he sighed eyeing her.

Joanne had a white blouse under her small black suit and her black sheath skirt with, not so high, black heels. Her dark red nails contrasting with light coral lipstick.

,,Thanks, I wanted to end up with him _in style_ ,'' she winked at Robert. ,,And I brought you a snack,'' Joanne waved with the pack.

,,It fits, 'cause I haven't got a lunch today,'' Robert smiled taking it from her.

,,You're telling me, you're trying to starve yourself, because you're nervous about me…Bobby, Bobby, Bobby…'' Joanne shook with her head laughingly.

,,I will eat my snack,'' he promised. ,,How long it will take ?''

,,If everything goes well, I think hour, max hour and half,'' she nodded.

,,Okay, I will meet you in kitchen then ?''

,,Yes, so meet you there,'' she smiled.

Joanne wanted to stand up and go, but Robert held her sides.

,,Robby, but I need you to _let_ me go now –or I'll be late,'' she teased, smirking.

,,Fine, just one kiss more,'' he pleaded and she kissed him.

,,For courage !'' she kissed him once more before standing up and going straight with head held high.

* * *

 _You made it twice, you can do it one more time…the last time…'three strikes' as Robert said…everything's gonna be alright…just keep breathing Jo…_

She was telling herself in her mind, walking across another hall, straight to Larry's _new_ office, with the best attorney she had and with whom she went through all divorces.

,,Are you okay Joanne ?'' tall man, her attorney asked her slowly, watching her brows furrowed.

,,To be honest Andrew…I don't know, but I'm certain I will be after all _this_ ,'' she shrugged seriously.

,,We can make it, you know I always cover your back,'' he tried to sooth her, smiling at her.

,,I know, and I'm not afraid, just nervous,'' she ended talking when they were already standing in front of Larry's office with little reception.

,,Mrs. Starkland ?'' brunette sitting on the reception asked.

,,Yes, with lawyer,'' Joanne nodded.

,,Mr. Strakland is already awaiting you,'' tall girl stood up and walked to open doors for them.

 _Courage Joanne , courage !_

,,Joanne !'' Larry surprisingly smiled when he saw her, but his smile quickly faded after seeing Andrew behind her.

,,Larry, Bill-'' she walked in the room not offering any pleasurable emotions, now her acerbity would be appropriate.

Secretary closed doors when all of them sat down and Andre with Bill put on the table all papers.

,,Coffee ?'' Larry slowly asked.

,,No, thanks,'' Joanne said briefly, putting her purse next to her chair and throwing her leg over the other.

,,No thank you,'' Andrew nodded as well.

After preparing papers Bill talked first.

,,Can we start ?''

,,I see no reason , why not,'' Joanne nodded with short look on _now_ nervous Larry.

,,Alright, my appellant states as the main reason for divorce your _infidelity_ , as you already know, and we are here to consult your property, holding and all finances you share…'' Andrew announced.

Larry just nodded.

* * *

They've been talking long…well hour, but for Joanne it was like centuries and every other minute was more and more _painful_ in Larry's presence. But they agreed quietly well. They separated their finances on half, to be fair for both. And Larry took few things from Joanne's house as she was expecting , and also their second house in Brooklyn.

,,Good, I think, we are done here, now I'd like to ask both spouses to sign negotiated settlement…'' Bill handed paper to Joanne first.

 _After all, this divorce is the hardest one…_

She signed papers and fight back her tears to not let anybody in room know, how _done for_ she was. She handed them to Larry and he signed as well.

,,And now, we'll send your divorce petition to court…now you just have to wait for verdict, for which I personally think you won't wait for long, since you both agree,'' Bill smiled at last, standing up with all of them and shaking with Joanne's hand and then Andrew's, and leaving the room.

,,Alright, let me know if you need something,'' Andrew smiled.

,,Thanks Drew,'' she finally smiled.

He shook with Joanne's hand , then turning to Larry and shaking with his hand as well and walking away.

Meanwhile Joanne pick up her purse and reached for her muted phone, checking Robert's SMS , which he sent five minutes ago.

 _,,How is it going ?''_

Joanne smiled with relief and answered.

 _,,Done already !''_

She saw Larry closing doors and walking to her.

,,You really don't want that coffee ?'' he smiled offering.

,,No thank you I-'' SMS beeped…

 _,,Coming to meet you.''_

,,-I gotta go,'' she nodded smiling.

,,I wanted to talk to you yet,'' he stopped her slowly.

And even when she felt like two more minutes with him in one room and she will start crying, she stood still, waiting.

,,Then talk…''

Larry took a deep breath and started, walking closer to her.

,,It will take one week certainly until court make verdict…you really _don't_ want to change your mind ?''

,, _Obviously_ …'' she looked at him with face like 'Are you serious ?'.

,,I confess I had an affair. Jane was a tiny-'' _Very tiny_ ,,-chapter in my life that pushed more further-'' _and what the hell about me for example ?! I was what ? A Tale ? Or some little Romance ?!_ ,,-but in man's case is more important where he _returns_ then where he is _going_ …''

,,And now you are serious ?'' she smirked, crossing her hands on her chest.

,,Yes. Because after leaving Jane I realized, how much I _love_ you, how much I _need_ you…'' _oh yes and now you_ _ **need**_ _me !_

,,Well, you had to think about _this_ earlier, Larry. I'm just saying, I gave you my life, I gave up my work, I gave up singing, I married you, I let you to be part of _my_ life, thinking…thinking you are finally the man to whom I can trust and with whom I'll be happy,'' Joanne bit her lip, decided to _not_ cry even when her voice was slowly betraying her ,,…and you…just seriously, terribly ripped out the last piece of what I can call heart and trampled it down into ground !'' Joanne silenced, watching Larry's astonished face. ,,You know…at last, I'm _glad_ we haven't got kids !''

,,Joanne, honey, please, don't say this…because of one laps…please,'' Larry stepped to her, petting her arms.

,,Don't touch me !'' she scolded , but she was too weak suddenly she couldn't move from her place.

,,Please, don't you remember, the times we _were_ happy ? Times you _loved_ me ? Times you wanted to _never_ _ **end**_ ?'' every his word was more and more vicious, because it forced her to close her eyes and _think_ about it.

,,Can't you at least imagine, how it would look like, if we were still together ? Imagine our kids, since you want them still…'' Larry petted her arms, watching her smiling at his words. She was dreaming with closed eyes for a while.

,,Larry I-I-'' she opened her eyes again finding his.

At that moment Larry didn't hesitate and kissed her slowly.

Joanne felt his warm lips on hers.

* * *

 _A.N.: First, excuse me, but I was trying to make it as much realistic as I could, so if there are still some not very sensible things about divorce I'm sorry, but I found one fact, about getting divorced in three weeks already…and it was also case with infidelity so_ _I was trying ;-) ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	15. What Would I Do Without You Part 2

_A.N.: Dolls, I must apologize, for wait, BUT I have a good excuse, serious one ! I had problems with my_ _ **wrist**_ _...yes it was from writing, so I had to take a pause, I had also problems in school with writing as well, so all week long I was resting my right hand and doing exercises to heal it. So now you have your second part. I just hope it won't come back since I'm doing those exercises every day…gosh_ _. Puff…away…think optimistic :D so here you go :3 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Joanne felt Larry's warm lips on hers.

His tongue slipped in her mouth. She nearly forgot his taste, nearly forgot how good kisser he was.

As she dreamed for a moment, about living with him still…having kids…no divorces again...

She slowly realized how _manipulative_ he was. She remembered how he always asked her to stay when she left him, and after week or so he was off again. She realized, it's the same river over and over…and she was _certain_ , she wasn't going to step in it again.

,,No-'' she broke the kiss after moment when she finally put herself together.

 _No, no, no ! He won't have a toy from me, no, never again !_

He was all this time playing with her feelings, that were in bloom because of Robert…and he was slowly destroying them.

,,No, no, no you- you can't. It's over…I don't believe you anymore !'' she accused and was about to leave.

But Larry firmly gripped her wrist.

,,No ?!''

,,No !'' she answered. ,,Let me go ! Release my hand !'' she was fighting his grip.

,,But you can't say me no, Joanne, remember ?'' he scooted her closer, her palm keeping him from kissing her again.

,,No-let-you-you-Mmmfbmm-'' he kissed her again and she closed her lips firmly to not let his tongue-

Slipped in her mouth again, and she bit him.

,,You bitch ! You're nothing more than broad !'' Larry hissed, tugging her to his conference table.

,,You-big-creep !'' she yelped before he kissed her viciously again.

He rolled her skirt with one hand up past her hips, pushing her up on his table.

,,No ! You-bastard-leave…leave me be !'' she angrily kicking around and twitching, her purse fell to floor, but his hands were stronger than hers. He unbuttoned her single button on her black suit, revealing her white, practically see-through blouse.

,,Uhh- no bra, lace panties…you were expecting sex, right ?! With _him_ , huh ?'' he accused smirking, as she was still fighting his firm grip. ,,Let you _have_ it !'' he was reaching with one hand for his pants.

,,No-you tall-big-pervert-freak-dick-you-y-Mmbbbmm-'' Larry silencing Joanne with another kiss.

,,Come on you used to like _this_ ,'' he grazed his teeth on the side of her neck, while his hand teased her through her lace panties.

,,If you do _this_ , I SWEAR I will sue you and you will pay for it !'' Joanne was more than angry.

He finally managed to unzip his pants ,,I'm sure I will, because , _whores_ are always well paid , right ?!''

One her free hand firmly slapped his cheek, which start immediately turning red.

,,Come here you little _slut_!'' he growled through his teeth.

At that moment doors opened at Robert rushed in with Larry's secretary.

,,Get off her you _bastard_ !'' Robert shouted rushing to him, and tearing him off her.

Larry fell to ground and Robert angrily stepped to him.

,,Robert no !'' Joanne tried to stop him, but it was too late because Robert already hit Larry's other cheek with his fist.

Larry shouted from pain, but instead of standing up and repaying to Robert he put his palms on both his cheeks, lying on floor.

Robert stepped to Joanne, slowly standing her up as she rightened her skirt and buttoned up her suit.

,,Had he hurt you ?'' Robert asked worriedly.

,,No…fortunately-'' she shook with her head, Robert was so angry, he wanted to step to Larry and hit him again, but Joanne stopped him, holding Robert's shoulders ,,-no, please…they will fire you !''

,,I don't care, they would fire _him_ as well-'' Robert tossed his head in Larry's direction.

Joanne couldn't believe her eyes, and couldn't believe to all this situation that just happened. She never saw Larry, so nearly violent. And absolutely never saw Robert so angry.

,, _You_ don't _own_ me ! I'm _not_ your property Larry. You get that ?'' Joanne slowly scolded.

He nodded weakly. Suddenly…

,,I never was, even when I felt like that…and it's over. If you don't want to have a _bad blood_ between us, then _let me go_. And if you want to _see me_ ever again…you have to _think_ about yourself !'' she said firmly, before she grabbed her purse and left , Robert following her with Larry's secretary.

,,Are you really okay ?'' Robert asked again as he walked away with Joanne, his palm on her back, scooting her closer to him.

,,Robby-'' she hugged him in the middle of the hall, his arms around her. But now she didn't cry.

,,I don't want to imagine what would happened if I came in his office five minutes later…'' he shook with his head as Joanne's face was buried in his chest.

,,Robby ?'' she looked up in his blue eyes.

,,Yes ?'' he looked deeply in her chocolate ones.

,,Tell me, what would I do without you ?'' she smiled weakly.

Instead of answering her he hugged her again.

* * *

,,How did you get in ? Why that secretary let you in ?'' Joanne was curious, her head resting against Robby's chest. They were lying in their bed in Joanne's house.

,,Because she was my ex-girlfriend…'' Robert answered slowly, expecting other reaction then-

,,Thanks, for being honest, love,'' Joanne smiled, nuzzling to his pajamas shirt.

,,Yes, and to be more _honest-''_ he looked in her eyes when she raised her head to him ,,-you're the absolutely first one to whom I told _I love you_ , because with you I really _mean_ it. With you I _feel_ it.''

,,So I'm not the only one who feels _this,_ maybe for the first time ?'' she smiled, putting her head on his chest.

,,No…I was searching for wife and for reason, why I'm not married yet, and after all those girls I found out, I don't want anybody else ,then _you_. When you married Larry, I felt like I want to find somebody like you…so I tried…and after four years…and no marriage, I'm finally _with you,''_ Robert thought loud.

,,Robby, you mean it ?''

,,Seriously Joanne,'' he nodded, petting her hair.

She smiled, nuzzling to him.

,,You know what I realized ?''

,,No, what Robby ?''

,,That girl, that Larry's…her name is Jane right ?''

,,Yes, but how do you know ?'' she looked at him, since she haven't told him this.

,,Because I was thinking from where do I know her, and I remembered , Larry wanted to procure her to me once…he was like 'He's got a girl for me' but I was on one date with her, and she was too simple, and to be honest, too dumb-''

,,-June was dumb as well,'' Joanne smirked.

,,It's April,'' Robert laughed.

,,Whatever !'' she pushed at his shoulder, smiling.

,,But April was at least _that_ much attractive , I slept with her, but Jane wasn't attractive for me anyway, so…''

,,So you're saying, you were just on one date ? And how long it is ?'' Joanne's brow furrowed.

,,Five months…'' Robert thought.

,,I knew it ! I knew it, it was those four months or so, Larry was avoiding my presence in –well in bed,'' Joanne accused nearly triumphantly.

,,But you don't have to bother about them anymore,'' Robert kissed her slowly.

,,I know…I've got you, Robby,'' she giggled kissing him back.

,,I wanted to ask you. You were saying, you had an orgasm only with your second husband,'' Robert slowly asked.

,,Mhmm,'' she nodded watching him in anticipation.

,,So that means, Larry never made you-''

,,-No…Yes once he _brought_ me to a _very high peak_ , but that was just _once…_ But yes pleasuring me always during sex, that _getting_ to peak was always good, but he _always_ came sooner than me, and then he just couldn't _go_ again, so on this side he left me very unsatisfied…but I thought that's a part of marriage…''

,,It's not, when you are unsatisfied, it's not happiness…''

,,I also tried to _imagine_ somebody else, but it still didn't work,'' she sighed as she remembered. ,,So I just stick to enjoy _getting there_ instead of r _eaching it_.''

,,Guess I made it up to you,'' Robert chuckled.

,,As much as you could, kiddo,'' she leaned in a kiss, petting his cheek.

,,And pleasuring yourself ?''

,,Of course…what do you think, how could I normally function ? At least when he couldn't _make me_ , I _made myself_ …'' Joanne giggled against his chest, watching him.

,,But you never had a wet orgasm,'' his brows seductively , flirtingly raised.

,,No, first time with you, Robby. You can be proud of yourself !'' she kissed his chest offering a compliment.

,,I don't have to be proud, for me it's enough to know I _pleased you_ ,'' Robert kissed her with smile.

,,And not once-''

,,And not last !'' he winked.

She smiled letting her head rest on his chest and they both slowly fell asleep, after quite tough day.

* * *

 _,,You can't say me no, Joanne, remember ?'' he scooted her closer, kissing her passionately._

 _,,No you-'' another Larry's kiss as he pushed her up on his table with skirt rolled up._

 _,,Come on you used to like this,'' she felt Larry's teeth on her neck, her eyes fluttered._

 _He teased her lower zone, before he tugged a bit aside her panties, and slid inside her with long warm kiss on her lips._

 _,,Mmm-Larry-'' muttering to his mouth, she let her head toss back, falling down on his desk._

 _Larry leaned over her, kissing over her neck and cleavage. His warm wet kisses, his tongue caressing her neck, and suddenly his hands strangling her at one and the same moment._

 _She gasped for air, mouthing 'NO'_

,,No !'' she gasped in real as she woke up. She trembled from nightmare and looked at still sleeping Robert. She reached for him with her hand, but suddenly changing her mind.

 _Better, let him sleep…_

Instead she stood up, taking her bathrobe and fluffy slippers and pack of cigarettes, creeping out quietly from bedroom, downstairs and out of the house in garden. She walked around the grill and benches, taking an ashtray and walking to the edge of pavement. Slipping off her slippers, and sitting on the edge, letting her foots meet the surface of big alight pool. Put an ashtray beside her.

She put a butt of cigarette in her mouth, lit it and inhaled deeply, smoking out a big grey cloud. Why the hell _he_ was haunting her in nightmare ?

She deeply thinking her life with him through again.

 _He's having what he wanted ! And what more…I'm doing better than well._

But she remembered on life with him and on happy moments, during those four years, and she smiled. If he was more like Rodney. Yes he is difficult to remember , but at least he is acting normally when you're with him…

As she was smiling and smoking a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

She heard flat, silent steps behind her on pavement. She smiled for herself, fizzling cigarette in ashtray.

Steps silenced and somebody sat down behind her. Warm hands circling her waist and letting her rest against his chest.

,,You can't sleep ?'' Robert asked smiling when she found his eyes as she turned to him.

,,But it doesn't mean, you have to be up too…go back and have some sleep, Bobby. You'll be tired tomorrow in work,'' she smiled, she meant it well with him.

,,It doesn't matter, if I'm tired, when I'm alone and aware of you, worrying,'' he noted, watching with her alight surface of the pool.

,,How do you know, I'm worrying ?'' she smirked.

,,Sixth sense !'' he joked, kissing side of her neck.

,,Bad dream…thinking of Larry…thinking of past life, and letting _him_ go,'' her voice low as she let out another tear, she pulled out another cigarette, and lit it again.

Smoking for a while, watching calmly surface.

,,And , have you let him go ?''

,,After all _good_ we've been through, and after his laps…I forgive him, yes. If he really want to see me again, he has to change his behavior, but I'm not afraid of him. Not especially when I have you-'' her fingertips trailed on his forearm ,,-and I'm glad, he _could_ be a part of my life, because, if I wasn't with him…where I could be…maybe totally somewhere else at last and I wouldn't be with _you_. That's the most important for me now. Be with you Robert, after all my unhappiness in life, I have you,'' she smiled looking in his eyes as another tear rolled down her cheek.

He kissed her lovingly, taking cigarette from her afterwards and taking few drags, handing it back to her. She finished it and fizzled it again.

,,I'm happy for you to say this, and _feel_ this,'' Robert nuzzled to her neck.

,,You know, you changed me. You changed me a lot, but all in the best reasons , Bobby,'' she petted his arm, which was around her waist, caressing her stomach through her silken nightgown and bathrobe.

,,You changed me as well. I asked two girls to marry me, hurriedly, recklessly…of course with no success so I decided to let marriages be, until…''

,,…until ?''

,,You came to me and convinced me, that being married, doesn't have to be always happy. But I want to try it…just because it's _you_ , it was always _you_ …and I will try it _with you_ even if it's the last thing I'll do. I thought , marriage is no freedom, and being with some person, just to please the company. But it's much more than that, if it's with somebody with whom you _mean it_ , with whom _you're happy_ , with whom _you love_ ,'' Robert silenced. Joanne smiling at the water she turned her head to him, kissing his cheek.

,,I mean it Robert,'' she stroked his cheek.

,,I _mean_ it too…..you know what, wait here,'' he stood up, rushing upstairs.

,,I'm not going anywhere,'' she laughed, looking at water again.

Hearing him coming back down. He sat next to her this time, sitting on his calves to face her.

,,Actually…I wanted to do it, more romantic and leave it on tomorrows dinner, but…'' he held in front of her small silken box. She looked in his eyes and her smile suddenly faded, she was amazed for a moment.

 _He really MEAN it too !_

,,Joanne…I want to marry you. Would _you_ marry _me_ ?'' Robert opened the box and revealed engagement ring.

Her lips slightly parted as she was looking at the ring and then at waiting Robert.

Now it was tears from happiness, that shinned in her eyes. They slowly rolled down her cheeks with her words.

,,Robert, yes. Yes, yes, yes-'' she leaned to hug him, nuzzling her face with his neck, wiping her happy tears to his shirt ,,-I could say it million times over if you want…Robert I- I love you,'' she kissed him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

,,I love you too Joanne and I'm serious as never…'' Robby hugged her tightly, before backing away just to put the ring on her left hand.

,,I'm not telling that I'm your _property_ , but now I'm seriously all yours Bobby,'' she smirked as the rest of tears shinned in her eyes.

,,No…I'm _yours_ ,'' he chuckled kissing her, wiping her tears away. His hands circling her waist.

,,How ironic, isn't it. Woman who tells you to not get married, will marry you,'' she smirked again, her forehead resting against his.

,,That's not _ironic_ …that's _self-conscious_!'' he laughed.

,,Nailed it !'' she kissed him laughingly.

,,Well since I'm _yours_ , don't you wanna-''

,,- _take_ _care of_ _you_ ?'' a naughty smile tugged at her corners. She seductively bit her lip as her arms still rested on his shoulders.

,,Yes,'' Robert nodded.

,,I think I can't refuse this _offer_ ,'' she flirtingly brushed her lips against his as her slender fingers start undoing the buttons of his pajamas shirt.

Robert, kissing her, unlaced slowly sashes on her bathrobe and tugged it apart, smoothing his palms on her breasts through her silken nightie.

Joanne undone all buttons, running her palm up his bare muscles, never breaking the kiss, rather more deepening it, letting his tongue caress her.

She pushed his shirt off and letting him to have his turn now. Robert took off her bathrobe, fondling her body all over first, before raising her up to roll her nightgown up. She felt her bare butt touching cold pavement, which made her slightly moan into his mouth.

Robby rolled her nightgown over her head, putting it slowly beside him, he kneeled up, and Joanne's lips cling to his flat firm stomach meanwhile she tugged down his pants.

Kissing down to the head of his shaft, she gently held the rest of his length and trailed soft kissed from his head to his tip.

,,Jo-''

,,Shh,'' she soothed his growl as her lips ghosted around his tip.

Joanne slowly worked him with her fingers, her other hand fondling his lower back and withal holding him on place. She lightly teased him with the tip of her tongue. Slowly more and more circling his tip, watching his erection growing, _feeling_ his erection growing in her hand.

,,Jo-Ohh-'' Robby panted slightly when she bobbed her head down on him, his fingers tangling in her brown curls, petting her.

Moving back and forth for so long until she felt him _hard_ enough, delighted listening to his growls and pants and sighs.

Joanne sucked on his tip a bit more until she raised her head, her fingers still teasingly traversing him, but her body start slowly slipping down to water in pool. She left him as her breasts disappeared under water.

Robert fell to his hands, still kneeling.

,,Will you join me ?'' she flirted with him innocently, backing away, closer to the middle of the pool.

Robert didn't hesitate and pushed off completely his pajamas pants and jumped into water, on which point Joanne giggled slightly. He swam under water until he reached her and pushed himself up to breathe.

,,Ohh-you're so quick !'' Joanne laughed, throwing her arms around his neck as his hands leaned her closer and to his waist, letting her tangle around him.

,,To catch you,'' Robert chuckled, kissing her deeply.

He rubbed her slit with his erection and her head tipped back when he pressed her to one wall of the pool. His hands steadying them by grabbing the edge of pavement. He kissed down her neck and to her half immersed breasts under water level.

Joanne reached with one her hand down between their bodies and teased his length more before positioning him to her entrance, her other hand pressed him closer to her breasts.

,,Ahhh-'' she moaned as he slid _himself_ in her wet pulsating _heat_.

He moaned and kissed her to feel her _scent_ , her _taste_ , her _passion_ , _her_. He start slowly… _agonizingly_ slowly moving inside her, raising her little up with every move inside , receiving small whimpers and gasps. She bit his lower lip, tugging him, before kissing along his jawline to his neck and under his earlobe, moaning to his wet skin with every his escalating thrust.

She sucked teasingly on his earlobe, grinding him gently between her lips.

Every her _moan_ was _sexier_ , every her lift up more _tempting_ , every her kiss, lick, suck, nip on his skin was pushing him in state he couldn't name…inching him closer. Every her sigh and fling with her head against the pool wall was making him happier, wilder, more passionate.

She felt that, not much _warm_ water, around her, but she focused on his thrusts, on his face expressions, on his kisses and growls, pants, his fondling, adding to her growing pleasure.

,, _Ohh-Robby, I-I love you,''_ she moaned, hovering on her peak.

,, _Love you so much Joanne,''_ he groaned her name before kissing her, stifling his moan of release.

,, _Ahhhhh-mmm-yes-''_ she nodded climaxing around Little Bobby, her walls squeezing him deliciously, before Robert pulled out completely.

Kissing her in response to her lingering moans and pants, he held her in his arms better and swam slowly to steps from pool. Holding her, never breaking the kiss and walking out of pool, carrying her around the pool and to their clothes, but he passed them and carried her to bathroom, just shortly stopped for towels, to dry them both. Kissing her again and again and-

,,Mmm-'' she whimpered a giggle when Robby raised her again and carried her to bedroom, lying her down on bed.

,,No bad dreams anymore…'' he whispered to her ear as he remembered what she said before.

Joanne eagerly nodded clutching him closer in another kiss.

,,With you Robby, no more of them.''

* * *

 _A.N.: About Jane…remember on song ''I got a girl for you'' :D of course you do :D so…when Robert was about to have sex with April, just before girls start dancing with sheets, look how Robby's friends put there couches with 'girls they have for him'….look on the right corner, and on Larry and his girl….see ! Black girl, short raven hair…From there I have that idea…from the beginning of writing this story ;-). And ( I hope ) for your delight, I can say, you can expect more chapter, because I personally love this story :3 . AND I SAW IN STATICS , there are also Czechs, reading especially GG…please SPEAK UP IN CZECH IN REVIEWS ! Budu moc ráda ;-) seriózně ! ( '' I'll be glad ;-) seriously ) love ya and thanks for reading thanks for reviews, I'm reading them honestly with much much delight. I like when I can write something, that somebody else then me likes ;-) that's the BEST. Okay, wait for next chapter ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	16. We Can Do It

_A.N.: For you to know…I'm still picturing Joanne a bit younger, but not that much, just 41…I mean a bit younger by look. But that's a detail okay ;-) and I feel like, in Company she is full of bitter and zingers and so…but I really think it's because of her late husbands, so now since she is with Robert she has changed a bit, because Robert is the right one fine…I know I'm hopelessly romantic and hopeless case of optimist, but it's the real me so it reflects in few fics…and I love to write it like I feel it and want it so please respect it_ _thank you all. And thank you all for reviews I'm honestly reading them and I'm happy I could jump to ceiling with happiness. Love you ;-) ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Another sweet morning. Sweet when Joanne found herself being hugged from behind by Robby. As the buzzer woke them both, showing 7:30, she expected, Robby will stand up and go to work, as she get used to it during last week.

But what he did just surprised her…

His hand trailed from her side more to the middle of her bare belly and he scooted _himself_ closer to her back. Her eyes sparkled slightly as a big content smile creep up on her features. Joanne slowly trailed her hand along his to caress him.

Her eyes dreamily closing again.

 _Five more minutes wouldn't hurt him…_

She opened her eyes again.

 _8:09 –how the fuck ?!_

,,Ro-Robby…'' she whispered as she didn't want to wake him sharply.

,,Hmm ?'' he nuzzled his nose to the crook of her neck, making goosebumps on her skin. His hot breath trembled with her body.

,,Hunny, wake up,'' she caressed his arm around her waist.

,,Why ? I have time to spare…'' he kissed the side of her neck slowly turning her to him as he was already up.

Joanne faced him with a bit furrowed brows.

,,How-''

,,Boss said yesterday, I was doing a lot of overtimes so I can go to work _later_ ,'' Robby seductively narrowed his brows and his palm caressed Joanne's back.

The same big smile spread on her face.

,,So come here my Kitty,'' he pushed her closer to his chest and she hugged him with one hand contentedly.

Joanne sighed blissfully in his skin, her lips pressing soft, light kisses on his pecs. The warmness around them made them feel pleasurable, since they were both relatively awaken.

,,You know…I can say, I will miss _this bed_ since I feel in here more and more pleasure…'' Joanne's voice low and tempting.

,,…don't tell me, he really did that,'' Robert chuckled loudly.

,,Mhmm-he did. But we can buy better. _Bigger, comforter, softer…''_ she kissed up his Adam's apple.

,,And what else did he took from you ?'' Robert smiled looking in her eyes , his palm fondling smoothly her back.

,,Nothing, which could be so _important…unless_ …yeah our second house in Brooklyn,'' she was thinking for a moment.

,,That small one ?''

,,Mhmm-but I was expecting that, because, honestly, where would he live, right ?'' she nodded smiling.

,,But he has a bed in there so, why _this_ ?'' he was chuckling.

,,I don't know, maybe he thought he will _stop_ us…'' she smirked winking.

,,Well I don't care w _here_ we are making love, as long as you like it !'' Robert brushed his nose against her forehead, his lips kissing the tip of her nose. Cuddling together.

,,Always, Robby, anywhere Robby, as long as _you_ want me,'' her lips traced his contours.

,,And wait for the _delectable_ moments after I pull out _the big guns_ ,'' he smirked daringly.

,,Hmm-Handcuffs ?'' she hummed against his neck before she looked in his eyes.

,,Just _wait_ …'' he whispered before kissing her passionately, their tongues dancing in each other's mouth slowly.

,,So, since we can have a beautiful morning, do you want some coffee ?'' she managed to ask before she repaid his kiss.

,,Gladly,'' Robert nodded with delight.

They both smiled before slowly climbed off their bed. Joanne reached for new nightie as she didn't want to dress in everyday clothes yet. Robert was watching her, sitting on his calves on bed.

,,Wait…not so fast,'' he pleaded, raising his hands to her as she had her nightie almost rolled down over her breasts.

Robert reached for her waist leaning down with his head to her belly and kissing slowly up to her breasts and under the rolled nightgown. Joanne giggled when he let her rolled nightie fell over his head, buried in her ample breasts. As he was caressing her she trailed her hands to his back, gently scratching his skin.

,,Ohhh-yeah ! Please, would you…'' Robert buried his face deeper between her heaving bosom and hummed as Joanne scratched pleasurably his back for his wish, listening his delighted pants and growls.

,,Good ?'' she asked a giggle.

,,Terrific !'' Robert growled to her softness blissfully.

Joanne laughed, hugging him and kissing his hair, which was peeping from her nightie's cleavage.

Robert crawled from under the silken material, putting one last kiss on each her ample breast and rolled her nightgown down. He stood up and watched Joanne leaving their bedroom, gently slapping her ass as she passed him, making her squeak slightly.

She turned her head to him, finding his seductive smile, before she left the room. Walking downstairs and outside to pool, taking their clothes, putting on her bathrobe and taking the rest of clothes back upstairs to bedroom. Robert meanwhile managed to dress himself.

They walked together down and Joanne set the coffee machine to prepare two coffees.

,,What's for breakfast ?'' Robby searched in fridge.

,,Would you give me eggs ?'' Joanne asked him for help.

,,Scrambled eggs ?'' Robby asked with hoping expression, handing her box with eggs.

,,Mhmm,'' she kissed him as a reward.

,,Yes !'' he smiled for himself.

Because since Joanne walked _in ''his apartment_ '' he was enjoying her cooking. She was really great, and she did really delicious food. Not talking about his favorites breakfasts, for example : scrambled eggs…he didn't know, he was doing them wrong all the time… And what more as he wasn't used to have somebody, who would cook for him, he didn't care much about it. Until now.

After few moments, coffee was done and Robert sugared it and filled the rest of cups with milk , meanwhile Joanne made chopped onion golden brown on pan, and mixed in eggs.

In few more minutes they were contentedly eating, talking about event of yesterday when doorbell sounded.

,,Your mother ?'' Robert asked.

,,No-no, she never comes this early. I expect her after ten or so…'' Joanne stood up, walking to main doors.

She walked to doors and checked through the door viewer. She saw red roses. Slowly unlocking doors and opening them she gasped.

,,La-Larry ?'' she saw her soon-ex-husband with a quite big blue bruise below his eye.

,,First, before you throw me out, and as you have full will on it, I want to _apologize_ , for everything I've done yesterday…it was sudden and I was just jealous and I missed you and I didn't knew what I was doing…''

,,I already forgave you…but as you can see I can't trust you anymore. I'm glad I could have very nice times with you, but…I _love_ Robert,'' Joanne smiled weakly and nodded.

,,I wanted to give you as an apology flowers, since I know your favorites…w-without thorns of course,'' Larry nodded smiling in relief when she said she forgave him, handing her roses.

,,Thank you,'' Joanne nodded.

,,I can see you love him, you hit it off right away…'' he pointed at her engagement ring. ,,And with me you were hesitating for two years…''

,,Because I didn't know you. I know Robert for eight years already !'' she announced, explaining.

,,What is going on here ?'' Robert appeared behind Joanne.

,,Good morning Robert…I owe an apology for you as well, I didn't-''

,,It's okay, man, if Joanne forgave you, and if you apologized to _her_ , that's the matter…ehm so-sorry for that eye,'' Robert pointed at Larry's bruise, his arms petting Joanne's back.

,,That's okay, ehm can I drive you to work, an-and back of course ?''

,,Yep, just gimme a minute,'' Robert nodded raising his hand to Larry. Larry shook with his hand as a sign of propitiation.

,,I'll wait you in the car,'' Larry smiled, nodding. ,,Nice morning Joanne…''

,,Yes, thanks,'' she nodded closing doors.

,, I heard him, at least I know now, which are your favorites…'' Robert chuckled.

,,This isn't funny Robby, I forgave him, but I'm afraid, please _be careful_ ,'' she begged him, whispering.

,,Don't worry, if he tries something, I can punch him again-''

,,-Robby !''

,,Don't be afraid, love. Go and eat, thank you for beautiful morning and for delicious breakfast. Prepare yourself for your mother, okay ?'' Robert kissed her forehead, before walking for his small suitcase and leaving the house. He stopped in doors and walked to her, as she stood there half frozen, but his kiss melted her again.

,,See ya later, Jo,'' one more kiss and he was gone.

,,What the _fuck_ just happened ?!'' she shook with her head, trying to get back in reality.

* * *

,,Hi girls ! I'm _late_ I know-''

,,-Joanne, you're never _late_ , what happened ?!'' Liz asked as the other girls watched Joanne sitting on her place and warming up.

,,Later…''

,,Hhh-Oh my God ! Girls look at her hand !'' Kathy screeched.

,,Shh-Later !'' Joanne hissed slightly before she laughed, with shaking head.

But girls already looked what caught Kathy's attention. All of them sighing above her golden ring, but at that moment a strong young man, at age between Joanne and Bobby's, walked into room.

,,Francesco ?'' Rose nearly gasped.

,,Hi girls, today I will substitute for Amanda,'' a replacement trainer announced.

,,Hi Francesco,'' Liz seductively bit her lower lip, looking at him.

,,Hi Joanne, still married ?'' Francesco was rather interest in somebody else.

,,Yeah, but not for too long,'' she smirked. She liked to toy with Francesco always when he was replacing their main trainer Amanda. But she never meant it, because he was too…confident…he was too much thinking about himself and she just couldn't imagine, how she could have…well have sex with him, as she already imagined… She imagined already a lot of men in bed with her, since Larry was unsatisfying , even Robby, but she had to admit the _reality_ was much _better_ than imagination.

But Francesco was just too much ''narcissistic'' , looking always at himself on his ''lessons''. But she really liked to toy with him and tease girls with advantage when he liked her and was trying for _something_.

,,So you are already _free_ I can say,'' Francesco moved his workout pad to Joanne's.

 _Oh his 'flirting mod activated'….Jesus !_

,,Not at all,'' Joanne smirked, leaning her upper body down to the very tip of her toe with straight hands.

,,How do you mean it ?''

,,She's dating someone new !'' Liz announced with giggle.

,,New ? Joanne ?'' Francesco was suddenly disappointed.

,,First, I'm not a whore ! Okay ?! Second, my husband had to blame himself ! And third…yes it is so, that I'm _dating_ someone new,'' Joanne silenced after her brisk explaining, to **all** of them.

,,Okay, girl…we didn't want to upset you, calm down…'' Liz smirked.

Joanne didn't answer to her as she was already away in her mind, thinking rather of Robby then of this company.

,,What ?'' she suddenly turned her head to Sam.

,,I said that you're right !'' Sam repeated.

,,But it's not that hot with that _new guy_ right ?'' Francesco didn't want to give up, putting on his seductive smile.

,,Actually not-'' Joanne leaned closer to him with _her_ seductive smile. _Since he want to play…_ ,,-it's _**hotter**_ than you think,'' she breathed and narrowed back, showing him her ring.

,,Oh…kay then, let's start the lesson girls,'' Francesco was paralyzed and rather stood up and started lesson.

Joanne watching him with giggle.

* * *

,,Wau it's beautiful,'' Rose sighed.

,,Right, sorry, I think I was just jealous…'' Liz was holding Joanne's hand to see that ring in full view. ,,And is he really…well you know…so _good_ in…''

,,In bed ? More than _good_ ! Remember how I told you about Larry how he once-''

,,Yes,'' Sam nodded sipping form her coffee.

,,-Well, I'm having _this_ with Robby _every_ time ! No not _this_ …something…something much much _better_ …'' Joanne sighed dreamily.

,,Wau…'' Kathy breathed by this thought.

,,Well, and will you tell us ?'' Liz asked hopingly.

,,N-mm…not this time, maybe _once,_ but certainly not now,'' Joanne drank the rest of her coffee, looking at her ring.

,,And you're saying that Larry brought you flowers this morning ?'' Rose was curious, about Joanne's relationships.

,,Well yes, as an apology for what he did,'' Joanne nodded at this memory.

,,Poor girl…he never act like that, had he ?'' Sam shook with her head.

,,No. That's why it _hit_ me so much. I _never_ saw _him_ jealous !'' _That's it…_ Joanne though.

,,And that bruise…is it really that big ?'' Liz smirked, sipping her coffee.

,,No-yes….uhhh not that big, he doesn't have it all over his face girls ! Jesus !'' Joanne sighed bothered, but then offering a slight giggle.

,,Okay…so now you are all in peace ?'' Rose nodded, but still asking.

,,Yes…I hope. I don't know, Robby haven't called or…texted since morning so I hope they're alright,'' she worriedly looked at her phone.

Mobile beeped.

,,Seriously ? I'm talking about him and he's texting me…'' Joanne smirked laughingly and loudly.

 _,,Can I pick you up ? I'm already outside café. Robby''_

,,How can he-?'' Joanne's brows furrowed.

,,What happened ?'' Sam asked worriedly.

,,Sorry, but I-I think I have a ride home here for me…'' Joanne waved at waiter to pay.

,,Wait for us…'' Rose noted paying too as all girls does slowly, but Joanne was already saying her 'bye' to them and leaving café.

,,Rob-La-…guys ?!'' Joanne was surprised as she saw them both standing and talking in front of one car.

,,Hi Jo,'' Larry smiled , but Robby's smile was more sweeter…and more important for her.

,,Good afternoon, love,'' Robert walked across the street and to half astonished Joanne, kissing her as a greeting. At that moment she forgot about everything again. She gave totally in simple kiss for that moment, before Robby broke it to bring her back, as he _knew_ how she felt.

,,How was on yoga ?'' his hand already on her waist.

,,Great…amm-so you were in one car ?''

,,Yep,'' Robert looked at Larry and then back to Joanne.

,,And that didn't explode ?'' she asked still worriedly, thought she couldn't deny slight joke.

,,No-we're fine,'' Robert nodded smiling.

,,Joanne ?!'' girls start walking out of café, aiming to her.

,,Your _gossip girls_?'' Robert whispered to her ear.

,,Shh-Not in front of them…yes _friends_ ,'' she smirked.

And Robert knew _perfectly_ , what he wanted to do and he shall do.

,,So this is your _Robert_ , huh ?'' Liz bit her lip eyeing him from head to toe, actually as the rest of girls were also.

,,Yes, this is _mine_ Robert,'' Joanne nodded , noting vigorously, nearly warningly.

,,Robert , nice to meet you all girls. Don't you mind if I steal you _my_ Joanne for the rest of the day ?'' Robert smiled his hand circling Joanne's waist from behind, his chest resting against her back.

As she fought against it, her eyes fluttered.

,,Yeah…are you stealing _a lot_ ?'' Sam joked seductively.

All girls had to admit Robert was _hot_.

,,Well, it depends on what I'm stealing, and if it's Jo- than lot is _never_ _enough_ for me,'' he winked , kissing the side of Joanne's neck.

,,Don't y-don't you want to leave it for _later_ ?'' Joanne gave in his game since she knew where he was aiming by this.

,,What do you wanna hear ?'' he looked down deeply in her chocolate orbs, his blue eyes filled with lust.

,,Truth…''

,,I can't wait any longer, so can we go ?'' he moved flirtingly with his brows before kissing her deeply again.

All girls gazing dreamily at them.

,,Fine, Kitty is impatient too…'' she bit her own lip, whispering, but not too much so she was aware of girls hearing it. ,,So I guess, have a great day, girls. Thanks for nice talk. Bye !'' she slowly walked with Robby to car where Larry was waiting and as he promised he took them at home as well.

* * *

He didn't stayed there, just for few words between doors and then left them with smile. Finally Joanne felt free and _without_ worries, and with some strange kind of contentment, that another ex-husband with whom she could _normally talk_ without fear and with peace.

,,So, what about your mother ?'' Robert said beside Joanne on the couch after he dressed into his home-clothing.

,,Well, what…I'm adult woman, and actually…she nearly mocked me when I told her I'm getting divorced. Then she had her five minutes of 'yelling' at me and reproaching me since _she's my mother_ …and then…''

,,….And then ?'' Robert watched Joanne sitting next to him with her legs tangled beneath her, her hands connected in her lap.

,,Actually…as if she was struck by lightning , when I told her I'm with you, she changed her opinion on my decision and almost said that she is _sure_ , Larry is the **last** divorce. I don't know how, but she act like she likes you more than him, and you know she saw you maybe twice since we know each other…''

,,I know, well…I'm gonna be a good husband ?'' Robert chuckled winking.

,,You will no matter what they say ! But I have to admit, she kinda sparkled when I told her I will marry you…and start 'planning' wedding, and reminded me….that I have to _wear_ that white dress again…Robby ?''

,,Yeah ?'' he laughed watching Joanne's terrified expression.

She looked at him finally.

,,Do you think I can do _it_ again ? Isn't it _ridiculous_ in my age ? To wear one of those flashy ostentatious wedding dresses and bumping around that little of relatives and pretend that nothing happened before _all of this_ ?'' Joanne was seriously terrified and worried and she already realized it all in the moment her mother start really planning her wedding…at her age. She could be in her 80's already grandma…twice. And Joanne was still unhappy and without both…children or _good husband._

Robert shifted himself closer on the sofa and circled her shoulder with his arm.

,,Joanne-look at me,'' he smiled catching her attention when she was staring into space again.

,,I love you, and I want to marry you, but if it's a big pressure on you or stress or…aggravation…then we can-''

,,-No…no-no-no I want to, I want-I…'' she quickly nodded, stroking his cheek.

,,Then where is problem ?'' Robert realized, he had very accurate situation when Jenny asked him, why he's not married yet, since he is ready…

,,I don't know…I don't know if I can make it again…I'm afraid of our relationship after getting married and what's the most vexation…I don't want to _lose you_ ,'' she leaned her head to his chest, speak up for the _first time_ about her inner fears.

,,You won't, and I won't let you, I _will_ take care of _you_ , and you will see, everything will be great, I promise…maybe I am coloring a lot in pink everything, but when I am with you, I feel like that. So why there should be a problem ?'' he smiled down at her nearly broken form.

,,Really ?''

,,Yeah,'' he nodded.

,,Fine I-I think I _can_ do it…at last, I will have peace of mind,'' she kissed him _finally_ smiling.

,,So, don't you want to raise your mood ?'' he smiled at her, when she finally reconciled with it.

,,No…I have to prepare for our _dinner_ , so shower would be appropriate,'' she brushed her nose with his.

,,Okay, wanna _company_ in there ?'' he stood up following her since she was already in the middle of stairs.

* * *

 _A.N.: I know…from my own friends cases (I'm still 17 okay…just I have older friends ) that they are actually married on the edge of their 30's so…I don't this is too bad. That's why I wrote about wedding and this stuff. Okay so here you have my explaining why ;-) and now…HAHAHA fine :D who is really interested in those handcuffs ? Because I am…BUT I CERTAINLY DON'T WANT to do a 50 shades of grey from it. Totally not…I don't like brutality and sadism so, just let me know if you would like to see them and I will think up something very sweet, yummy, and accurate…okay. And if your answer is yes, then straightly write to reviews please one word ( or more, but single words) that I can use like a expletive ;-) and the best one will appear I promise…I'm thinking that 'chocolate' would be a really great word…so you can think up some smutty or kinky or any other sexual/or not word, which could be good. Thank you all for reading and for ideas and respect and loving my fics…I'm always glad to see positive reviews , it's so lovely and pushing me to write more. ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	17. Kinks Together

_A.N.: Okay Dolls_ _I won't do any brutality or sadism- so as I said something yummy ;-) . I was trying to figure out some good word as a 'saving word', so hope you'll like this chapter ;-) enjoy ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

It was terrific , wonderful evening. Full of pleasant music, charming dance, delicious dinner and fresh drinks. Robby's smile, making Joanne truly happy. Easing all her worries about wedding, or divorce…She finally felt prepared and relax for it.

Robert wore black tuxedo, with black shoes and silken red tie on white sheer shirt. Joanne was tuned up to him with her long, bloody red, sparkling, tight ball gown with wide shoulder straps and very rich ample cleavage. Her brown curls lazily spread on her bare shoulders. Her red lipstick , already printed on her glass of red wine, but she didn't care, until she had to remove it from below Robby's ear…

He had to admit, he never saw her in such dress, because, as she told him, she wore this dresses only on really serious events. And he considered her as very beautiful lady, and she usually was, in her daily day life, but _now_. Oh boys, he was _astonished_ ! And impressed how… _amazing_ she looked now.

He couldn't keep his eyes off her. And he wasn't surprised at all after she had _her_ chance for a joke ''Are you looking at my _charisma_ , kiddo ?''

What a wonderful evening. They fell exhausted into their bed after they arrived after half past eleven…perhaps, after taking off their robes and Joanne her make-up and jewelry , except _one_.

Falling asleep by exhaustion, in together embrace.

* * *

This time no buzzer, nor sun beams waking Joanne up. It was something much more _sweeter_ …

Robert woke up first as her warm breath touched his throat. Sweetly sleeping, unaware of everything around her, she slowly turned to her back, but still pressed to him, her head resting on his arm.

Robert was watching her, how she was breathing, smiling from her dream, watching her raising _ampleness_ , her full lips, time after time twitching slightly like she wanted to say something. Her hand gently resting on her belly, lazily through sheets. He couldn't get enough of her.

Deciding, he leaned above her and lowered his lips on her naturally pink full ones. Kissing her longly until she breathed and her eyes flickered open.

Smiling to kiss, her hand ran around his neck and forced him down to deepen their kiss as her lips nicely parted for him.

What awaking !

,,Good morning, Kitty,'' he smiled at her after breaking the kiss.

,,Well, good morning, baby,'' she sighed looking up at him still a bit sleepily her eyes half open, but she let him kiss her lovingly once again. His soft tongue caressing her as she tangled her fingers into his hair when her other hand petted up his clothed chest.

After ending the kiss he pressed another several soft kisses on her chin and down to her neck as she closed her eyes again, smiling contentedly.

,,Do you know what day is today ?'' he slowly asked, still kissing her skin.

,,Hmm, Saturday, I guess,'' she hummed at his soft caress.

,,Yes, and what _else_ ?'' he kissed along her jawline, tenderly.

,,….Saturday, I guess…'' she sighed still smiling.

Robert chuckled. ,,It's your birthday !'' he looked in her eyes when he leaned above her again.

,,No…'' her smile faded. She quickly closed her eyes.

,,Yes-''

,,-No, and don't say _this_ ,'' she squeezed her eyes tightly.

,,But I have plans for today, for you-''

,,-I said don't say _this_ , I'm not going to get up from _this bed…whole day and I'm totally not going to celebrate, that I'm about another year older than you !''_ she mumbled hiding herself under pillow in the middle of her sentence, wrenching from his embrace and away from his seducing kisses.

,,Not for long, Jo-just two months from me, okay, and I want to celebrate your birthday, it's beautiful !''

 _He certainly don't understand, how terrible it is !_

,, _No it's not, and I'm gonna do what I said !''_ she mumbled seriously, not seeming to crawl back up from under the pillow.

,,That's good, because actually that was my plan, celebrate it _together, in bed_ …'' he start kissing up her back through her silken nightie.

,, _No, don't even try it…I'm not-I won't…no…''_ she tried to steady her voice as his kisses moved up to her neck.

,,Really ?'' he teased, pressing the tip of tongue on her neck and sliding teasingly down.

,, _No, let your taste pass, rather thrust him in some mattress !''_

,,And isn't a _pity_ ?'' Robert chuckled for himself, but pretending disappointment, still kissing all over her neck and shoulders.

,, _No…''_ she shook with her head beneath the pillow, but actually she felt the opposite, but she was determined , she won't celebrate her birthday again. She celebrated enough birthdays of hers and knew all the rules for the birthday candle blowing out, she have had enough for _wax_ museum.

,,Okay then…I thought you'd savor _handcuffs_ and some very nice _ideas_ , but…it seems like you're not interested at all, so, I leave you rest !'' he teasingly trailed his fingers up and down her silken nightie before turning to her with his back, covering himself with sheets and patiently waiting for answer.

After hearing this sentence, Joanne totally tensed…

 _Shit !_

And after slight hesitating she bit her lip. She crawled up slowly from beneath the pillow, to see Robert's back and heard nothing but his _false_ breathing, like he was falling asleep again.

,,…Robby ?''

He grinned widely , answering briefly ,,Mhmm ?''

She scooted to his set back closely, whispering to his ear ,,How is it you always _get_ me ?''

,,Because you love me,'' he turned to her, looking in her eyes, winningly.

,,I do…and I'm interested in your _ideas_ …'' she nodded smirking.

,,Fine, love…come here my _birthday girl_ !'' he scooted her closer kissing her lovingly again as she finally gave in.

,,So you do still want to celebrate it ?'' she sighed with pursed lips.

,,Only if you do ?'' he kissed her again. ,,I won't force you to anything…''

,,Fine…but, promise me, we stay in bed. And no birthday cakes or candles !'' she pointed her index finger at him since her mood get back to normal. ,,Because the only _thing_ I wish, I already have… _you_!''

He chuckled ,,Anything you want !''

,,Love…why do I always eat everything you say ?'' she giggled, nuzzling her nose with his.

,,So , if I understood right, handcuffs sounds good to you ?''

,,I'm curious ! Don't tease-'' she pushed slightly his shoulder when he leaned above her, moving them back where they were before.

,,-Oh no, teasing I'll leave on later…but now, do we have some _chocolate_ ?''

* * *

Not a half hour later, Robby was back in bed. Joanne patiently, curiously waiting for him. A pot with hot _dark_ chocolate on their nightstand. Robert holding quite ordinary handcuffs.

,,Okay…I want you to know, I already have sex with one person cuffed to bed. But totally never done , what I'm going to do _now_ , I planned it like you _birthday gift_ okay ?''

,,Okay,'' Joanne nodded understanding. ,,What do you have in store for me, Bobby ?''

,,No-no…just wait, I have some rules for you too,'' he moved his brows as much seductively as he could, grinning wildly.

,,Fine, and those are ?''

,,First, think about some _good_ saving word,'' he smiled.

,,Saving word ?'' she giggled inquiringly.

,,Yep, word you will… _I will_ make you scream when you couldn't take more,'' Robert lowered his head to her bare thigh, widely biting.

,,Oh-hoho-okay !'' she gasped through a giggle ,,…hmm –what about 'cherry' ?'' she thought for a while.

,,Okay, _cherry_ , that's well to remember ! Next rule, do not fight to your natural body responds, just relax and let everything out…''

,,Mhmm,'' Joanne eagerly nodded.

,,Don't be afraid…I'm not drastic, neither sadistic…I want you to feel _good_ ,'' Robert petted her outer thigh.

,,Fine,'' still nodding and smiling at him.

,,And finally… _leave everything on me !''_ he took his handcuffs reaching for her hands.

,,Alright !'' she agreed giving him her wrists.

He took off her nightgown first, putting it beside them.

,,Oh…where is _the key_ ?'' was her last question.

,,Here,'' Robert showed her small key, putting it on the nightstand beside the pot with chocolate, on Joanne's book.

Taking her right wrist and locking it in one handcuff , threaded it through two jambs above her head as she still patiently waited, and locked her left wrist as well.

His hands trailed down on her now exposed arms, making her giggle slightly.

,,Don't tell me, you are _ticklish_ !''

,,Fuck !'' she growled quietly, grinning, turning her head away.

,,Oh I won't torture you…not now, maybe later…'' Robert gave her wild grin. ,,You have… _incredible_ body !''

,,Thanks, Robby,'' she smiled reaching for his lips.

,,Oh, Kitty wants _something_ ?'' Robby teased, chuckling.

,,Oh come on, _one kiss_?'' she looked with her brown puppy dogs eyes.

,, _Trillion_ if you want,'' he leaned slowly down, pressing his bare body to hers and kissing her lovingly.

That was the first time, she forgot , she is cuffed, and wanted to push him down by raising her hands, not too far.

,,You're twitching and I haven't even started yet !'' Robert laughed.

Joanne giggled ,,then go on !''

And Robert leaned down kissing her again. His _glorious_ tongue moved down her throat and her eyes fluttered. One gentle kiss on her collarbone, and then shoulder before he stopped only to offer whispering against her skin.

,, _Close your eyes. Give_ _ **completely**_ _in my kisses and touches and tell me how it feels…_ ''

She closed her eyes and he continued kissing down to her right breast. Kissing the swell and down to firm rosy nipple, which was literally _calling_ for attention , as kiss or gentle nip, so Robby pressed the tip of his tongue to her bud and let Joanne moan.

,,Yes…''

Robert slowly, taking his time, petting her both sides, closed his lips around it, his tongue circling her rosy bud nipple before he sucked on it, gently tugging up. Joanne's legs shifted beneath him, slightly twitching as her hands does.

,, _Delicious !''_ she moaned , wanting him to continue.

Robert smiled against her now-wet nipple, kissing once again, then he kissed down her belly, hot open mouthed kisses making goosebumps on her skin, as she was completely _gloried_ beneath him.

,,And now, once in a while _teeth_ ,'' he whispered again, not announcing at all when he right away bite on her side.

Her eyes flashed open with a loud gasp. It wasn't bite, that might hurt her, just surprised her how quick Robby was.

,,Teeth ?'' she whimpered, raising her head to look at him as he trailed another several soft kisses down her underbelly and to her brown curls.

,,Mhmm,'' his hands on her hips holding her on place, when he tugged gently on her hair.

,, _Mhhhh-''_ Joanne breathed and let her head tipped back into pillows.

As her legs were already spread, Robert moved his lips to her inner thighs, kissing all over, forcing more soft groans from Joanne. He brushed his lips on her cunny, making her whimper and rock up with her hips.

,,Not so fast !'' he raised his head, kissing along her underbelly again and up.

,,Bu-Robby-''

,,-Shh…close your eyes…relax Joanne,'' he ordered kissing up. She wanted to protest, but after all, she was cuffed, so nothing else left her and she closed her eyes, obediently diving into pillows. ,, _Soon…''_ Robert soothed into her belly, kissing up to her left breast this time.

As she had her eyes closed she fell in that state as she was, before he interrupted. She was diving in pleasure, in Robby's kisses and licks on her other nipple.

,, _Oh ! Hot…Is-is that the chocolate…''_ her brows slightly furrowed as she felt _hotter_ wetness than Robby's mouth. He hummed his approval around her nipple as he start sucking sweet dark moisture away.

But it was surprisingly really good-maybe better than first time they tried _chocolate-sex_ \- and she just enjoyed every his light contact…that pleasant , soft, wet, _delicious_ contact.

Her eyes flickered open again, she looked deliriously down at him as he dipped more chocolate down her toned stomach. Trailing his index finger up the chocolate trail and bringing it to her lips.

She eagerly closed her plump lips around his finger, sucking that _sweet_ _treat_ , moaning around his long digit, biting into his fingertip seductively after.

,,Impatient ?''

,,No longer, kiddo, go ahead…'' she smiled naughtily when he leaned down kissing her and licking the rest of chocolate from her bottom lip.

,,Good,'' he muttered to her mouth, savoring her taste mingled with chocolate.

He spread the dark sweetness from her belly to her heaving bosom, gently massaging her breasts, which she rewarded by few nice loud moans in relish.

,,Ohhh-Robby you're _so_ good !'' she groaned on his massaging.

Wiping the rest of dark liquid off his hands on her pussy he received several short breaths from her. She saw him bobbing his head down between her legs and she just closed her eyes and her plump lips naturally parted as he licked away chocolate between her thighs.

,, _Oh ! Oh ! Robby ! Mhhh-yeah….ohhh-fuck there !''_

 _,,Here ?''_ he licked once again on the spot, where he licked not a second before, grinning to her tender flesh.

,, _Y-mmm-th-Ahhhmm,''_ Joanne nodded moaning as he licked rapidly, tracing circles up to her clit. ,, _Robby ! Ahh…my…fucking…Go-Ohhh-d !''_ she couldn't help herself, but just arch her body, her grip on jambs tighter, her lips widely parted, letting out loud approvals to his fast licks and sucks. She tried to close her legs around him, but he just held her thighs open. ,, _Fuuuck-Bobby-baby ! You're-m-making me sooo –Oh my God !''_

,,Mhmm, you're so yummy,'' he chuckled to her flesh hearing her mewl of protest as long as he stopped with his tongue.

,, _Y-mnn-y-ooooh…I'm –I'm…Robby I-''_ she whimpered not able to even _say it,_ climaxing beneath him.

At that moment he thrusted two of his long digits into her, making her arch way more.

,, _Bo-Bobby I-'_ '

,,-Don't give up, right at the beginning !'' he licked slow fluent circles around her clit while moving his fingers slowly upright.

,,Th-three strikes ?'' she panted searching his eyes hardly.

,,N-mm, not this time. Let's look what you can _take_ , that's why you need that 'saving word'…when it's really too much, then just-''

,,-Okay I got it, kiddo, now go back down !'' she nearly ordered.

Robert grinned and gently, but firmly spanked her sexy buttock, making her squeak loudly across their bedroom.

,,You're not in the _position_ to give orders…'' he chuckled as she bit her lip.

,,Fuck that was good !'' mewling, chewing her lip to savor that feel.

,,What , this ?'' and he slapped again with slight smack.

,, _Yes ! ''_ she growled sharply, lolling her head back. His fingers still moving inside her and he slowly kissed his way up again, slowly, but surely, licking away, _cleaning_ all the chocolate from her belly. And as he was good in it !

,, _Robby you are am-mmmm-''_ whimpering as he start moving his fingers quicker and he found some spot inside her which he rubbed fiercely. ,, _Jesus –Yes ! Ohhhhh-Bobby ! Fuck yes-''_ Joannewas gasping and moaning in response to his fingers and tender mouth.

,,Tell, me shall I let you cum _now_ ?'' he teased, easing his fingers, biting playfully the side of her neck.

,,No !'' she responded rather to his fingers than to him.

,,No ?'' he was slowing them more with disappointed face.

,,No-please ! Please Robby,'' she bucked her hips up and he rewarded her by moving faster than before.

,,Alright my Kitty…'' he smiled happily as she came again, feeling her _dripping_ on his fingers.

Deep inside her sweet cunny, he rubbed that spot again and she nearly _screamed_.

,,Have I just found your G-Spot ?'' he chuckled still rubbing that spot, but she was unable to answer him, too busy to catch her breath, which was disappearing from her lungs.

,, _I-I ser-iously don-don't know, bu-Uhhhhh-God , but it's mother-fucking per-fect ! Ohhh-yeah …keep going darling !''_ she moaned looking in his lustful eyes, on his wild grin before he leaned down and kissed her deeply, swallowing the rest of her following moans as she climaxed again.

He slowly pulled out, breaking the kiss and letting her _breathe_ for a while, until he managed to position _Little Bobby_ to her dripping slit.

,,Ohhh-F-yeah…. Robby yes,'' Joanne was nodding deliriously, her hands wildly twitching in handcuffs above her head when he start penetrating her with his tip, and out again, and in and out- but always just the tip. ,,Don't tease now !'' she urged him, seriously awaiting another-

Slap on her outer thigh, gasping deliciously as his hand circled teasingly along the now-rosy flesh.

,,Beg !'' he chuckled, kissing her wildly, but her tongue could respond the same way as she was driven _wild_. Heat _boiling_ through her core.

,, _Robby please…''_ but he was continuing with tip, receiving slight pleasure growls from her, tugging teasingly her plump lower lip with his teeth. ,, _Please…come on love please !''_ she nearly screamed through a moan and he finally thrusted inside her silken heat with his full length.

,,I wouldn't let _lady_ wait for so long hmm ?'' he smirked gracefully, licking down her throat and to her still chocolate-covered breasts, slowly licking them completely clear.

His thrusts were slow, but sharp, and after every single one Joanne let out the same sharp groan. She thought , she will get insane of his moves inside her.

,,Oh-Robert !'' he was moving faster and deeper, suddenly touching that _spot_.

,,Yes ?'' he kissed up her neck and to her mouth, his hands petting her sides and up to her cuffed arms.

,, _Love, yo-you're amazing ! Oh-yes…Bobby-love,''_ her grip on jambs get tighter again as his body was pressed to her, his kisses caressing her flushed , sweat covered face, before descending on her lips, kissing long fluently with his thrusts.

Faster and stronger, and pleasurable, making them both more _eager_ , their bodies more _yielding_.

,, _Fu-fu-fuck….ohhh Bobby-baby …Oh love this-Ahhhh-''_ her moans louder and more desperate , rather coming out like whimpers. Her breasts bouncing against his chest.

,,Yes love….Ahhh-honey you're so –sooo good ! Who's my Kitty ?'' Robert was growling in pleasure, sighing and moving faster and faster, feeling himself on the bring.

,, _Me…it's me…a-Ahh-lways- yours Ki-Kitty ! Fuck Robert Yes !''_ she let her head fall deep in pillows, her knuckles on wooden jambs shinning white, her pink lips parting as she climaxed again beneath him, feeling her lungs a bit overworked.

,, _Yes, you're-you're the greatest ! Ohhh-love you,_ '' he responded to her, growling to her mouth as he passed that border too and released himself inside her. She eagerly swallowed all of his pants and growl that escaped him to her mouth, caressing his tongue with her own.

But he wanted a _grand final_ , so after quickly catching his breath, he gently pulled out of her, lowering his head to her cunny again.

,,W-wait- I – I think it's time f-fo-Ohhh-r-'' Joanne start protesting, but he quickly responded.

,,I know you can cum much more better than this slight _dripping_ , show me what's _inside you_ , show me what you _can do_ , show me your _best_ _cum !''_ Robert encouraged, thrusting three of his fingers inside her now really wet cunny, making her gasp loudly and arch, moaning as his _gorgeous_ tongue start moving against her clit with long flat strokes.

,, _Oh –Oh –Oh –fant-fantastic…you're oh my God, you're…aahhhhh Robby…fuck baby –I'm I'm-''_ Joanne was really hovering on her peak. That _blissful_ peak, and when Robert nipped her clit once more she _exploded._ Her body tensing, arching against him, her eyes squeezing tightly closed, her plump lips widely open to offer her loudest scream of _ecstasy_ as she violently orgasmed beneath him, her sweet juices streaming into his mouth.

,, _CHERRY ! CHERRY ! Oh-my-God ! Cherr-Ahhhh-''_

Robert grinned drinking all of her juices. He knew it. He knew, that _this_ was her _strongest orgasm_ , and he wanted her to finally _have it_ as she _deserved_ it. That sweet taste of her ! He couldn't get enough.

After easing her slowly from her peak, by petting her sides up and kissing up her body gently, letting her catch her breath, he slowly kissed her on her full pink lips.

,,Robby…I'm gonna _worship_ your _tongue_ !'' she smirked , but meaning it absolutely seriously. Now she was really worn off, her lungs slightly aching , her body all sweaty, her cunny resting and her chest heaving rapidly.

,,Love , now I can say, happy birthday,'' he brushed his nose against hers.

He took the key of handcuffs and gently released her, lowering her hands one after another, slowly kissing all over her both wrists.

,,And now tell me, that this wasn't _great_ idea…'' he chuckled lying himself beside her.

She was totally exhausted, lazily leaned her body to his, running her hand on his bare sweat chest, nodding.

,,Absolutely _great_ idea, kiddo, but now let me rest for _week_ or so…'' she sighed still slightly panting to his chest.

,,A _week_ ? Isn't it too long ?'' he laughed, scooting her carefully closer.

,,Okay then until _evening_ at least !'' she smirked looking up at him contentedly, kissing him lovingly and longly like a big thanks for _the best birthday gift she ever got_.

* * *

 _A.N.: And now tell me, was that good or too much ? Thanks for all your reviews and for keeping me writing I love this fic as well :D and love you all too :3 thank you all ! ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	18. In Comes Company

_A.N.: Hahahhahha you're great :D thank you first and if you wait a bit more with your question Mary_ _ **you would get an answer**_ _okay :D but good you're curious :3 …with me it's like this ( for you all to know ) I have a lot of chapters ahead in my MIND and I just have to put them in my comp and then publish them so :D ….here it is :D I'm already about …four chapters ahead right now ;-) so keep reading and stay patient , love you all and keep writing reviews, it's really pushing me forward thanks a LOT ! All of you ! ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

,, _Okay, mhmm, we're looking forward to you both, bye Amy !''_ Robert's voice coming out in whispers.

Joanne slowly blinked, opening her eyes, watching Robert putting his phone on his nightstand with one hand as the other was holding her gently to him, his fingers caressing her skin of her bare shoulder.

,,Hello _sleeping beauty_ ,'' Robert smiled, kissing her forehead, his hand petting her arm.

,,I fell asleep ?'' she mumbled , clucking her tongue tasting the rest of chocolate in her mouth.

,,Mhmm-I'm not _surprised_ , you were exhausted, so I let you sleep again. But it's okay, I woke you up quite early…it was half past seven then…I think so,'' Robert grinned, nuzzling her to him as she cuddled to his chest contentedly.

,,And now is ?''

,,About ten,'' he announced.

,,Good,'' she kissed his chest with slight smack. ,,And that phone call ?''

,,You already slept through three…this one was from Amy and Paul,'' Robby chuckled.

,,Mmm-and Amy is that 'helpful one' ?'' Joanne smirked wildly.

,,No, that's the 'freshly married' one…'' he laughed, running his other arm around her to cuddle better with her.

,,Ohhh, and what they wanted ?''

,,We were invited for matinee-''

,,- _We_ ?''

,,Yes , _we_ …'' Robby chuckled. ,,If you want to go of course !''

,,You're kidding me ? I haven't been in theatre since…wau-''

,,-Wau-what ?'' Robert looked in her eyes smilingly.

,,Well , let's say a loooong time…'' she nodded seriously.

,,Fine, so in two we're going with Paul and Amy, and I have to tell you, would you go with me to Sarah and Harry…'' he clutched his teeth in anticipation after ending his sentence.

,,Who ?'' she giggled.

,,Huhhh….ammm-remember how I told you about that _karate_ -incident ?'' he breathed thinking of explanation.

,,Oh that ?!'' she smiled.

,,They invited _us_ for dinner…would you go, since you are my _fiancé_ ?'' he kissed her forehead again.

,,Of course…sounds like _fun_!'' she smirked loudly, her hand, which rested on his chest, start slowly rubbing him. ,,You said, he's drinking-''

,,-Actually, they're on 'diets', but I think you will _convince_ him to some bourbon,'' Bobby winked laughingly.

,,You can bet your ass I will !'' her brows waved wildly.

,,And the third one, tomorrow I promised to go on bowling with David-''

,,Ohhh,'' Joanne sighed disappointedly more than she expected .

,,I promised to him more than a week ago…to be exact _two_ weeks…'' Robert laughed at her disappointed expression.

,,Fine…okay, that's understandable,'' she agreed slowly.

,,You can meet your _girls,''_ Bobby offered.

,,Which ones ? With my _gossip girls_ I'm having only coffees after yoga at all…'' she giggled, admitting.

,,I mean those, who you saw a half year ago, as you told me…I can tell you, if you weren't making parties, you were pretty alone here, when Larry was at work, right ?'' Robert scooted her closer, letting her head rest on his chest, petting her arms with both his hands.

,,Yes…that's why I'm enjoying this _much_ attention I'm receiving from you…I never had so much _attention_ and I think I already became _addicted_ on it… _on you_ ,'' Joanne brushed her nails gently on his skin, looking at his firm, bare stomach.

,,That's great, because I finally don't feel so _alone_ …but you will have to get used to all those visits, you shall proceed it with me soon, because _they're_ really fighting for me…and when I remember one year it was almost _unmanageable_ , because I have a lot of friends, and when they _needed_ me nearly twice a week, every single one of them, that was-phoaaa-''

,,Yeah, but now _I do need you_ !'' she looked in his eyes seriously.

,,I know, that's the reason why I'm still with you, but they are already … _worried sick_ !'' Robert laughed loudly, making Joanne laugh too.

,,Alright…I can see, and that's great, hmm-''

,,Hmm-what ?''

,,What about having one big together grilling party ? Would you manage to invite them _all_ ?'' she thought for a moment.

,, _All ?_ Are you sure about this ?''

,,….why not ? We have enough space, you were on our _big party_ two years ago ?''

,,Yeah ! You're right, but I meant…are you sure you want them _all_ together in here ?'' he gave her serious look.

,,Yes, if we are getting married, then it would be accurate for them to …well _meet_ me. I know they already know me, from your birthday party, but…to be honest-'' she clutched _her teeth_ now ,,-I'm not quite sure I remember _all of them_ ,'' her throaty laugh echoed through their bedroom.

,,Great !'' Robert laughed as well. ,,Then plan it and tell me when I shall invite them-''

,,-That's easy, next Saturday is perfect,'' Joanne nodded smiling.

,,Fine then, wau I'm glad you are into meet my friends…'' Robby kissed her lovingly.

,,Yes, but I have to keep an eye on you, 'cause they looked like they would-'' he silenced her with another passionate kiss.

,,They wouldn't and if yes, I'm still only _yours_ remember that !''

She smiled pleased, kissing him back, her hand cupping his cheek. He slowly leaned above her, pressing his body to hers.

,,Mmm- N-mm, I told you, let me rest !'' she mumbled to his mouth , shaking with her head laughingly, putting her palm on his chest.

,,But I'm ready for another _ride_ ,'' he pleaded desperately.

,,But I'm not !'' she smirked even more loudly as he leaned down with his head, kissing down her bosom.

Biting her own lip, she slipped her hand down his chest, down his firm stomach and to his _hardness_.

She dramatically sighed at this feel, to make him more desperate.

,,Come on please…my sweet Jo-'' she cutting him off with kiss.

,,But I'm willing to repay you're generous birthday gift…'' she whispered to his ear afterwards.

,,Really ?'' he narrowed his brows seductively.

,,Lay down,'' she tugged at his lower lip teasingly, flipping their positions and leaning down to kiss him again. ,,Funny…first time I could enjoy _the top_ , but I _omit_ the sex…'' she giggled , nipping his neck.

,,Wait, but you said-'' he wanted to protest.

,,-Hush…love shh-'' she pressed her index finger on his lips, narrowing her brows naughtily. ,,Don't talk…'' she breathed to his lips, before she kissed him passionately.

Her hand slowly skimming down his muscular chest and his stomach, while he was slowly moving with his tongue against hers. She reached for _Little Bobby_ , who was pretty hard, and she could feel him nearly pulsating in her hand. She start moving her hand on him, to slightly work him , her lips exploring one side of his neck, letting him softly groan to her ear as he understood.

Nipping his earlobe, her sight caught on the pot with…still _liquid_ chocolate, but it probably wasn't _hot_ at all, but she didn't care…

Slowly raising her other hand, quietly reaching for pot, keeping Robert busy with her other hand and her sucks and nips on his throat, his eyes contentedly closed.

Removing the pot as close to her as she could, Joanne start slipping down with her sloppy kisses, fluently down his chest and stomach.

His hands moving up her back, smoothing her skin until it disappeared from his reach, his eyes still contentedly closed.

She had chance to narrow herself, stopping moving her hand on him just to grab the spoon and gently decorate a bit Robby's _manhood_.

,,Jo ! Wau, you're surprising me…'' Robby sighed, as he felt warm moisture slipping down his shaft.

,,I'm glad to hear that, now _you_ rest and let me _work_ …'' she giggled putting the pot back where it was before, licking her plump lips and lowering her head to his _sweet-covered hardness_.

Holding his shaft almost at his head, she closed her lips around hit tip, sucking softly, tasting first few inches of her _treat_.

,,Oh my God…'' Robby sighed blissfully, letting himself rest and lean deep in pillows, his hands on her shoulders.

She grinned to his _tender_ flesh, circling her tongue around his tip, sucking again, as teasingly as she could. Licking her lips again and opening her mouth widely, taking him in her mouth, deeper and deeper, but not all, tasting, enjoying his taste mingled with chocolate.

,,Mhhh-'' his sighs and growls slowly escaping his lips as she was moving her head down and up on him slowly, teasingly.

,,Is _this_ good ?'' Joanne circled with the tip of her tongue up from the head of his shaft to his tip, where she sucked again, her nails brushing his bare thighs.

,,Good is _weak_ word in your case…'' he said to surprise and delight at once.

That compliment pushed her to take him all in, as deep as he touched the back of her throat, making him growl loudly and tangle his fingers in her brown curls. Moving her head in big circle around him before letting herself up again to take a breath, licking the dark liquid off his glans completely.

,,Fuck Jo, this is so…mhhh-so _great_ ,'' he combed her hair with his fingers as a sign of satisfaction and delight.

Bobbing her head down again, moving faster this time in more cycles, her tongue caressing him inside her mouth, while her slender fingers brushed his testes delicately. Stroking them and cupping.

,,Fuck Jo, yes…ohhh-yes you're _brilliant_!'' Robert was growling and panting, his breath and his voice start catching as she was inching him closer.

The chocolate already removed, cleared, licked away and she was just savoring his own taste as Little Bobby start _leaking_.

,,Oh my !'' she sighed in relish, lowering her lisp to his tip again sucking softly away the moisture, while her hands were working the rest, one on his testes, gently tickling, rubbing, brushing with her nails as the other was traversing the rest of his length.

,,God, Joanne…ohhh-Mhhh-that's right-ahhhh-'' groaning louder and louder to her delight.

Her lips descended on his testes, teasingly closing around them, sucking, she heard a loud growl of approval, and then she slowly trailed her way with her wet mouth up from his testes, head and his full length up to his tip, where she landed again sucking longly.

,,Ohhh-I-think…I think I'll cum…mmmm-yes,'' Robby was completely lost in this fantastic blowjob. In Joanne's licks and sucks, and messy kisses across his length.

She kissed down to his head again and then gently grazed up, very very softly pressing her teeth on his tip. And when she closed her lips around his tip again he couldn't take it and cum richly in her mouth.

,,Ohhh-sorry…'' he sighed, but she surprised him even more when she licked all his _hot cum_ away and swallowed it , like it was some tidbit.

Licking delightfully her lips offering a nod ,,that's okay, you're _delicious_.''

Running her hands up with her kisses on his skin, she leaned above him, pressing her breasts with her body to his.

,,To be _honest,_ this was the first blowjob I really _enjoyed_ , from the beginning, to the _cum_ ,'' she waved with her brows, grinning down at him and he couldn't help himself, but run his hand around her neck to press her closer and kiss her. Yeah with another girl, he never wanted to kiss after having bj, but this was different…maybe because she wasn't _disgusted_ , and wasn't _disgusting_ him…he _loved it._ Kissing her deeply he was sure, he won't be disgusted anymore in this way.

She willingly repaid his kiss grinning at him as he grinned at her, petting down her sides.

Yeah, they didn't have to hurry…it was about ten…they had a _lot of time_ until two…

* * *

 _A.N.: Dolls stay patient and stay tuned for next chapter, and keep writing reviews_ _I'm so-soooooooo-happy ! Thank you a lot ! …..Ahhh-I'm deciding about stop writing about sex at all and write more story line, how's that sounds to you :/ tell me ;-) bye bye dolls ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	19. Engagement Gift

_A.N.: Okay and that mention of writing less about sex and more about story line- was also April's Joke okay :D ….well I'm hopeless case, but I think, after reading all your reviews, you like my lust for Patti so I guess I should keep writing just like I'm writing now, right ?_ _thank you all ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

After long together shower, one matinee, one dinner and one bowling afternoon when Robert arrived back at home, which was now Joanne's house…since he moved completely from his apartment and let it for sale…he was surprised.

,,I said no…oh my God, this is gonna be hard…fine…'' Joanne's voice echoed from living room.

,,Are you alright love ?'' Robert chuckled putting his bag down in the hall, watching Joanne coming out from living room.

,,Hi, yes Robby-I'm fine…I have just …some _news_ for you. You know, my mom stopped by since you were on bowling and-'' she couldn't even finish her sentence , because a not that small black Maine Coon cat lazily stepped out from living room, walking in their direction ,,-she brought an engagement gift…''

,,Waaau ! What a pretty cat,'' Robert leaned down petting her.

,,It's a kitten !'' Joanne sighed.

,,Isn't it too… _big_ for a kitten ?'' Robert looked confusedly up at Joanne.

,,It's a Maine Coon cat, which means, it will grow much, _much_ bigger…ohhh-are you mad ?'' Joanne sighed sadly.

,,No ! No way…it's a gift and , actually I like pets…it's he or she ?'' Robby petted cat again and she purred blissfully.

,,Actually I don't know…but mother called it _Fluffy_ , so girl I guess…''

,,It's a girl,'' Robert nodded after checking.

,,Really ? Oh thank God…so we don't have to spay her,'' Joanne breathed smiling.

,,But you are still _the only one_ Kitty in this house for me…I mean , _my Kitty_ !'' Robert chuckled standing up and hugging Joanne, kissing slowly.

,,Oh really ?'' she smirked kissing him back and Fluffy suddenly meowed loudly, hacking her claws to Joanne's pants. ,,Hey, don't be jelly, I'm his okay !'' she announced laughingly to cat.

,, But I heard Maine Coon cats grows pretty quickly,'' Robert looked down.

,,Yeah, that means we can look forward to next two or three months,'' Joanne shook with her head with another laugh.

,,Yes we can, because I wanted to plan our wedding near the end of August, if you agree ?''

,,I do, sooner, better…tomorrow we get a verdict from court about divorce,'' Joanne nodded smiling at him and pressing a light kiss on his cheek.

,,Oh, than we could celebrate it _somehow_ ,'' Robby winked , petting her sides up and to her back.

,,Yes…do you have any _great idea_ , Bobby ?'' she bit her lip with a naughty grin.

,,Hmm, few ideas would be _in my store_ …for you,'' he kissed her again.

,,Robby…I was thinking and…'' she rubbed his chest, not really looking in his eyes, her sight locked on her fingers.

,,Yes ? What is it ?'' Robert turned a bit worried, what she will say.

,,And…I stopped taking _anticonception_ last night…'' her hands trailed up his chest and slowly around his neck, she looked up, searching his eyes, tensing in anticipation.

,,Really ?'' he smiled to her surprise. ,,Wait…so that means you want a baby ooor –you want me to have a condom ?'' his brows furrowed as he start thinking for a moment.

She gave him a loud laugher, tossing her head back, her fingers tangled in his hair to pet him. When she looked back at him, her other hand stroked his cheek.

,,No. Protection. Kiddo,'' her thumb slowly, teasingly trailed on his lower lip.

,,Great…then we should start _working on it_ ,'' he waved his brows , kissing her deeply, his tongue gently fondling her, tasting her mouth. But when he start scooting his hands up under her shirt, she broke the kiss.

,,Mmm-slowly…I need to know, if you really want child, and if yes, then if you want child so _soon_ after wedding ?'' she looked seriously on him.

,,Joanne of course I want child ! Especially when I'm going to marry you, and yes… sooner we try, sooner we'll have family, and I want _family_ with you…small or big, as long as we're _together_ ,'' Robert cupped her cheeks, pushing away her worries and kissing her lovingly.

,,Alright,'' she muttered to his mouth kissing him back, Fluffy watching them still from the ground, not daring to tear an eye from them to not miss a motion.

Robert's hands slowly scooting up under her shirt again, making her giggle to his mouth.

,,You're so fast ! Don't you want to wait until evening at least ?'' Joanne let her forehead rest against his.

,,You guessed right…I _don't_ want,'' he gently bit her lower lip, as his hands trailed down to her butt, squeezing delicately. ,,And after all, outside is getting darker, so I think I can take it like sign of evening so…'' he raised her up on his arms, making her squeak and carried her upstairs.

Slowly putting her down and kissing endlong, her fingers tangling more in his hair, her other hand fisting his shirt and trying to get under the fabric to _feel_ his skin, proving she was impatient too.

He wanted to take his shirt off, but at that moment Fluffy jumped up on bed, watching them and he realized he didn't closed the door.

,,This is gonna be hard…'' he sighed a bit worriedly, thinking what to do as Fluffy provocatively lied on bed, not seeming to stand up.

,,I said it !'' Joanne giggled, reaching with her fingertips to pet Fluffy's paws.

And she suddenly start purring and shifting on her back on _their_ bed.

,,So she already have her _lair_ I guess…'' Robert chuckled, watching her.

,,Well she have…in living room, that's what mother brought with her…and cat's bowl with food, she bought and her own _toilet_ as well…'' Joanne explained.

,,Your mother is very practical !'' he smiled surprised.

,,She is…always,'' Joanne giggled again. ,,Well what shall we do _now_ ?!'' she shifted beneath him, asking, slightly pointing at Fluffy.

,,To be honest ?...shall I throw her out –even when it's rude from me ?'' Robby hopelessly watched Fluffy, whiskering, licking her paws.

,,No…''

,,You probably don't want her to watch us, right ?'' he looked down at grinning Joanne. ,,Or want you ?!''

,,I don't care…until it's mute creature…poor mute creature, okay , but she have to get used to _us,_ because after those few hours, she get addicted on me a bit, that's why she was _opposite_ when you first kissed me…she need to get used to us _making love_ -'' Robert interrupted with another kiss.

,,Okay, she's used to kisses now, right Fluffy ?'' he looked back at the cat, still licking her paw. ,,But I don't want her here _now_ , not when we _first_ want to _try_ for _baby_ …'' he quickly stood up, walking around the bed, and gently taking Fluffy. ,,I'm so sorry girlie,'' he cuddled with her for a moment and she purred in his ear, but then he took her to doors of their bedroom, and gently put her down ,,I will let you in, after …some time okay, now go,'' he tried to chase her away, but she sat down, watching him.

Robby sighed , closing doors, and walking back to Joanne, who was already covered with sheets and her clothes on floor.

,,Look who _wants_ to _wait_ until _evening_ , huh ?''

,,Don't tease,'' she reached for him with her hands as he stepped closer to bed.

Robby gave her honest smile and leaned down kissing her again, but at the same moment they both heard a loud moan from Fluffy behind the doors.

,,It's okay...'' Joanne said as Robert looked down at her, and she slowly start rolling his shirt up.

Another loud 'meow'.

,,Now I'm confused…shall I let her in or let her stay there and moan…because the only one who should be _moaning_ now is you,'' he said disappointedly, but at the end of the sentence teasingly brushed his nose with Joanne's.

,,Just give her some time…'' Joanne nodded, tugging his shirt away, and Robby threw it on the floor. Her fingers descending on his belt, she unbuckling it and unzipping his pants asked him ,,and how was your bowling ? And will they come on that party on Saturday ?''

,,Great thanks, and yes, they agreed , they just have to look for some baby-sitting for that day…'' he answered smilingly, tugging down his pants and underwear, and scooting to her beneath their sheets.

,, _Meooow…''_ Fluffy was becoming more and more desperate behind the door.

,,I think she worries where I am…after all, she really fancied me,'' Joanne nodded in doors direction.

But when she turned to Robby she smiled again, stroking his cheek, he leaned down to kiss her again, but when his lips were inches form hers, they heard another loud hopeless moan.

,,I can't go like this, sorry,'' Robert sighed.

,,It's okay, then just let her in, and after all…it's still just kitty…she'll be good, what else we can do,'' Joanne nodded understanding. ,,We'll see, if she stay, or go away by herself….''

,,Right,'' Robert admitted, standing up, and naked walking to doors, he opened them, slightly hiding behind them and letting Fluffy in. Fluffy immediately rushed into room and jumped up on bed again, right into Joanne's arms. She cuddled for few times with her before walking around her head and laying herself beside her on the edge of their bed, since Joanne was lying in the middle of their big bed. ,,Fiiiine…'' Robert slowly walked to Joanne.

,,Come here,'' she waved and took his hand, tugging him down.

Robert slowly slipped under sheets. Cat was alright, purring beside Joanne's head, watching him. He sighed in relief, shifting above Joanne, but at that moment Fluffy growled unpleasantly at him.

,,And now ?'' he sighed desperately.

,,You know what, let it be and…just lay down,'' Joanne let him, press his body to hers, hugging her.

Fluffy growled again, watching him.

,,Hey, he's mine okay, he's good, and he is not hurting me !'' Joanne reached with her hand to Fluffy, petting her, soothing her.

,,Yeah,'' Robert reached to cat as well, petting her too, and Fluffy slowly stopped growling and laid her head down on her paws. ,,Good Fluffy…am I a bad guy ?'' but Fluffy just purred loudly as they were still petting her. Joanne slowly put her hand away, letting Robert to pet cat still, and as Fluffy saw that, she closed her eyes purring way more. Robert gently scratched her behind her ear before he completely let her be.

,,She need _time_ …'' Joanne announced.

,,But I need _you_ ,'' Robby whispered to Joanne's ear.

Joanne slightly whimpered ,,I need you too, Bobby,'' kissing him lovingly.

Waiting and listening to Fluffy's purring, Robert slowly start kissing Joanne all over her neck, time after time checking Fluffy's reaction…but she fell asleep.

,,I suppose you _can now_ …'' Joanne breathed in his lips as Robby ran his hand up her belly and to her left breast. He let her spread her legs, shifting between them.

But he was determined to take his time, since they were trying for child, he wanted Joanne to enjoy it, and to not hurry at her, even when he wanted her so much.

His hand gently rubbing her slit, making her slightly gasp in his kiss, as his other hand nicely worked her soft breast.

He start slipping down with his kisses and his body, down, leaving wet trail on her bosom and her belly.

,,What are you doing ?'' she whispered, trying to pull him up. ,,Not now when the cat is-oh-my-God !'' she panted, grabbing quickly headboard, checking Fluffy, who was still sweetly sleeping, as Robby start kissing on Joanne's pussy, keeping her legs widely splayed.

,,Yes-yes-yes,'' she felt his wet mouth and then his tongue, still kissing open-mouthed on her lower zone. ,,Ohhh-Bo-Bobby,'' she sighed blissfully, her eyes fluttering as he swirled his tongue delicately around the swollen bud of her clitoris. ,,Ahhh-that's right,'' she was nodding to his sucks on her clit as his hand was still rubbing her slit, checking how _wet_ she was becoming. Completely not caring of Fluffy, Joanne let her head fall into pillows, one her hand still holding headboard, as the other eased its grip on sheets and slid under, to Robert's head, stroking his cheek as he keep kissing and licking her.

,,Mmm-you're-so-good,'' she whispered, her lips pursing in pleasure.

When Robby felt her _wet_ _enough_ , hearing her whimpering as she was nearly on the edge, he slowly kissed back up, listening to her slight protest.

,,Why did you stop ?'' she whispered desperately, but still petting his muscular arms that were around her, and up to his neck.

,,You're making me _eager_ and I want to cum inside you,'' this look and this offer she could not let pass. She smiled into his kiss, clutching him closer, her nails beautifully brushing his back, making him growl contentedly into her mouth.

He held his grown _arousal_ , rubbing her wet slit with his glans, making Joanne quietly gasp when he slid inside. Going deeper, but slowly, kissing all over her neck, gently grazing his teeth down her throat.

,, _Ohhhh_ ,'' she moaned as quietly as she could, aware of presence of their cat, she let him suck o her breasts, one after the other, caressing them with his kisses. Robert start slowly thrusting inside her, it wasn't different from any of their late love making, yet still _so different_ since it was _first try_.

,,Joanne, you're so good,'' he whispered to her right nipple and she giggled, biting her lip to stifle another moan. ,,And so _beautiful,_ '' he looked in her chocolate brown sparkling eyes. She stroked his cheek , her hand still scratching his back and then this side. ,,I love you Jo,'' he softly speeded up, kissing her forehead and arching his back afterwards.

,,I love you Robby,'' she groaned beneath him, feeling him swelling inside her and feeling herself close with every following thrust. Every smooth move of his length.

As Robert was holding headboard with one hand, looking down at delirious Joanne, how she was panting with half closed eyes, soft moans escaping her parted lips, which with every his second thrust, or so, brushed his chest, her hot breath hitting his skin so perfectly.

,, _Robby…_ '' she moaned , climaxing beneath him, as she bit his muscles on his chest, when he leaned down. He kissed her to stifle his own growl of climaxing, and he spilled inside her.

,,My sweet Joanne…'' Robby moaned to her mouth to her delight, as she clutched him closer, her hands on his back.

He pulled out, wanting to roll beside her, but she just held him whispering ,,rest…stay just like this,'' Joanne nodded smiling as outside was already dark.

Robert smiled sleepily. No wonder, he was exhausted from bowling, and now after beautiful sex with his beautiful fiancé, he couldn't wish for more, he laid himself on her, his head pillowing her breasts, she smiled blissfully.

Both watching for a moment how Fluffy all of a sudden stood up, stretching herself and then walking to them, slowly walking up on Robby's back. After short shifting Fluffy laid herself down on Robby's back, purring contentedly.

Joanne looked at Robert and both slightly laughed, and as they haven't to do anything downstairs, weren't hungry at all, and were sleepy…they, all three, succumbed to sleep.

* * *

 _A.N.: And now…tell me…how do you feel about cat :D my inspiration was my puss Bertik, who was trying to distract me from writing this afternoon…lying on my comp, lying on my belly, trying to lie on my head, longly cuddling with me, so I just couldn't….after all I wanted to put some pet ( and especially cat – I love cats ) into story…so why not now, and about baby…..be patient and wait oki doki ? :D stay tuned for next chapters and keep writing reviews, making me smile and happy and aware that somebody likes it_ _I think I'm going to bed…and wait…better sex is in near view I promise…Noooo wayyyyy- next chapter is 20th chapter oh my God...shall I celebrate it somehow ? Tell me, shall I make the next chapter somehow interesting or special ? Okay, I tell you one thing, it's supposed to be about grilling party already, so tell me if I shall put there something special or just what you can think, any idea welcomed ;-) ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	20. Grilling Party

_A.N.: Oh-MY-GOD okay :D I had to start writing right now…even when I have to wake up early and shall have only four hours of sleep…or so…but I have to tell you, my Bertik, my puss ! Jesus…guess what, right after I published last chapter, I could cuddle with him, but at the very same moment he found_ _ **better**_ _fun than me and start playing with my lollipop which I had beside me on my bed, which I was sparing for later…so now I guess it's already his treat than mine :D …who hesitates, don't guzzle ( that's what we says in Czech…so I don't know any English accurate phrase :D but I'm sure you understood :D ). Anyway…20_ _th_ _chapteeeeeeeeeer ! Wohooo-so….I start writing, but until tomorrow evening it won't be done, so don't be afraid, I checked your reviews…surely…right my future me ? –Riiiight ! …see okay :D ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Joanne was standing behind counter in her kitchen preparing for arrival of _Company._ Robert and Joanne invited everybody : Sara and Harry, Susan and Peter ( even when they seemed every day closer to _their_ divorce, but still trying to keep it together ) , Jenny and David ( who at last found baby-sitting ) and Amy and Paul ( who just came back from their already second honeymoon ). The only one who was invited as well, but politely refused was Larry. No wonder, when court accepted their application for divorce and agreed, so they finally _**became**_ _divorced._ And Joanne was completely publically Robert's fiancé.

She was preparing her favorite homemade drink for hot weather. Fruity, yummy Sangria. In a big jugful she prepared few ice cubes, then chopped few strawberries, limes, put all slices in jug and added pomegranate seeds and all that suffused with Red Moscato, and added pomegranate juice. The rest of jug filled with lemon lime soda and properly stirring it up, she heard doors and rustling in the hall.

,,Robby ?'' she asked still stirring.

,,Got it hunny !'' Robert walked with one bag into kitchen, petting Fluffy as she sat on the top of her lair, which they moved into kitchen from living room.

,,You _got it_ ?!'' she smiled delightfully.

,,Yes…oh your Sangria, I think girls will appreciate it…but…you will do something for men right ?'' Robert grinned , hugging her from behind as he put the bag on the counter.

,,Mhmm don't be afraid. I can do a lot of drinks…do you remember _where_ we met ?'' she teased.

,,Yes, in Tony's Pub, nearby Brooklyn. And if I remember well, you were the main singer and main star of that club…until Larry convinced you to stop singing…'' Robert answering with smile, which faded at the end.

,,Right…but I'm okay, I couldn't be better now,'' Joanne kissed him lovingly, stroking his cheek. ,,Well and in that Pub I was beginning like a _barmaid_ , and I learned a lot…that's why do I always swear in clubs when I get drunk…since I open my _big mouth_ and start criticize their drinks of poor quality ! Tony's taught me what _quality_ is, when it comes to drinks…''

,,Wonderful !'' Robby smiled when she poured one glass for him to taste it, he took a sip and sighed ,, _ **Quality !**_ ''

,,Thanks…so you got it ? Where ?!'' she reached for that bag, searching.

,,N-mmm, searching on wrong place…'' Robby chuckled putting glass on counter and turning to Joanne. She gave him suspicious look. ,,Search out _here_ …'' he took off his suit opening his arms widely for her.

Joanne grinned wildly, putting her palms on his chest, where she started. Trailing her hands up and around his neck-

,,Freezing !'' Robby announced, and Joanne laughingly let her head fall on his chest, as she never thought she would play 'hot and cold' with Robby, but she so easily gave in.

Biting her lip and looking into his eyes, she trailed her hands back to his chest.

,,Cold…''

Joanne trailed down to his flat firm stomach.

,,Hotter…''

More to his lower stomach until she slowly reached his small bulge on his pants.

,,Well…that's a _very hot_ place, but it's not what you're searching right now-''

,,-Really ?'' she brushed her lips against his.

,,So cold !'' he announced laughingly.

,,Fine…'' she nodded with smile and kneeling down, her hands trailing on his clothed thighs and down his loosen pant legs.

,,Freezing…come on !'' he encouraged her.

She stood up again ,,Turn around, kiddo !'' she ordered.

,,N-mmm…'' he just shook with his head.

Joanne pursed her lips and on his unspoken wish she pressed her body tightly to his to reach behind him, trailing down his back, and to his lower back-

,,Hotter… _veeery_ very hotter,'' he sighed delightfully, watching her, her eyes locked on his.

Her hands descended on his firm rear, feeling a small box in his rear pocket.

,,Boiling !'' Robby nearly shouted, smiling.

,,Of course ! Funny !'' she kissed him lovingly, pulling out that box and taking it in front of her to see it. ,,Took you long enough !'' Joanne teased.

,,Well I wasn't in town only for _pregnancy test_ okay !'' Robert laughed way harder, hugging her, as she hugged him back. ,,So will you go now and-''

,,-Yes…'' she nodded quickly.

It was already week...almost, without one day since they first tried, and as they tried already _many_ times in week.

* * *

She wasn't coming out from bathroom already for ten minutes. Robert was quite nervous…he decided to check her, so he ran upstairs and gently knocked on doors of bathroom.

,, _Hmm ?''_ he heard her low response and _he knew_ …

,,Are you alright there ?''

Silence.

He slowly walked in, looking for her until he found her behind the corner, sitting down on floor.

,,So ?''

,,I don't know…I'm afraid of looking on it…would you ?'' she pointed at two tests on the wash basin.

,,Of course,'' he breathed in relief…she wasn't sad…she didn't even know yet…but now it was on him, okay he can make this.

Walking to wash basin and checking, not completely sure.

,,'Yes' means….?'' He asked slowly.

,, _Plus_ …'no' is _minus_ …well ?'' she smiled, still nervous, tensing in anticipation.

,,I'm so sorry Joanne-''

,,-both ?''

,,…..yes,'' Robert nodded walking to her with tests, to let her check by herself.

Joanne checked them, putting them beside her ,,and is that possible, we were…whole week and-''

,,-I don't know Jo…'' Robert shrugged.

She start softly sobbing.

,,No-no-no-shhh,'' Robert quickly scooted to her as she start crying. Tears rolling down her cheeks. ,,Joanne, please don't cry…'' Bobby tried to sooth her, but it made her cry even more hardly, she fell on his chest hugging him, sobbing and sniffing to his shirt.

,,Wha-what-i-if I ca-ca-hhhh-'' she couldn't even say it aloud and just scooted more closer to Robby, hiding her head, sobbing hardly.

,,Joanne no…that's-''

,,-I wa-was ta-taking ant-antic-conception fo-Ohhh-mo-more tha –than th-hhhh-three years and-''

,,-That doesn't mean you can't have children…I don't believe it, maybe it's just long term effect of anticonception isn't it…we won't give up, right, look at me Joanne,'' he cupped her flushed cheeks from tears.

,,No, we wo-won't,'' she quickly hugged him.

,,After all it was first try of pregnancy test…okay. And …I don't want to say this, but even if it _would_ ever could be true…we still _have each other_ , right ?'' Robby smiled down at her, trying to sooth her.

,,Ri-right,'' Joanne was trying to get a grip, watching Fluffy stepping into bathroom and closer to them.

,,And Fluffy, we have Fluffy, come here girlie !'' Robert petted Fluffy's back as she came closer and to still sniffing Joanne, nuzzling to her stomach.

,,Ye-yes…bu-but we –will try, wo-won't we-Eh ?'' Joanne searched for Robert's blue eyes.

,,Of course we _will_ try, maybe just….not think of it too much and just… _go with the flow ? Enjoy the party ?_ '' and after these two sentences Joanne smiled again, Bobby was right.

,,Yes,'' she finally nodded, calmed down as he wiped away her tears, and dried her eyes just as Fluffy shifted in her lap and start purring to make them both relax.

In this one week she get addicted on both of them and get used on their love making, because most of the time when they were going to have sex, she rather walked away, which made much better atmosphere for them both and made it all easier.

,,Okay now, let's get ready for _our grilling party_ , how this sounds to you ?'' Robert smiled kissing her forehead.

,,Yeah,'' she smirked as she get a grip and get in the right mood again.

* * *

,,So, how it ended like this , tell us Joanne,'' Jenny slowly asked as all girls were sitting in living room watching Joanne bringing her Sangria and kitchen timer, glasses already on the table in front of them.

,,Like how, exactly ?'' Joanne smirked slightly sitting between Jenny and Susan, putting her legs beneath her to have better position.

She poured her glass encouraging the rest of girls, and they did as well.

,,Well I mean, that divorce and then Robby and now…'' Jenny was smiling shyly.

,,And how old I am, and where we met, and what's the number of my credit card, and how many kids we want to have… right ?'' Joanne made the rest of girls laugh as she laughed as well on her own cynical joke.

,,No, come on I didn't mean-''

,,-I know, Jesus girl, relax for a while, I was just joking ! Yes about divorce well…you know Larry was my third husband ?''

All girls nodded at once.

,,Fine, then you have to know I wasn't happy, but I couldn't admit it…until…until he cheated on me,'' Joanne slowly sipped from her Sangria.

God she made it strong. Ahhh-they can take it, they are grown women !

,,Ohhh that's why…oh you poor deary…'' Jenny sighed putting her palm on Joanne's arm.

,,Well thanks…yeah it hit me like somebody splashed a bucket with cold water on my face ! So I left him. Calming down my thoughts, and I had my haven by Bobby, and only after really knowing, I'm getting divorced, he told me, what he felt for so long, long before Larry and I got married…and I feel for Robby the same…maybe not for so long as he, but it's so-sooo-fucking _strong_!'' Joanne sighed watching Robert with other husbands through the window , outside, grilling, laughing.

,,And…well you know, and I think every one of us know, that… _every_ one of us wanted to …g-get Robby…how is he in bed ?'' Amy was suddenly the 'boldest one'.

,,Sorry ?'' Joanne laughed, sipping again.

,,Oh come on ! Joanne, please, we will tell you about our _darlings_ too, come on !'' Sarah giggled, checking if men are still laughing outside.

,,…..Fine, in bed he is , well… _grrreat_ ,'' Joanne purred closing her eyes for a short moment.

,,Really ? And…details ?'' Amy encouraged.

,,Some juicy one !'' Susan blushed slightly, all of them holding their glasses. Sarah sipped finally, sighing in that sweet delicious taste.

,, _This_ can't get into Harry's hands…'' Sarah shook with her head. ,,Joanne it's great !''

,,Thank you,'' Joanne smiled pleased as the other girls sipped too, to taste it as well.

,,Sweet, I love sweet drinks,'' Jenny licked her lips.

,,Isn't it too strong ?'' Susan squeezed her eyes.

,,No…no it's not,'' Joanne smiled hoping it 'will pass'.

,,So, _juicy_ details ? Okay if you're shy then I can go first,'' Amy smiled at the taste of Sangria, putting it back on table and keep talking ,,I was afraid of getting married with Paul, but oh my God…it couldn't be better now I swear, and … _that sex_ ! That's why we were on second honeymoon…he wants to _do it_ every single day.''

,, _Kidding_ …that so much _energy_ we had with Harry…I don't know if we ever had this _need_?!'' Sarah waved with her hand.

,,Well after we had kid, it turned to one sex each week and with second one, one in two months,'' Jenny sighed sadly.

,,Okay to be honest, we are not doing it at all with Peter…I think he's not _interested_ in my anymore…'' Susan whimpered.

,,Poor girl !'' they said with one voice to her.

,,And you Joanne ?'' Sarah, slightly pushed at her elbow.

,,Me ? I'm not going to talk of my intimate life with Robby,'' Joanne shook with her head.

,,Really ? Come on, even _they_ are talking about how long they have _them_!'' Amy nodded.

,,Actually Li-ehmm Robby's _shaft_ is not the smallest one,'' Joanne admitted.

Girls shocked of the phrase that she used.

,,So ….?'' Jenny asked, raising her glass.

,,Jesus Christ alright ! Yes, Robby is very _sexually engaging_ , and _attractive_ man…and _strong_ …and _muscular_ and…''

 _,,Oh –Oh –Oh –fant-fantastic…you're oh my God, you're…aahhhhh Robby…fuck baby –I'm I'm-'' hovering on her peak. That blissful peak, and when Robert nipped her clit once more she_ _ **exploded**_ _._

,, _CHERRY ! CHERRY ! Oh-my-God ! Cherr-Ahhhh-''_

,,…en- _energetic_ …and _forceful_ …''

 _,,Bo-Bobby sto-sto-Ohh-stop !''_

 _But he didn't listened to her and licked even more faster in circles again._

 _,,Ahh-no- don't-don't-stop,''_

,,…and _determined_ …and….'' Joanne swallowed hardly coming back into reality, feeling _heat_ _boiling_ between her thighs.

,,Wau…'' Sarah sighed with Amy at once.

,,Sorry,'' Joanne shook with her head, drinking the rest of her glass and reaching for jug to pour another.

,,You look pretty _flushed,_ what you were thinking of _exactly_ ?'' Susan teased.

,,Ehmm…'' Joanne tried to sound normally.

,,Well ? Don't be shy, we're okay,'' Jenny winked.

Joanne looked at men in window once again.

,,Actually, I'm not shy not even ashamed…fine , Bobby is very, veeery eager okay, so-'' she sipped from her Sangria again ,,-we're having sex _very_ often .''

,,How often ? Every day ?'' Amy asked eagerly, drinking from her own glass.

,,More times per day…'' Joanne nodded at girl's surprise.

,,And what about orgasms ?'' Susan whispered. ,,I haven't got much orgasms in my life…''

,,Me too…until I found _right man_ ,'' Joanne looked at Robert walking from garden through the living room and to kitchen offering a smile to girls.

,,Wau ? So a lot of orgasms ?'' Jenny asked curiously.

Robby walked back again, taking few beers with him.

,,Don't let yourself being interrupted…like I was not here,'' Robby winked at Joanne before disappearing outside, letting doors still open.

,,Many… _great_ , _ecstatic_ , _wet_ orgasms…'' Joanne blissfully closed her eyes, shocking girls even more, her hand squeezing fistful the fabric of her pants under the image of last night concretely, biting her lip.

,,Look who's _turned up_ now-'' Sarah smirked, but at that moment kitchen timer rang loudly.

Joanne swiftly opened her eyes, feeling wetness in her lower zone, and strong desire bubbling in her core, fighting for release.

,,Pie is done !'' She sighed taking kitchen timer and slowly standing up, putting her glass on the table.

,,Pie ? What pie ?'' Sarah ask excitedly.

,,Surprise…just let me prepare it and…decorate it a bit…drink girls, drink-'' she wanted to walk into kitchen, but suddenly on half way, she changed her mind and walked to doors to garden ,,Bobby ?'' Joanne leaned through them, watching men talking together, Harry stood behind grill as the others were standing and drinking beer…as other usual husbands.

,,Yes, love ?'' Robert looked at her.

,,Would you _help me_ in the kitchen ?'' she smiled.

,,But I-'' he wanted to protest, but she inconspicuously gently squeezed her right breast , teasing him and winking ,,-will be there in a minute !'' Robert changed his mind.

,,Joanne can I use your toilet ?'' Susan asked.

,,Yep, go straight and second doors on left…'' Joanne willingly navigated her.

,,I wanted to ask too, but she was first,'' Sarah added.

,,You can use bathroom upstairs,'' Joanne nodded smiling ,, up, then turn to left and you will see doors right behind the stairs…maximally you will find guest room, that's okay,'' laughing she let girls to go to the toilet and walked herself into kitchen.

Quickly grabbing gloves and putting out the pie from the oven, and next to cooker, turning oven off. Pulling out strawberries and whipped cream from the fridge and putting it beside it. Anyway she had to wait until her Strawberry Cheesecake cool down a bit so…

,,Mmmm-'' she squeaked as Robby held with one hand her mouth and the other squeezed her sexy ass.

,, _You know we have to be quick and quiet_ ,'' he whispered teasingly against her lobe, gently grazing it with his teeth, making her eyes flutter.

,,Mhmm,'' she nodded to his palm, her hands trailing his back, pressing him tighter to her body. ,,But I don't care…I want you Robert,'' she turned to him and his hands moved to her breasts.

,,Ohhh- I want you Joanne-'' he sighed desperately and she cut him off with hot kiss.

His hand popped her button of her pants, and as he rolled a bit up her shirt to reveal her skin, his kisses moved there and slowly down her thighs when Bobby tugged down her pants and panties.

Her head tossed back with a relish grin spreading across her features. Robby moved up, kissing her skin and immediately raising her up, wanting to put her on the nearest counter.

,,-No, pie ! Pie…piiiie-good Robby,'' she nearly squeaked when he almost sat her on the _hot_ pie.

,,Sorry love, I'm just impatient…'' he put her with chuckle on the opposite counter.

,,That's okay baby-'' she kissed him eagerly. Meanwhile Robert managed to release himself from his pants.

Bending Joanne over the half-island counter so her head was resting against cat's lair, she noticed sleeping Fluffy, they just woken up. As Robert was shifting between Joanne's thighs, Fluffy stretched out and slowly lazily walked around Joanne's face and on her bust, her weight pressing on Joanne's chest as she moved lower.

,,Fluffy not now,'' Joanne tried to pull her back, but she was walking down, ignoring.

,,Fluffy,'' Robert gently took her from Joanne's belly and put her down. ,,Go…shoo -go to guests…for a _while,''_ he chuckled, leaning down to Joanne and kissing her deeply, but lovingly.

She felt his _pulsating_ member on her inner thigh, and his tip brushing against her _wet heat_. And as Robby glazed over her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, she gasped, because he thrusted inside her, not painfully, but deliciously roughly.

Quickly grabbing his shoulder, her other hand grabbed with the same force the edge of counter behind her head.

Moving inside her, Bobby start slightly panting , his thrusts were making Joanne groan softly, beneath his delicate press of his body on hers.

,, _Fas-faster ! Deeper -mmm-Bobby-love, ye-yes ahhh-please-''_ Joanne was whimpering as quietly as she could, as Robert's thrusts of his smooth hard, big cock allowed her. ,, _Go-Gosh you're-fan-fantastic, mmm-''_ she licked her lips before letting him kiss her passionately. Always when his tongue danced with hers, she was flying.

His hands gently working her breasts through the fabric of her shirt, her hand from his shoulder slipped down on his chest, rubbing his firm muscles, before slipping down between their bodies, teasing _the little_ of Little Robby, that wasn't inside her, and then reaching below to massage his testes, to _stimulate_ them.

 _,,Ohh-shit Jo- you're_ _ **perfect**_ **,** '' Robert panted slightly to her mouth, trusting faster, literally pounding inside her, and she, to his delight, raised her legs from his waist up slowly to his lower back, tangling her ankles there. Forcing him deeper. Her breasts bouncing on her chest, half in Robby's grasp.

,, _Fuck-Ohhh , Robby !''_ she moaned to his mouth, her hand still teasing him below her thighs, as she squeezed his hips between her legs. ,, _Ahhh-fuck ! Yes-Ahhh-yes-Ohhh_ ,'' her silent moans escalating just like his thrusts does. His breath labored, his eyes closed fighting open to see Joanne _writhing beneath_ him from pleasure.

,, _Yes-Joanne -yeah, love-be-beautiful !''_ he growled to her mouth stifling his cry , shuddering, spilling inside her, kissing all over her neck and cheeks before locking on her lips, moving powerfully, before he could lose his _arousal_ completely, his hand slide between their bodies to pet her clit.

Her inner walls contracted around him as she arched her body against his, he kissed her quickly to prevent her _loud cry of ecstasy_ and _orgasming_ beneath him escaping her lips, swallowing _everything,_ what she let out.

,, _Fuck, k-kiddo…ahhhh-yes,''_ she stroked his cheek, as she was trying to catch her breath, when Robby kissed all over her cleavage, her fingers of her other hand tangling in his hair.

Leaning above her chuckling slightly and slowly pulling out.

,,What forced you to _this ?''_ Robby helped her to sit up , rightening himself in his pants again, bending down and handing Joanne her pants, taking her panties and slowly putting them on her, with still _teasing kisses_.

,,You can _thank_ your _girls_ …ammm-'' Joanne sighed with smile, closing her eyes when she felt Robby's kisses spreading across her knee. ,,But you cannot _deny_ , right ?'' she giggled when he lifted her up, putting her panties up her hips and helping her down from counter.

,,You're always right,'' Robert said to her surprise and delight, kissing her lovingly.

,,Well thank you, love,'' Joanne kissed him back, stroking his cheek before putting on her pants, asking ,,will you please help me _now with that pie ?''_

But right after she finished her sentence , Robert found whipped cream and asked ,,you mean _this pie_ ?'' and he wanted to spray a bit of whipped cream on her _cleavage_ , but she saw him, and quickly grabbed the bottle from him.

,,Nooo-I want to stay _clean_ okay, spare it for next handcuffs,'' Joanne kissed him teasingly.

,,Okay, so what do you want me to do ?'' Robert smiled , looking at that pie.

,,Well, you're almost done there , aren't you ?'' she pointed at window and garden direction.

,,Yep,'' Robby nodded.

,,Alright, then take there plates, and dessert plates and, if they were asking, where you've been, then tell-''

,,-That I was _decorating your pie_ ?'' Robert chuckled when Joanne handed him plates.

,,I-Um-'' she wanted to say something in repay, but he kissed her instead, and then walked away.

Joanne giggled for herself , shaking with her head, and turning to pie.

* * *

After Joanne came back to girls, Sarah was grinning a lot as the rest of girls.

 _Maybe we were really not that quiet….aaaah whatever_

,,So you needed help, huh ?'' Amy winked.

Joanne grinned and sat down, reaching for her glass, and drinking it bottoms up.

,,Mhmm,'' she sighed with smile and closed eyes, enjoying fresh drink and pouring herself another glass.

,,Well Joanne, and when it's your _relationship_ so good, I guess you're planning family right ?'' Susan smiled.

Joanne choked slightly as she was sipping drink at that moment. Girls start grinning way more.

,,We-Uh-well of course…we are,'' Joanne nodded, and their grins were making her nervous.

,,And you have kids from your previous marriages ?'' Amy asked teasingly.

,,No…fortunately !'' Joanne admitted, realizing.

,,Ohhh-then don't be afraid , you will have family, it just wants to push it further…I know a very good doctor-'' Susan start slowly, but Joanne was completely shocked.

,,Wait, what ?'' Joanne turned to girls.

,,Well I saw those pregnancy tests upstairs,'' Sarah nodded.

,,Okay, then we are trying for kid okay, and what ? It's not a crime and this was very rude !'' Joanne harshly let out from herself.

,,They were just lying there so I saw them and what ?'' Sarah tried to explain, but Joanne gave her serious look.

,,They. Were. In. Trash ! So why the fuck you were searching our trash ?''

,,Calm down, I was throwing there a Kleenex, okay…and I saw them,'' Sarah tried to purify herself.

,,But you don't have to be upset or worried Joanne…thought believing in miracles won't help you, so I know a very good doctor that might help you with-'' Susan tried to help.

,,-First, we tried for the first time, after long anticonception, fine ? Second I don't need doctor and third , how the hell you mean that 'believing in miracles' won't help me ? That means you don't believe in them ? Or in God ?''

,,Alright sorry then, and no I don't believe in God,'' Susan announced.

Joanne smirked ,,and why ?''

,,Because I believe only in things I can see !''

,,If you can't see _it_ doesn't mean it doesn't exist ! I also haven't seen your _cunt_ and I'm sure you have it…'' Joanne smirked making the rest of girls laugh loudly.

,,…emmm-Peter !'' Susan quickly stood up shocked, rushing to men outside.

,,Was that too much ?'' Joanne turned to girls, who were still laughing.

,,Maybe…'' Sarah shrugged. ,,But I don't think you won't have children…and yes, believe in miracles, Robby is a real one ! And he really loves you, that's wonderful,'' Sarah nodded smiling, comforting Joanne.

,,Well thank you, and I know…he's the best miracle that ever happened to me…'' she turned to window, smiling. At that moment Fluffy jumped up on the sofa, stepping on Joanne's lap. ,,Fine and you're the second….so far,'' she nuzzled with Fluffy.

,,Girls !'' David shouted.

,,Coming !'' Jenny answered first, quickly going outside as the rest of girls slowly stood up and walked there as well.

* * *

Robert made great steaks with Joanne, hearing compliments many times. And when came the time for pie, Sarah , as much as she was trying…she ate two pieces, and Joanne secretly gave to Harry her special drink, winking.

,,You don't deserve _diet_ …'' she whispered walking away.

,,Robert…Joanne is amazing,'' Harry chuckled, drinking.

,,She is, ohh and you should see her…well you should see her _elsewhere_ ,'' Robert nodded grinning at her.

And when he get idea, he grinned way more, rushing into living room.

,,Where is he going ?'' Jenny laughed.

,,Don't know…Bobby ?'' Joanne called for him, but the music was faster than his answer. And from her stereo from living room start playing 'Island in the Sun' from Weezer.

,,Can I ask you for dance ?'' Robby rushed to Joanne and not waiting for her response her grabbed her waist and spun her around.

,,Robby !'' she laughed, when he took her hand and start gently rocking into rhythm pressing his body to hers.

,,Come on guys don't let your girls wait !'' Robert encouraged men.

,,Jenny ? D-do you want-''

,,-Gladly,'' Jenny stepped to David, kissing him lovingly.

They found courage and start dancing…all of them.

Robert secretly put his palm on her belly, leaning closer to Joanne and whispering to her ear ,,I love you, and we'll make it.''

She sparkled , kissing him lovingly. Spinning her around again, and back to his body, he repaid her kiss.

They were dangerously close to pool.

,,Robby, carefully,'' she giggled.

,,Oh really…I remember someone wanted to stay _clean_ -''

,,-Don't you dare !'' but at the very same moment as song fluently ended Robby grabbed Joanne on his arms and threw her with loud squeak into water.

,,Are you KIDDING ME ?!'' she yelped at him laughingly, after she raised her head up above water, wet from head to toe, half beneath water level.

Everybody start laughing and watching them closely.

,,Robby I don't. Have. Bra…'' she quietly growled through her teeth, but not seeming to be that much angry.

,,Then you can be _Miss Wet Shirt_ , and you can bet your ass you'd win the first prize !'' Robert winked whispering in response.

,,And since you're fresh and clean now, I'm so willing to help you…'' Robby reached for her with his hand.

,,But I'm not sure I want your help,'' she teased.

,,Oh-J-you…come on, hmm ?'' he reached for her with his hand again.

She smiled weakly, putting her palm on pavement, to better raise herself, taking his hand, and pretending that she want help, but when she squeezed his hand tightly, he knew-

And she pushed him down into water as he staggered on the edge of pavement and with loud shout he fell headfirst into pool.

Revamping her hands with a wild grin she stepped out of pool, by steps. Her wet clothes clinging to her curves and men start slightly gawking on her ampleness.

,,And now , how it feels ?'' she teased looking down at him.

,,Actually pretty good…fresh water, good _view_ …'' Robert chuckled and she quickly covered her breasts with her arms.

,,Harry !''

,,David !''

,,Paul ?!''

,,Okay…I'm gone for towels, anybody else wants in the pool ?'' Joanne turned with still crossed arms , covering her breasts.

,,Girls don't be shy,'' David start striping to his underwear, jumping to Robby , Harry following and then Paul and Peter as well, meanwhile Joanne ran upstairs for towels and stripped her shirt.

With one towel wrapped around her bosom she walked outside again, it was pretty hot so actually that pool was great idea.

,,Girls ?'' she encouraged, putting her bra on one chair and towels on the other. ,,Robby, come here, give me your wet shirt,'' and Robert willingly stepped out of pool and to Joanne, taking off his pants, and then his shirt.

Sarah was first who took courage and stripped to her underwear and jumped into water to her husband. Amy grinned at Paul, taking off her dress, and jumping there as well. Susan does the same, Jenny still hesitating.

Robby, handing his shirt and pants to Joanne, grabbed her wrist and scooted her closer.

,,Mmmm-'' she yelped in his mouth as he kissed her in front of them all. She dropped all his clothes, and nearly even her towel, but at last moment she caught it.

As Jenny went into pool by steps as well, all girls were trying to distract their husbands, to not look at Joanne, or Robby, though his body was really muscular.

,,Bobby, don't tease !'' she mumbled to his mouth as he held her towel, seeming to push it off his way. But Joanne was near the chair where she put others towels, so she grabbed the other one, walking with Robert , forcing him go backwards, and as he grinned she pushed him into water again…

…with her towel, quickly covering her breasts with the other one, hidden behind her. So nobody was able to see her titties.

Turning with her back to them, hearing Robert's 'That wasn't fair' she fastly dressed to her bra and stripped her pants and then joining them as well.

,,Guys, this is really great party…you should do this more often !'' Peter laughed, making the rest of Company laugh too.

* * *

 _A.N.: Okay was this good ? Something special ;-)…and about baby just wait and don't jump to conclusions okay ;-) I would never want to hurt neither of them_ _I love this couple yep ;-) so and as I promised…I will post this into my profile too, but here is how I come upon Patti : I loooooooooooove Johnny Depp, fine and I saw almost every his movie, so naturally Sweeney Todd as well. And this summer holidays I was by my aunt in Slovakia and I haven't got Sweeny on my computer…and I so wanted to see it so I turned on YouTube :D …and put in the label ' Sweeney Todd Full ' well, first what it threw at me, was concert from 2001 and Mrs. Lovett completely stole my heart_ _that's how I came upon her and start searching more and more stuff and now look at me…I fell in love with her voice, with her behavior, with her performances and with her okay :D sooo here you go ;-) ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	21. Good News-Bad News

_A.N.: Hi dolls, alright. For those who still don't read my profile, where I'm trying to communicate with you. I'm ill. Today it's Thursday and I was by doctor, cold, flu, sore throat and gentle antibiotics so…no school and I said no writing, BUT because I'm a bit better than I was two days ago, I decided, I just CAN'T live without it, and without you, I know I'm terrible person and hopeless case I know it very well, so I decided to write if I feel good…if not I'm sleeping, trying to not die okay :D….but still got my sense of humor thank God ! And now…maybe few of you will hate me or kill me for this chapter, BUT BUT BUT just wait- I can't tell you anything more about future chapters since I don't want to spoil you story line, but I HATE BAD ENDINGS….or bad things…so DON'T BE AFRAID OKAY ?_ _love you ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

It was very nice grilling party, and everyone from Robby's and now even Joanne's friends complimented about it. They agreed about having another together event soon.

Robert woke up hearing shower, since doors were slightly open, for a chance Fluffy would want to come in their bedroom and cuddle.

He grinned sleepily for himself and slowly climbed off the bed, aiming right into bathroom.

Now he could hear Joanne's voice as she was humming for herself 'Happy Together' , a _strong_ happiness in her voice.

Fluffy was sitting on the edge of whirlpool, licking her paws, purring.

,,Good morning, darling, cheery ?'' Robert asked with crossed hands on his chest, his body supported by wash basin opposite the shower.

,,Hi, Bobby, mhmm. I have a good news…well, it depends , but on one hand it is good,'' Joanne still humming, not noticing he stripped himself, moved closer and quietly opened the door of shower.

,,And can I hear them ?'' Robby asked stepping inside shower , closing behind him.

,,If I were you, I'd rather wouldn't do _anything_ , today,'' she smiled turning to him.

,,Why ? You will withhold me my morning shower _with you_ ?'' Robert grinned, grabbing gently her waist and pressing her back to one wall of shower.

She gave him half shrugged half giggling look, her hands on his shoulders, answering ,,If you don't want to end up all red and sticky…''

,,Don't tell me-''

,,-Unfortunately…or rather _fortunately_ , because _that's why_ those tests were negative, and this is _great_ news !'' she grinned at him.

,,Alright so now I have to wait for three days again ?'' his head fell on her shoulder with a some kind of desperate expression.

,,It's okay, it will pass quickly, and at the end of this week I'm going on preventive examination after one year, so after all, I'll finally find out, _when_ we can try. I can ask my doctor for some _special_ _calendar_ you know,'' she brushed his now-wet locks off his forehead.

,,Alright, that's great,'' Robby smiled finally, pressing a gentle kiss on her cheek. ,,But still I want at least to wash you, can I ?'' he reached for sponge, kissing from her cheek to her forehead and around, down again until his lips touched her plump ones.

,,But I'm already done, I have to feed Fluffy and clean her toilet, and then do a laundry and then cook and then-''

Robby cut her off with _sweet_ kiss. _Damn_ he was a _good kisser_. Only _he_ could put _so_ _much_ in such simple kiss, and make from it something very _sensitive_ and _sweet_.

,,Then, then, then…I tell you something, it's Sunday, and on Sunday no-body-works , fine ? So let's just…'' he leaned down kissing her again, smiling as she finally gave in.

Moving his hands against her, after he put the sponge back, since she _was_ clean already, but he couldn't deny to caress her…at least a little. His fingers teasingly stroking down her sides, making her giggle in his mouth since it _was_ ticklish, but very good…

Holding his shoulders, she brushed her nails around them. Never breaking the kiss, Robby pressed her to shower wall again, trailing his lips to his favorite spot on her neck, which was always making her nearly crazy, when he stuck with his mouth there and start sucking, and gently biting and nipping.

 _God_ , he was _good_.

Digging her nails into his shoulders when Robert bit at her spot, drawing nice groan from her.

,,Ohh… _but_ I can't Ro-Ouu…'' low moan escaping her lips when she wanted to protest.

,,I'm not doing _anything_ … _almost_ ,'' he teased with a wild grin against her sensitive skin.

,,You…one…big…tall…t-teaser,'' biting her lip to stifle another moan, since she didn't want to _turn_ _him up_ so much, so she didn't have to _work him off_ later…

But his licks start moving further south and she was off with her mind when he pressed a light kiss on her left hardened rosy bud.

,,Mmm…'' she let out a whimper, suddenly changing her mind, and pressing at the back of his head to keep him continue.

 _Since he started, then let him finish it…_

His lips _deliciously_ closing around her nipple, his tongue swirling around it, making Joanne wriggle on her toes, whimpering more loudly.

,,Jesus, _this_ should be _illegal_ from you !'' she giggled slightly before moaning as Robert's _perfect_ mouth forced her to.

Only chuckle as a response she received before he gently tugged at her dusky bud ,,Mean _this_?''

,, _G- Ooo-''_ she panted, scratching up his back in response, making him growl against her nipple.

His mouth moved lower again, and lower and lower an-

,,No-no-no…'' she quickly pushed him up from her lower hair ,,God, you would be capable of doing anything, huh ?''

,,It depends…'' he chuckled again, kissing her.

,,But I'm not interested in _period sex_ okay, so just…just decide, you want only to kiss, or nothing !'' she accused smilingly, but firmly, her hands resting on his shoulders, petting his wet hair.

,,Alright, as my Kitty wishes,'' Robert kissed her for the last time, before he finally released her and let her dry herself and do the rest of things, she said before.

* * *

Friday

After yoga, traditional coffee with girls and one phone call with Robby, Joanne visits her gynecologist after eleven months on preventive examination and asks him for special examination about her fertile days.

That evening Robert arrived at home, greeting Fluffy with a big smile.

,,Where's your missus ? Where is Jo ? Joanne ?'' Robert smiled petting Fluffy, looking all over the hall, since Joanne haven't came to greet him.

He looked in kitchen and dining room, in living room.

No answer.

,,Joanne ?'' Robert went nervous, walking upstairs, following Fluffy in their bedroom.

,,Jo what's-'' he smiled, but in a moment his smile faded.

He saw Joanne lying in bed with her back to him, sleeping perhaps, some paper a bit soaked on the other side of bed.

Robert reached for that paper, kneeling on bed, and start reading it.

,, _Confirmation of thorough examination….after long-term use of contraceptives…..Mrs. Starkland….disturbed hormone levels…..not possible way to conceive…._ _ **infertile**_ _?!''_ Robert murmured for himself with low voice, shocked at the end of the paper.

He swiftly looked at Joanne and his eyes descended on her nightstand and on mostly empty bottle of rum and ashtray full of cigarette butts.

Eyes went wide he threw away the paper and quickly moving to Joanne.

,,Joanne !'' he shook with her arm as she was still lying on her side, not seeming to make any noise or any response.

He took off his suit throwing it behind him, to move better ,,Joanne, please don't do this to me. No ! Joanne, please ! Jo ! Joanne !'' he tried to turn her on her back, slowly raising her in half sitting position, shaking with her upper body. ,, **Joanne tell me you haven't done what I don't dare to think** -'' he was nervously breaking down, increasing his voice and his desperation, but at that moment-

,,…Ro…Robby ?'' her drunken voice finally sounded and her half closed eyes trying to focus on person who tore her from dreamless sleep.

,,OH THANK GOD !'' he immediately clutched her in his embrace, and lowering her on bed again, sweeping her brown curls off her face.

As she finally focused and saw clearly Robby's face, corners of her mouth start twitching and her voice, still drunk, but very very low, start coming out in whimpers.

,,Ro-Robby…I…I am…'' tears slowly filling her eyes, as before , by Robert's discretion, when he saw blurred mascara below her eyelids.

,,Shh-shh-shh , I know, I'm here…come, I'm here, I'm not leaving you, _never !''_ Robert swiftly soothed her crying , little, completely broken form, as he half laid himself beside her and let her fall on his still clothed chest, weeping, crying, giving off all the pain she was holding inside her, as she buried her face in his soft chest.

,,I'm not going anywhere, love…shhh-shhh- Bobby's here,'' he pressed a gentle kiss on her hair, softly fondling her back through her silken nightgown.

Soothing her slowly, carefully, but surely, until she fell asleep again by desperation, exhaustion and disappointment, crying to his chest, perhaps most strongly in her life.

* * *

 _A.N.: BEFORE you start hating and cursing me, or jumping to conclusions : I have prepared storyline and plot twist and ''All good things come to those, who can wait'' dolls , SO- just…just be cool and wait till future chapters okay…stay with me, to LEARN ! I would_ _ **never**_ _hurt neither Robby, no Joanne ! Okay ? Got it ? JUST WAIT FOR IT ;-) I love them too much for doing something so serious…love you ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	22. Withered Roses

_A.N.: At the beginning….I'm responding to you now also in reviews so check them as well for sure ;-). And yes-and-no…I can't tell you anything more about it okay, just be surprised ;-). And now, following song is Czech okay, so I wasn't re-writing it in rhymes to English, but I wanted you to know the text…for those who wants the entire text or song you can find it on YouTube :_ _Wanastowi Vjecy - Sbírka zvadlejch růží_

 _And translate it from here : www. karaoketexty. cz ( under the same name...I wanted to give here a link, but it doesn't work :/ :( )_

 _It's very beautiful song , with very nice meaning :333 ….oh and also using IN chapter song from George Ezra : Listen To The Man :3 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

 _There are mornings when it doesn't end_

 _On the table was left a little wine in the bottle_

 _I'm filling the glass_

 _Your tears and salty brown eyes_

 _The sorcerer of this night - his fault_

 _Already dawn,_

 _the night ends,_

 _Magic power you can't dislodge_

 _You are pure,_

 _circling dreams,_

 _might not get lost in the morning_

 _You had flame in your eyes, which knows a secret desire…_

 _-Wanastowi Vjecy - Sbírka zvadlejch růží ( = Wanast's Things – Collection Of Withered Roses )_

* * *

Robert woke up , this time by Joanne's gentle sobbing in his chest. When he opened his eyes, he found out, he is still dressed in his working clothes, since he hadn't time to even dress up.

,,Let it out darling, I'm here…let it all go away,'' he quickly remembered, what happened and why she is crying, and quickly scooted her closer to his chest, whispering in her hair.

,,Robby….'' She whimpered weakly, her eyes tightly squeezed.

,,Yes, I'm here…''

,,Please -tell me -it was -all just - _ba-_ _bad dream_ ?'' she panted from the lax of air in her lungs, desperation forcing her to sniff in his shirt.

,,How far ?''

,,Just yesterday…'' she sobbed more hardly.

Instead of answer, Robert hugged her tightly in his embrace and she knew, it was reality.

,,Let it all go away from yourself, your Robby is here…for you !'' he kissed her salty cheek, soothing, his hands fondling her back and sides as her hands were fisting his shirt.

,,How…Robby…how and why ?!'' she cried hardly, not seeming to stop.

,,I don't know Joanne….there are things between heaven and earth…'' he tried to tell.

,,Oh-'' she made a smirk mingled with another sob. ,,Yo-you kno-Oh-ow…n-now I wi-wish that…that you-ha-had bet-better fut-hhh-future wife tha-than me…''

,,Don't EVER say this _again_ !'' he firmly said, but still holding her very carefully.

,,T-To give yo-Oo-u a chi-child..''

,,No-no-no don't think like that ! I love you… _only you_ …and I won't let you go just because we can't…have children-'' Robert hardly swallowed , his three single tears fell on her forehead as he sat up with her in together embrace ,,-and I will marry you no matter what happens ! Joanne…'' he scooted her on his lap as he supported his back against the headboard.

Her fingers softly trailing his chest as she was still lowly sniffing, trying to calm herself.

,,You don't love me ?'' he asked , waiting for her answer.

,,I do ! I do Robert…I just-'' she swiftly turned her head to him.

,,-Then don't say such things…and don't EVER DO THAT to me again ! Please, I was so worried about you ! I thought you had an alcohol poisoning !'' he hugged her more tightly as she ran her hands around his waist hugging him back, her face buried in his neck.

,,Okay,'' she panted slightly as he was slowly calming her down.

,,Even when it seems to be, it's _not_ the end of the world…if you want child, there are other ways…and remember one thing, no matter what happens I will love you forever. I will never leave you…'' that was all she needed to hear.

,,Love,'' she kissed him deeply, lovingly, still a bit crying, but now with more self esteem than she was last night. ,,I will be always with you !'' she muttered to his mouth.

After breaking the kiss Robert whispered ,,I know.''

Letting her head be pillowed by his chest, both looking out of their bedroom's balcony doors. Robert could see…could _feel_ how much she wanted child, and how much she wanted child with _him._ And how happy she was with him, and now so disappointed after finding out so _heartbreaking_ information, which was for him as well.

No words needed to explain what they both felt at that moment.

But he wanted her to be happy. And she already let that from herself, all that pain was gone with her tears, and that dull expression was the only thing that left…

Thinking for a while…he start very slowly and very quietly, in her ear…

,, I feel your head _resting heavy on your single bed_ ,'' Robert caught her attention.

,,I want to hear all about it

 _Get it all of your chest_ , oh,'' singing more loudly now, seeing her weakly smiling at him.

,,I feel _the tears_ and you're _not alone_ , oh

 _When I hold you, well I won't let go_ , oh…'' he hugged her tightly again.

,, Why should we care for what they're _selling us anyway_?'' he nuzzled his nose with hers when she looked up at him again.

,,We're _so younger_ than you know, whoa !'' he nodded as she _finally_ smiled.

,,You don't have to _be there_ , babe

You don't have to _be scared_ , babe…'' rocking with her gently in the rhythm.

,,You don't _need a plan_ of what you wanna do

 _Won't you listen to the man that's loving you ?!''_ he half asked her with his inquiring look at her winking afterwards as she was smiling and tears completely went away.

,, Your world keeps spinning and you _can't jump off_

 _But I will catch you if you fall I can't tell you enough,''_ he nodded, kissing her cheek, as she was watching him, seeming being happy again.

,, _I hate to hear that you're feeling low !_

 _I hate to hear that you won't come home !''_ his hands petting her back and her sides as he was firmly 'explaining' her , how he felt…she understood.

,, Why should we _care_ for what they're _selling us anyway_?

We're _so younger_ than you know, whoa

You don't have to _be there_ , babe

You don't have to _**be scared**_ , babe

You _don't need a plan_ of what you wanna do

 _ **Won't you listen to the man that's loving you ?**_ '' still gently rocking with her and after those words she kissed him lovingly, nodding.

,,I will…'' nodding again, looking in his blue eyes, and humming the rest of song with him, smiling.

Fluffy jumped on bed walking to them, and as Joanne was sitting on Robby's lap, she sat herself on Joanne's lap, nuzzling to both.

,,See, we have our own _baby_ already,'' he winked scratching Fluffy behind her ear. Black kitten purred loudly and closed contentedly her eyes.

,,Right…'' Joanne giggled, petting her as well. ,,At least we have _somebody to pamper_ , right ?'' she pursed her lips and stroked her black fur from her back to her tail. Fluffy purred more loudly, puddling herself on Joanne's lap, her paws touching Robert's stomach as she stretched out with loud yawn.

Robert looked at Joanne again. _Now_ it was that Joanne he fell in love with and who want to marry. Sparkling, smiling, with her chocolate brown eyes and plump pink lips. He reached for Kleenex on her nightstand, dampening it slightly and wiping away her mascara, still humming the song. Joanne smiled contentedly afterwards, letting her head rest against his chest again.

,, Easy, easy and a one, two, three, oh,'' Robert continued again, his fingers pretending 'steps' on her thighs, aiming up and up, making her giggle.

,,Breezy, breezy if you come with me, oh,'' his steps went up on her belly, until his hand circled her waist again, he kissed her hair.

,,Easy, easy and a one, two, three, four, five, six, seven eight, nine, nine, nine, nine,'' she turned to face him, her hands reaching for his and she rocked with her upper body in time with his. Her teasing, seductive smile came back. Joanne was back.

She bit her lip, watching him, when Fluffy stood up and walked to her smaller lair, down next to their bed, lying herself there.

She scooted him closer with her palms, kissing him passionately. Breaking the kiss for catch breath, she start undoing his buttons of his shirt. Robert smiled naughtily, happy that she was happy again as well.

,, You don't have to _be there_ , babe,'' she sang with low voice, blinded with desire.

,,You don't have to _be scared_ , babe,'' Robert start rolling her nightgown up as she had his shirt already unbuttoned and start unbuckling his belt.

,,You don't _need a plan_ of what you wanna do

 _Won't you listen to the man that's loving you,''_ He threw away her nightgown, not caring much, where he threw it, his hands descending on her bare full breasts, delicately squeezing them, making her toss her head back.

 _,,Won't you listen to the man that's loving you !''_ she finished, swiftly flipping their positions , so Robert was above her, under the sheets, chuckling a bit, making her more and more smile.

Lowering his lips to hers, in another big sweet kiss.

He sat up, throwing away his shirt and then getting off his jeans, wand shorts, taking off his socks as well since he knew how she hated when he wore them…and no wonder, it wasn't any much pleasurable for him to wear them during making love.

Rolling above her again, sighing ,,You're beautiful, have I told you already ?''

,,Many times, kiddo…but _many_ is not _enough_ ,'' she cupped his cheeks, tugging him down in feverish kiss.

,,For me it's _never enough_ , to be with you…'' kissing her back, he gently pried her legs apart and shifted between them.

,,I missed you,'' she muttered into his mouth, her fingers playing with his hair.

Robby tugged teasingly her lower lip, gently sucking on it, letting her tongue slip in his mouth again, tasting the rest of rum, wondering how much she drank or what time it was already…but he gave up when she scratched his bare back with her nails, making him forget _everything_ and focus just on her presence, and her _love for him_ , his _desire_ getting _wilder_.

His hand nicely working her ample breasts, time after time tweaking gently her nipple, making her whimper in his mouth.

His other hand trailing up and down her side and her outer thigh, fondling her belly and stroking lower, and lower until he reached her _hottest_ zone, feeling her _wet_.

,,Aren't you oversexed already ?'' Robert chuckled, teasing , by his words and by his touch on her cunny.

,,With you n-never !'' she purred closing her eyes in pleasure.

,,But lustful…''

,,Yes…'' she whimpered when he thrusted two of his fingers inside her _wet, pulsating, screaming heat._

,,Desiring…'' his breath so hot against her skin of her neck, he was kissing and sucking on her exposed throat when she threw her head back in pillows.

,,Yes…'' his fingers slowly escalating their pace, the heel of his hand pressing determinedly on her clit, deliciously rubbing it.

,,Passionate…'' he bit playfully on her sensitive spot again making her whimper louder and louder.

,,Yes…ohhh-Robert yes !'' she was already writhing beneath him, her fingers digging into his shoulders, her hips rocking against his fingers.

,, _Horny…_ '' he nipped her earlobe, his fingers moving impossibly fast.

,, _Yes ! Fuck-Robby ! Yes ! Ohhh-G-_ '' she panted , climaxing around his fingers.

He slowed his pace before pulling out and brining his wet fingers to her mouth.

,, _I love it,_ '' his eyes went wide, his grin went wild as she took both his fingers in her mouth, sucking away her own cum, with soft moans.

Biting his fingertips at the end seductively, with naughty grin, spreading her legs wider for him, and with her toes stroking his calves.

,,Mmm,'' he hummed , moving his brows and lowering his lips to hers again. He rubbed her wet slit with his tip of his very, _very hard_ shaft.

,,Bobby…don't tease, let's-''

,,I love teasing you…you should know already,'' Robert laughed slightly, looking in her eyes.

But right when he finished his sentence she swiftly flipped their positions announcing ,,And you should know, that I'm not cuffed to bed now !'' offering a slight giggle, holding him firmly down, when he wanted to flip them over again.

,,Fine, you won ! I'm yours…'' he clutched her hips and her waist down at him.

She grinned and kissed him again, her hand slipped between their bodies, finding his _erection_ and slowly guiding him inside her.

Breaking the kiss, she arched her body and slowly sat up on him, adjusting on him, because only _now_ she really felt how _big_ he is…how _long_ his length is, since she sat up and took him _completely_ inside her.

,,Oh-My-God-Robert !'' she panted, her hand on his chest, he closed his eyes as pleasure washed over him, she bit her lip to stifle another loud gasp as she start moving forth and back.

Head of his shaft touching her skin, every following move, less _shock_ , more _pleasure_.

,, _Ohhh-fuck...Robby !''_ her mouth opened widely, her eyes closed, her body arching when he bucked his hips up, against hers, getting loud growls from him.

,, _Ahh-sh-aaam….God-yes…ohh-ohh-''_ her nails slipped down on his chest, scratching, leaving red marks and making Robby growl even louder. His hands, gripping her ass, before he spanked her sharply, but still using not that big force to not hurt her.

,, _Ah !''_ she yelped, smile creeping up on her features.

She bit her lip, ridding him faster, savoring that feel of him inside her, deliciously ravishing her, his tip found that _sensitive_ spot inisde, making her moan and forget nearly of everything around her.

,,More !'' she whimpered, when his fingers were helping her hips to move on him faster.

Robert grinned and spanked her once again.

,, _Yes-Bobby ! Ahh-baby…mmm-yes !''_ she was panting, feeling closer with every her escalating move forward, his tip inisde her so deliciously rubbing that spot, coaxing slight squeals from her.

,,Yes-baby...go on, show me, how nicely you can _ride_ me !'' he encouraged her by spanking her other ass cheek as the first was getting slowly pink.

,, _Mmm ! Fuck-Bobby ! Ohhh…oh-oh-I …I'm gonna…gonna-''_ panting heavily, riding him fastly, letting her head lolled back.

,,Fuck ! I'm close…more Jo-more…yes !'' Robert was groaning beneath her, start rocking his hips up.

,, _Ahhh-Yes Bobby-baby…I think I-I-wi-Will-Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! OhMyGod !''_ she rocked her hips hardly down against his , chewing her lip, crying with her orgasm as her inner walls perfectly squeezed him, making him cum inside her with his loud moan. All her _juices_ escaping down around him and on sheets, but non of them cared at that moment.

,,Ohhhh-Jo !''

She slowed her moves, until she stopped fully and hardly, with trembling thighs crawled off him, rolling beside Robert and putting her palm on his sweaty stomach.

Joanne swallowed ,,Wau !''

Robert grinned contentedly, drawing her closer to his chest, by grabbing her sides. She threw one her , still trembling leg, on his waist and down, between his thighs, feeling wetness she made.

Both resting, panting heavily, but satisfied.

Bobby turned to her, making her look in his eyes.

,,I think, we will survive it…'' chuckling slowly, waiting for her response, if he overreacted or if it was good.

Fortunately she answered ,,You know…one advantage it has…we don't have to use anymore any anticonception or condom,'' giggling and letting her head rest on his muscular chest.

He breathed in relief, kissing her forehead.

,,I promise I will make it up to you…no matter how,'' he said, trying to sooth her a bit.

,,For me it's enough, _you love me_ …'' she reached for his lips in loving kiss, and Robby smiled into kiss.

* * *

 _Hair from the wine_

 _spell extinguishes_

 _collection of withered roses_

 _God stop the time_

 _morning begins_

 _made me laugh…_

* * *

 _A.N.: Still not THERE yet okay, but I'm really interested what do you think of this chapter hmm ?_ _thanks for keeping reading for holding on and for writing reviews, you're making me happy even when I'm ill…ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	23. Bed Or Mattress

_A.N.: Oh oh and tell me please, if it's good, that I'm describing in details and almost every second day…is it good ? Because I like it like this ;-) and it fits to my story line so-isn't it annoying :/ ? Hope it's not, let me know ;-) aaaand I had to separate those two chapters, just I felt it's better so :3 anyway, I'm good, yet….drugged by antibiotics, dope with my true love, which is coffee and I just blew all that mess off my nose so, I'm ready to go ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Fluffy purred loudly, letting them know she is in room with them. Robert chuckled, kissing Joanne back, but at that moment Fluffy jumped up on bed to them and landed herself on Joanne's legs, laying down and slowly succumbing to sleep.

,,She doesn't know I have to stand up in few minutes…'' Joanne smiled, her fingers drawing patterns on Bobby's chest.

,,And do you really have to ?'' he smiled at her.

,,Hmmhh-'' she chuckled, supporting her chin with her fist ,,-it depends…''

At that moment her phone start ringing.

,,Jesus could they leave us be just for one God-damn-it day ?! Is it _that_ hard ?!'' she bursted on her phone.

,,Keep calm…take it, perhaps it's important, and it's not so _hot_ …better than if it called ten minutes ago…''

,,Right,'' Joanne nodded, admitting.

Reaching for her phone since Fluffy was growling at that annoying, ringing , stupid thing , which tore her from her 22 hours daily needy sleep.

,,Yes ?'' Joanne answered the phone, falling heavily into pillows. ,,Fine, and when ?''

Robert was watching her, not understanding.

,,Okay, as you wish…but you have to move it from here by your own, don't think I will bring it to your home for nothing, just like that, you have to come for it ! …alright, fine bye bye,'' she put her phone on the nightstand again when the other side ended phone call.

,,Who was that ?'' Robby laughed at Joanne bothered expression when she fell into pillows again, this time with heavy growl.

,,Larry !''

,,Larry ?''

,,Larry is coming for _his bed_ on Thursday !''

,,Kidding ?''

,,Nope…so we have to go into furniture store and choose one bed for _us two_ , since we won't have anything to _sleep in_ , and I don't want to sleep in guest rooms…I love my own bedroom…'' she grabbed her forehead with her both hands.

,,No problem, we can go there on Monday afternoon, I have short-day so,'' Robert leaned to her , kissing her neck, making her giggle.

But Fluffy decided ,they had enough sex for that day so she stood up determinedly and walked up Joanne's body and laid herself down on her heaving bosom.

,,Fine…we are here Fluffy,'' Robert answered as Joanne stroked her fur gently to her tail.

Cuddling all together, they were finally relaxing.

Joanne kissed Fluffy on her head, nuzzling with her, listening to her purrs.

,,You are our baby,'' she sighed when Fluffy puddle, falling to that gap between Robert and Joanne on sheets. Robert smiled and kissed Joanne's forehead.

* * *

Monday afternoon.

,,So…we can choose, any kind of bed. Mattress is still ours…so think of quality and _durability_ …'' Joanne smirked, winking at Robert as they were walking around furniture store, looking on beds. She had her arms crossed on her chest as Robert had his palm, resting on her back.

,,How about some mahogany bed ?'' pointing at some not too big bed.

,,Isn't it too…small ?'' Joanne turned her head on one side, eyeing the bed.

,,Maybe…''

,,And look at that headboard,'' Joanne gently stoke at his stomach with her elbow.

,,And what ?'' he didn't understand.

,,No jambs !'' she looked at him with smirk.

,,Ohhh, right !'' Robert nodded understanding , they couldn't play with handcuffs. ,,But I can cuff you to anything…'' he whispered seductively to her ear.

,,But bed is comfortable, and I don't want any other-''

,,-I know, got it, okay, and what about this one,'' he pointed at white, bigger-not mahogany.

,,Yeah I like that shape…show me price,'' Joanne start looking for price tag.

,,Jo…you have to see _this !_ '' Robert called for Joanne as he walked behind some corner.

,,Coming !'' still looking at that bed, she finally turned to not hit the wall, and walk around it.

Now she understood why Robert wanted her to see it.

,,Wau ! And isn't it too _high-class_ ? Like too much _luxury_ ?'' Joanne overlooked quite big, wooden, _canopy bed_ , with white slightly see-through curtains from all sides, and with headboard _with jambs_.

,,No way…it's _perfect_. At least, nobody will interrupt us _again_ if we-''

,,-That's a devil idea…I love it !'' Joanne grinned wildly, still looking at that bed.

,,So ? What do you think…hey even the price is not too bad, they reduced price from 635 to 495 dollars…that's adequate , isn't it ?''

,,Kidding ? That 's cheap as hell…for me…okay, let's check the parameters, if it even fits into our bedroom,'' Joanne smirked hardly, shaking with her head laughingly.

After checking, the bed perfectly fits with its height, width, and length, they waved at shop assistant to help them.

,,Unfortunately the bed will be in stock in two weeks…'' tall young man said.

,,That's alright, we can wait,'' Robert slowly said and Joanne just uttered, muttering through her teeth with grin.

,,Speak for yourself…''

Robert heard that and chocked slightly with smile.

,,Alright, let's do the papers then, come with me please,'' they followed young man to his table of his section.

Joanne leaned to Robert , whispering ,,I will feel like a Queen…''

,,You are !'' he responded, kissing her. ,,And My Queen deserves high-class.''

Joanne smiled at him contentedly.

* * *

Tuesday evening.

They already folded their bed, and asked Harry and David to help them, move it into hallway. And since neither one of them want to sleep in guest rooms, they brought their mattress into living room, determined to sleep there.

And it was good idea, since there was a fireplace, so they made fire and watched TV before Robert decided to go to bed.

,,Are you planning to join me ?'' he teased when Joanne was searching something on her laptop.

,,In ten minutes, Kathy sent me some interesting site…I want to finish it,'' Joanne dully responded when Robert petted her calf, since he was already lying on their mattress on the floor, beside their couch, and Joanne was sitting up on the couch.

He let his head fell into pillows, two meters away from fireplace, so it was very pleasant and warm idea, to sleep like this, and also fun.

,,Ten minutes…I want to cuddle at least, I'm waking up early,'' he muttered sleepily.

Joanne looked from behind her laptop , watching him falling asleep, he was exhausted. Grinning she closed computer, website can wait for tomorrow, Robby not.

Slipping down from sofa to mattress, and under the sheets to Robert, finding her way beneath his arm, clutching herself closer since Robby was already succumbing to sleep. She put her head on his chest, sighing satisfied with content smile, slowly falling asleep as well.

* * *

Joanne felt her jaw getting slowly slack, and then she felt soft kisses moving around her neck, up to her earlobe, gently nipping.

She smiled sleepily, muttering ,,I thought you're waking up early ?''

Robert chuckled still teasing her earlobe ,,I do…but I couldn't deny your exposed neck…please, love…please.''

,,Mhh-I'm sleepy, and I don't know –if you'll –havesomethingfromit,'' she was still slightly smiling as Robert licked at her jawline again, mumbling her words hardly from her lips.

,,I will…mmm-Joanne,'' he nipped more desperately at the crook of her neck, nearly whimpering against her skin. ,,My _warm_ Joanne….''

,,I think I _can sacrifice_ some of my sleep for you,'' she hardly opened her eyes, adjusting on lingering light of flame from fireplace, finding Robby's face.

,,You won't regret,'' he promised quietly in her ear, kissing below her lobe, making her exhale the breath she was holding.

,,What time is it ?'' she let him kiss her.

,,Something about midnight,'' he whispered to her neck, his right hand scooted under her nightgown and to her left breast, softly working her flesh.

,,Mmm,'' completely giving herself in his petting, her eyes closed again.

He rolled up her nightie past her breasts, slowly rolling himself above her, and kissing down her front, from her titties, listening to her whimpers after each kiss. And below the swell of her breasts, down her belly, one kiss on her belly button, she exhaled again, her hands resting behind her head, and kissing up again.

Fondling her belly, her skin, pampering her, petting her.

,,Don't you want to take _a top_ again ?'' he slowly asked, pressing the tip of his tongue against her skin and trailing up her body.

,, _Mhh, baby…I don't feel so,''_ she responded sighing, her hand reaching to pet his hair.

,,Alright,'' he leaned to her mouth to kiss her.

Her eyes flashed open to see his sparkling face, she smiled dreamily. He helped her up, to roll her nightgown completely off his way, and holding her back to gently lead her down again.

Positioning himself between her thighs, he slowly slid inside her with another loving kiss.

,, _Mmm, Bobby…''_ she rocked her hips up in time with his. ,, _Yes, that's…ohhh, Robby,''_ scratching down his spine, making him growl in pleasure as she continued to moan her own pleasure out.

Letting her legs curl up around his waist, he leaned down, one of his hands stroked her thigh, inching to her ass and back again.

,, _Mhmm,''_ she caressed him too, her palms rubbing up and down his muscles of his chest and around his neck and again back down and to his muscular stomach.

,,You're so good Jo,'' he sighed looking in her eyes, saying with low voice, filled with pleasure.

,, _Robby, ohh-yes, please…yes, mhh –that's-''_ suddenly she gasped as Robert bit playfully at her collarbone.

,,I could _eat_ you,'' teasingly sucking the bite mark.

,,You want _to play_ , let's play then,'' she hardly raised her upper body to approach his neck, offering him nice bite as well, his hips rocking down opposite hers.

,,Yeah-that's right Kitty !'' he encouraged her, his teeth grazing along her shoulder, biting at her curve.

,, _God, you- F-uhhh, Robby-ahhh !_ '' her head tossed back into pillows, slightly falling off the mattress, top of her head lightly touching floor, she could clearly see the warm flame, coming from fireplace in safe distance.

,, _L-Love I…you're…''_ closing her lips, she couldn't even describe with proper , sensible words how _good_ he was, and how _great_ he was making her _feel_.

,,Yes ?'' he panted inquiringly, his tongue running up her throat, forcing loud moan from her.

,, _J-Ohhh –Fuck ! Yes, Robby I'm gonna cum…I…I'm gonna-'_ ' her voice strained, coming out in pants and sighs.

,,Joanne,'' he breathed stifling his cry of pleasure into her shoulder when he came inside her.

,,No… _Ah !_ '' she bucked her hips up forcefully desperately, which pushed her over the edge and she cried across their living room, climaxing around him.

Both panting, Robert helped her up on the mattress again, rolling off of her and covering them both with sheets again.

,,Robby, you're fantastic,'' she scooted closer to him when she caught her breath in few moments.

,,Not me…you are !'' he answered , running his arm around her, hugging her and slowly falling asleep.

,,Hope, _this_ will _make your day_ ,'' Joanne couldn't deny slight joke before she sleepily closed her eyes again and listened to the crackling in fireplace.


	24. Anniversary

_A.N.: As much as I'm ill I still want to write , because it's keeping me alive and mostly happy, right after watching Pirates of the Carribean :D but last night my illnes took over me…not completely for God's sake, just partly, 'cause I wanted to stay awake , BUT ! I closed my notebook and said to myself at 19:30 ''okay , you can take a nap after antibiotics and then you can do something'' since I'm mostly awake at night, because my lungs decided to not let me to and choke me…so I took antibiotics and took a nap…waking up at 9:54 next morning ! So…here I am :D but ALIVE :3 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Thursday afternoon.

On Wednesday Robert invited Peter, David and Harry to help him move downstairs, few more stuff that Larry took from Joanne during divorce, and put them in their hallway. Next day…

Door bell.

,,Coming !'' Joanne shouted from the kitchen, putting down bowl with batter for pancakes and rushed through the hall.

Unlocking doors she saw Robert first ,,Sorry, I forgot my keys-''

,,-I know, I saw them in the kitchen. Hi Larry,'' she let them both walk into house with three another men.

,,Hi Joanne, these are guys from moving agency,'' Larry greeted.

,,Yes, here you go,'' Joanne smiled, showing them the folded furniture.

,,I wanted to invite you, as I'm inviting the rest of your friends Robert, to Gala evening , because Bill's wife is organizing it and I was invited as distinguished guest, so I can invite more people. It's in Fort Lee Center next Friday. Would you go ?'' Larry slowly asked during gentlemen start getting furniture out of the house.

Robert looked at Joanne and she seemed to have no big problem, even when she was hesitating for two seconds.

,,Gladly,'' she nodded finally.

,,Okay, you can count on us,'' Robert smiled.

,,Great ! Oh…and, ehmm –there will be –I'll be there with Jane…'' Larry added, seeming a bit nervous.

After this sentence Joanne was in her mind like 'NO WAY' or 'WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ME' but stayed very calm on the surface. Boiling inside for another few moments, she breathed.

,,And what ?''

,,What do you mean , _what_ ?'' Larry went more and more nervous. He knew, she was not interested in him anymore, and he _could see_ she completely loved Robert, but she was still a bit ( HA a bit ) jealous at him. After all he was her husband for four years, and suddenly from day to day he was nearly stranger…and she still couldn't swallow the fact , her now ex-husband was with other woman. And what more , with _that one_ with whom he cheated on her…

But, when she thought it through, she had Robby, and that was enough for _her_ , so even when it was something over one month, she _was happy_. Maybe having the most happy times of her life.

,,Like _nothing_. It's your decision…what do you think of me, that I would cancel my own decision in four seconds ? Just because your bedmate ?'' Joanne forced a smirk as a lingering effect of her thoughts.

,,Okay…great. So, I will send you complete invitation on e-mail,'' Larry smiled weakly.

,,Fine,'' Robert cut this conversation, as he suspected what was going in Joanne's mind. ,,Ehm, shall-shall I help you guys ?''

,,Nah-that's okay,'' dark haired man answered with smile, taking one sideboard with another tall man.

,,Do you want coffee ?'' Joanne asked looking at all of them.

,,Thanks Ma'am, but we have another work after we finish here,'' blond , young man smiled.

,,And you ?'' she finally smiled at Larry.

,,Well, when I pay them I could-''

,,Great, then you find me in the kitchen when you're done here. Nice day gentlemen !'' she waved at movers, walking to kitchen.

* * *

,,Actually, I wanted to tell you something,'' Robert slowly drinking the rest of his coffee when Larry already left their house.

,,Yes, and what exactly ?'' Joanne sat opposite him, she had the pancakes finally made and she could drink her coffee and relax.

,,Well…about Jane. Because I saw her this week, when I was at lunch, walking to Larry's office. Every day…so I thought at first to not tell you, but-''

,,-That bitch ! ….were you expecting me to say something like this ?'' Joanne laughed.

,,Wau, ehm-actually yes,'' Robert chuckled, watching her , how she was surprisingly good with that fact.

,,Well, maybe yesterday. But today I realized _something_ –when I have _somebody_ to **love** and _he reciprocates_ the **love** to _me_ …I don't have to be _jealous_ on somebody else…'' she smiled admitting it all aloud.

,,Wau ! To be honest, I would never expect something like this from you, and that's why it is so wonderful to hear,'' Robert nodded, half astonished.

,,So…I can survive one evening with her, if she's not rude at me, okay…I can-I can handle it,'' she nodded determined.

,,And will _you_ be polite ?''

,,Of course I will !'' Joanne nearly accused him, but still smiling.

* * *

,,I don't have to wake _early_ this time,'' Robert narrowed himself on his elbows, lying on mattress and watching Joanne, sitting up on sofa again.

,,Hmm, but I want to finish that site finally, so would you wait now, since you have time ?'' she muttered, scrolling down on the site where she left, because she hadn't time last evening.

,,Okay, and can I distract you ?'' he start kissing up from her instep, ankle, shin, to her knee.

,,Robby…please,'' she giggled behind the screen.

,,Do you remember how you told me, that you were imagining a lot of other men in bed with you when Larry wasn't able to give you what I'm bravely giving you,'' Robby teased with gentle bites around her knee.

,,Hmm.''

,,Are you imagining somebody else, when you're with me ?'' he curiously looked in her eyes , when she tore her gaze from screen.

,,Robert are you serious ? Bobby, with you _I don't have time_ to think of somebody else _during sex_ …'' she gave him a wild grin with naughty undercurrent.

,,That's good,'' he repaid her smile, seducing with more and more kisses. ,,I'm not able to, with you, and even if I was, I don't have _any need_ to.''

,,Fine. Can I finish now ?'' she smirked, stroking his cheek.

,,Oh-yes…''

,,Thank you, kiddo ,'' she shook laughing with her head, reading again.

At the moment, lost in information, she heard just 'Come here Fluffy' and then Fluffy's loud purring.

Suddenly she saw on screen, that's after one a.m. She looked from behind her laptop, looking down at sleeping Robert , turned to her with his back, and Fluffy lying on her side of mattress.

 _Okay, last column and I'll go…_

… _.so that makes women so sensitive. And now 10 facts about manhood._

 _-Oh come on ! How long is this…oh, okay three columns, fine…after all_

She looked again at Robert and back to screen.

… _he's sleeping so…_

… _..6 seconds, that's how long the male orgasm lasts, 23 seconds by female._

 _-Fine and now tell me who's at an advantage, huh ?_

… _.one centimeter of penis can shrink from smoking ?!_

 _-Okay, from now on I won't give him any of my cigarettes !_

… _.blablabla-wait ! Wait-wait-wait what ?! …..average men have about_ _ **eleven**_ _erections a day._ _ **Nine**_ _at night itself ?! Waaait !_

Joanne nearly laughed aloud, but she held her mouth at the right time.

She looked at Robert's back.

 _Fine, I have to check this by myself , 'cause…God that's possible ?_

She closed her notebook, putting it on the table, and scooting down on mattress. Taking Fluffy slowly in her arms, watching that's bigger, and heavier since the day they have her. Nuzzling her nose against Fluffy's belly she whispered.

,,Let's look , how much is mister _aroused_ hmm ? Shall we ?''

Brushing her nails against Fluffy's belly, she saw her slowly meowing through a wide yawn.

,,Oh aren't _we_ a bit sleepy ?'' she kissed kitty's head, cuddling with her, sitting on her own calves. She was talking to her , like it was really their baby. But she didn't care.

Fluffy clawing to her silken nightie, softly purring, pressing and easing her claws into her right breast through the silken material.

,,What a sleepy darling we have…okay, I will cuddle…tomorrow alright,'' she kissed her head once again, and put her on the couch. Fluffy slowly stretched out and then jumped off sofa, walking into kitchen where she had her lair.

Joanne grinned, looking back at Robby's back.

 _Fine, I'll just look…_

,,Ro-…'' _nono, shhh, not wake him…rather._

She pressed her body to his back under cover, trying to curl her arm around his waist. But like he suspected something, he didn't let her.

Sighing she sat up again, slowly pressing at his shoulder, to turn him on his back. Now he was 'wiling' and unaware moved to his back.

She couldn't see anything properly, fireplace was calm and without fire. So she lied herself tightly to him, her palm landing on his clothed chest.

Inhaling, her palm slowly trailed its way down on his chest, to his firm flat stomach, and to his pajama pants.

 _Oh My God ! Robby !_

She thought for herself amazed, how men could be _at attention_ almost all the time, when her fingers ghosted around his bulge on his pants.

She licked her lips, feeling how really _hard_ he was.

 _I said, only look…_

But as her fingers were lightly touching, Little Bobby, was growing harder, almost pulsating beneath her gentle touch.

… _really ? Really only look ?_

Biting her lower lip, she closed her palm around him. Gently stroking with her fingers, hearing silent growl deeply in his throat.

,,Robby ?'' she whispered, but not receiving any answer. He was still sleeping and-

 _He woke me up two nights ago, I could also…_

Without any remorse, she slipped her hand beneath the fabric of his pajama pants. God he was hot and _excited._

She stroked him again, waiting for any response, kissing his clothed chest. Another soft growl, but still lying almost deadly on mattress.

Curling her fingers around him, brushing her nail around the full of his length.

 _Jesus what can wake you up ?!_

Joanne decided. Slipping down and leaning over him, straddling him, disappearing beneath sheets. She tugged the fabric off her way, holding him and lowering her head down. She pressed one kiss on his tip.

Robert exhaled.

Grinning , Joanne licked her lips again and closed them around his tip, start softly sucking him off, but staying by tip.

,,Mhhh – _Jo...Joanne_ ?'' he muttered sleepily.

 _Finally !_

Smirking for herself she opened her mouth widely and slid her head down on him, closing her lips around his sensitive skin and sliding back to his tip.

,,Whaddya doin' ?'' mumbling when he was coming to his senses.

Creeping her palm up, just to brush her nails up there offering a kiss on his tip again ,,Repaying your _generosity_ two nights ago…''

Taking him in her mouth again and sucking slowly, teasingly until he groaned, more loudly this time.

,,Jo-ooooh,'' more panting than speaking, his hands found her hair, tangling in it, but not pushing down.

Smiling for herself in her mind she ran the flat of her tongue around him from his head along his shaft, feeling him pulsating way more than two minutes before.

,,Mmm-God , you're good,'' he groaned, losing himself, petting her hair before he start slightly moderating her pace, when she took him in her mouth again.

She could not help herself, but just moaned around his rich erection. That buzzing made him groan her name aloud. Pulling off and running her tongue around him down again, to his testes, licking over them, he panted, his voice catching with his breath in his throat.

Sucking around his balls, she kissed his thigh, coming back to Little Bobby and adding her teeth now, moving with little teasing bites up to his tip, where she flicked her tongue again. And that he couldn't handle.

,,Joanne –oh-God, I will…I'm cumming !'' he moaned when she sucked at his tip.

,, _Mhmm_ ,'' she hummed her approval , sucking hard, when he came in her mouth.

,,Ohh-you're …oh Jo,'' he could not talk properly.

Swallowing and licking her lips, Joanne slowly crawled up on him, tugging his pants back up with one hand.

,,I couldn't deny you're _excitement_ ,'' she chuckled when he hardly swallowed as well, clearing his throat.

,,Joanne I-''

,,Shh,'' she kissed him, his tongue suddenly fighting its way to her mouth.

Breaking the kiss to catch breath and to utter ,,you do nothing…take it like for _good sleep_.''

He grinned at her, his palm pushed her down, fondling her neck, so he could easily kiss her again.

* * *

Monday.

,,Yes ?'' Joanne answered phone call.

 _,,Mrs. Starkland ?''_

,,Speaking,'' Joanne nodded, petting Fluffy on her chest her, as she was lying on sofa.

 _,,I'm Rhagotski, calling about that Canopy Bed you have booked last week…''_

,,Oh ! Yes, and ?'' she was smiling at Fluffy when she purred and rolled to her back, forcing Joanne to scratch her belly.

 _,,It's already in stock, they brought it yesterday morning. Shall we bring it to your address ?''_

,,So soon, yes of course…ah-one question, could you assemble it too ?'' she gritted her teeth quietly, but it seemed like no problem for young man on the other side of phone. ,,Good, thank you and see you tomorrow then !'' she ended phone call. ,,Did you hear that ? We will sleep in real bad tomorrow already ! And there is enough space for you too,'' Joanne smiled excitedly, stroking Fluffy's belly as she stretched out on her bust and rolled back to her paws, standing up, she licked on Joanne's chin, when she was dialing Robby's phone number, and then walked herself down Joanne's body, and lying as usually on her thighs.

,,Robby ? Guess what…''

 _,,Hmm, we're having anniversary ?''_ Robert joked on the other side.

,,No…but good mention, we could count it how long we're-''

 _,,One month and two weeks tomorrow…counting from our first sex,''_ Robert laughed.

,,I –you…how…you're really thoughtful !'' she admitted amazed, 'cause non of her late husbands paid so much attention even to _real_ anniversary, and Robert counted from their first sex !

,, _Mhmm, but as I said, that's tomorrow, so what could be today ?''_

,,Think of last week,'' she teased, waiting, giggling as Fluffy's fluffy tail tickled her shins.

 _,,….Larry decided to give the bed back ?''_

,,No, but you're really close, give up ?'' she bit her lip, with smile.

 _,,Okay…what is it ?''_

,,They called from furniture store, that _our_ bed arrived yesterday, and they will bring it and set it tomorrow !'' she sighed with grin.

 _,,That's great, so you can visit me when they're done and we can go out…how this sounds to you, since it's our anniversary ?''_ his voice sounds happy, almost thrilled.

,,That sounds _lovely_ ,'' she crooned in phone, with half closed eyes as Fluffy's warm body was warming her up.

 _,,Alright, and…what are you doing right now ? I have time, so we can talk…''_ his voice switched to his _tempting voice._

,,Oh and how much time do you have ?'' she let her head rest on the armrest of sofa.

 _,,Let's say enough…what are ya wearing ?''_

* * *

 _A.N.: Okay, I can say, we are inching to…end…ha kidding, that would be awful ! For me...dunno how for you :D just joking, since I drank one very very hot tea, and I'm about to have hot bath…so I'm in great mood, ( even when my nose is still flowing :/ eeh ) nevermind ! Emm-where was I-oh yeah, we are inching to a quite BIG thing, so prepare yourself, 'cause it's gonna be a ride ! I swear ! Alright dolls, want to write after bubble bath, so IF I won't fall asleep tonight….for which I do not vouch…big ride is coming tonight :333 or starting…okay okay I told enough ! BTW : those facts I really read okay, my bff sent me some top ten facts about manhood and I was really surprised so...it is true ! :D And I'm very very grateful to you for your support and opinions and liking/loving my story, it's heartwarming to read your reviews, love you ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	25. Eye To Eye

_A.N.: Hehe…there IS a sex scene when Joanne walks into Bobby's office, but I haven't wrote it since it would be such a looooong chapter and I couldn't fit there the main thing , so –but don't be sad…all good things come to those who can wait ;-) ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

After men from furniture store set up their new bed, Joanne filled Fluffy's bowl with granules and other with fresh water, locking house and with happy grin on her face, taking taxi and arriving to Robby's building.

Walking through a long hall, greeting Sally with her smile.

,,Robby is awaiting you…and today his boss shouldn't come in so, I'll keep an eye for a case…'' Sally already used to Joanne's visits by Robert, winked at her announcing.

,,Okay thank you –oh and here is…for you, I heard _somebody_ is _gravid_ ,'' Joanne handed her another big chocolate, smiling even when _especially those words_ were torturing her soul.

,,Oh my-thank you ! My boyfriend is very strict when it comes on food. He want a healthy boy, and sweet and dairy products are more for forming a girl…so I'd lovely sin today !'' Sally smiled excitedly.

,,Good, so…see ya later,'' Joanne fought back tears after hearing about pregnancy.

 _Young girls and boyfriends…right…huhhh you shall stop being so weak ! Come on ! And stop being so touchy when it comes about babies…_

And she did. She stopped thinking about it, at the moment when Robert smiled at her, because that was the only antidote to those feelings, being with Robby.

,,How is the best woman of my life ?'' Robert greeted her with open arms.

She grinned leaning her back to doors.

,,As she deserves,'' she smirked.

,,Come here, love,'' encouraging her, he supported his body by the edge of his table.

Still grinning she walked slowly to him, not hurrying. As she threw her arms around his neck a kissed him, his hands petted up her sides.

Tugging at her bottom lip, her eyes fluttered and she threw her purse to Robby's office chair. Tangling her fingers in his hair as Robert's lips start searching for her spot on her neck.

,,So, we can celebrate our _anniversary_ in our _new_ bed, right ?'' his tongue teased her skin, making her whimper, his mouth was always driving her nearly crazy.

,,Mhmm, bed is set and prepared for a ride, babe-'' she squeaked, interrupted in the middle of sentence when Robert flipped their positions , so now she was half sitting on his table ,,-but I don't think we both can wait until then…'' kissing him in response to his hands, which were massaging her breasts through her light-blue shirt.

He trailed them down her sides, and caressing her thighs, squeezing her sexy rear ,, I don't think so…'' he raised her up swiftly on his table, pressing his lower body to hers.

Her typical throaty laugh echoed across his office.

* * *

Walking satisfied from his office , offering delirious smile to Sally, and walking out of the hall. She couldn't feel better now. As they both agreed, she will wait for him at home, since he has another hour and a half, or so, until he finish work.

She stepped into elevator, but at that moment she completely lost her mood, since _one_ person rushed into elevator right before it closed.

Pressing button of ground floor, she offered her bitter smile.

,,Jane.''

,,Joanne.''

And elevator closed.

 _Fine…let's see if I can really handle that evening…not bad yet-_

,,So…'' Jane started, not really turning to Joanne. ,,I heard, that you also find some new young bunny right after divorce.''

 _That's it !_

,,I beg you pardon !'' Joanne tried hardly to stay calm.

,,I mean, it indicates, that you weren't happy with Larry at all, so I'm not surprised, he found me-''

,,-How dare you to talk of my late relationship with my ex-husband ?!'' Joanne turned to Jane, anger boiling slowly inside her.

,,I'm just saying that-''

,,-You just saying that I wasn't paying enough attention to my husband ?'' she put her hands on her hips.

,,No…no I mean, he said he's not married !'' Jane tried to take it back, but it was too late.

,,And what ?! Jesus Christ, you can't trust man you just meet…''

,,It says _the right one_ -''

,,What ?!''

,,When you kicked out of your house poor Larry, you jumped at the first man you met !'' Jane accused.

,,Dear GIRL –search first, then accuse however you want ! Your _poor Larry_ cheated first ! Don't interrupt me-'' Joanne partly yelled at her when Jane wanted to say something ,,-and it's none of your business with whom I am spending _my life_ , but I know Robert for already eight years ! So you were _the one_ who jumped at the man you just met ! Not me , you whore !''

,,Stop calling me whore okay ! I'm also human being…'' Jane yelled back.

Elevator suddenly stopped.

,,Hhh finally, get outta here !'' Joanne waited for doors to open.

But nothing happened.

,,Wait what ? No ! No-no-no I don't wanna be here…'' Joanne start pressing harshly eject button.

,,Wait, we're stuck ?'' Jane swiftly looked at doors of elevator.

,,No- not with _her_ ,'' Joanne bravely continued on pressing that damn button, ignoring Jane.

,,Help ! Anybody ! Help me get outta here ! We are stuck ! Please !'' start slowly panicking and banging on doors of elevator for a chance they are stuck on some floor and not somewhere opposite some wall.

,,Why ? Why not with me, you are the one who start being rude !''

,,I was not rude until you start accusing me of things that are not _true_ clod !'' Joanne swiftly turned to Jane, losing her last bits of nerves.

 _One more thing and I'll-_

,,Stop cursing me you humping-bitch !''

,,That's it ! Come here , I'll bash you that your mother won't recognize you !'' Joanne threw her purse behind her and stepped quickly to Jane, who start stepping back.

,,Don't touch me ! How dare you old-fat-fart !'' Jane squeaked desperately when Joanne pressed her to one wall of elevator, holding her hands since Jane wanted to counterattack her.

,,You little bitch !'' Joanne released one her hand to slap her firmly on her cheek.

,,Aaaa !'' yelling across the elevator, Jane pushed Joanne away from her, running at her right away.

Raising one hand to pay back Joanne her slap, but Jo was faster and caught her arm smirking. At that point Jane swiftly slapped her with her other hand.

,,Here you go !'' saying triumphantly when Joanne shouted from sharp pain, holding her cheek for two seconds.

,,You sneaky little-'' she wanted to slap her again.

 _,,Hey there ?!''_ voice sounded from behind the doors of elevator.

,,YES !'' they both screamed rushing to doors.

 _,,I called servicemen, you're stuck half on first and half on ground floor…wait, help is on the way !''_

,,Thank you !'' they shouted with one voice.

,,Oh God, why ? What have I done, that I have to be here, so ironically stuck half step from the freedom ?! Why ?'' Joanne whimpered, desperately clutching herself to doors, like she could do _something_.

,,Hello, I'm stuck here too !'' Jane reminded acerbically.

,,Right- where were we ?'' Joanne stepped and slapped her once again.

,,Hey I thought we're okay already ?'' Jane whimpered.

,,Oh-no, not until you'll apologize to me !''

,,Never – you started this !'' Jane stepped determinedly to Joanne and before she could stop her, Jane punched her in her stomach.

Bending over, holding her belly for a moment, Joanne growled through her teeth.

,,I'LL KILL YOU !'' jumping at her and pushing her to wall again, but this time she held Jane's upper body and start hitting her to wall several times.

,,Stop you –bitch you –ohhhh !'' Jane screamed a little with every hit, when her back connected with elevator's wall.

,,Then apologize !'' Joanne growled dangerously, throwing her to ground. But before she could reach for her, Jane was up on her feet again. So young and flexible.

,,No you should apologize for- Ouuuhh,'' chocking when Joanne repaid her that punch, with same force to Jane's belly.

,,For what DAMN IT ?!'' Joanne hit with her elbow on her exposed back, and that's how she get her on the floor once again.

,,I didn't started !'' Jane was yelling all over the elevator, trying to hold Joanne off her, when she straddled her and wanted to slap her on face again, holding her both hands.

,,And who accused me , huh ?! Who was _humping_ my late husband ?! Who-'' Jane shut Joanne's mouth , slapping her once again. ,,YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS !''

But at that moment Jane rolled her over, and start slapping her face, Joanne tightly squeezed her between her thighs, determined to not let go, and start slapping in repay.

* * *

,,Hi Larry,'' Robert smiled , waving at Larry as they met on their floor in front of the elevator.

,,Hi Robert, how are you ?'' Larry smiled as well.

Both in great mood.

,,Well, _great_ , Joanne stopped by so you know-''

,,-Well Jane stopped by too, she left , I don't know, about hour ago,'' Larry chuckled.

,,Yep…somebody uses elevator so long or why it's not working ?'' Robby was confused, pressing at button.

,,It's stuck…they are repairing it…for an hour already !'' one colleague was coming from downstairs.

Robert's eyes went wide as Larry's did.

,,Wait- hour ? Joanne-''

,,-Jane,'' Larry added.

Both looking at each other ,,SHIT !''

,,Where it's stuck ?!'' Larry managed to ask their colleague.

,,Ground and first floor…'' guy answered, but at that time Robert and Larry were already rapidly rushing downstairs.

,,Well maybe it's not that bad, maybe they talked together and it's fine…''

,,Yeah- but remember women are much more difficult than we are !'' Larry reminded, still rushing down, both taking steps nearly by three.

,,True…but I believe, that they are more clever than-'' Robert stopped when they were already in third floor, hearing that rustling and loud noises coming from elevator below.

,,-'We' you wanted to say ?'' Larry looked at Robert.

A cold sweat spread across them.

They quickly get into ground floor. Now perfectly hearing all those swears and loud hits and screams, getting to elevator through a crowd of curious people.

,,Joanne ?''

,,Jane ?''

 _,,Ughh- you , there you go ! Ahhghhh- no- BITCH !''_

 _,,Stop- you shi- aaah-fuck ! Let my hair ! Come yo-ohh-''_

,,JOANNE ?!''

,,JANE ?''

Both banging on the door.

 _,,Robby ? Ouuhh-''_

 _,,Lar-ahh-''_

A loud panting and two loud hits, like two _dead bodies_ fell on the floor.

,,Are you _alright_ there ?'' Robert asked.

 _,,No…''_ they whimpered with one voice.

,,How long it will take to repair-'' Larry was about to ask, getting answer faster than he expected.

,,In five-ten minutes,'' serviceman nodded. ,,But it was terrific show !''

,,Hey, these are our girls !'' Larry turned to the audience, and they as quickly as they formed a crowd, they vanished , half of them rushing upstairs and another half out of building.

,,Joanne ?''

 _,,Bo-Ohh-bby ! Stop it finally –I'm done for !''_ Joanne moaned from pain.

 _,,So you're giving u-Uhh-p ?''_ Jane moaned as well.

,,Why you were fighting anyway ?'' Larry dully asked.

 _,,I know this will sound childish, but she started !''_ Joanne moaned even louder.

* * *

,,Would you stop saying that I started ?'' Jane gently, since they both haven't got much force, slapped on Joanne's rear, as Joanne was lying half on her body half on the floor, both panting heavily.

,,But you did, understand it finally, that I was not the first who accused the other one of cheating and blablabla…'' Joanne slapped her thigh back, mumbling as she was completely exhausted.

,,Ohh-so that means you give up ?'' Jane wanted to slap her again but Joanne's answer stopped her.

,,Wiser Retreats !'' Joanne announced loudly, rather sleepily.

,,Fine you're right !'' Jane let her palm rest on Joanne's stomach.

,,What did you just say ?'' Joanne was shocked.

,,You. Are. Right ! I should not provoke you…my fault- can we Ouuhouu- can we start again ?'' Jane tried to sat up.

Joanne climbed at her to sat up as well, moaning and writhing in pain.

,,Oh-Okay…'' Joanne raised her hand to her and Jane shook with her hand as a made up.

,,Peace ?''

Joanne nodded ,,Peace…'' both falling back down.

,,You know…I _should_ find more things, before I went with stranger-''

,,-Yeah you finally got it…but…I can say, I should ''thank you'' because, if none of this happened…I wasn't with Robert and…well…maybe it's not completely right, but it's right in one point of view…'' Joanne hardly swallowed, nodding , admitting.

,,They you're welcome !'' Jane smirked as Joanne did.

,,But don't count we will be some _big friends_ …okay, just friends…and rather not talking about…anything that happened, about Larry-you and so on…and about what happened in _this elevator_ –never ! Agreed ?''

,,What happened in elevator, stays in elevator !'' Jane agreed.

,,Good…''

At that moment serviceman announced , elevator is fixed, and they felt, how elevator moved.

Doors opening, revealing stressed out Larry and worried sick Robert.

,,What have you done to each other for God's sake ?'' Robert rushed with Larry to them.

,,You heard ?'' Joanne asked, looking up at them with Jane.

,,Yes…'' they both nodded looking at each other , then on their girls.

,,Fine- than you heard that – _nothing happened_ ,'' Jane nodded.

,,Alright, come home,'' Robert reached for Joanne as Larry did for Jane.

,,Oh-oh…carefully Bobby…I think I'll have a lot of bruises !'' Joanne moaned, hardly standing up, wilingly taking Robby's help as he bend over for her and her purse.

,,What have you let to be done with yourself, love….come here,'' He scooted her closer to his chest.

,,I think, I'll stay two days, or so, in bed, kiddo-'' she smiled weakly at him, letting him scoop her up, and carry her lovingly away.

* * *

,,Would you please promise me one thing ?'' Robert asked tugging slowly at the sash of her bathrobe, as she lied on bed, moaning on those bruises, she really had, and almost all over her body.

,,Hmm ?'' she hissed when he revealed her now-washed body, since she crawled from shower before a while.

Taking healing ointment, and slowly massaging her bruised thighs and belly, he shook with his head ,,That you won't ever fight like _this_ to completely destroy yourself ?''

,,I think so…it's-sss –really, _really_ bad…mhh –but thank you for taking care of me,'' she smiled at him, letting him to _heal her_.

,,Anything for you, I love you, and I was so worried when you-''

,,-Bobby,'' she pouted.

,,Just, please don't do it so hardly next time, okay , love ?''

,,Fine…you were worried ?''

,,Don't tease me, I don't want to make anything now, since I don't want to hurt you…''

 _Loving and so caring..._

,,I'll call off work tomorrow for two days, and I'll take care of you personally ! You will stay in our _new bed_ , and if I'll grease you with this-'' showing her that healing ointment ,,-you could be good on Friday, and those, blue bruises shall be gone.''

,,Alright, anything you say, Bobby-love,'' she pouted again, closing her eyes.

He chuckled, leaning for her wish and kissed her. Leaning back and continuing until all bruises were greased.

,,Fluffy come up, darling !'' Joanne encouraged black kitty, which jumped up on bed.

,,She grew up, she's bigger,'' Robby announced, petting her, when she stepped to them and lied herself on Joanne's covered thighs, where were her favorite place.

,,She is…and she is a bringer of good mood…come here, come to us…'' Joanne smiled, reaching with her hand for Robby.

,,Right, time to go to bed.''

* * *

 _A.N.: Inching and inching…how you like, how I started ? Tell more about you feels about it ;-) next chapter coming soon if I don't fall asleep tonight from exhaustion as Joanne did just right now :D ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	26. Endearment

_A.N.: Okay whoo-illness took over me today, even during day….I slept almost more than 14 hours :/ …alright I'm curious what shall I do at night :D . But back to Joanne and Robby – this chapter is very very important for future chapters…try guess why ?_ _ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

 _,,Every woman deserves a man_

 _that can make her forget_

 _her heart was ever broken…''_

 _-Elizabeth Gilbert_

* * *

Gala Evening.

As Robert was taking care of Joanne, and seriously, miraculously healed her during those two days, they were ready for Gala Evening where they met with all Company, including now Larry and Jane too.

This time Robert took black tuxedo with a blue shirt and milky white tie. Joanne looked once again exquisite, Robert considered her more breathtaking than on their last event.

She wore night-blue, sparkling gown dress, long to the half of her calves, with rich cleavage and bare shoulders, where she had lazily wrapped around just some lightly see through Kashmir scarf, also blue, with dark blue high heel slippers and long silver, shaggy earrings. And this time, she had no specially saucy lipstick, just very light shade of pink. And still she was engaging, charming, beautiful woman.

 **And still she is shinning like a star…no more than. My Moon. Only mine…**

Robert was looking at her, astonished once again.

,,And so I said 'No , I'm not a gay Susan' and she looked at me and said 'Prove it' and…that's how we became to this…'' Peter smiled, holding Susan's hand with content smile.

,,To what…sorry I was for moment _out,_ '' Robert chuckled.

They were all sitting by one big table, next to dance floor. David beside Jenny , next to them Peter and Susan, opposite Larry and Jane with Paul and Amy, next to them Sarah and Harry and then Robert with Joanne, and our _erratic circle_ closed.

,,We are expecting baby, Robert,'' Susan giggled.

Robert's eyes went wide. He was looking on two people who were few months ago fighting against their own divorce and suddenly they're expecting child. Inconspicuously he looked at Joanne as she was taking another shot, to swallow down the pain.

She waved at waiter and he brought her another full glass of drink.

That rustling of company was honestly soothing, but he didn't know, she's going to do something shocking for the rest of them.

When waiter walked away again, Joanne gently clinked to her glass to catch their attention.

,,I would like to propose a toast !'' she smiled, putting down the spoon and taking her drink in her hand.

Because of rustling by other tables, no one else could hear her, just this little company they had together.

Slowly standing up, since she wasn't yet so drunk, she gently supported herself by her fingertips on table.

 **Don't do any bullshit…** Robert desperately thought first, but then he was also curious…but didn't want her to cry or yell or do any foolishness.

Smiling at Robert she started very slowly ,,Since I had many, and when I say _many_ I mean three divorces , successfully behind me…If I can call it like that,'' smirking, making the rest of table laugh slightly. ,,I can say, they all were worth it. That's right…they all were worth it, because they taught me something…you don't have to be married, you don't have to be rich, you don't have to move from place to place, you don't even have to be _fertile…''_ after her last words she hardly swallowed and everybody watched her with suspense and shock ,,…because it's all in vain…if you are _unhappy_ ,'' her voice becoming low, as much as she tried to fight back tears. ,, Until I was drowning in that _haze of blindness_ , I thought I _was_ happy…but it was hardly true…and so many years of false happiness, can turn _one person_ to a cynical, acerbic, blunt, vulnerable, pained, self-critical woman full of bitterness and brass.''

Everybody was now paying attention like it was their first day at school, eating every her word with shocked faces, waiting for what comes next. Robert the most.

,,But only recently, I finally found _my happiness_ , and I don't need anything else…then you Robert,'' she breathed with smile and big, big relief. He smiled back still waiting how she ends.

,,You turned me , _as I can say from the inside out_ -'' she nodded with smirk, making them finally laugh again ,,-from _that kind_ of person, into-''

,,-Loving, caring, opened, defenseless, not ashamed, sweetest woman I've ever met…'' Robert said instead of her.

,,Thanks babe,'' Joanne smiled, turning back to the company ,,So now _I'd love_ to drink , not to any of my husbands, even when they deserves it, but I'd love to drink to _that one man_ , who's making me happy, every. Single. Day. Since we are together…To Robert !'' she raised her glass.

,,To Robert !'' they all chorused , even Larry with Jane now, all of them smiling.

Joanne drank her drink bottoms up, sitting down to Robert again, looking straightly into his blue eyes.

Finally she get all of her feelings since _then_ , off her chest. Nice, loud and proud.

 _And now they can tear me apart or eat me alive however they want…at last he finally knows !_

,,Joanne…'' Robert leaned to her whispering when everybody start talking again.

,,Hmm ?'' she smiled.

,,Have I already told you…how _much do I love you ?_ ''

She giggled ,,Why don't you tell me _other way_ ?''

,,Another good idea,'' he leaned to her kissing her, not caring about the gaze of others, since they turned to them again, not caring how passionate it was, or how long , or how deeply he kissed her, but he focused and put all of his force, to make it the most _lovely_ kiss he gave her.

Grinning at him after breaking their kiss, she was completely lost and bewitched.

,,Joanne ?'' Sarah slowly asked after drinking from her glass, since she was closest to Joanne. Not only sitting closest, but also closest by her age and behavior. Sarah was just about two years younger from Joanne now, so no wonder they could understand each other.

,,Yes ?'' she tore her gaze from Robby, awaiting the most crucial question of the evening, and her thoughts came true.

,,You are _in_ _fertile_ ?'' Sarah seemed to be very sad so suddenly.

And immediately everybody _heard_ Sarah and turned to Joanne waiting for answer.

Joanne looked at Robert and he petted her hand beneath the table.

,,Unfortunately yes…examinations prove that…I have lower hormone level so…'' she blinked back tears, hardly trying to steady her voice successfully.

,,But that's…you can't…oh my…'' Amy's light smile faded as well.

,,I'm so sorry of what I said before Joanne I-'' Susan remembered and tried to sooth her.

,,-That's okay,'' Joanne nodded, _trying._

Even Larry was shocked, not able to speak and Jane was covering her mouth with her palm, since three days ago she was ridiculously fighting with woman in such state of inner agony, and now she was enormously guilty.

,,As I said…I have Robby,'' Joanne opened her eyes again, finding Robert.

They haven't even noticed properly, that organizer announced opening ceremony of the evening by first untraditional song, but traditional dance.

 _,,…So Gentlemen please rise up and straight to dance floor on our Voltaire's classic – When You're Evil…and I hope, you will be to your ladies good example of reverse of this song…''_

And clapping of hands spread across the big ballroom.

,,Do you want a tango, my _Lady_?'' Robert stood up pretty quickly, as somebody was already standing on the dance floor hearing first tones of Voltaire's song. Raising his hand to Joanne.

,,Gladly _Sir !_ '' she swiftly answered, putting away her Kashmir and taking his hand, walking away from the table.

,,Thank you for escaping with me…I think I could not bear their glances and questions and soothing and-''

,,-You're welcome, I would not let them torture you…since you _so nicely_ toast to me,'' Robert whispered to her ear, walking to the middle of dance floor, since the song only started and the beat was still low, and on dance floor there were _only_ two other pairs. Probably no-one else could dance tango or was too shy to step on such big ballroom.

,,I needed you to know it...'' she smiled lightly, letting him to attract her to him.

,,Thank you, such beautiful _endearment_ , I tell you,'' kissing her before he swiftly and firmly pressed her body to his and start dancing tango as beat sharply raised.

,,I didn't know you can dance _tango_ ,'' she giggled, following his lead fluently.

,,I do, but I haven't got any use for it, until I found _the right_ _dancing partner_ ,'' Robby winked at her, continuing.

 _,,I'm the thorn in your side_

 _Makes you wriggle and writhe_

 _And it's so easy when you're evil_

 _This is the life, you see_

 _The Devil tips his hat to me_

 _I do it all because I'm evil_

 _And I do it all for free…''_ the singer stopped for a deadly second, and as Robert already knew that song, knowing what comes, he waved with his brow wildly, making Joanne giggle and as he was holding her only by one hand little away from him-

 _,,_ _Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need !''_ –one swift movement scooted her tightly to him again, making her gently groan, breathing against his lips, as singer continued his last words yet, and music goes on.

,,You know-'' she slowly started, but never stopping dancing, she was really enjoying it-as Robert was- spreading fluently around the huge dance floor ,,-I thought I will break down, when I was talking about…fertility…I felt so _weak_ so suddenly,'' she admitted a bit sadly, tapping her toe with his, turned to him with her back.

Taking her and pivoting her around, then drawing her back again, he smiled ,,You're not weak ! You're the strongest woman I've ever saw. And remember ? You _hate_ weak people…''

,,Maybe I changed my mind-'' she swallowed, letting his palm firmly press on the back of her neck, to lead her down, her body made and arch, straightening her right toe and letting herself being thrown back.

,,-Shh…maybe you changed your mind about hating –but you're strong- to stand there, and say all those things,'' he leaned with his body down to her, looking right into her eyes, not hesitating any moment, Robby kissed her feverishly.

 _,,_ _And I do it all for free…_

 _Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need,''_ singer finished another verse and at that moment Robert raised her up again.

,,You think I'm strong ?'' she bit her lip with seducing smile, taking his hand and following him across the dance floor.

,,Much more than you think !'' Robby chuckled when they stopped in half of another pivot, he pressed his hands gently on her belly and she did swift circle with her left toe around her front, landing behind Robby's left foot, her hand above her head, showing much more clearly her cleavage, and stroking down Robby hair and shoulders, before he swiftly turned her to him.

,,And _wild_ as hell !'' he purred with wild grin.

 _,,..Lord Beelzebub_

 _Has never seen a soldier quite like me_

 _Not only does his job, but does it happily…''_

Joanne leaned with her head much more closer to him, breathing to his lips ,,Then _tame_ me !'' and pressing her hand to his chest, stepping backwards in the rhythm and he fastly reacted following her.

 _,,I'm the fear that keeps you awake_

 _I'm the shadows on the wall_

 _I'm the monsters they become_

 _I'm the nightmare in your skull_

 _I'm a dagger in your back_

 _An extra turn on the rack_

 _I'm the quivering of your heart_

 _A stabbing pain, a sudden start…''_ they fluently transported back to their table unaware.

Twirling her around him, her gown nicely floating around her, and stopping her in adequately distance, he stepped closer, both finding out the other two couples already stopped as well, and nearly everybody was watching _them_. But Robert didn't care, only Joanne was a bit nervous.

 _If they only stop_ _ **staring**_ _ **!**_

And as the part of song _''And I do it all for free-Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need''_ was repeated three times, Robert circled her around until she really stopped him, at the right time, when her head was slowly spinning and the short silent part of song came.

Joanne swallowed , standing still watching him, how he get her in the middle of dance floor again- _how the hell ?!-_ and start very very slowly circling her like a _vulture,_ with his hand moving across her belly and to her back. At least she could catch her breath now.

 _,,_ _It gets so lonely being evil_

 _What I'd do to see a smile_

 _Even for a little while_

 _And no one loves you when you're evil…''_ Robert ended on the spot where he started circling her.

Smiling at her and leaning for kiss, her lips start slowly parting.

 _,,_ _I'm lying through my teeth !''_ he pressed her sharply against his body once again, making her gasp.

 _,,Your tears are all the_ _ **company**_ _I need…''_ swirling her around her axis and then he held firmly her waist to not drop her, leading her deeply down, nearly to floor, kissing her at the end like a _cherry on top._

 _Let them stare !_

Raising her up, never breaking the kiss, she threw her arms around his neck, kissing back, both listening to clapping hands.

They smiled at each other after breaking the kiss and turned to singer and live band, clapping too.

As a true gentleman Robby offered his arm and walked with Joanne back to their table.

,,Robert you can dance ?!'' Harry said shocked.

,,Robert can do a lot of things, it seems,'' Amy giggled, making the rest of girls giggle including Joanne, when they both sat down, slightly panting.

* * *

,,Mmm-'' Joanne whimpered when Robert closed the doors of their hall, walking backwards, but never stop kissing her, his hands petting her sides as her hands were thrown around his neck. She put her mini purse with her Kashmir at little table in their hall.

,,I love you…I want you…I-''

,,-Shh, don't talk, _and do it_ !'' she whispered harshly into his mouth, as they hit the wall, right next to stairs. Joanne's body pressing his hardly against it.

He chuckled to their kiss ,,You're kinda running more _wild_ ?''

,,I told you, _tame_ me !'' Joanne tugged his lower lip, before he flipped their positions making her squeal, kissing her hard in response.

,,As you wish,'' he switched to nibble at her spot, making her toss her head back and whimper aloud.

Pressing his head to her neck, moaning in response to his mouth, which was making her forget completely _everything._

Kissing down, leaving wet trail with loud smacks every time his lips connected with her hot skin, drawing shuddered breaths from Joanne, until he reached the hem of her cleavage and buried his face in it.

,,Bobby !'' she whimpered through a moan, pressing him to her _ampleness_ as he continued with his tongue.

Her hands slipped down his back, grabbing his ass fully in her hands and squeezing tightly, she tossed her head back once more, feeling dull hit against the wall.

,,You're so _wonderful_ and you deserve to know it !'' he narrowed himself looking in her eyes, watching her melting in his hands.

Robert didn't hesitate and raised her on his arms.

,,Ouu-Robby,'' she squeaked with giggle, as he carried her upstairs and to their bedroom, closing doors behind them as they saw Fluffy walking into kitchen to her lair.

Robert put her down again whispering , his breath so _hot_ against the shell of her ear ,,Turn around !''

Dryly swallowing, Joanne slowly turned, showing him her half naked back.

,,Relax,'' he took her hips once again, pressing his chest against her back, letting her hands rest on his. Releasing on hand just to sweep away her soft brown curls from one side, to expose her neck, he stuck his lips there and start sucking very teasingly.

,, _Ohhh,''_ Joanne lolled her head back against his shoulder, her knees turning to butter, slowly , but surely.

His free hand reached for zip on her dress, too lengthily tugging it down to reveal her bare back, until he slide to end of zipper.

Running his hand up her smooth skin of her back, making her moan deeply in her throat as he still continued with teasing nips and bites on her neck. Freeing his other hand they let her dress fall down around her ankles.

His mouth slide up her neck to her earlobe, and without noticing _how_ , his damn skillful mouth removed her earring from her lobe, dropping it in his set palm.

,, _Bo-Oh-bby,''_ Joanne whimpered when he start sucking on her earlobe before he slowly, coolly blew on it, making shiver run down her spine.

His mouth moved on the back of her below her curls to the other side of her neck, searching for her other ear, taking off her other earring, drawing another slight moan from her full lips.

Putting her both earring on the table with mirror behind him, his other hand meanwhile trailed upward to her left breast.

Joanne quickly pressed on his hand, squeezing her breast and tossing herself completely to his embrace.

Robert managed to catch her and put her down on bed, climbing above her. Only then she realized, how much far behind him she was with taking off the layers of their clothes.

So before he could lean down again, her hands descended on his tie, deftly untying it and throwing away , not caring where-she could gather it in the morning-her slender fingers start working on buttons of his shirt while her other hand popped two buttons of his tuxedo.

Watching her _working_ with patient grin, Robert let her unbutton his shirt, so he could easily get rid of it _now._

Tossing it beside her dress and his tie, kicking off his shoes, he wrenched from her grip when she wanted to drag him down at her, and trailing open mouthed kisses down her front. Her skin so soft and so sweet, that's because her perfume, and so _red-hot_ as he was turning her up all evening long since the first dance.

His kisses finally reached the zone, that was burning like hellfire, but to her frustration he bypassed that place, kissing along her thighs, one after another muttering ,,I want to kiss every _bit_ of you, _beautiful_ …''

These words melted her completely and she let him do whatever he wanted.

Biting at her dainty dimples on her knees, she whimpered ,,Bobby-''

Robert slowly took off both her slippers, putting it down on floor beside their bed, still kissing down to her toes.

When he narrowed himself, to tug the curtains of their still-new bed, where they yet haven't got sex, because of _elevator-situation_ …he tugged them from all sides, managing to take off his socks, and when he kneeled on bed tugging the last curtain, Joanne couldn't wait any longer and quickly kneeled up shifting to him and briskly unbuckling his belt.

,,Impatient-''

,,-Shh…don't say anything about impatience, you teaser !'' she reached with one hand to his neck, drawing him closer to kiss him lovingly, while her other hand unzipped his pants and popped the single button to reveal his shorts.

Kissing her through his grin, his hands landed on her back, smoothing down and to her ass, clutching her closer, while his _glorious_ tongue danced with hers.

,,Robby, you kiss like a _God_ !'' she breathed against his lips after breaking the kiss just to catch a breath.

,,And you kiss like a _Devil_!'' he repaid her compliment, clinging to her lips with his.

Her hands recuperated and start showing down his pants down his hips.

Once again to her agony he broke the kiss and stood up, but just to take off the rest of clothes on him and tug the last curtain completely closed.

Meanwhile Joanne lied back down, burring herself in pillows and taking off her own panties, to throw them when she revealed small gap in curtain on her left, tugging it back.

Now they were closed, absolutely cut from the _outside world_ , focusing only on each other, ignoring everything except them.

Robert covered them with sheets and closed that torturing _gap_ between them when he pressed his bare body to hers, kissing her lovingly, tenderly.

,,Omm-'' she moaned to his mouth, when one of her hand touched his _hardness_ down below.

One growl escaped him too, when she start working on him, her slender finger curling him and teasing his tip with her fingertips.

,,Who is _teaser_ now ?'' he chuckled to her mouth.

She smirked, responding ,,I can do it too !''

Kissing down his throat and to his muscles on his chest, his eyes slowly closing. Her hand, which was still teasing him, slowly moved his erection to her _wetness_ , to let him _feel_ how much she was turned on.

,,Oh, love, Jo…you're so…soo-sooo-great,'' his lips trailed on her skin of her neck, before moving further down and to her ample breasts.

Robby was holding himself with on hand to not much press at her body and with other taking control of her left breast while his mouth was paying attention to her right breast.

,, _Ahh…ah –ah !''_ Joanne arched against his mouth and hand, when he sucked on her right nipple and tweaked the other one, making them grow hard.

,, _Delicious…''_ Robby moaned around her rosy bud.

,, _Mhmm, you are !''_ Joanne nodded briefly, drowning in his gentle petting, fondling his own back in response while she licked her lips.

Robby start slowly working his way with his lips down her belly again, but still holding her left breast with his hand. Taking his time, he splayed her legs wider for him to easily get-

,, _Oh ! Oh ! Robby,mmm-baby…ohhh-''_ moaning at that sensation of his tongue, doing circles around her clit after some time…she was flying in Heaven again.

,,That's right, love, moan for your Robby, make me _harder_ for you, Joanne,'' Robert kissed her thigh before he pressed one big open mouthed kiss on her cunny, closing his lips fully around her and sucking, his tongue teasing in his mouth.

,, _Oh-Ahhh-Rob-Robby ! Oh-G-fuck…ahhh-yes, righ-right there ! Ohh-s- ahhhah,''_ couldn't held herself but whine aloud, arching beneath him, but he was holding with one hand her hips down and clutching her back to mattress, while his other hand was still bravely working her breast.

,,You make the most _amazing_ moans, I tell you,'' he nipped at her clit and she thought she's _peeling off the ground_ -or rather mattress.

Her mouth opened widely, letting out all her moans and gasps, her hands both grappled each thick jamb above her head, to steady herself _somehow_ , even when it wasn't working at all…

,, _Bo-Bobby you're…oh ! Oh ! Robby I…I will- Ohh !''_ writhing when he switched to long strokes between her thighs, his nails of one of his hands nicely brushing her outer thigh.

And when he nipped her clit once again and then closed his lips around, sucking looong and teasingly slow, she nearly screamed, climaxing and her breath was coming out raggedly.

Robert licked her juices away with his own satisfied growls, but it wasn't enough-of course-so he licked his way up her a bit seemed overwhelmed body to bury his face once again in her _ampleness_ again.

,,My God, you have the best titties,'' he groaned to her delight, making her smile and pet his back. But when he tugged her nipple with his lips and then grazed his teeth along it, she could only focus on steadying her breath and digging her fingers into his back.

,,Ahh- Jo,'' Robby kissed up her throat again, finding her lips in one final kiss before he slowly guided himself inside her.

Her nails scratched down his back, drawing loud growl as approval from him. Her head fell into pillows, his hand moved to her thigh, circling his waist with her leg, so he could thrust deeper. Never stop kissing her, his tongue, his hands, his hard cock and she was off and flying.

,, _God- you're so perfect…ahh-Robby…please baby,''_ moaning when he moved to his spot on her neck, which he already called _his_ , and bucked her hips up, to get him deeper.

He understood and moved her other leg to his waist, making for himself more room to thrust and he start moving deeper and faster to their together growing pleasure.

,,Yes, Joanne, yes…'' his growls, as she continued in scratching his back were stifled in her neck.

But she was eager, and it wasn't enough, so rocking her hips powerfully up she flipped them over so now it was her, who was riding him, and he willingly let her. What more to her delight and growing _arousal_ Robby supported his body with one of his hand, while his other held her back, and he sat up with her, rocking his hips opposite hers.

,, _Jes-Oh ! Robby-fuck…ahh-you…Oh God…ahh yes-mhmm-''_ receiving loud whimpers and moans from her as he was fully inside her.

Rocking harder and harder, and faster together, they both felt, that the other one is closer and closer. Their pants spreading across their bedroom, even through their curtains, but the only things they could focus at those moments where to breathe and to kiss each other.

,,Jo-Joanne…fuck yes ! Oh ,love I'm close-'' Robert nodded, mumbling to her mouth, as she made sound of agreement, when his hair on the head of his shaft was rubbing her clit so _deliciously._

,, _Yes….hhh-yes, oh-fuck Robby, mmm-fu-Uh ! Uh ! Oh ! Rob-''_ she lolled her head back, letting him stifle his cry of pleasure, crying her own scream of ecstasy when they both orgasmed at the very same moment. She felt his _blissful release_ flowing inside her inner walls and he felt his lap getting slowly wet from her, both exhausted, both satisfied. He let her slid off him, and they both lied down on their bed, not caring of anything else, but each other.

She let his chest pillow her head, both panting hardly, but that didn't stopped them from kissing each other until they both, contentedly, sleepily eased their breathing and slowly succumbed to sweet sleep.

That evening was the best together evening yet, full of reciprocated endearments, love, kisses, and something that night moved inside her, something broken inside her and she felt more happy than before, as much as Robert did…

* * *

 _A.N.: So why do you think it was very important chapter, huh ? And next question…now seriously, guess how long I was writing it ! To those, who can count and put two and two together I tell you a clue : I started writing about 16:00 and now it's 1:34…so ? :D And one fact…that song I really love and it's really song for tango…I do love dancing so, and one hidden easter egg in text is Czech name of two connected Czech movies ! 'You kiss like a God' & 'You kiss like a Devil' …beautiful beautiful movies with so romantic, funny and sexy plot…and actors too :D ;-) await next chapter tomorrow if I'm not exhausted :3 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	27. Gentle Kisses

_A.N.: Thanks for your wishes to me for a good health and quick_ _reinstatement, it's working THANK YOU ! I feel better…I have to admit I'm losing my weight , but that's good, I have good curves, but enough of fat :D so just good, I have to use my illness at least for_ _ **something**_ _:D and now back to Joanne and Bobby- I can proudly say, that last chapter is the chapter that I'm most proud of yet...I don't want to brag or anything like that, but that chapter is just making me so happy, and I hope you feel the same :3 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Waking up after sweet night together and their first , _great sex_ in their new canopy bed. Joanne felt sudden cold, but was too sleepy and too lazy to turn to look, so she just cuddled herself more to sheets in front of her.

But when that unpleasant cold lasted for too long, she reached behind her with her hand to feel empty space instead of Robby.

She wanted to turn there, but at that moment she heard tugging apart the curtain and felt warm body shifting behind her and her furrowed brow eased again and smile spread across her sleepy features.

,,Where ha-Aaaaaw-ve you been ?'' Joanne muttered through a wide moan, nuzzling to sheets.

,,On toilet, you missed me ?'' Robert scooted closer with his chest to her bare back, running his arm around her waist and burring his nose to the back of her neck, making her giggle slightly as it was ticklish.

,,It was cold here…and lonely…'' muttering sleepily, making him chuckle.

,,Good save, that add…I though you cared only about cold-''

,,-No, and don't tease now, I want to rest until I can. What time is it ?'' they both felt something not much heavy shifting between their bodies, tugging on sheets.

,,Something about eight, and I think we have an _intruder_ ,'' Robert chuckled his breath tickling her neck way more, his hand petting her side, making her feel comfy.

,,You've left open doors ?'' Joanne asked through giggle.

,,It seems…'' but at that moment Fluffy was already walking across Robby's side and reaching with her front paws to Joanne's back.

She walked across them, since she couldn't find good position for more than two minutes, so she rather decided to move with them. Moving to Joanne's face, she start licking the only part of Joanne's face that was out of sheets-forehead.

,,Okay, okay…mmm-I'm up !'' Joanne turned to her back, moving with Robert and letting Fluffy step up on her again. She thought, kitty will lay herself on her bosom or on her thighs as usually, but Fluffy aimed _elsewhere_ this time.

,,You found a new place ?'' Joanne petted Fluffy's black fur as she lied herself in the middle of her belly-if she could call it like that, since Fluffy was already, big enough to cover her belly completely !

,,Strange, usually she lies lower, but-it's very pleasant _here_ , she's really _warm_ –mmm,'' Joanne moaned with closed lips in relish.

Robert stroked Fluffy's back as she was purring already, those _vibes_ were making pleasant atmosphere.

They spent the whole morning like this, cuddling together, puddling on bed, nuzzling with Fluffy and with each other.

,,Are you still sleepy ?'' Robert slowly asked when his nightstand clock showed already ten.

,,Not at all, do you want breakfast ?'' she scooted closer to his chest, but carefully to not interrupt black kitty on her belly.

,,N-mm, but there something that I _want_ ,'' he gently kissed her cheek.

Joanne smirked ,,Really ? And that is ?''

He slightly nipped at her earlobe making her whimper.

,,I want to _play_ ,'' he whispered.

,,Mhmm, let me guess. It's a game including _cuffing_ me to our new bed ?'' she bit her lip, her fingers drawing patterns on his flat stomach.

,,Right…do you want ?'' he chuckled, nuzzling his nose to her hair.

,,Well it depends on what you have in store for me,'' she hardly turned her head to him to see his usual wild grin.

,,Well I can promise you, you won't be _bored_ ,'' he teased, his hand scooting to her left breast.

,,Alright,'' she nodded kissing him.

In few more minutes she was resting, cuffed to bed, Robert sweet, gentle kisses spreading across her bust when he suddenly remembered.

,,Do we have still that whipped cream, as you told me to spare it, we could use it _now_ ,'' his brows waved lustfully.

,,God you _tempter_ !'' she threw her head back into pillows ,,in fridge…''

But Robert was already on half way to the kitchen. He found quickly bottle of whipped cream, closing fridge again and rushing back into bedroom. Scenery that he saw when he walked into bedroom totally surprised him, but pleasantly.

,,I think, you're out of luck ! Fluffy seems to disagree with our plan…'' Joanne giggled, as Fluffy was lying across her bare body, seriously spreading with her whole fluffy body from Joanne's lap, on her belly and her tail rested between Joanne's breasts, completely covering her.

,,Wau !'' Robert sighed amazed, how Fluffy was already grown, he crawled up on bed to them, putting bottle with whipped cream on the nightstand.

,,Mrrr-'' Fluffy made a growl sound as a warning for Robert.

,,Come on- I thought you are already used to _this_ ? What girlie ?'' he reached with his hand for Fluffy but she briskly hissed at him. ,,What's the matter ?''

,,I don't know, maybe she really don't want us to-''

,,-Bullshit…come on, Fluffy, I'm not bad…she never acted like _this_ before…'' Robby was highly confused.

,,Then let me…perhaps it's not even the right day…I really don't know, but we won't risk anything,'' Joanne nodded.

,,Risk what ?''

,,She's got a sharp claws okay…I don't wanna end up-''

,,Oh-okay, got it, of course…'' Robby slowly moved to Joanne's hands, reaching for key and unlocked her hands.

Only on that moment Fluffy turned on her back, contentedly sprawling on Joanne's naked front, making sounds signalizing happiness.

Robert gently scratched at Fluffy's belly, making her tail wildly move between Joanne's breasts.

,,Oh-hohohhh-stop-stop it !'' Joanne giggled as Fluffy was unaware tickling her with her fluffy tail.

,,Or what ?'' Robby scratched , making Fluffy wave with her tail more wildly.

,,Or I'll hide your handcuffs and won't tell you where !'' Joanne giggled, hardly trying to speak.

He stopped, smiling down at her, and Fluffy stopped as well.

,,Fine. I'll make it up to you later,'' Robert kissed Jo, who was smiling, stroking his cheek.

,,You don't have to…last night was _amazing_ ,'' she bit her lip and kissed him once again.

* * *

 _A.N.: Short chapter I know, but I promise I have a lot better_ _ **things**_ _in store ;-) just wait :3 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	28. Disease

Four weeks closer to their wedding.

,,How's my sick beauty ?'' Robby arrived at home finding Joanne wrapped into fluffy blanket, lying on the sofa and watching TV with Fluffy nestling on her belly.

,,Better….I finally stop throwing up, and flu is also better since last week, but I feel cold and still having headache,'' Joanne sipped from her chamomile tea.

,,And have you made that hot bath as your mom told us yesterday ?'' he sat down beside her, petting up her covered legs and then Fluffy's fur.

,,N-mm,'' she shook with her head.

,,Then I'll made it for you and you will willingly go there !'' Robby said firmly , when she opened her mouth in protest.

,,Okay,'' she nodded afterwards, after all, she haven't got a bath for long time. ,,After all, it would be lovely.''

* * *

,,Ready ?'' Robert asked when Joanne stepped into bathroom, walked around the corner, around whirlpool and to the bathtub with towel wrapped past her body.

,,Robby ? Aren't you going to be here with me, are you ?'' she looked at him and at all those burning candles lining the bathtub.

,,I wanted to make it romantic for you, and you have to relax, so…'' Robert slowly took her towel, letting her to step into hot bath, meanwhile he ran to switch off the lights and then ran back taking off his shirt.

,,Wait…you're-'' she watched him taking off his pants.

,,You don't want me here ?'' he looked down at her, standing in front of the tub only in his shorts.

,,I haven't said that ! I just…don't want you to be ill too, Bobby,'' she smiled at him.

,,You're ill for already two weeks, I would have been ill a long time ago, don't you think ?'' he chuckled , crossing his arms on his chest.

,,Right,'' she finally smiled, making place for him to come in bath.

Smiling he took off his shorts and joined her, sitting opposite her in bath.

She slowly let her legs rest on his.

,,So , how was at work ?'' smiling with closed eyes, she dived her body more under the water to savor that feel of warm water, caressing her body.

,,Quite good, small conference, not too much papers and…''

,,And ?'' her eyes slowly opened to see him grinning.

,,I managed to arrange some stuff about wedding,'' Robert smirked.

,,Already? Tell me,'' her smile went wider, her toe, teasing up his firm stomach, rubbing up to his chest.

,,Well, in one month it's my birthday, and I don't want to celebrate my birthday with our anniversary, when we can go out and celebrate it separately, so month after my birthday I booked date,'' he petted her calf, lightly stroking with his fingers.

,,That's great, so place and date is booked. And now, how we'll solve witnesses and bridesmaids ?'' she laughed hardly, because of imagination of Robby's and hers friends, fighting between themselves to be witness and bridesmaid.

,,…Well that's a good question !'' Robert's eyes widened as he realized the same.

,,Difficult to choose, right ?'' Joanne smirked.

,,SHIT ! They will kill each other for that place…'' Robert nodded.

,,Funny when you realize, when we told them, they couldn't believe, especially _you_ are getting married, and couldn't believe me, that I won't divorce with you, and now they would seriously fight for place of bridesmaid or witness, huh ?'' she giggled more ironically.

,,True…but I have no idea, how to ask, or who to ask !'' Robert tossed his head desperately back, resting against the edge of tub.

,,Weren't you witness on ehm…what's his name –Paul ?''

,,On Paul's wedding, right ! So…I could ask him to do witness for me…but what about bridesmaid ?''

,,Lemme think,'' Joanne looked up at her bathroom ceiling.

Robert was watching her thorough thinking with knavish smile, kissing up her calf and petting the other one.

,,God –I'm 42 and getting married, choosing bridesmaid –when did _this_ happened ?!''

,,Exactly at that time, when you decided to not be anymore one of those ladies, who just _watch_ and _wastes_ their lives…'' Robert looked at her seriously.

Joanne smirked ,,Looking to their eyes and you'll see what they know…everybody _dies_ -''

,,-Stop it or I'll _drown_ you !'' Robert raised one of his legs from below and splashed at her bust a little.

,,Hhh-you !'' she gasped splashing back.

,,You wanna tempt me ?! Huh ?'' Robert bit at her calf, making her squeal.

,,It _was_ …it's past, okay,'' she leaned her head to one side, smiling at him.

,,Good save !'' kissing her calf again, petting lower.

,,No…not today, I'm still feeling sick, please Bobby,'' Joanne's voice betraying her as his fingers were teasing its way lower on her knee and to her inner thigh, still trying to not _do anything_ until she felt better enough.

,,Alright,'' Robby smiled. ,,Back to wedding-''

,,-God I don't know…huhhh-fine…what about –what about Sarah, she's 40 and at least I won't feel so bad about it, since she's already middle age as I…hmm ?''

,,Not that bad. Actually it seems logical and plausible ! I think she would be for it,'' Robert nodded after thinking Joanne's idea through.

,,Good then,'' Joanne smiled.

,,Fine and now let me wash you, come here-'' Robby narrowed himself taking her hands to draw her closer, to better turn her with her back to him, taking sponge and soap, letting her body lie on his chest, and slowly washing her front, as she dreamily rested against him.

* * *

She was slowly taking her nightgown, stopping it before it could fell around her thighs. Holding the fabric just to reveal her belly. Joanne looked into mirror, watching herself, meanwhile Robert washed the tub and drained it.

She squeezed her eyes tightly against those pictures that were haunting her, time after time, forcing back tears, that were already swimming behind her eyes.

Feeling warm hands and then warm body, pressing against her back, hands creeping around her waist, lending on her belly just a bit above her own palms.

Joanne opened her eyes again, single tear escaping her effort to keep them back.

,,You're not alone…you have me, and always will have me, I promise,'' Bobby gently soothed, kissing her cheek when she turned her face to him, slowly, with expression of the worst kind of inner agony.

,,I know-'' she whispered, forcing weak smile, leaning against him.

* * *

Next Friday.

,,Robby has next week off, and since we haven't been _together_ for two weeks already, since I was ill, I want to make it up to him somehow…do you have any ideas ?'' Joanne asked girls, when they finished their traditional coffee after yoga and went with her out of their café.

,,I know a good restaurant-'' Sam offered.

,,-I think, Joanne meant , to make it up to him _in bed_ Sammy,'' Liz winked at Sam.

,,I have no idea…just normal sex ?'' Kathy uttered.

,,That's exactly what I _don't want_ … _ordinary sex_ …I want to _surprise_ him, to make him feel I _missed it_ , to make him-''

,,I would have one _idea_ then,'' Rose waved with her brows, tossing her head to the shop they were standing in front of.

,,No…isn't it…too _much_ ? I mean, I never tried such – _thing_ before !'' Joanne was watching the shop window.

,,Do you want to surprise him, or not ?!'' Rose asked throwing at Joanne her ironic gaze.

,,I do , but-''

,,Then any _'but'_ doesn't exist !'' Rose tugged her into the shop, the rest of girls following them.

,,Actually it would look perfect on you ! You have great figure,'' Sam nodded, as they walked to shop assistant.

,,Sir ? We saw those very nice _pieces_ in shop window, but-'' Liz winked almost seductively at young man ,,-would you be so kind and find something, especially _on this_ beautiful, _sexy lady_ ?'' Liz stroked at Joanne's elbow.

,,Liz !'' Joanne wanted to scold her at one moment, but after her eyes landed on one aisle, she was half lost. ,,You know what…I could try one or-or two _pieces_ …''

,,You bet your _sexy_ ass, Jo !'' Rose nodded.

,,That's the spirit !'' Kathy laughed.


	29. Surprise

_A.N.: Alright to this chapter I completely recommend song from ( okay Czech singer , but it's English song ! AND IT'S AMAZING and accurate and just so delicious ! ) singer-song = Verona – Hey Boy ! :333 beautiful ! ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

 _Hey boy, take my body_

 _Spank me, I've been naughty_

 _Yes boy, I can go all night_

 _No boy, no more waiting_

 _I'm not into dating_

 _Hey boy, want you to come inside_

 _-Hey Boy - Verona_

* * *

Monday.

After shopping with girls and thoroughly hiding it before Robby ,she told him to wait for Monday for surprise. But when the moment came, she suddenly felt nervous again…

,,Can I…'' Joanne stood behind slightly opened doors from their bedroom, since she dressed up in bathroom.

,,Yes of course, I can't wait,'' Robby chuckled.

,,But Bobby you have to promise me, you won't laugh !'' she said firmly.

,,I won't laugh I promise !'' he swore, lying on bed, covered with sheets as it was still morning.

,,Alright…God…'' Joanne took a deep breath before walking into their bedroom and in front of their canopy bed.

Robert stared astonished, with slightly parted lips, not saying a word, because he wasn't able to…

She smiled almost weakly, putting her hands on her hips, waiting for any sign from him.

He was eyeing her from head to toe, not believing his eyes.

She wore black, really _tight_ corset with clasps on its front and little black ribbon and bow in the middle of her _cleavage_ , zip on the back, all laced adorned with nice patterns, perfectly showing her _full curves_ in the most _exquisite_ ways, and black lace panties.

When the quiet lasted _too long_ she simply couldn't help herself ,,Say something damn it ! You're driving me mad…''

,,You're…God –actually I don't have any words for _**this**_!'' Robert breathed.

,,I knew it's a bad idea !'' she wanted to walk away to dress up again.

,,Wait what ?! Are you kidding me ?! You look _**breathtaking**_! And so _sexy_ , damn you're driving _me_ mad…or Little Bobby at least !'' Robert quickly stopped her, moving himself to the edge of bed to catch her hand.

,,Really ?'' she turned to him with her face.

,, _Check it yourself…_ '' Robert eyed her backside, his voice full of desire and lust.

She turned to him completely, pressing herself tightly to him, and Robert sighed as his head was near her _big, big cleavage level._

Teasingly trailing her hand down his chest and to his stomach, more lower, into his shorts.

,,God, Jo, take me…'' Robert buried his face in her ample breasts, his hands firmly grasping her sides as she lightly touched his throbbing shaft.

,,Mmm…you feel really _excited_ , I tell you !'' she giggled biting her lip and closing her eyes at that feel, when she gently squeezed him.

,,Please Jo…do _whatever_ you want, but do it to me…now !'' he kissed her hotly, lustfully.

,,And will you be a _good boy_ ?!'' she held him a bit away from her firmly with her palm, teasing. She was really missing him, but when he already brought this topic, she had _enormous desire_ to play.

,,Mhmm-'' briefly nodding, he wanted to scoot her closer, to bury himself in her _softness_ again, but she held him more away.

,,Ah-ah-ah…now _I want_ to _try_ something !'' her eyes went wide with desire.

* * *

,,This is the first time…when I'm cuffed !'' Robert admitted aloud.

,,Really ?'' Joanne teased, straddling him and pressing her cleavage teasingly close to his face, nibbling at his earlobe, when now it was him, who couldn't do anything, just let the other one tease him.

His hands twitched as he tried to raise his upper body a bit, to reach for her breasts.

,,Relax, kiddo, you seem so _uptight_!'' Joanne laughed.

,,Fuck- you want to mock me now ?!'' Robert laughed as well before moaning aloud as she pressed her lower body to his tent of his shorts, sitting up on him.

,,No, Bobby-love. Just want to _tease_ you, you know,'' biting her lower lip and unclasping one clasp behind the small bow, to enlarge her raised _cleavage_.

,,Jesus, I shouldn't have _let_ you to cuff me…mistake… _miiiistake_ !'' Robert suddenly whimpered, lolling his head into soft pillows.

,,Too late !'' she smirked, leaning back down again to kiss up his chest and to his throat, licking up from his Adam's apple to his jaw and then swam to his lobe again. ,,You know-'' nipping at his earlobe, listening to his soft whimpers ,,-now you will finally know, how it feels like, when you are the one , always _tempting_ !'' Joanne smirked, biting the side of his neck, making him growl.

,,God,'' he panted with closed eyes, when she bucked her hips down against his.

Kissing him, swallowing the rest of his whimpers, when she repeated her lower moves on him twice more. Smiling wildly withal naughtily, turning on him to straddle him with her back to his face.

,,Wait what ?'' Robby bewilderedly swallowed, watching her.

,,Nicely watch, and I'll in the meantime _work on_ Little Robby a bit, hmm…enjoy your view,'' seducing, tempting him, when she bent down her body , slowly rubbing at his shorts, before she pushed them down as far as she could, taking care of his hard member.

,,Ohh-fuck !'' he growled, when she flicked her tongue around his tip, watching her splayed cunny several inches from his head. ,,J-ahhh…mhhh-shit yes ! Ahh-Jo ! Ohh-Fuck !''

Her tongue swirling around his tip again and again, making his breath shuddering and his voice coming out in growls and whimpers, she bobbed her head willingly down on him, sucking on his full length, torturously slow moving up, her tongue caressing his soft, sensitive skin of his penis.

,,How it feels yet…to become a _sexual toy_?'' she giggled, traversing his shaft with her fingertips.

,,Great ! Oh-good, ye-Ahh !'' his pants and soft, but loud groans were making her wet, she could feel that very well known _heat_ bubbling through her core, ending between her thighs.

Leaning down again, licking with the flat of her tongue up and down Little Robby, meanwhile her slender digits were massaging his testes. Pressing lot of messy, sloppy kisses up his shaft and to his tip, closing her lips around him and sucking hard, hearing him growl desperately loud, feeling his upper body twitching beneath her.

,,Hmm –you want me to stop ?'' she turned at him with innocent face, never stopping moving her hand on him.

,,No ! No please don't stop…ever,'' he bucked his hips up, lifting her slightly, making her squeak.

,,Then you have to be a _good boy_ !'' she slapped his outer thigh, watching him writhe beneath her.

,,Yes-'' his voice chocked.

,,Alright...you know what, you deserve a _treat_!'' she smiled at him naughtily.

,,Yes…please Joanne-please,'' Robby forced his eyes open to look into her lustful eyes.

Dropping sheets on Little Robby, to cover him, and crawling off him and off their bed.

,,Wait-no ! You…you leave me here like _this_?!'' Robert start protesting, but Joanne was already on steps, rushing down.

It was no such long wait, but for him, in his _aroused_ situation it felt like ages. Joanne left doors open and Fluffy, as always in the _best_ time she could chose, she walked into their bedroom, jumping up on bed to him and sitting beside him.

,,Please, don't-'' Robby wanted to hush Fluffy away, or at least to her lair on the floor beside their bed, but at that moment Joanne walked in again with her hands behind her.

Climbing up on bed to them, she petted shortly Fluffy, not really paying attention to her, but rather looking down at Robby.

,,Ready ?'' she smiled naughtily , showing him bottle of whipped cream.

,,Oh-good, wau –you're surprising me ! Go on !'' Robert relaxed himself against soft mattress and pillows.

,,Betcha I will !'' biting seductively her bottom lip, she shook with bottle and sprayed a bit of sweet cream on his chest.

But before she could manage to lean down to him, Fluffy took her chance and pressed her paws against Robby's side, licking cream away from his chest.

,,Oh-Fluf…Jo she's-huhh-it's ticklish come on ! St-hehhh-stop her !'' Robert could only laugh loud.

,,Really ? Remember when you let her to tickle me long ago ? What if I let her too…'' Joanne said with _sexiest_ voice she could do.

,,Please Jo…it's ridiculous !'' Robby chuckled, shaking with his head.

,,But for you it haven't seem ridiculous, hmm,'' her face innocent but her voice true reverse of innocence. ,,…And what if-'' she moved lower, letting Fluffy lick the rest of cream, uncovering Little Robby ,,-I let her to lick _elsewhere_ ?''

,,Come on…you wouldn't do that…would you ?'' Robert's eyes went wide when she shook with the bottle offering.

,,Wanna bet ?'' spraying whipped cream on his tip only.

Fluffy turned her head, and she wanted to rush there, but at that moment Joanne held her.

,,Well ?'' she uttered teasingly.

,,Please don't…'' Robby desperately breathed.

And Joanne instead of letting Fluffy, she held her firmly, bobbing her own head down, her lips willingly closing around his tip and sucking away that sweet white cream.

,,FUCK !'' escaped Robert's lips in response to Joanne's fast, soft, warm mouth.

Narrowing herself just to offer ,,I would _never_ do that, but I'm really starting to _love_ teasing you !'' she flicked her tongue around his tip few more times, before she put down the bottle and took Fluffy on her arms, taking her away, putting her down on hall, and closing doors behind her, turning back to relieved Robby, nearly jumping to him on bed.

,,Now it will be much _better_!'' she uttered to Robby's delight, taking the bottle again and spraying on his chest again.

Copying his features of his ribs and then continuing down like it was his spine, circling his belly button.

,,Yeah-you look _gorgeous_ ,'' she smiled satisfied above her great work.

He chuckled in response, remembering he once did almost the same…

Closing the bottle and putting it on the nightstand, she went back to him, and lowering her lips to his chest, she start licking away, now really like a Kitty, all of whipped cream spread on his skin.

,,Mmmm-'' humming his approvals, of her delicious tongue, he closed his eyes to savor all her caresses, when her hands were scratching his sides.

Unexpectedly, for him since he had closed eyes, she bit him at the end, when his front was clear again.

,,Mmm, love you taste _so good_ ,'' she licked her lips sitting up on his lap.

Suddenly, even through her lace panties, he felt her wetness, sighing ,,Oh God, Jo…you're so-…I want you,'' bucking his hips desperately up, making her gasp with closed eyes as his tip rubbed her wet slit through the fabric of her panties.

,,Yes…'' she moaned, throwing one leg off him to easily wrench from that lace prison, and sitting up on him again. But before she let herself be completely overwhelmed, she teased his member a bit more, leaning down and whispering to his ear ,, _How much do you want me ?_ '' licking his earlobe, waiting for answer.

He could barely speak, hardly swallowing now, when her cleavage was once again , now more closer to his face than before, he breathed with desire in his voice ,,Much than you _deserve_ !''

,,Good boy…'' she nipped his lobe, sliding his throbbing shaft in her wet, silky, sticky heat.

,,Ahhh-my-fucking-God-'' he panted, arching his upper body against Joanne's corset, his hands wildly twitching in handcuffs.

,,Mmm-fuck,'' Joanne start agonizingly slowly ridding him, her hips rubbing against his as she sat up, her fingers lightly touching his firm muscular stomach. ,, _Shit-ahhhh-fuck yes ! Yes !_ '' speeding up, according to her needs, as much as on Robby's needs at that moment.

He couldn't get enough of her.

,, _Ohh…yes, Robby…''_ moaning above him, listening to his growls to her delight, ridding him faster. When his tip touched _that_ sensitive spot inside her, she squealed and supported her upper body with her hands against the jambs, lightly touching Robby's cuffed hands.

He was rocking with his hips opposite hers, rubbing that spot inside her inner walls, making her cry out her pleasure.

,, _Ohh-G-fuck ! Oh…Bobby-baby, yes… ohh – y-yes-''_ gasping between each loud moan, as his smooth moves against her were making her forgetting herself.

,,Oh-Jo…that's –that's right Joanne…mmm-fuck !'' he panted, when she was keeping her pace on steady _speed_ , leaning down to kiss him, to stifle her whimpers and groans to his mouth, and he eagerly kissed her back, panting afterwards. Her breasts escaping its corseted prison, brushing delicately up and down his chest.

 _,,Baby…R-Robby,''_ she was nodding, _not able_ to speak as she felt him bravely swelling inside her.

,,Right Jo- keep…keep it –just-like-this ! Ohh-it's so good !''

,, _Bobby I will- I…Oh God-''_ holding the jambs tightly, kissing him again.

Growling his pleasure to her mouth as he climaxed, spilling inside her.

 _,,Mmm-Bobby !''_ she whimpered as he ,by one tug at her lower lip and final thrust upward opposite her hips, brought her to a _tantalizing_ orgasm.

She slowed her moves, still sitting on him when she stopped completely, catching her breath and holding still jambs and his hands.

,,Fuck, that was…that _was incredible_ !''

,,Right…'' Robby nodded ,, _you_ made it incredible !''

She hardly reached for key on nightstand, releasing him, fondling each his wrist, swallowing dryly.

His hands landed on her hips, scooping up her ample breasts, gently cupping them.

,,God, I shall let you to cuff me like this more often !'' he sighed with content grin spreading across his features, making her laugh tenderly.

She rolled off him, lying on her back, brushing away her curls from her face.

,,I think I just grew fond of your corset,'' Bobby nodded, turning to his side and leaning to lazily hug her waist, his fingers traversing the clasps on her front.

,,I have two more corsets !'' she smiled as her breathing finally eased, satisfied grin tugged at her corners.

,,You-what ?'' he asked faster than he expected.

,,Next time Bobby-'' she pat his stomach ,,-next time…''

* * *

 _A.N.: Alright dolls, how you liked it ? And next chapter is most exciting for me and I hope it will be for you as well ;-) love you all ! ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	30. Expect The Best X Prepare For The Worst

_A.N.: And I'm sooooo glad, I managed to (unaware-like seriously !) wrote this chapter as a 30_ _th_ _so THIS IS REALLY something SPECIAL ! Enjoy reading dolls :3 ;-) ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Next Friday.

,,Oh- why am I so _gaining weight_ ?! If _this_ will go on, I won't fit to any piece of clothes from my wardrobe damn it !'' Joanne sighed, standing on weighing-machine only in her underwear, her palm trailing her a bit bigger belly then she had few weeks ago, looking disappointedly on Fluffy, who was sitting on the bathtub rim. ,,…and what more ! Robby will lose his _desire_ for me, if I'm fat ! Come on…since I get rid of that flu, I'm eating too much, I have to stop that ! And I'll do it now !'' Joanne nodded at Fluffy, who's expression was 'And now you're serious, huh ?'.

,,Or…tomorrow ?'' Joanne added slowly. ,,God-but I'm hungry ! Why am so…uhhh-okay chill, it's still only the morning, and your weight is not tragic…..so far.''

She rather stepped of the weighing-machine and put on her bathrobe, waving at Fluffy to come downstairs with her.

Her hunger forced her to go straight into kitchen, standing, looking into fridge. Her eyes flew across all food, descending on olives-Robert's olives-she bought him, since she love him, and she could handle, keeping his favorite food in fridge, even when she hated them.

 _But I never liked olives for God's sake !_

Two or three moments of hesitating, and then she took them, closing the fridge. Pulling out a bowl and putting them into it, walking into living room, sitting herself on sofa, Fluffy following. And as she turned the TV on, and put herself into semisitting position, Fluffy sat on her thighs.

Joanne start eating them, thinking, not really paying attention to TV.

,,Is there something _wrong_ with me ?'' looking on Fluffy, who just purred.

,,Gaining weight, having elevated temperatures, I'm still so tired and suddenly eating food I never ate !'' she was looking on Fluffy, who was for change watching desperately thinking Joanne.

,,Could _that_ be sign of upcoming _menopause_ ?'' Joanne whimpered slightly.

,,Yeah I –I haven't checked my period calendar for quite long time…and nothing !'' Joanne realized, terrifying herself.

Fluffy couldn't stand it, and put one her paw _on her belly._ Joanne was still thinking and then she noticed Fluffy. Then looking at olives in the bowl, and back to Fluffy and her belly.

,,Wait, girlie…you…you think I could-'' Joanne put the bowl on the table beside her, looking on her belly again.

,,Oh-My-God !'' putting her palm to cover her mouth and stifle nearly blissful cry.

Fluffy put her paw away, looking like 'Yeah, _now_ you _get_ it !'.

,,Right, I have a…bigger belly, and gaining weight, and that could explain that my _sickness_ few weeks ago ! Oh my God Fluffy !'' Joanne quickly grabbed her to hug her.

Putting her back after few moments of hugging her, Joanne swiftly jumped up from sofa, running upstairs to bathroom, for her period calendar, Fluffy rushing right behind her.

,,Yes- wau…Bobby was keeping me really _busy_ , when I haven't checked my last period…I'm late for nearly _six weeks_ !'' whimpering from happiness.

,,Fluffy love I need to go into town !'' running into bedroom to dress herself.

 _Okay, okay Jo, calm down….you can't be sure. Examinations were proved so…expect the best, but prepare also for the worst !_

She took her purse and her glasses, changing Fluffy's water and leaving her with words ,,I need to be sure !''

* * *

,,Well ?'' sitting opposite her gynecologist's chair across his table in his consulting room, after another few tests, waiting for the final verdict, her fingers inconspicuously fisting the hem of her shirt, beneath the table.

,,You are lucky, that I haven't got too many patients today, that I could take you,'' Doctor walked around his stable sitting down with papers, and with unusual big smile.

She was getting nervous as the revelation was coming.

,,Despite all you previous examinations-'' he started, making her more and more nervous ,,-I can proudly say, congratulations future _mommy_ !''

Joanne cried more loudly than she expected, covering her smile with her hand as happy tears start swimming behind her eyes.

,,But –how-''

,,-You were here, and you said, you _only just stop_ taking contraceptives, right ?''

,,Yes,'' Joanne quickly nodded.

,,That's the reason, why examinations showed your _low_ _levels_ …it was because of the residual contraceptives in your system. So it just wanted _to wait_ , now I can really assure you, that you _are_ pregnant.''

,,And how long I am-''

,,-You are in the seventh week of pregnancy,'' doctor smiled, at her.

,,Seventh week ?!'' her mouth felt open. _How long I was blind !_

,,Now I'd like to check your embryo with ultrasound,'' doctor stood up again.

,,Of course-'' still shocked, she slowly stood up and let doctor, check baby's health.

* * *

,,Everything is alright, baby is healthy, and nicely growing. Now I would like to give you a calendar of regular visits in here, and talk about food and other things…'' doctor handed her photo of ultrasound of her baby.

,,Thanks, right…ehm-I know you won't be glad to hear this question, but…what if I'm smoking ?'' Joanne bit her lip.

,,How many cigarettes per day ?''

,,Actually, I do not smoke steadily…it depends on my mood mostly,'' she nodded.

,,Right, then, try to reduce it, for example to max one per week- is that possible for you ?''

,,Yes-''

,,-Alright, and then try to stop _completely_ , you're really hurting your baby,'' doctor said honestly.

,,Okay, and what about…alcohol ?'' squeezing her teeth together.

,,Alcohol is not that aggressive, but still dangerous, so only one okay…one glass per week max, but no-hard alcohol, clear…it have to be low beer or wine !''

,,Mhmm,'' nodding, understanding and trying to absorb all that situation.

,,And what about _sex_ , doctor ?''

* * *

,,I'm at home !'' Robert announced, walking across their hall.

Joanne was in kitchen, only in her silken, black, flowered bathrobe, smiling too much to Robby's surprise.

She decided to make him _another_ now much, much bigger _surprise_ on his birthday in two weeks, so now she was just smiling, _knowing_.

 _At least I can see, if he would like me still, even if I was really fat…_

,,Hi darling, something happened ? You're all _glowing_!'' Robert was confused, but happy , that she seemed to be happy.

,, _Well_ …I just had a _great_ day !'' Joanne smiled at him, walking closer so she could easily cupped his cheek and kissed him lovingly.

,,Something…happened to you ?'' he smiled still surprised, how excited she looked.

 _If you only knew ! Oh I can't wait till…no no you can…_

,,No, nothing too much _special_ -'' she lied with suspicious grin.

,,Alright, I don't want to eat much today, I'm not too hungry. So-how about you, will you make with me some sandwiches ?'' Robert reached for fridge. ,,Where are my olives ?''

Joanne's eyes widened, trying to think how she would expl- ,, I ate them…'' she responded when Robby with his puppy dog eyes looked at her…well he wasn't doing puppy dog eyes, but for Joanne it seemed like that.

,,You what ? You hate olives…'' he smiled walking to her.

 _Thank God, he's not mad…_

,,I don't know I just…ate them, okay…I'm getting fat, and old !''

,,What are you saying ?! You're _not_ old, and fact that you're gaining a bit _ampleness_ to your _delicious_ curves doesn't mean you're getting fat !'' he hugged her, and she smiled to his shoulder with relief and afterwards a bit impish since she _knew_.

,,Thanks Bobby,'' she kissed him once again. Dancing with his tongue, making him groan gently to her mouth, she slowly moved with him backwards, pressing him to fridge.

,,Joanne,'' he breathed against her plump lips, his eyes still closed.

,,You are really…not…hungry ?'' she slowly whispered to his lips.

,,Maybe, a bit-''

,,Oh then, do you want me to cook something ?'' she backed away, letting him walk forward to her, smiling at him.

,,No…''

,,And what would you like to-''

,,-You !'' he stepped closer, kissing her hungrily, his fingers curling in her hair, and his left hand pressed her tightly to him.

,,Mmm,'' she giggled to his mouth , when he lifted her up on the counter. ,,Not here…''

He looked once again to her brown eyes, she bit her bottom lip, pushing him gently away and escaping from his reach.

,,Hey !'' he followed her, when she was running far away from him, aiming to bedroom.

He reached her, closing doors right away, and turning her to him, crushing his lips on hers again. Squeaking as she fell with him down on bed, she quickly put her palm on his chest.

,,Car-carefully…''

,,Why ?'' Robby nipped at her lower lip, making her eyes flutter.

,,Just…I was feeling a bit sick again today…'' she lied.

,,That's from those olives,'' he nodded, chuckling.

,,Are you mad , that I ate them ?'' she asked innocently.

,,No…why should I, it's just food…but I understand, so carefully,'' he leaned down, kissing her gently, tenderly pressing his body to hers.

,,Mhmm-just like that Bobby,'' she nodded, mumbling to their kiss.

Her hands start trailing down his arms, that were around her waist, and fondling back to his chest.

,,You have a new _cologne_ ?'' she asked when he broke the kiss to catch a breath.

,,For a week already…you noticed just right now ?'' he grinned down at her.

,,Mmm-it just hit my nose…I mean-it's _pretty_ …you should put it on more often,'' she closed her eyes, smelling, losing herself in that sweet, manly scent.

,,I am…for week-''

,,-Yes of course,'' she nodded smiling, realizing.

 _It's certainly the pregnancy…I'm more sensitive…I should start reading about it !_

,,Ohhh-Robby,'' moaning , because she haven't noticed, he managed to cling to her neck, his soft warm lips, finding his spot, nipping playfully.

,,Love,'' he groaned to her neck, biting up, below her ear.

,,Ooo –Oh Bobby,'' moaning, pressing his head further to her neck, her eyes fluttering wildly at his nips and gentle sucks on her skin.

Making a small gap between their bodies, just to easily reach for the sashes of her bathrobe, he untied them, slowly opening the fabric and revealing her naked body.

 _If he'll notice now…then I'm curious how-_

,,Oh- Jo !'' he ran his hand on the little swell of her belly.

 _Exactly…so ?_

,,You prepared for me ?'' he looked at her uncovered naked body.

,,Ohh ! Oh ! Mhmm…'' quickly nodding to distract him from her _itty bitty_ , but still visible abdomen.

He noticed, but not paying too much attention to it since he didn't _know_ , he rather leaned down, descending on her ample breasts, closing his lips around her erected nipple.

 _God !_

,,Oh ! Oh ! Rob-Robby ! Slow-slowly you _animal_!'' she couldn't resist a giggle, when he tugged at her rosy bud, she could feel every _smallest_ motion of his tongue so perfectly and sensitively, that when he gently grazed around bud with his teeth, she nearly squeaked, of that sharp contact, not painful, just very surprising.

,,You're writhing more than usual, really- _nothing_ -happened ?'' Robby was grinning bit confusedly, but pleased at her loud moans.

,,No just…mmm-I'm more _empathizing_ with your- Ahhh-Bobby !'' she gasped, when he gently bit at the swell of her left breast. ,,God-yes…'' tossing her head back into pillows, groaning beneath him.

,,I like it… _whatever_ it is, I really like it !''

 _Good to now, so far !_

,,Yes…'' her breath shuddering, as he keep on licking her soft skin, going more down.

At that point she grabbed his collar, drawing him back, sitting up and harshly taking off his clothes. Robert willingly helped her.

And when he was completely naked and quickly took off her bathrobe as well, he laid her down again, kissing longly, while his hand slowly slipped between her thighs.

,,Mhh-'' breathing into his mouth, when his soft touch forced her to. ,,Ro-Ohhh….'' releasing low silent moan, when he thrusted two of his fingers into her, the heel of his hand deftly rubbing her clit.

Robby start kissing from her neck lower, bypassing her breasts now, making his way down, and she was with deliriously closed eyes, letting him to do whatever he wanted , because of that _sensation_ and _pleasure_ she was now receiving and really _empathizing_ with it.

,, _Bobby !Mmmm….oh – oh-ohhh !''_ Joanne gasped , moaning in response to his mouth, that moved between her thighs, replacing heel of his hand, licking softly around the swollen bud of her clit, while his fingers keep up thrusting into her, making her cunny more and more wet.

,,Yes ?'' he mumbled to her sensitive flesh, making her whimper loudly as his mouth brushed her clit.

,, _I…this is… oohhh-Robby,''_ she had to grab one jamb behind her head, as the other hand firmly grasped his hair.

He moaned to her cunny making her whimper even louder, desperately gasping due to lack of air. Picking up the pace of his fingers, his tongue still moving in fluent circles, before he switched to suck on her clit, but at that moment she couldn't take it and climaxed with loud cry of pleasure, fisting his hair.

Withdrawing his fingers , Robby slowly kissed her thighs before she tugged him gently up to kiss him in reward. Petting him, her fingers stroking patterns on his muscles of his chest before they slid to his back, clutching him to her body, never breaking the kiss.

,,I love you,'' she muttered to his mouth, her nails brushing his skin, making him growl slightly.

Glazing his tongue on her lower lip, taking it between his lips and gently sucking.

,,Oh…'' she scratched his back, her eyes fluttering when she felt his growing erection between her legs, rubbing against her sensitive skin. His tongue slid to her mouth again, swallowing her soft cries of pleasure, still rubbing her cunny, his shaft growing hard.

,,Joanne,'' he kissed all around her cheeks, coming back to her mouth, kissing endlong.

She could kiss him always for so long until she could completely lose her breath, he was so good kisser –So Damn Good !

Slowly sliding into her during their long kiss, she gasped, clutching him closer-if it was possible-to _feel_ him.

Moving inside her, his lips trailing across her throat, groaning every time when his shaft slid deeper, arching beneath him, her nails delicately scratching his back and his sides, making him growl to her neck.

,, _Ohh-oh…ah-mhhh, Robby,''_ nuzzling her nose to his hair, when he switched to suck on her lobe, her breath shuddering, tickling his ear.

,,Love, only mine…only…only,'' he was muttering , kissing and nipping at his favorite spot.

,, _Yes, Oh-Bobby yes…mm-yours,''_ Joanne whimpered, deliriously nodding, letting herself fall to an _ocean of passion_ , with closed eyes she moved her knees to his sides, and with a bit effort she tried to move them around his waist, but he had to help her since she was already drowning in that ocean.

,,Yes,'' growling to her throat when he fondled her thigh, moving her left leg up around his waist, gently squeezing her butt before petting up her side, his mouth start exploring her _now-sensitive_ breasts.

,, _Oh –Oh –Oh !''_ loud sharp moans escaping her lips when Robby tugged at her right nipple, moving her other leg around his hips and she quickly tangled them together, before they could fall off his waist again.

,,Mmmm,'' Robert moaned around her nipple, sucking hard, making Joanne wriggle beneath his body, slowly speeding up.

,, _Jesus…ahhmmm-fu-fuck !Ahh !''_ her moans getting more desperate with each his thrust, and each lick. ,, _Fuck ! Ge-gently Bo-Ohhh-bby !''_ she panted when he bit at her other breast, then circling his tongue around her rosy bud and gently biting again.

,, _Bad ?_ ''

,, _No ! …it's ahh-per…perfect, ohh-Bobby…baby,''_ shaking with her head, pressing him against her breast and bucking her hips up as she felt herself on the brink, closer and closer and clos-

 _,,ROBBY !''_ she screamed in ecstasy of strong orgasm, her body arching.

,,Jo-Ohh you're-'' he panted, nearly in protest, but when he felt her walls contracting around his member, it pushed him over that _blissful_ edge as well.

Both panting, Robby eased his moves, kissing her neck up and her jawline until he reached her lips in final kiss.

Pulling off her, but when he wanted to roll beside her, she held him tightly.

,,Love,'' she moaned to his mouth, releasing him from her grip, letting him roll off her, and immediately scooting to his chest.

,,I love you too, Joanne,'' he kissed her forehead, after catching his breath.

A satisfied grin spread across her features, her eyelids went heavier and she felt sleepy, almost tired.

Hardly trying to speak ,,Do…you still want to eat something ?''

,,No I'm not hungry,'' he chuckled watching her falling asleep.

,,Even a little ?'' she managed to mumble before she succumbed to dreamful sleep with smile on her face.

,,Good night love,'' Robby kissed her hair, covering them with sheets, smiling at her, adoring that sight of her sweetly sleeping form, he nuzzled himself to her, slowly falling asleep too.

* * *

 _A.N.: So what do you think ? Am I merciful ? I planned this from the first mention of child alright ;-) I love them owww :3 so happy 30_ _th_ _chapteeer 'anniversary' ! ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	31. Better To Sleep On It

Thursday-Bobby's 36th birthday.

Two endlong weeks, when Joanne tried so hardly to not tell Robby, to keep her _situation_ as birthday surprise. She already start reading about pregnancy, to be more prepared for other situations, that shall come.

And finally the day D came, and she was cheery and had everything prepared, but she didn't knew, her plans will be interrupted…

She made a tasty dinner, his favorite juicy steaks and French fries, making herself a glass of red wine, as she promised herself to drink maximally once in two weeks. She had her silken nightie and her bathrobe on, when keys rattled in doors.

She let the dinner on table in dining room, candles burned, she ran to doors.

,,Good…evening Ma'am-''

,,-Miss…yet…never mind, good evening,'' she smiled greeting Robby's colleagues who brought him home.

,,We're so sorry…we celebrated Rob's birthday, and we…over-celebrated it a bit…we c-called a taxi and drove him home,'' one man start speaking as the other was supporting himself against Robby and reversely…

,,Hi love !'' Robby smiled, his eyes half closed.

She quickly tied her bathrobe, to not show herself too much, watching them, taking Robby from them and slightly groaning, when he nearly hanged at her.

,,We're really s-sssorry Ma'am-''

,,Joanne…it's okay, uff-thanks for taking care of him…I'll take it now,'' Joanne slightly smiled, as Robby tried to stand on his feet.

,,Okay-G'night Ma'am,'' guys uttered and walked back to taxi.

Joanne sighed, closing the doors.

,,Joanne, I'm home-''

,,-I can see !'' she giggled at that sight of him, drunk…for the first time she saw him such drunk.

,,We drank…but just a bit,'' he smiled, hardly walking with her through the hall.

,,Oh-really ?'' she smirked.

,,Okay…maybe…a bit _more_ ,'' he admitted, she walked him into dining room to blew the candles. ,,Oh you prepared a dinner ? You're a such darling…''

,,Ohh-I know…love, help me a bit, we're going to bed,'' she nodded announcing, but still in good mood, and she wasn't blaming him for anything, after all it was his birthday…and Company shall come on Saturday so…

,,Really ?'' Robby smiled after hearing words 'bed'.

,,Yes, you need to sleep…come,'' she walked with him slowly into bedroom.

Fluffy sleeping on their bed, but Robert woke her up.

,,Girlie, look at our baby…''

,,Robby-'' Joanne nearly yelped when he fell headfirst onto bed. ,,God !'' she sighed with another smirk.

He turned to his back offering ,,Sorry love…''

,,It's okay…emm Bo-Bobby ?'' she stepped to his legs, that were hanging out of bed.

,,Hmm ?'' he swiftly narrowed himself in sitting position, surprising her.

,,Ahe-I…I _need_ to tell you _something_ …'' she smiled, cupping his cheeks when he grabbed her waist to not fall.

,,Mhmm-'' mumbling sleepily, he buried his face to her clothed stomach.

 _Maybe it's not the best time now…_

,,Bobby-not now ! Ahh !'' she squeaked when he, still holding her, fell with her to his back.

But he just grinned, tugging her sashes apart. She kissed him, tasting bourbon, and rum.

,,Okay…let's get you off this clothes,'' she smiled, narrowing herself and him too, taking off his suit and then unbuttoning his shirt, making him grin wilder. He tugged her back down. Giggling at his so vulnerable form, she kissed softly few times his exposed chest.

,,I love you, but I don't want to do _drunken_ sex love, wait till morning, okay,'' she brushed his hair of his forehead.

Getting no other answer than silent groan in protest, but he was too off, he couldn't do…well anything.

Slowly tugging his hand off his sleeve, doing the same with other hand, and then taking his shirt and putting it on his commode, next to his suit.

Fluffy watching them, rather stood up and walked away from the room.

Joanne walked back, and as she expected, he scooted her closer again, making her straddle him. Using advantage of it, she unbuckled his belt, and unzipped his pants, slowly taking them off, but he firmly grasped her rear, making her sigh with closed eyes, and naughty smile spreading across her features.

,,Bobby…'' she put his hands away.

Quickly tugging his pants down and putting them beside his clothes. When she turned to him, he was trying to get off his shorts too, but she stopped him with smile.

,,I said, leave it on morning…'' he was sitting again, holding her waist.

,,I love you so much Jo…'' nuzzling his nose to her belly ,,I wish we had children, but I hate to see you crying….''

She bit her lip, to stifle another suspicious giggle, smiling at that feel how much he cared for her and how much he loved her. ,,Love come to sleep,'' shifting behind him and pulling him up, to let his head rest on pillows.

,,Are you mad at me ?''

,,No…'' she smiled, looking into his sleepy eyes.

,,And are you mad, that I'm talking about children ?''

,,No-love,'' she kissed his forehead to his delight and relief, his eyes already closed.

,,I…Bobby I need to tell you something…I was keeping it for myself for two weeks since I know and…I am…Bobby ?''

He fell asleep, nuzzling to her belly.

,,Pregnant,'' she whispered, watching him, how he was sweetly sleeping without any signs of noticing what she just said.

 _Better to sleep on it, right ?_

Joanne smirked, kissing his forehead once again, laying herself down to him and putting one of his hands on the swell of her belly, which was _a bit bigger_ than two weeks ago.


	32. The Little Thing We Did Together

Fluffy slowly licked Joanne's jaw, making her giggle.

,,Mmm…okay, okay I'm up Fluffy…'' she smiled at black kitty, stopping her.

They both looked at still sleeping Robby, Joanne petted his shoulder, listening to his sigh.

,,What shall we do with him ?'' she looked at Fluffy with smirk.

Fluffy walked over her body, scooting to Robby and start licking his cheek. He smiled, and whipped his cheek, but still sleeping.

,,Okay, let me…'' Joanne whipped his cheek, pulling Fluffy a bit away from his face, leaning down and kissing Bobby on his lips.

,,Mmm,'' slight moan escaped him, but nothing else.

Joanne sighed and stroked his cheek.

Deciding to let him sleep a bit more, she stood up walking to bathroom, taking off her bathrobe and nightgown to check her weight on weighing-machine. Smiling and stroking the little swell of her belly.

Then she took on her bathrobe again and walked down with Fluffy, aiming into dining room.

,,Fluffy !'' she scolded, when she saw two plates, half eaten, remembering of prepared dinner. Fluffy looked up at her innocently, with slight 'meow'.

,,Alright…today no food ! And no bed !'' she took her on her arms, nuzzling to her. Fluffy looked at her ,,And stop trying those _cute_ eyes at me !''

Fluffy put her paw on Joanne's breast, gently tugging and licking her cheek ,,Hhh-I'm gonna be _squashy_ mother…'' she sighed, laughing and kissing Fluffy's head ,,…fine, but about that food I'm relentless ! You ate two steaks for Christ's sake !'' she scratched gently her fur.

Her stomach start wildly rumbling.

,,Alright, time to eat, and then…'' she stroked her belly trough her bathrobe ,,…then we tell _daddy_ about _you_.''

* * *

Closing doors behind herself, putting breakfast for two on Robby's nightstand and slowly shifting herself beside him on bed.

,,Robby…'' she kissed his cheek.

,,Mmm ?''

,,Good morning…'' kissing his lips.

,,Mmm-I have blown over last night ?'' he mumbled sleepily.

,,Just a little bit,'' she giggled, stroking his cheek.

,,I'm so sorry, love,'' he sighed with still closed eyes.

,,It's fine…'' she looked at him.

Little Bobby also _woken_ , Joanne trailed her eyes up his body again, stroking gentle patterns on his muscles, leaning down and kissing his chest.

,,Mmm-do I have to get up…since I have Friday off ?'' he muttered with smile at her caresses.

,,Yes you do…'' she kissed down his chest to his stomach and back up, fondling his sides.

Moaning in the back of his throat, she smirked, stroking lower, her slender fingers darting into his shorts to tease him, never stopping kissing his muscles of his chest.

,,Mmm-five more minutes, please,'' Bobby uttered slowly.

,, _Two more_ minutes and I'll _eat you_ !'' she bit to his side, still teasing Little Bobby.

,,Okay…okay I get up !'' Robby chuckled, taking her wrist and tugging it from his shorts, slowly moving to sitting position, supporting his back by the headboard jambs.

Joanne smiled, taking glass from the tray with breakfast , handing it to him ,,here, drink _this_ …''

,,Thank you, I have headache…I shouldn't drink so much…'' he slowly sipped from glass. ,,My world is still a bit spinning, but it's not _that much bad_ , as once…ohhh I'm so sorry, for spoiling yesterday evening, that you prepared.''

,,That's okay, it was your birthday…it's just pity , I didn't managed to give you your _birthday gift_ …''

,,My birthday gift ?''

,,Mhmm-but drink it first,'' Joanne smiled, sitting opposite him on her calves.

He nodded, drinking glass bottoms up and putting it back on tray.

,,So…I'm ready-what is it ?'' Robby smiled, looking at Joanne.

,,No-no it's not so _easy_ …'' she smirked ,,you have to _search_ !'' tugging apart her bathrobe, exposing her naked body.

,,But I'm not sure I can feel _right away_ for a ride-''

,,-I said _search_ , not _screw_ ,'' Joanne laughed.

He eyed her thoroughly ,,But you don't have any pockets.''

,,Mhmm,'' smirking again, she waited until he finally sat on his calves as well, scooting closer to her.

Groping her sleeves of her bathrobe.

,,Cold !'' she laughed, watching him as he chuckled remembering.

,,Fine, let's play !'' groping up her sides.

,,Mhmm…cold !'' she answered, when he trailed his hands to her back.

Slowly scooping to her breasts.

,,Hotter…'' she nodded.

,,I noticed bigger breasts, but…I hope you weren't on any plastic surgery ?!'' he chuckled.

,,No ! No-no-no, _this_ is all _natural_ Bobby !'' Joanne smirked, shaking with her head, pressing his hands on her breasts.

,,Alright,'' he put one his hand on her cunny.

,,Hotter !'' she bit her lip, her eyes fluttered.

,,But I said-''

,,-Come on…give up ?''

,,I think so…I don't know where-''

,,Okay,'' she took his hands putting them on her breasts and very slowly start trailing down with her words. ,,We're getting married in one month, and do you remember, how I told you, that marriages brings a lot of little together things ?''

,,Yes,'' Robby nodded smiling, still confused.

,,So there _is_ a _Little Thing_ we did _together_ , already…'' her hands landed with his on the swell of her belly, she quickly leaned for kiss.

Kissing her back, he realized what she just said, and where she is keeping his hands, his eyes flashing open.

,,Jo !'' looking in her chocolate brown eyes.

,,Yes ?'' she bit her lower lip.

,,Is _that_ really true ?!'' a smile tugging at his corners.

,,Mhmm,'' Joanne slowly nodded, happy tears swimming behind her eyes again.

,,LOVE ! That's wonderful !'' he hugged her tightly, kissing her lovingly.

,,Mmm-'' she squeaked to his mouth, tears already rolling down her cheeks. ,,But you must be much, much more careful now !'' Joanne stroked his cheek, looking into his eyes, also filled with happy tears.

,,I will, I promise…I will take special care of you- _both_ …'' hugging her again his voice full with happiness and enormous joy. ,,And how…w-when…ho-how long ?!'' his palms gently stroking her belly.

,,I'm pregnant for _nine_ weeks !'' she kissed him again.

,,Nine weeks ?! What have I missed ? When did you wanted to tell me ?'' a big true smile spread across his features.

,,Love, that means, two month….I know for two weeks only, so I wanted to make you a surprise,'' nuzzling her nose to his.

,, _This_ is what I call a real _surprise_ ! Oh Joanne I love you, I'm so so happy,'' kissing her lovingly again, for long until they need to catch breath.

,,We'll have a family,'' she cupped his cheek.

,,That's beautiful ! Wait, two months ?''

,,Mhmm,'' she nodded.

,,Two months ago we bought this bed,'' Robby chuckled.

,,Right…that first _lovemaking_ in new bed ?''

,,So it's just wanted a _new bed_ ,'' he laughed, making her laugh too.

Bobby swiftly laid her down, making her squeak, her head rested against the pillows. Kissing down between her breasts and to the little swell of her belly. His soft kisses spreading across her belly, she closed her eyes savoring that feel…savoring that happiness…savoring that _together joy_.


	33. Birthday Dinner

_A.N.: I hope my little pause haven't made you think it's the end…it's not :D :3 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

,,I'm so sorry that you have to wait, but Robby was keeping me _busy_ , so it takes last ten minutes, or so, until the goose is roasted,'' Joanne winked , sitting down on armchair in living room, putting on table kitchen timer and taking her pack of cigarettes, talking to other members of Company.

Today again without Larry and Jane, but the rest of friends could arrive at Saturday evening, for dinner to celebrate Robby's birthday. And some of them also planned to sleep over, which is not a problem ,when Joanne and Bobby have three guest rooms.

,,It's okay Joanne, we can wait, after all, we just arrived,'' Jenny smiled, taking her glass of wine.

,,Joanne ?'' Robby walked from mini-bar, behind her.

,,Hmm ?'' she didn't even managed to turn at him, when he took her cigarette from her mouth.

,,I think we agreed about something…'' he said more firmly than usually, but still smiling.

,,But Bobby ! I can _one_ per week !''

,,And do you remember on Tuesday ?'' he uttered walking around her, as the others were sitting on coach or other armchairs, watching carefully.

Joanne dully swallowed, remembering when they had another _corset_ ride, and on smoking afterwards…

,,Fine…but I didn't-I mean-I could slow it down fluently-''

,,-that's not what you said , what _doctor said_ , is that ?''

,,Fine you tall, sexy, arrogant-'' he kissed her in the middle of sentence.

,,Teaser ? Right…oh and that glass…''

,,But it's just _one_ ! Bobby you're overreacting !''

,,You're hurting our _baby_ !''

At that moment, everyone who was patiently listening, gasped in such state of shock, Amy nearly choking on her wine, Jenny covered her mouth and men were quite puzzled.

,,What a _wonderful way_ how to tell them…'' she smirked, looking at him.

Robby leaned in kiss, making Joanne giggle to his mouth.

,,Joanne you are…p…pregnant ?'' Sarah smiled, not believing her ears.

,,I am,'' smiling, facing her when Robby shifted behind her hugging her from above.

,,But you said, that doctor stated even the _cause…''_ Susan smiled, still confused, men weren't saying rather anything.

,,That's true, but still we believe in _miracles_ ,'' Robby kissed her hair.

,,And isn't it impossible when-''

,,You wanna bet ?''smirking, Joanne tugged up a bit her loose shirt, to show them her small abdomen.

,,Oh my God ! Oh-yay…'' Susan squeaked with joy. ,,Now we can talk about pregnancy with each other !''

,,Right-yay-'' Joanne smirked more ironically for herself.

,,Oh, Jo congratulations,'' David smiled, after seeing Jenny's face, he quickly added ,,both of you !''

,,Yeah, now you will be in our club, of moms…we just have to wait for Amy and Paul,'' Sarah laughed.

,,Not so far away, we already start planning the best date to-'' Paul wanted to explain, but Amy rather hush him with kiss.

,,Congratulations future _father_!'' Harry laughed. ,,Now it will be _no rest_ until graduation,'' winking at him, since his and Sarah's children were already adult, and that's why Sarah start subscribing a lot of magazines and start more eating, to fill that gap. But they both had to admit, they enjoy when their kids with their families arrive once in three months.

,,That's wonderful Joanne, I'm happy for you,'' Jenny smiled, watching Joanne as she was really _glowing_.

,,So that wine, love-'' Robby was reaching for her glass.

,,-I can, I haven't got alcohol whole week, and it's your birthday party-come on !'' Joanne pleaded, looking at him from below.

,,Alright…but, one glass,'' Robby chuckled, walking around and sitting opposite her on the other side of table.

,,No problem,'' Joanne smiled, reaching for brownie that Sarah and Harry brought.

,,Jo ?''

,,What now ?!''

,,Robby , I guess you don't want to forbid her eating ?'' Sarah laughed with Amy.

,,No, but you don't know how much _chocolate_ she ate yesterday !''

,,Bobby ? I am pregnant ! I can eat whatever I want !''

,,But in some limits, believe me I want only good for you, both…'' Robert smiled.

,,Then let me-'' inching brownie to her mouth.

,,No…'' he said slowly as she almost ate the brownie.

,,Hmm ?'' chewing that sweet chocolate goody.

,,Jo…we agreed about something, and I think you know what happens if you break the rules ?''

,,No…'' she breathed with wide eyes.

,,Your loss !'' Robby shrugged.

,,Bobby you wouldn't-''

,,Pity…'' at that moment kitchen timer ranged and Robert stood up walking into kitchen.

,,Excuse me,'' Joanne swiftly jumped up from armchair, rushing to him.

Sliding doors from kitchen closed, she hurriedly stepped to Bobby, turning him to her and crushing her lips on his.

,,You really would stop with…sex ?'' she mumbled quietly after breaking the kiss.

,,It would be seriously difficult for me, but yes…''

,,Please Bobby…'' he kissed him hungrily once again.

,,Please what ?''

,,Please, don't tease me !'' she responded, her breath so warm against his lips.

He kissed her back, his tongue slipping to her mouth as his hand smoothed up her back, drawing her gently closer.

,,Mmm-'' tasting that sweetness in her mouth ,,maybe I shouldn't be so…stiff about it, it's really good,'' he licked his lips, making Joanne giggle.

,,So ?'' she brushed her nose against his chest.

,,Alright, everything is okay, you can eat whatever you want, but about smoking and drinking-''

,,I agreed, I don't want to hurt our baby,'' Joanne kissed him once more when he stroked her belly trough her shirt.

Rightening themselves, they checked the goose, and came back to friends.

,,Five more minutes…'' Joanne smiled, sitting down, and Fluffy, who just walked with them from kitchen immediately jumped up to her, leaning to her belly, warming her up.

,,And how long you are pregnant ?'' Amy smiled at her as men start talking about their topic.

,,Two months…exactly nine weeks, to be more accurate,'' Joanne winked, petting Fluffy, to keep her on place.

* * *

,,And are you sure, you want _to_ , tonight since Amy with Paul, Sarah, Harry, David and Jenny sleeps here over night ?'' Robby whispered to Joanne, afraid, that they would hear him even through two closed doors, or one floor, his warm soft lips trailing down Joanne's little abdomen.

,,Yes…'' she stroked his cheek, pulling him up to easily kiss him in response to his caresses, when his hands gently squeezed her sensitive breasts.

,,They can't hear _anything_ , Bobby-love,'' running her arm around his neck, lending on his shoulder to force him down, and keep him on place, kissing him passionately.

,,Alright, love,'' deepening their kiss, his tongue softly caressed hers, making her moan slightly in response.

Her nails brushing his back, when his hands fondled her sides very lightly only with his fingertips, making goosebumps on her skin.

Softly trailing his fingers in the middle of her front, teasing her hot skin, making her voice tremble, when only silent whimpers were coming out of her, his lips brushing against her enlarged breasts, and he couldn't deny his own slight moan, when she bit her lip to at least a bit stifle her cry, feeling his fingers tentatively circling around her throbbing sex.

Heat start pulsing within her core as never before, maybe it was because of raised hormones, but she didn't care, unless she had Robby, to put out that _fire_ , for them both.

,,I still don't know, how much I can-''

,,Anything Bobby…everything is alright, you don't have to be afraid of _baby_ ,'' Joanne nodded with low voice, her eyes half closed, since Robby's fingers were slowly rubbing her slit, which was becoming more and more wet.

,,I love you, Jo,'' muttering every time when his lips met the soft , supple skin of her breasts, kissing to the rosy peak, and frenchly kissing her bud.

,,Bobb-yhhh-hohhh,'' she tried to keep herself quiet too, since she also didn't want anybody to hear them, but she needed him, and as she felt Robby's erection pressing against her inner thigh, she was certain, he needed her too.

His warm mouth working her left breast, his teeth grazing her nipple, nearly making Joanne squeal, she bit her lip, when he sink two his fingers inside her cunny, meeting that heat of hers, moaning to her flesh.

Uncontrollably scratching his back when he pressed the heel of his hand against her throbbing clit, her cry escaping her, spreading across their bedroom.

,,Shhh,'' he swiftly shushed her , covering her parted lips with his, but never stop with his teasing between her thighs. His other hand delicately tweaked her right nipple, receiving another loud cry, swallowing it and kissing her hard until they both needed air.

,,Ro-Rob-''

,,No-no-shh…'' kissing her again when she was about to moan again, her hips start eagerly bucking up, meeting every single thrust of his fingers, savoring that needed pleasure.

With a slight whimper she tugged his lower lip with her teeth, making him more keen, his member harder, his desire wilder.

,,Please-Bobby, I need you…'' begging to his ear, when he leaned to suck at her spot on her neck, playfully nipping her skin.

,,Mmm-cum for me first,'' he encouraged her, biting at the side of her neck, she desperately gasped, clutching his body tighter to hers.

,,Mhh…mhmm-'' breathing deliriously, biting his ear. Her fingers tangling in his sunny blond hair, her other hand still gently scratching his back, slipping to his side, stroking red trails that she made, his growl echoing in the shell of her ear.

He ran his tongue up her neck, and along her jaw, looking for a while at her expression endearingly lost in the pleasure, she was receiving.

Her fluttering eyes, her plump lips parting and closing on their own accord, forming her cries, that she deftly kept in check. His fingers moving faster, she desperately reached between her thighs, to press on his hand.

,,That's right Jo,'' he sucked at her collar bone. ,,Cum…cum for me,'' nuzzling his nose between her mammaries.

,, _Ohh-y…mhh-fuck, Bobby…y-yes baby, oh-ah there !''_ she desperately moaned to his ear, pressing against his hand, when his fingertips brushed that spot inside her inner walls, that always made her _fly_. That always made her _swim_ in that surge of pleasure. Hot-hot pleasure…

Grinning to her left breast, sucking hard at her nipple, when he brushed her g-spot for an agonizing moment, feeling her body tensing and arching against his chest.

Joanne desperately tried to not cry out loud, instead her lips widely parted, her eyes squeezed, her hands on Robby's back, digging into his muscles as she climaxed around his fingers, leaking slowly out.

,,Yes, Joanne…that's right,'' he trailed his lips up her exposed throat, lending on her mouth, and when he kissed her, it was like he _breathed_ life into her. His fingers slowing their pace, before he withdraw them and brought them to his lips, sucking them clear and slightly moaning around them.

,,I want you _all_ tonight,'' Joanne finally swallowed clearing her throat, clutching him tighter to her naked, heaving form.

,,Yes, you deserve something _harder_ ,'' he teased, nipping her lower lip, her eyes fluttered again, when he rubbed her wet slit with his tip.

,,Mm-pl-please…Robby,'' gasping at the end of her pleading, when he gently sinked into her.

,,You're so beautiful ,when you're flushed, and moaning, and writhing for me…and _pregnant_ ,'' he smiled at her, slowly moving deeper inside her, looking in her eyes and at her blushed cheeks, as her breathing was growing with her heat.

,,You lo-love me…I mean want-uhh-'' she fought her eyes open to see him ,,want me even whe-when I'm pregnant ?'' she gently stroked his cheek, rocking rhythmically with him.

,,Of course !'' he breathed to her lips, kissing her lovingly.

Breaking the kiss just to add ,,and you know, that..th-God…that I will be _bigger and bigger_ …'' meaning her abdomen.

,,I know, and I will love you in any state…anytime, anywhere… _always, always, always_ -'' his last words repeating with every following thrust since he narrowed himself, taking her leg up, kissing from her knee to her calf and to the ball of her foot.

,, _Oh-Robby ! Owmmm, this is ahh-just great !''_ she whispered her whimpers , when he took her toe between his lips and sucked deliberately.

Her hands fisting pillows around her head, lolling back into soft pillows and mattress, moaning in response to his moves, to his sucks and to his fondling , when he stroked her calf and her outer thigh.

Now moving deeper since he could, tender growls escaping him too. When he saw Joanne writhing beneath him, her leg, that was resting , circling his waist lightly twitching time after time, he could deny a silent chuckle.

,,You like _this_ ?'' moving fluently rougher, but still trying to be careful, kissing along her instep.

,, _Ahhh-yes-_ '' nodding deliriously, her head fell to one side, bringing the pillow to her mouth, biting into fabric and stifling her whimpers into it.

,,Love, Joanne do…you want to, do-something-for me ? _For both of us ?_ '' Robert kissed her toe, gently patting her outer thigh, noticing his now-more-audible pants.

,, _F-what…ohh-yes…what-is it ?''_ her voice choked in her throat when she hardly turned her head back to face him.

,, _Would you do…a Kitty-for me ?''_ he gave new name for doggy style, smiling at her blushed form, kissing her calf.

A wild, naughty grin spread on her face, her breasts still bouncing on her chest, when she consciously nodded at his plead.

 _And he was afraid about baby…_ she giggled for herself in the back of her mind.

,,Alright, come-uhh-up,'' he helped her to sat up, pulling out, to both momentary agony, helping her to her hands and knees, before he penetrated her again, she bit her lip in sensation, arching her back, and shifting one big pillow below her belly just for case, since her belly was after all bigger than _usually_ …

,, _Ohh-f-yes !''_ her whimpers becoming louder, unaware, her chin touched her chest, her breasts bouncing wildly on her chest.

Robby circled her waist, reaching with one hand to her breast, never stopping moving, kissing up her back.

,,Ohhh-'' she moaned, realizing how loud she is, but she didn't give a damn, because Robby tweaked so deliciously her nipple, his warm lips trailing her back, leaving wet trail behind, sticking to the back of her neck, sucking and nipping her skin.

,,Jo-you're _amazing_ …b-but too loud, slow down-''

,,-That's easy for you t-to say !'' she whispered harshly, when his thrust shook with her body, and he bit at her neck.

,,Shall I stop then ?'' he teased, thrusting harder.

,,No-no-don't stop, please Bobby,'' wildly shaking with her head, one her palm on her abdomen as the other quickly grappled the headboard.

,,Alright, just be-more…quiet, love-'' he took advantage when she turned her head to him, and kissed her, moving inside her fluently faster.

,,Ri-right, ahh love,'' she whimpered quietly, biting her lip and clutching tightly the headboard.

,,Are you close ?'' Robby panted feeling himself on the brink.

,,Yes,'' nodding rather vaguely.

,,Really ?'' he tweaked her nipple once again.

,,Ahhmmm,'' she nodded again at this delicious caresses, and as she felt him swelling inside her.

His hand trailed down her front, and to her abdomen, slipping between her legs and petting her clit. Kissing her shoulder he was almost _there_.

,, _Fu-Uhhhck ! Bo-Bobby-you-are…PERFECT !''_ gasping instead of moaning, her mouth fell open when his fingers were deliberately…determinedly…cruelly massaging her clit, his thrust much deeper, more delicious, more smooth, more sharp, shaking nearly violently with her body.

He bit the side of her neck, stifling his growl of pleasure, releasing himself inside her.

,, _Ro-Robby-y-oh_ !'' whimpering helplessly with every his thrust. ,, _Ahhhwww-_ '' griting her teeth, before her mouth fell almost spontaneously open, when she climaxed, her juices flowing around Little Bobby, her walls squeezing him.

Robert quickly grabbed her before she could fell exhausted headfirst into pillows.

Tenderly pulling out and turning her to her back, laying her down, letting them both catch breath as they were still panting.

When he laid beside her, after easing their breathing, Joanne pillowed her head by his chest and leaned to his ear, whispering lustfully ,,I don't care what they heard, at least they know, how great you are in bed, since they were curious…'' kissing his cheeks at the end.

,,They were what ?'' he whispered surprised , looking at her sleepy face.

She smiled dully, exhausted, satisfied, and feeling beloved, when he put his hand on her belly.

,,Tomorrow Robby…let me sleep, I was tired all day long,'' she whispered, her eyes felt heavy all of a sudden, her hand lazily hugging his waist.

,,That's the pregnancy…okay, but I want you to know, you were…'' he looked at her as she fell asleep, her breathing steady, her fingers lightly holding him, her eyelids lightly twitching moment after moment.

,, _Amazing…_ '' Robby kissed her hair whispering and covering them more in sheets before landing his palm back on the swell of her belly, smiling contentedly with closed eyes ,,…as always, my Joanne.''


	34. The First Argument

Fourteenth week of pregnancy.

,,But you have to understand Jo, that I-''

,,-That you're not interested in me anymore, right ?!'' she harshly closed doors of their hall, since they arrived from doctor's control after fourteen weeks of pregnancy.

,,NO ! I didn't said that-''

,,-Stop yelling at me Robert !'' she passed him by, aiming to stairs.

,,I'm not yelling at you, you are yelling…'' he accused, realizing, that wasn't the wiser one… ,,,Sorry, love I just-I mean…I don't want to-''

,,-You don't want _me_ anymore, just because I'm becoming one _big ball_ , is that ? Why didn't you tell me, you want me just for sex !''

,,Now you don't know, what are you sayin' !'' he watched her going upstairs hurriedly, and he followed her.

,,Well and now I'm _the one_ who doesn't _know_ , huh ? You know, what would be better ?! To leave me alone !'' she slammed the door of their bedroom.

This was the first time…first time after so long, when she wanted to pack her things and leave. But was she sure of it….?

 _You left Larry many times…twice a year..it was like a ritual…but you haven't got this urge since you're with Robby…_

 _-But he doesn't love me, he asked me to marry him so hurriedly, and I should have known it's not the real love…_

 _Are you really sure of what you're going to do , Jo ?!_

Robert opened the door of their bedroom, because he didn't want to give up, finding Joanne , dully looking into wardrobe, one her hand on her belly, the other one supporting her forehead.

,,What are you searching there ?'' Robert asked after while, very slowly.

,,Suitcase….'' She whispered almost breathlessly.

,,No-no-no-'' Robby quickly stepped to her, turning her to him, taking gently her chin, to raise her sight to his blue eyes. ,, You can't leave, I won't let you go,'' his thumb trailing along her lower lip.

,,Do not let me go, Bobby,'' she shook with her head and hugged him, tears that were formed in her eyes, rolled down as she squeezed them tightly, when he hugged her back.

,, I will never, let you go away,'' he kissed her hair as she sobbed into his chest.

,,You promise ?'' she sniffed, still hugging him.

,,Yes I promise,'' he closed the wardrobe with one hand, hugging her tighter, but carefully on her abdomen. ,,And I do love you, I do…of course I do _**love you**_ , Joanne, I just want to listen to your doctor, he knows what he's saying…'' Robby cupped her cheeks and kissed all over her forehead.

With closed eyes she swallowed the rest of her tears, nodding.

,,We are getting married this Monday, I would never let you go…and I love you, but I just don't want you to miscarry…you know you are in Risky Pregnancy, since I wasn't so careful that night on my birthday party, and you were bleeding a bit, understand me, that I want only the best for you and our baby…we have to be patient until the end of fifth month…then it will be better, I promise.''

,,You're so caring, darling…I love you…I really need you since you _walked_ _in my life_ ,'' she nodded, whimpering, a slight moan escaped her when he kissed her again.

,,I need you too Joanne, that's the reason, why we are getting married…let's just, enjoy it, even without sex, for few weeks, hmm ?'' Robby smiled, stroking her cheek.

,,Yes. You know, Larry never stopped me before I walked away…he always found me after day or so in one of the hotels I used to be in...but never stopped me, like you,'' she nuzzled her nose to his chest. ,,I love you…''

,,I would never let you go away,'' he hugged her again.

,,Thank you…''

,,For what ?''

,,For meaning that,'' she kissed him, her voice still low.

,,Okay, let's be positive now…would you show me photo of our baby ?'' Robby smiled when she sparkled once again.

,,Of course,'' she giggled reaching for her purse on their bed, sitting down with him , Fluffy lazily stepping to them, since she was watching all that scenery, all the time, as she was lying on their pillows.

,,It's big as pear, right now,'' Robby uttered.

,,Yeah…you know, we should start thinking of name !'' Joanne realized.

,,And when we will know the gender ? I forgot…'' he stroked her abdomen through her lose shirt.

,,From fifteenth week, if it's visible on photo,'' she nodded, looking at the ultrasound of their baby.

,,Good, than what about Daniel or Andrew ?''

,,Are you certain of a boy ?!'' she smirked now, pushing at his shoulder laughingly.

,,No, but I want a _boy_ ,'' he kissed her in response.

,,Than we should talk about priorities…and that means I want a _girl_!'' Joanne laughed, kissing him back.


	35. Wedding Day

_A.N.: I'm BACK :D not for too long...aaa-at the end of the chapter ;-) ZiZi loves ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

 _Tonight I want all of you tonight_ _  
_ _Give me everything tonight_ _  
_ _For all we know we might not get tomorrow_ _  
_ _Let's do it tonight_

 _-Give Me Everything Tonight – Pitbull_

* * *

Monday = Beginning of fifteenth week of pregnancy.

Joanne stood in front of the mirror, in the building where the small ceremony was about to happen, looking at herself.

Her not too long wedding dress embracing her abdomen _slightly_ , the lower frilled hem showing a bit her knees, her white high heels were adorned with sparkling stones. Front ornamented with lace patterns ending just above her swelled belly, all in white, with half long sleeves, also laced, and she was just looking…

,,This is insane ! What did I think ?!'' she whimpered.

Sarah stepped from behind screen paravan in her lavender dress, walking to two another bridesmaids Amy and Jenny.

,,Have I completely gone mad ?!''

,,Calm down !'' Amy drank from her glass of water. ,,I was thinking the same-''

,,-But you weren't married thrice !'' Joanne said with her deep voice, smirking ironically.

,,True, but…you love Robert ?'' Jenny asked.

,,Yes, bu-''

,,You want Robert ?'' Sarah added.

,,Yes, but-''

,,You're pregnant _with him_ ?'' Amy smirked.

,,Girls, stop it or I leave !'' Joanne finally laughed.

,,Okay then stop being nervous, it's not healthy for child, believe me,'' Jenny nodded walking to her, saying since she had two kids behind her already.

,,Hhhh-fine…how do I look ?'' Joanne gritted her teeth.

,,Beautiful,'' Amy stood up as well from sofa.

,,Gorgeous !'' Sarah petted her arms.

,,I think you look wonderful,'' Jenny agreed.

,,Horrible !'' Joanne eyed herself once more.

,,Shut up !'' Sarah laughed, turning Joanne to them. ,,Here is something blue,'' she handed her a blue brooch, that Joanne pinned in the middle of her cleavage.

,,I want to marry Robby, but I don't think I look good, that's all…it's very uncomfortable, and unusual, and so…so…. _so fucking weird_ !'' she put her hand on her hips since she was turned on mirror again.

,,It's because of pregnancy, if you weren't pregnant it would look different, and feel different,'' Amy smiled.

,,Do you think ?'' Joanne smirked once more, but this time it was better that before.

,,Yeah !'' Sarah nodded approvingly.

,,I don't know if I can go there like _this_ !'' waving wildly with her hands.

,,Hey- now listen carefully ! We were at first very afraid of your relationship with Robby, since you are known _divorcee_ , but after we saw how do you behave with him, and even _without_ him, we considered your marriage as _possible-to-happen_. And after you told us about _expecting baby_ , when you haven't got none before, we are certain of your relationship with Robby ! So now stop being typical, hysterical bride…as Amy and go there or we kick you there !'' Jenny couldn't hold it in and let it all out and on shocked Joanne.

,,Hey !'' Amy protested, ignored by the rest of girls.

,,You would kick me there ?'' Joanne laughed.

,,You can bet, Jo !'' Sarah laughed too.

,,Fine…after all, it's not that bad, since I don't have bridal veil…it would look not-accurate to my age,'' she turned her head to one side looking at herself once more.

,,Yes, but I can tell you,'' Amy looked at her ,,that you look good almost in everything, Joanne. Lot of women could envy you !''

,,Nice from you,'' Joanne smiled at her.

Knocking.

 _,,Are you alright there ?''_ Robby's voice behind the door.

,,Yes !'' girls echoed all together.

,, _Okay, and are you ready ?''_ David asked.

 _,,Everything is prepared…''_ Harry's voice unusually happy, perhaps from sight of Robert in his wedding suit.

,,Give us a minute,'' Jenny answered.

,, _Okay, Rob is just impatient, it seems !''_ Paul laughed with Larry.

,,Was that Larry ?'' Joanne whispered.

,,Yes, he arrived fifteen minutes ago with Jane, Susan was talking with them downstairs, I saw them,'' Amy nodded, worried of Joanne's reaction.

,,So he accepted invitation…God I hoped he won't-''

,,Aren't you all together alright yet ?'' Sarah looked at Joanne.

,,,Hhh-yes, but-'' Joanne whimpered ,,-he doesn't know, that I'm pregnant, and it's just…if you were divorced, and even friend with your late husband after all what he did…would you- _honestly_ -welcomed him on your wedding ?!''

,,That sounds…well I understand, but, why you invited him then ?'' Amy shrugged.

,,Because of politeness ?'' Joanne shrugged as well.

,,You can do it, just breathe and think of baby, and Robert and everything will be okay,'' Jenny gave her last smile, before they walked together to doors.

* * *

,,Passing over the threshold of our bedroom,'' Robby whispered to Joanne, holding her on his arms, even when she was pregnant, she wasn't so heavy for him, no wonder if she considered his _muscles_ and his _condition_. Since they were after wedding party in their house, and everybody was rather drunk or sleeping in guest rooms, in beds or on mattresses on floor.

He walked in their bedroom with her, kissing her afterwards.

,,Okay and now put me down, do you wanna have rupture ?'' she giggled, stroking his cheek.

He laid her down on bed right away, kissing her cleavage, before narrowing himself, taking gently Fluffy from her lair beside their bed and putting her out of room, closing doors behind them.

But at that moment Joanne was on her feet again, hugging him from behind.

,,But I told you I-''

,,-Come on love…gently, caringly…please it's our wedding night,'' she nipped playfully his earlobe, tiptoeing on her high heels.

Robby turned to her, kissing her lovingly, her hands caressing his arms. After breaking their kiss, and after few moments of hesitating and petting her belly, he finally smiled.

,,Alright _Mrs. Adler_ , time to first lovemaking with your _husband,''_ he kissed her to her delight, walking slowly backwards with her, forcing her to sit back down on their bed.

But when she draw him closer and ran her palm up his growing arousal, they both twitched since doors fell open.

Joanne's two years older brother invaded their room…drunken of course.

,,Sorry…I-sorry, Jo, I can't find Syntia and our room…'' he stood supporting his weight by doorpost.

Joanne swiftly stood up as Robby was standing paralyzed, she stepped to her brother, telling him to go downstairs and into guest room, because Syntia was already sleeping for hour or so, because it was already past midnight.

Closing doors when he did as he was told, locking them for sure…

,,Where were we ?'' she turned to Robby, smiling.

,,Come here,'' he reached for her, sitting her down on bed for third time, kneeling in front of her and taking off her slippers.

She supported her body with her hands behind her against the mattress, closing her eyes, enjoying his caressing kisses, that were trailing up her shins and knees, and thighs. Raising her body a bit up, to easily roll her dress upward. Standing again, Robby took off her jewelry, putting it on her table with mirror, going back and slowly rolling dress up, and over her head.

Revealing her naked bosom and abdomen, he put the dress on chair, leaning down to her as she laid on her back, kissing all over her belly.

,,You looked astonishingly again, as a bride…'' Robby kissed her bellybutton.

,,You think I'm _astonishing_?'' she smiled a bit blushed when he was still caressing her belly.

,,Yes,'' his lips barely touching her skin, when he trailed up, his breath fleetingly hitting her flesh, her eyes fluttering as he reached her neck, brushing against her jaw and then descending on her lips.

Blinking up at him, she smiled into kiss, his hand descended on her belly, stroking gently, caressing their baby.

,,I love you,'' she whimpered to his mouth, her arms circling his waist and petting his still-clothed back.

,,I love you, my wife-''

,,-Would you take off your clothes now ?'' Joanne smirked teasing, looking in his eyes.

,,Yes, but only if you agree, that this is our last sex for few weeks, until you reach-''

,,-Fifth month of pregnancy...yes…take off your suit Bobby !'' silently laughing and tugging at his collar, and tie.

,,Alright, somebody is very impatient,'' he nuzzled his nose with hers.

,,You don't know how much, kiddo !'' Joanne kissed him hungrily, unbuttoning greedily his suit and shirt and-

,,Fine, fine…just be cool, and not nervous, and leave it on me, hmm ?'' Robby stood up to her sadness, backing away, and slowly undoing the rest of his buttons, and taking off his clothes completely, being watched the whole time by eager Joanne, her brown chocolate eyes filled with longing for _him_ , for his _touch_ , his _warmth_ , for his _feel_.

Biting her lip, when it lasted too long , she threw her entire body down in mattress and their many soft pillows, looking dully on their ceiling and caressingly stroking her belly.

And then she felt it !

 _Was that…are you-_

Slowly raising her head to see her belly and a bit Robby, taking off his shorts and then tugging closed the curtains.

Her hand trailed across her belly few times more.

 _And again ! …Oh God ? But…fifteenth week ? No…it must be digestive juices….definitely…_

Lolling her head back into pillows, and letting Robby take off her panties, she smiled, when he kissed her outer thigh.

But then she felt another slight motion underneath her palm, and she was sure it was a kick ! Excitement was first what she felt, and she opened her mouth to tell Robert, but…if she told him now, he wouldn't want _to go_ …yes pregnancy was relevant thing for them _now…_ but at the moment sex and her desire was more important. She will tell him later…

Robert's mouth moved across her skin of her toned thighs, making her eyes flutter.

,,Robby…'' she purred when he kissed between her legs and continued up, along the swell of her abdomen.

A sudden worry took over her, that he would _feel_ the kick and then stop, so she quickly, to distract him, cupped his cheeks and brought him to her mouth, kissing him lovingly, meantime her hands stroked his arms and to his back, her legs petting his calves.

Stroking down to his muscular stomach and lower, never breaking the kiss, Robert seemed to smile in their kiss.

,,Mmm-Bobby you're not…what's wrong ?'' she left his mouth just to ask, when her fingers curled around his still a bit _flaccid_ member.

,,Nothing,'' he kissed her again, but she broke the kiss once more.

,,You don't want me ?'' she asked seriously.

,,Are ya kidding now ?'' he chuckled, calming her down, making her giggle. ,,Of course I want you, love, I just-''

,,-It's the pregnancy ?! I thought so !'' Joanne accused, nearly turning away from him to her side, but Robby held her.

,,Look at me,'' he waited for her eye contact. ,,I told you, you look amazing ! Little Robby is just lazy…he need-'' he took her hand, kissing the back of her palm, and slowly guided it to his lap ,,- _you_ …''

Joanne let him kiss her again, half upset, that Robby is not _so aroused_ as always, but when his tongue slipped into her mouth, she forget…

Her other hand running around his neck, her fingers curling both, his hair to keep him kissing her, and his shaft to make him harder.

 _He need to be pushed…let's push him then-_

Joanne start working with her fingers, very slowly first, very teasingly, making him slightly growl into her mouth. But when he pressed his stomach to hers, she was afraid of another kick, so she as quickly as was _possible_ for her rolled them over, so now she was on top of him, narrowing herself.

,,Something wrong ? Your back hurts ?'' Robby asked suddenly worried.

,,No, why ?'' she kissed up his neck, forcing him lying as her hand start traversing him with faster strokes.

,,Mmm-just the doctor said, until your back is-ahhh…not aching, you can lie on your back,'' Robby panting, petted her back with his hands, tipping his head into pillows as Little Bobby grew harder and start throbbing under Joanne's touch.

She grinned when she felt him pulsing in her hand, lightly tickling his tip with her fingertips, contentedly listening to his pants as his eyes slowly closed and his hands landed on her hips.

 _How sweet when he cares for me, he loves me and he…wants me obviously-_

,,I'm fine, I just wanted to better reach on Little Bobby…'' she quickly made an explanation, still grinning at his slowly melting form. His fingers so deliciously dug into her hips, she bit her lip and closed her eyes at that feeling.

All of a sudden she felt now another slight kick, now even without touching her belly as her other palm rested on Robby's stomach.

 _You picked the best moment to start showing mommy, that you're here !_

She giggled quietly, thinking for herself. But it wasn't painful, neither unpleasant, so she inconspicuously stroked the swell of her belly with her thumb as the rest of her fingers were on Bobby's stomach, his eyes still closed, and his growl audibly louder.

No wonder, when Joanne's hand was rapidly moving on him, still, not seeming to ease off, up and down, up and down and his tip, and up and down over and over and ov-

,,Joanne, st-stop or I'll cum !'' Robby hardly opened his eyes, looking into her dark brown ones, to see her lust.

She leaned down with her grin, carefully to not let his skin touch hers…yet…and as he was supported now by his elbows she whispered to his ear ,,Why not ? Then you'll cum more than once _tonight_ !''

,,Jo-Ohh-my-God ! Mmm… _fuck_ …'' his head lolled back, when she licked up his neck, nibbling his earlobe playfully.

,,You don't want ?'' she smiled at him, slowing her palm.

,,Joanne-please…'' he fell into mattress, his hands dangerously stroked up her belly, but aiming to her full breasts, gently cupping them.

She pressed her lower body to the head of his shaft, slowly rubbing him, still working the rest of his length with her hand.

,,Jo –I … _fuck-yes_ !'' Robert growled, bucking his hips up, climaxing on her belly.

Joanne leaned teasingly down, running her thumb on his tip, kissing up his chest. ,,Wasn't that good ?''

,,Joanne,'' he panted to her relish, when she maneuvered hi to her throbbing entrance since his growls _aroused_ her.

Her lips reached his, and he eagerly kissed her endless, as she slipped her weight on him, reaching for Kleenex on their nightstand, always prepared, and wiping away his seed, throwing it back.

Whimpering to his mouth when she start slowly ridding him, very slowly and very carefully to not _push too hard_. He sat up with her, looking into her eyes, his hands smoothed up and down her back, caressing her breasts and landing on her belly, but she was too much heated up, her body crying for contact, for his warmth, for his skin, for his love…she circled his neck with her both hands, kissing him hungrily.

Robby swallowed all her whimpers, when she moved a bit faster, but not too much. Slowly switching to her neck and his favorite spot, his fingers scooped to her erected nipples and he start slowly circling them, coaxing light groans and gasps from Joanne. Her head lolled back, her hips sliding carefully down, taking more of him deeper.

,, _Bobby…ohh-Robby…mhmm_ ,'' his light pressure on her hardened nipples was making her squeak in her throat, she hardly tried to keep her lips closed.

His tongue flicking on her skin, his teeth gently biting her neck, her voice choking out her cries.

Robby tweaked her swollen rosy buds and Joanne briefly twitched, moaning ,, _Love-ohhh…fuck…Rob-ohhh_ -''

Tenderly kissing her again, nipping her bottom lip, and delightfully watching her jolly-melted expression.

,,I love you,'' Robby kissed down her exposed throat and closed his lips around her collarbone, sucking softly.

,,Uhhh…baby,'' she moaned.

,,Baby ?'' he cocked his head swiftly.

,,No baby – _baby_ …baby – _you !_ '' Joanne smirked, moaning afterwards, as his tip touched the right spot. ,,I love you too, Robby,'' distracting him again with loving kiss, her fingers fisted his hair as she felt that _sweet pleasure_ nearing her reach.

His hard, smooth cock rubbing her slowly contracting inner walls, Joanne whimpered as he start swelling within her too, moaning into his mouth to let him know, she was close…close…really close.

,, _Oh-Bobby ! Ah-fuck !_ '' gasping desperately with slightly open mouth, because Robert meanwhile reached between their connected bodies with his hand, and his fingers start tenderly rubbing her clit.

,,Mhhh-that's right Jo…cum _with me_ -'' he encouraged her moves, capturing her lips in final kiss, his grunt mingling in her mouth with her loud whimper as his member and his fingers pushed her up to her peak, feeling him cumming inside her as well.

Breaking their kiss to gasp for breath, as Joanne sat on his now-wet lap, her sweaty forehead touching his , and his nose brushing against hers, their eyes meeting in sparkling gratification.

After he eyed her slightly flushed expression, his sight captivated by her full lips and he just couldn't deny, but kissed her again. His hand stroking up and down her belly, Joanne's breath easing and her fingers playing with his shinny blond hair, smiling into their kiss.

,,What…what was _that_ ?'' Robby left her mouth looking down at her belly.

,,What…was…what ?'' she asked still grinning, trying to pretend she doesn't felt anything few seconds ago.

,,Don't tell me you didn't felt-and again ! You don't feel it ?''

,,Yes I do…our little _pear_ seem to start showing it needs attention,'' Joanne smiled at Robby, still playing with his locks.

,,We surely set it in motion…that's not good-it's my fault I shouldn't-''

,,Shut up !'' she kissed him when he start arguing and worrying, and blaming himself. ,,Now listen-'' broke the kiss, looking into his sparkling blue eyes ,,-I felt _first kick_ , before you even get inside me, okay !'' Joanne smirked, stroking his cheek with the back of her palm.

,,And why didn't you tell me ?'' Robby smiled, fondling her belly, waiting if he could feel another kick.

,,Would you make love to me, if I told you ?'' she smiled innocently.

,,I would,'' his answer surprised her- ,,..not.''

,,See…I wanted you, since it our wedding night, and…thank you,'' she kissed the tip of his nose.

,,For what ?'' Robby smiled, petting her sides.

,,For loving me,'' she nuzzled her nose against his, sighing in relish.

,,My _wife_ , my _baby_ , my _life_ , I love all,'' pressing another soft kiss on her both cheeks and her forehead with each word.

Quickly reaching for one of his hands, when she felt another kick, wanting him to feel it too. They waited for a while, and then…

Joanne giggled happily at Robby, biting her lip.

,,Isabella or Charlotte ?'' Robby smiled inquiringly, stroking her abdomen all over, slowly, caressingly.

,,How do you know I love name Charlotte ?'' Joanne's lips slightly parted in near shock.

,,I have my sources…'' Robby chuckled softly.

,,Do you think it will be _girl_?'' she smiled, her palm landing on his on her belly.

,,I don't know, I'd love to have a son, but…I want you to have girl, and I would love her exactly the same as I would love our boy…''

And even when they were cut from the outside world again, hidden behind curtains, and no light could at bright night penetrate through white curtains…still Robert could see her eyes _sparkling_ with happy tears, still her face was all glowing with joy and still she was shinning from emotion and thrill.

,,We think it through after we found out…'' Joanne delightfully nodded, kissing him and her happy tears slipping down her cheeks.

,,Yes…come to sleep,'' Robby stroked from her back to her belly and up her sides. She nodded still happy as he wiped away her tears, laying down with him, cuddling to his embrace.

* * *

 _A.N.: Somebody has a favorite name for girl or for boy ? And I want to know your opinion…I'm already decided what it will be, but I want to know what do you think, they'll have ? :333 BIG THANKS for keeping reviews and still reading, I can assure you, I want to continue until…until I lose my joy of writing this story ;-) I love them :3 but sad news are that I will be posting ( with my luck ) only once a week (if at all…)_ _it's sad, but I've got school, so until summer it won't be as much regular as it was…but right away summer holidays are here, I'M YOURS :D ;-) ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	36. What Does Not Kill You

Five weeks later.

End of nineteenth week of pregnancy.

,,I'm coming ! God…as this will go on, my phone should be taped to me-'' Joanne was rushing downstairs from toilet after hearing her phone.

,,Robby ?'' swiftly answering her phone.

 _,,Hi, are you okay ? You seemed to be panting…who's 'taking care of you' instead of me ?!''_ Robby chuckled on the other side of phone.

,,No-one, you can be calm, I was just rushing from toilet,'' Joanne caught her breath. ,,But it's already end of fifth month love, so…you could take care of me tonight !'' she smirked sitting down to Fluffy on sofa.

 _,,That's exactly why I'm calling you…I know you're tired last days and I'm telling you to not wait for me tonight. Boss gave me paperwork from last week, since one colleague went ill, so…I'll be late in work and until I come home, you'll be probably sleeping…''_

,,No….Bobby-love,'' her smiled faded.

 _,,It's true but I have no other choice, I have to do it, understand me…''_

,,I understand…but I have great news from today's control by doctor…''

 _,,I'm so sorry…then you tell me tomorrow morning hmm ?''_

,,Alright then, see you in the morning,'' Joanne nodded, listening to Robert's kisses on the other side of phone and then she put her phone back on the table.

,,Seems like we're spending this evening together since mister have to be in work…'' she smiled at Fluffy, who walked to her cuddling to her belly.

Thinking for a while.

,,Ooor….we could….. If Mohammed will not go to the mountain, the mountain must come to Mohammed,'' Joanne grinned widely. ,,Time to prepare _dinner_ for daddy,'' she stroked her belly, slowly standing up, her plan already formed in her head.

* * *

Dressed in her favorite loosen burgundy shirt, that she start adoring after getting pregnant, and her jeans, Joanne took her black longer coat, since it was windy outside and packed into bigger bag dinner for two, one blanket, dessert , one small pillow for her back and off she went into town, stopping by Starbucks, and then straight to Robby's work.

Entering the building she saw that elevator was out of service again, so nothing else left her , but to walk into eight floor.

After all it was good since doctor told her to _walk_ , so now she had a lot of time…until she reached eight floor, taking her time to not rush, it was already past eight in the evening and building was three quarters empty.

Reaching eight floor with relieved smile, she pressed her back to one wall to breathe, stroking her belly, and suddenly…

 _,,Well yeah, boss thinks that Robby is like some kind of machine…he's not a robot for Christ's sake ! And what more, now when he's got wife and baby on the way, he doesn't deserve so much work, this is his third overtime in these two last weeks…''_

One of Robert's colleagues from his floor talked with other one around the corner of the kitchen of entire floor. Joanne leaned tightly to the wall, to not be seen by them behind the corner, listening carefully as they continued talking about _her_ Robert.

 _,,You're right, but…you said baby ?''_

 _,,Yeah, you didn't know this ?''_

 _,,Not at all, I meet Robert briefly in the kitchen…''_

 _,,And his wife is…well if you were a man I could talk with you-''_

 _,,Sexy ?''_

 _,,As Hell !''_

Joanne smiled pleased, but her smile as quickly it appeared as quickly it faded.

 _,,That's Sadie too, and she's shuffling around him dangerously for week already, maybe more than a week-''_

 _,,You think..they're having an affair ?''_

 _,,I don't think anything ! Rather…I'm just saying, that Robby is acting cold to her, but she's bringing all the paperwork to him, and always comes more happy from him-''_

 _,,Where is she now ?''_

 _,,I don't know-that's it, she left boss's office fifteen minutes ago !''_ woman smirked.

 _,,Well, it seems Robby will have an alive evening, maybe even_ _ **without**_ _his wife-''_

 _,,Sally is gone too for hour or so, so-_ _ **maybe**_ _,''_ they both laughed.

Joanne couldn't believe her ears, her palm on her mouth to prevent any noise of sudden shock, her other hand tightly holding the bag. Tears swam in her eyes as her hand slipped down her abdomen. Swallowing hardly, silently, she turned behind the corner and quickly hid herself in doors to floor-toilets, as the light in the kitchen went off and two figures walked to stairs.

Not seen by anybody, she walked straightly to Robby's office, as she didn't saw Sally-who was, as they said, already gone for hour-only one thought was repeating in her head…

 _If I find him now in his office with other one cheating on me…it'll kill me…_

Joanne resolutely squeezed the handle of Robby's office, cracking doors open.

Scenery that she saw, surprised her in all the ways…

* * *

 _A.N.: I'm in good mood and such a teaser :P :D wait for it…it's part one alright :3 and what about that baby I asked in previous chapter, whaddya wish for ? :3 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	37. Makes You Stronger

_A.N.: Promised part two :3 I'm not so cruel to let you wait till next weekend ;-) :-) I love you :D ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Scenery that Joanne saw, completely surprised her…

But not in bad….this was the sweetest sight that she never expected to see when she was walking across Robby's hall this time.

She covered her mouth with her palm, slowly walking inside the office. Robert was heavily lying with his upper body on his desk, puffing, sleeping, ballpoint still in his hand.

Joanne closed his door, and walked slowly to him, he was too tired…no wonder !

She petted his back, putting the bag on his desk beside his head, and pulling out the blanket, covering his back with it.

She wanted to sit down in his armchair beside big windows, but she heard steps on the hall, and if it's Robby's boss, she's never supposed to be here…she grabbed her bag, and looked around Robby's office.

Her eyes descending on lockers and small bookshelf, not hesitating for any moment, she walked behind the bookshelf, and put the bag down, beside her feet. Her palm on belly when she felt slight kick.

 _You can always pick the best moment, right ?_

Steps getting closer…high heels…woman…

Doors opened and sweet young voice echoed across the office.

 _And yet !_ …..Joanne thought, her palm clutching tighter at her belly, tears forming in her eyes again.

,,Rob ? Rob…'' a slight giggle flew around Joanne's ears.

,,Mmnnhhh-what ? Sadie ? What is it ?'' Robert muttered sleepily, seeming to swiftly raising his upper body from his desk as Joanne heard sound of sliding paper. ,,I fell asleep…I should go home, but I have to finish it…''

,,You shouldn't work so hard !'' high heels moved across the room.

 _God I don't believe this…no ! Please no…don't torture me….please, let it not be as it seems-_

,,You should have some _uplift_ !''

,,Yeah, my only uplift sleeps at home right now…'' Robby sighed disappointedly.

Joanne's tears stuck in her eyes after this sentence…

 _Can it be ?_

,,Yes…but you need some uplift now,'' girl insisted, fondling Robert's clothed arms as the blanket slipped down to his chair.

,,Sadie, I think I told you this _clearly_ yesterday !'' Robert scolded, pushing her hands away.

,,But Rob…c'mon, your wife is…at home…and pregnant…and old in compare with you-''

,,-If _this_ is true, than you are _child_ in compare with me ! And you're not, so…and yes, she is pregnant, and I love her for carrying _my baby_ , and if I didn't love her I wouldn't have married her ! And yes she is at home, but it doesn't mean, I would jump at the first girl that tries to get into my lap ,Sadie !''

Robert firmly accused jumping from his chair and walking to doors.

,,But _Robbie_ –''

,,Stop calling me like this, you know I hate it !''

,,But I want you-''

,,-Find another !''

,,You want me-''

,,-wrong man, Sadie…wrong man !''

,,Robert what shall I do to convince you, I want you and I'm not jealous about your wife…I want just-''

,,-Sex…and I can't offer this to you ! Two years ago _maybe_ , when my life was incomplete – But. Not. Now. !''

,,So you stay with one woman till the end of your life ?! Are you sure ?'' her hands were running up his chest.

,,Yes I'm pretty sure…actually this is the only main thing I'm sure of…'' he took her hands pushing them slowly away. ,,And now go…'' he smiled.

,,Okay…kiss for goodbye-''

,,-Get out…'' Robby said firmly.

,,Friendly hug ?''

,,Go !'' Robert pushed her gently out of his office and when she turned, her mouth open to say something he slammed the door, turning with his back to them and leaning desperately at them, listening to minx-like angry whimper, and tapping of high heels that slowly recede.

,,For fuck's sake, why ?! What do they have on me now, that's so 'attractive' , huh ?! Lame, young girl, with brain in wrong part of _body_ …''

Joanne giggled for herself in her mind, her hand covering her mouth for possible escape.

He walked across his office back to his chair sitting down and burring his face into is hands.

,,Ahh-I want to go home…blanket ?'' he realized, he was sitting on blanket, tugging it up around his arms again. ,,I don't remember, I brought in here a blanket-''

,,-That was me…'' Joanne slowly uttered behind the bookshelf.

,,Joanne ?''

She squeezed her eyes, clucking her tongue, she breathed and walked from behind her hiding, looking into Robby's sparkling blue eyes.

,,How long are you there ?'' he chuckled.

,,Not too long…before _she_ invaded your office, I hid behind, thinking it's your boss-''

,,-She is not,'' he laughed ,,and she'll never be, even when she tries…as you could hear at all…..are you spying me ?!''

,,No ! No, I-….I felt lonely at home, and I wanted to surprise you, wi-with dinner,'' she reached for bag, showing him. ,,And if your colleagues haven't brought a thought of you and Sadie in my mind, I wouldn't be so nervous when I came in your office…''

,,You-what ?''

,,That's longer story…''

,,Alright, I finish five last papers and we can go home-''

,,I could help you…if you want, and show me how ?'' she smiled, looking at him. ,,Are you mad, that I'm here ?''

,,Are you kidding me ? You are the only one who I wished to see right now, come here,'' he stood up taking his armchair and shifting it beside him ,,sit…it's more comfortable,'' he walked to her, helping her with her black coat.

She turned to him, meeting his eyes again, his very very tired eyes, cupping his cheeks she kissed him, endearingly smiling.

,,You mean everything that you said ?'' Joanne asked slowly when he stroked her cheek.

Instead of answering her, he smiled and kissed her back.

,,Especially the part of her brain…'' he made them both laugh.

,,Kiddo, I'm glad I have you-''

,,-I'm glad, you come this evening,'' Robert hugged her to him, kissing her lovingly.

Slowly, but surely loosing herself in his soft, loving kisses, she took his hand, forcing him to drop her coat, and guiding his hands to her belly.

,,I have great news, but first, you need to eat something Bobby-love,'' Joanne smiled up at him, taking her bag and putting it on his table.

,,Alright, after all, we are the last people who is in the building now, so…'' Robert watched her pulling two packed dinners in dining boxes.

,,I brought you, your favorite,'' pulling out coffee from Starbucks.

,,Love, you're incredible,'' Robert hugged her amazed.

,,And here is something for later,'' she put on his desk photo of ultrasound, upside down, and putting another smaller dining box on it.

,,Alright, and how are you feeling, do you want the blanket now ?''

,,No thanks, I have-'' pulling out pillow ,,-this.''

,,You think of everything, hunny,'' Robby leaned to her kissing her. ,, I love you,'' he nuzzled his nose to her forehead.

,,I know,'' her hand trailed up his chest, stroking his neck, drawing him closer again and slowly reached for his lips with her plump ones.

* * *

,,Mmm-so _this_ ,'' Joanne pointed at something on last paper ,,Is how schedule of assemblage looks like ?'' raising her fork to her mouth and chewing her risotto.

,,Right…you know, I'd never thought you would be interested in my work-''

,,-Well,'' she swallowed, and Robert ate his last mouthful of risotto ,,I haven't been interested in law since Larry was a lawyer, but this is different cup of coffee,'' she smiled, her toes resting lazily on his thighs as her shoes were tossed beside his table.

,,Yeah, by the way good risotto…as always,'' Robby leaned for a kiss ,,well, since you brought it, do you wanna a sip ?'' he offered her his cappuccino, which Joanne brought to him.

,,You know I can't much drink coffee…'' she chewed another morsel, waiting for his answer.

,,I know…but just one sip…I'm not the only one who loves cappuccino-but if you don't want,'' he shrugged, seeming to drink it all.

,,No wait, okay, one sip,'' Joanne smirked, reaching for his hand.

,,I knew it, here you go,'' Robert gave her plastic cup, and went back to his last paper.

Joanne drank, slightly shaking with the cup.

,,You can finish those few gulps,'' Robby haven't even looked at her, writing down on the paper.

Joanne grinned, drinking the rest of cappuccino and putting empty cup on the desk and eating last morsel.

Watching Robert, her toe slowly trailed up his thigh, but Robert didn't stir. Slipping down and to his knee, encircling his thigh and the ball of her foot scooped to his lap slowly, touching his crotch at the end with light pressure.

,,Done,'' he took that last paper putting it on a pile and capturing Joanne's toe with his sight. He grinned, taking her calf and her ankle, raising up her leg and kissing her instep.

Her eyes fell closed, she buried her upper body to armchair, her dining box resting on her belly as Robert continued in kissing up from her toe to her ankle.

Putting her both legs to rest on each armrest on his office chair, he kneeled between them taking from her the box and putting it back on the table.

Kissing her clothed thighs he narrowed himself, still petting her thought the fabric ,,Why are you wearing jeans, when I expressly told you, to not wear them ?''

,,Because I'm a bad Kitty,'' she smirked with wild grin.

,,It's squeezing your belly, and that's not good,'' he said worriedly.

,,Than take them off,'' she encouraged him, making him smile and lean down to her abdomen, kissing down her burgundy shirt, his hands caressing her outer thighs.

His hands rolled up her shirt to half of her body, so now he could easily kiss her lips to skin, meanwhile his hands settling on the zip from her jeans. Her head tossed back to his armchair, her hands fondling his hair, when Robby unzipped her jeans and raised her lower body to tug them down.

Putting both her legs down and tugging her jeans off her, still licking and kissing at the swell of her belly.

,,Mmmm,'' she let out a low breath, her eyes fluttering closed, when he tugged down even her underwear, and placed her legs back up on the armrests of his chair behind him. Kissing now exposed skin of her toned thighs, Joanne whimpered at that feel.

Taking his time and caressing with kisses and gentle bites both her thighs, coaxing low groans from Joanne, time after time also a slight gasp forcing her lips apart.

His nails tenderly brushing her outer thighs when he reached with his kisses to her pussy. Robert closed his lips down at her, sucking very softly.

Her body slightly arched with loud gasp, her hand gripping fistfully his thick blond hair ,,Oww-'' her hips twitched beneath his touch, his contact.

Robert licked delicately across her splayed slit, listening to her whimpers, one after another, every time his tongue pressed against her tender flesh.

She felt like she was in Heaven, it was almost too much, after five weeks without sex, patiently waiting, Robby was taking care of her eating and regime, about their baby completely, but always when it come upon taking a photo of ultrasound it turned away…until today.

And now there she was, sitting in his office armchair, after together dinner, knowing he loves her, and he was bravely proving it…all the time.

,,Robby !'' she gasped with widely parted lips when his lips found her clit and he start sucking determinedly on her swollen bud, meanwhile two of his fingers rubbed her slit and his other hand stroked her outer thigh, keeping her legs open when she tried to squeeze them close.

,,Mhhh-shit…. _ah-ah-oh_ !'' he nipped few times at her clit, her grip on his hair become tighter, but he just smiled, licking faster, gently moaning to her cunny after hearing her short shuddering groans.

,,Babe, tonight you'll have me _too hard_ , if you'll keep going like this-'' Robert noted, muttering to her fevered flesh, forcing loud whimpers from her and holding her thighs down when she bucked them up.

Another big kiss on her sex, she just briefly nodded with slight whimper ,,Yes…''

His tongue start doing circles around her clit, her breath catching in her throat and when his fingers stuck into her and start moving slowly, deliberately, Joanne's other hand gripped behind her head the armchair, her nails piercing the fabric of it.

,, _Bo-Bobby…ahhh-shit….oh-fuck ! Fuck yes !''_ his mouth was driving her delirious, drawing her closer with his steady circles and those delicious prods, faster…and faster, and in and out and in and out, she whimpered desperately.

He flicked his tongue rapidly, feeling her body slightly tensing and when she moaned his name he closed his lips and sucked hardly, drinking all her juices and slowing his pace of his fingers.

Joanne swallowed, freeing her hand from armchair and stroking his cheek, when he kissed her inner thigh.

But he picked his pace of his fingers once more.

,,N-ahhh-''

,,Three strikes-'' he mumbled, nipping her skin of her thigh.

,,No-not toni-ah-ah-tonight ! Rob-Robby…'' she panted, hardly trying to not lose her senses in this sensation.

,,Really ?'' he taunted kissing her clit, his fingers easing.

,,Mmm-good,'' she nodded when he pulled them out and kissed up her belly.

,,Mhhh-Joanne I missed you, today, whole five weeks, every night,'' caressing her belly, Robert admitted.

,,Me too, but I can't wait any longer…''

,,You don't have to wait any longer-''

,,-No you didn't get it, what I meant…I mean…I have some news, you need to know daddy,'' Joanne smiled tugging him up when he wanted to unzip his pants.

,,And what is it ?'' Robby smiled, kissing from her lips down to her neck.

,,The dessert…'' Joanne pointed at his table.

,,Now ?'' he gave her confused look.

,,Look under the box !'' she encouraged him, putting her legs down, to allow him reach for the dessert.

Robert pulled out a photo of ultrasound.

,,Our pear is bigger, I can see-''

,,-That's not what you have to look at…can you see _this_ ?'' Joanne smiled, leaning closer to him and pointing at photo.

,,Yes…a hand ?'' Robert smiled.

,,N-mmm…that's not a hand,'' she bit her lip, waiting for his reaction.

,,Than what it is ?'' he looked at her inquiringly.

He was too overworked, she understood…

,,That is… _a boy_ ,'' she looked at him, as his eyes widened and he switched to photo again and then to her and to her belly.

,,Like seriously ?!'' his smile shinned happily.

,,Do you think I am kidding you ? YES !'' she almost shouted with smile watching his excitement.

,,Oh-Jo !'' Robert quickly leaned to her, kissing her wildly, withal lovingly.

,,Slow down you tiger !'' she mumbled to his kiss, giggling.

,,You wanna tiger ?'' he teased waving with his brows seductively.

,,It depends…'' Joanne bit her lip, her chocolate brown eyes full of lust.

* * *

Giggles and silent moans spreading across Robert's office. It was half past seven in the morning. Joanne spent with Robby all night long with him in his office, they already cleaned dining boxes, enjoyed strawberries in chocolate, and relaxed, knowing deciding of name of their boy, and of course, lovemaking the rest of their time.

Blanked behind Robby's table, chair shifted to not obstruct them, pillow beneath Joanne's head and their clothes under Robert's desk.

,,Bobby-'' Joanne giggled when he kissed her bellybutton and his fingers slide down her arm, that fleeting touch tickling her. Her eyes closed, sweetly savoring all his lovely caresses.

One kiss on left side, one kiss on right side of her swelled belly, one kiss below, and lower, and lower and-

,,Ohh-God, you're so-so-Good-mmmmnmmm,'' her moans flew around his office.

,,I know,'' Bobby teased.

,,Oh-you know ?!'' she smirked, giggling again taking his hands and guiding them to her hands, and he obediently let her, tenderly squeezing her mammaries and growling to her cunny.

,, _Fuck-Oh –Robert !_ '' her body made an arch and her hips bucking up to meet his gorgeous mouth.

Suddenly a steps on the hall.

,,Shit-what time is it ?!'' Robert rapidly narrowed himself.

Joanne reached for her phone tossed on her clothes beside her, under the table.

,,7:37…''

,,Shit ! Don't move,'' he ordered , leaning across her for his shirt and shorts and trousers at least…putting it harshly on.

Steps came closer, they were almost by the door.

Robby swiftly tugged at Joanne's legs, making her squeak silently-

,,-Shhh !'' he responded to her slight giggles, moving his office chair to his table and Joanne scooted her legs to her belly to not be seen behind the table, naked, holding her mouth with one hand and her belly with the other.

Robert put his head on the desk, his suit was hanging on the headrest of his chair.

Doors clacked open ,,Robert ?!''

,,Wh-what ?'' he pretended a swift woke up, making Joanne laugh in the back of her mind, her palm clutching tightly her mouth.

This was kinky as hell !

,,Robert you are here so early…'' his boss announced pleased.

,,No…I didn't even leave ! I-I think…I fell asleep-'' he rubbed his eyes.

,,Jesus, and you did all papers I gave you ?''

,,Right, here,'' Robert handed them to him as his boss come dangerously closer.

Joanne watching all Robby's moves, carefully listening.

,,You look exhausted !''

,,I am…''

 _No wonder_ -  
Joanne expelled a slight breath, giggling in her mind.

,,Alright, it's Thursday so…you're free for the rest of this week, thank you very much !'' his boss said with pleasure, amazed by Robby's work.

,,Weekend ?''

,,Too…stay at home. Pay attention to your _wife_ ,'' his boss announced.

,,Right and a child-''

,,-That's still inside man,'' he joked.

,,But still need attention,'' Robert nodded, crossing his hands on his chest.

,,If you think…give my greetings to Joanne,'' he said with lustful voice at the image of Robby's wife, since he saw her at their wedding.

,,Okay, I'll tell her-''

,,Robert ?''

,,Hmm-'' he seemed to be nervous, as his boss was in doors, but still not going away.

,,I know this is personal question, but you'll understand me as man…''

,,Yeah ?'' Robby nodded slowly, suspiciously.

,,How is she in bed ?'' his boss leaned with his body against the doorpost.

,,I beg you pardon ?'' Robert chuckled.

Joanne's eyes went wide, listening more carefully.

,,How is she ? You know ? She's sexy-''

,,-And it's my wife…''

,,Okay, okay, sorry then….''

,,And I don't know, _we_ _haven't made it in bed yet_ ,'' Robert repaid his joke, with which he get rid of him, listening to his laugh behind closed doors.

,,You liar !'' she bit at his calf since she rolled up his pant-leg.

,,And what should I tell him, huh ?'' he looked down at her, pushing chair aside and leaning down again to her.

,,I don't know-unleash your fantasy !'' she smirked stroking his clothed chest when he straddled her.

,,Next time then. Come, let's go home. He's going now right into his office, let's get outta here before it's too much people in the building,'' Bobby kissed her as she nodded.


	38. Delicious Taste

_A.N.: Ooooooooookay, holy crap ! I was deciding about it for soo long two days…like sooooo long and I needed a help from my best friends LOL :D fortunately we separated on three quarters…and I was part of those three, so I can proudly release the name :333 enjoy ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

First week of December-end of twenty-seventh week of pregnancy.

,,Okay, turn it down a bit, please,'' Joanne sat down on the sofa, beside now really big Fluffy…maybe she was as big as her belly now. Robert turned off TV completely, turning to Joanne, who shifted her legs beneath her, holding a paper and pencil.

Sitting in her nice warm light-brown sweater and black loosen pants, cosy and fluffy creamy grey socks on her feet. Sitting comfortably, she slowly start reading the paper.

,,Fine, so what you picked ?''

,,It's not what I picked, it's what I found so…now we finally decide, it's the right time !''

,,Alright, I'm all ears…''

,,Okay here is the first five :

 _Mason_

 _Michael_

 _Matthew_

 _William_

 _Lucas ?''_ Joanne looked inquiringly at Robert, stroking Fluffy's fur, making her purr with closed eyes.

,,Hmm-Michael sounds good, and I also like thought of Lucas…continue-''

,,Okay, then…

 _Daniel_

 _Oliver_

 _Sebastian_

 _David_

 _Anthony_ _?''_ after scratching first few names her eyes moved back to Robert.

,,I like only Daniel-''

,,Me too…fine-emm-

 _Dylan_

 _Andrew_

 _Ryan_

 _Nathan_

 _Thomas…''_

,,Andrew sounds good to me , that's nice,'' Robert smiled, scooting closer to her, looking into paper.

,,Right and we could call him Andy…'' she sparkled.

,,Alright, then :

 _Jack_

 _ **Robert**_

 _Colton_

 _Austin_

 _Ruvin_

 _Kevin_

 _Leo_

 _Or…Tyler….''_ Her eyes searched for Robert again, as he eyed her list with many scratched names.

,,Scratch Leo, it sounds like lion, and that's …I don't know…and Tyler also not. Ruvin sounds _exotic_!'' Robert nodded.

,,True it's a nice name, but I don't want exotic child…'' she giggled at Robert.

,,And do you want _erotic_?'' Robby eyed her from head to toe, his palm tracing soft patterns up her thigh.

,,Not now Bobby,'' her voice forced when he reached to her lap and buried his fingers between her squeezed legs. ,,L-later…'' she pushed gently his hand back up to her thigh, letting his palm rest on her pants.

,,So these left : Michael, William, Lucas, Daniel, Andrew, Ryan, Thomas, Jack, **Robert** -'' Robby waved with his brows ,,-aaand Kevin…''

,,I like the idea of Andrew, William, Ryan or Daniel…I already have one Robby,'' Joanne smiled, kissing him gently.

,,Alright, I like Will, Andy or Danny,'' Robby nodded.

,,And we are back at the start…okay-Danny or Andy ?'' Joanne grinning after realizing that those two names she heard first, when she was talking with Robby about name…after all, these are both lovely names for both of them so.

,,What do _you_ want, mommy ?'' Robert kissed her cheek, forcing her eyes closed with delight.

,,Daniel…it will be our Danny,'' she cupped his both cheeks and tugged him closer, kissing him lovingly.

,,Agreed…hey down there-little one,'' Robert grinned and leaned down to her belly as Joanne put the paper with pencil aside ,,have a good rest, Danny…it won't last so long…'' he kissed Joanne's bump through the cotton.

,,Tomorrow is our last yoga session together,'' she petted Robby's hair as he kept caressing her swelled abdomen with sweet kisses.

,,I know,'' he whispered to her belly, his hands stroking up her thighs.

,,I really don't know, what would I do without you, especially now…I need you,'' she gently pushed him up, to hug him.

,,Be cool, and breathe, okay, it's only beginning of third trimester, I'm with you. I'll always be, my Joanne,'' Robert kissed her hugging her back, whispering soothing words in her ear.

,,I'm more and more nervous, and that's not healthy. Also I'm succumbing to my tastes, and putting on a weight. And most of all-'' she softly sniffed to his shoulder as he rocked with their bodies soothingly ,,-I haven't tell you this yet, but always when you leave off to work…'' she start sobbing, confusing him.

,,After I leave to work-what then, love ?''

,,I cry, and only because I miss you !'' she whimpered desperately, hugging him tighter.

,,That's okay, that's just hormones-''

,,-No really, I cry a lot and then I'm scolding myself due crying, and then I'm thinking of my past husbands, and then I'm depressed and then-''

,,Shh-shh-shhhhh-I'm here, with you, _now_ , and I'm not leaving you, alright ?'' Robert shushed her when she panted for breath and wanted to continue in explaining.

,,But-to-tomorr-Ohhw you'll g-go away againg,'' she sobbed with squeezed eyes to his shirt.

,,And then you'll have me whole weekend for your own,'' Robert kissed her forehead when she switched to his chest, leaving wet trail on his shirt as she wiped away her tears to the fabric.

,,I-Ahh-I know, bu-but-''

,,But I can't be at home all the time…'' Robby whispered disappointedly because he would rather stayed at home with Joanne- _gladly_.

Joanne just whimpered to his chest ,,They would fire you, I know,'' gulping her tears down and taking a deep breath to calm down her fragile and sensitive system.

Robert was still rocking with them, kissing her hair, and his hands smoothing up and down her clothed back. Thinking…

,,Tomorrow you'll stay in bed and, anyway you're so tired last days, better for you than, and read a book, hmm ? I'll give you in the morning breakfast to bed, before I leave, and you'll wait for me till afternoon, then our last yoga, and after we arrive home, I will spend whole weekend with you as you wish-even if it would be cuddling in bed-hmmm ?''

,,That's sounds lovely…'' Joanne breathed with weak smile, looking with her salty brown eyes to his crystal blue ones, as he comforted her with another kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Next day.

,,Hi Jo –anne….'' Francesco froze as he saw his favorite lady, but with a bump and somebody behind her.

,,Hi Francesco, you're teaching instead of Amanda again ?''

,,Yes, once per half year,'' Francesco laughed slightly. ,,I didn't know, you are pregnant-''

,,Well yes I am, and already starting eight month, this is Robert,'' Joanne smiled, petting Robert's arm that was suddenly wrapped around her bump.

,,Your boyfriend ?'' Francesco smiled, as other girls were warming up and watching them carefully.

,,My husband,'' Joanne nodded.

,,Nice to meet you Francesco !'' Robert waved with his brows, caressing Joanne's swelled belly.

,,Well, our lector will arrive every minute, we have special one, for us two,'' Joanne explained.

,,It's our last lesson today,'' Robby kissed her cheek, forcing her eyes closed with cute smile.

Oh how she loved to toy with Francesco…especially when now was Robert around !

Francesco seemed to be…very frustrated.

,,Alright, but you will in the same room right ?''

,,Yes, why ? Are you afraid you see the last of me ?'' Joanne smirked, caressing Robby's hand on her belly provocatively.

,,No, I just…haven't seen you for a long time, and I was looking forward to you-t-to see you !'' he explained a bit choking.

,,Well you don't have to be afraid man, we'll be right here,'' Robert nodded with smile.

Their lecturer arrived, smiling at them and greeting Francesco. Putting down her training pad, and talking right away to Joanne and Bobby.

,,Since this is our last lesson-'' she started, watching them slowly sitting down ,,-I prepared something you will like…maybe more private, more sensual, but third trimester is mostly about strong approximation of couple.''

Francesco start his lesson, but everybody was, as always by one eye, checking Robert with Joanne.

,,Robert please squat behind Jo, and put your hands beneath her arms, like you want to hold her, but with your open palms in front of her,'' and Robert did as he was told.

,,You both have to be completely relaxed, so now close your eyes, grab your hands with love…and share a breath.''

They were quite concentrating on it, both thinking of their baby…of their little Daniel.

,,…Good, and now, Joanne please lie down on your hip, and Robert please support her hip with arms on her leg…we need to get you prepared and to open your hips.''

After already four months of practicing pregnancy yoga, they weren't ashamed or surprised by everything what their trainer said.

,,Is it good, honey ?'' Robert slowly asked holding her leg, and petting her calf, as she held her swelled belly.

,,Much,'' nodding with smile.

,,Good, keep it like this, it's very helpful for future pushing,'' trainer smiled.

After few minutes of open legs position, they removed back into sitting position, Robert behind her. As Joanne put her hands on her belly, Robert's hand were one on her back, and one on front above her breasts, gently touching, holding.

,,I'll go to the toilet, meanwhile support her emotionally daddy,'' trainer giggled, standing up and walking away.

Robert used that advantage and as he was convincing himself to not ask her, he whispered to her ear ,,have you cried today ?''

Joanne smirked loudly, catching attention of others.

,,You might support me, not depress me-'' she turned her face to him, but he kissed her at that moment.

,,Is that better ?''

,,Yes-once more,'' she pursed her lips, not waiting too long for another kiss. ,,No I haven't cried today,'' she whispered proudly to his lips.

,,That's great, I was looking forward to you,'' his palm circled on her front.

,,Me too, I want you tonight,'' her breath hot against his lips. He nodded briefly, but lustfully, kissing her lovingly again.

,,I want you too-''

,,-I'm just afraid of Danny kicking…'' she admitted.

,,You'll drink warm milk and that will make him sleep, as doctor told us remember ?''

,,Mhmm,'' she nodded happily, as their trainer was already coming back.

,,You're doing great , now daddy help Joanne up !''

Joanne expelled a breath and with Robert's help she stood up.

,,Support your upper body against Robby's chest, and lean forward…great-'' trainer encouraged, when Joanne wrapped her arms around Bobby's neck and buried her face to his exposed chest. He put his palms on her back, kissing her hair.

,,Don't forget to breathe properly, as we practiced, and you can gently moving your hips to your sides…mhmm, good…niiiice !''

Gently rocking from side to side with her hips, Joanne inconspicuously kissed Robby's chest, he smiled as he felt it.

,,Sync rhythm as one…''

Few positions later… Joanne lied on pillow, and Robert was gently squeezing her hip for lower back, pressing pelvic bones together, to help relieve Joanne's tension.

,,Alright, and now today our last position, and then you can go home,'' trainer smiled.

,,Wait you are already done ?'' Francesco smiled as they have five minutes pause.

,,Yeah-we're done sooner than you, these yoga sessions are to help us relax and ready for birth…'' Joanne nodded kneeling beside Robert.

,,Alright, now can we ?''

,,Yes,'' Robert nodded, petting Joanne's thigh.

,,Good, here-'' trainer handed them training ball ,,-Joanne please lean with your upper body against the ball to be comfortable with yourself and Robert will now help you with rocking back and forward, alright ? It's another hip opener, and relaxing as well…and if you are sexually active even during pregnancy, I think you know very well, that this is the best…and maybe the only realistic position to do-'' Joanne bend over the ball, trying to stifle sudden giggle, as Robert wrapped his hands above her bump and pressed his upper body to hers, everybody watching them from a distance and suddenly trainers phone start ringing ,,-sorry…this is very impolite, but very important, can I ?''

,,Yes, of course,'' Joanne smiled, closing her eyes as Robert start rocking forward slowly, but surely.

,,We'll keep going,'' Robert added.

,,Thank you…don't stop rocking, okay, take it for five minutes,'' she winked and quickly grabbed her ringing phone, answering the call and walking to hall.

,,Thank you for doing this whole thing with me-''

,,-I'm your husband, and soon a father, so why I shouldn't ? I want to be with you all the time,'' Robert nuzzled his cheek to her back as they rocked together.

They heard girls and Francesco shuffling on the other side of room, and they both could feel their piercing sights on their rocking bodies.

,,Are you good ?'' Robby asked, stroking her belly, and pressing him more to her.

,,Mhmm…hhh-Robby ?!'' she cocked her head when she felt light pressing on her splayed cunny, trough her pants and underwear, and that _light_ press was getting _harder_.

,,Yeah ?''

,,Are you kidding me now, or-''

,,Nope,'' he kissed up her back and to her neck, sweeping away her hair to kiss her on her hot skin.

,,Mmm-my God,'' she closed her eyes, as he was pressing, rubbing exactly on the _right place_ , with his growing erection.

His hands still caressing her belly, she was melting to his touch and to his moves, eager with every following swing.

Joanne briefly swallowed her slight cry of pleasure, trying to steady her voice to whisper ,,you sh-shouldn't-''

,,I know, but I can't help _it_ ,'' he chuckled to her ear. ,,Besides…why don't show them, I really love you, and I really mean it…and we both are sexual vibrants , with good taste,'' every his swing making Joanne forget about politeness , about breathing, and completely about everything…almost.

,,You mean, to show-a _show_ ?'' she giggled whispering, biting her lip as he bumped perfectly gently and withal it was still so sensual…

,,If you want, we have three more minutes…'' he start moving a bit faster, as until now he was incredibly slow, but it was enough for both to get aroused, stroking her belly and to her sides and back to her belly.

,,Yes…'' she mewled to the ball.

Rocking together as ordered, they were slowly loosing themselves in new kind of pleasure, both relaxed, not rushing anywhere or in anything, enjoying those free moments, feeling the love and concentrating on it.

Robby's length became harder, rubbing perfectly Joanne's cunny, making her whimper more audibly now, as she set free her expression, and completely her body.

He was swinging more sensually, they ignored everything around them, focusing on that sweet, delicious pleasure that start fighting its way through them both.

,,I think…I think I will-'' Robert nodded whispering, as Joanne whimpered more loudly.

,,No-no, don't stop,'' her voice strangled when she felt close, not paying attention to anything else, but Robert.

He grinned kissing her neck.

,,It's already five minutes passed…''

,, _Three more s-swings…God-Robby, please…''_ Joanne whispered desperately.

Robert bit at her neck, making her gasp slightly when he came, now thinking if it will come through the fabric or not, but he grinned way more after Joanne's pleading, and he rocked.

Once.

Twice.

Thri-

,, _Ohh-G..-Go-ohhh-d !''_ her body shivered as she silently cried to the ball.

Robby slowly sat on his calves, tugging gently Joanne with him, checking if she's not leaked as well…

Sitting on his lap, she dryly swallowed, smiling and stroking her belly, looking into his eyes.

,,Done ?'' trainer entered the room when she ended her phone call, looking at them, as they were breathing, relaxing together.

,,Yes…'' they said with one voice and girls just giggled on the other side of the room.

,,Alright, then we are done here, and I just wish you a good delivery. Don't forget you can practice this at home, and have a nice day…you're a lovely couple,'' she winked at them when they slowly stood up and Robert swiftly grabbed their bag, they said their goodbye to trainer and to girls, and Francesco, and as quickly as it was possible they left the room to dress up.

* * *

,,Mmmm-I can't wait to _practice_ tonight with you,'' Robby petted her arm as they were already lying in their bed , cuddling with Fluffy and watching TV in their bedroom.

,,You wa-Aaaam-nt'' Joanne yawned ,,-right-now ?'' she said teasingly, looking at him.

Not even looking at TV he switched it off, nuzzling his nose to Fluffy's fur, since she was lying on Joanne's bump, making her warm and comfort.

Robby kissed up her belly trough her nightgown up to her covered breasts. His fingers descending on the buttons of her nightgown, and he start working on them, his lips trailing up, drawing a long breath from Joanne when he reached his spot.

Her eyes fluttered and she buried her fingers into his hair. He managed to unbutton her nightgown, revealing her slightly raising breasts.

,,You're so beautiful….'' Robby sighed amazed, how engaging she was even when she was pregnant. He could never thought of having sex or even enjoy the gaze on his pregnant wife…but now, here, with Joanne…he couldn't wish for more. And couldn't get enough.

She smiled with closed eyes when his lips barely touched her skin and then she felt a wet spot on the right swell of her breast just above her erected nipple.

,,My-God…Jo your nipples are – _bigger…fuller…plumper…_ '' he kissed around her right nipple, forcing low moans from her, as she felt every slightest touch of his lips on her sensitive skin.

He draw her swollen rosy bud between his lips, making her nearly squeal, and he licked his tongue in his mouth around it, before he gently sucked.

,,Mmm-Jo !''

,,What ? Don't stop, what's wrong ?!'' she quickly opened her eyes looking at him, searching any answer why he stopped.

,,I think….I think that I just tasted your _milk_ ….'' He silenced looking at her shocked expression.

,,Ho-how do you mean-''

,,-Exactly how am I telling you…I just tasted your milk…''

,,But…yet ? It should be there only few _days_ before birth,'' she shook with her head.

Robert leaned to his nightstand where he had their book about pregnancy, and he searched for a few moments, until her reached the page he needed.

,,Blablabla-here it is ! 'Colostrum-first milk-could form and fill your breasts from your 15. Week of pregnancy. It's the first milk that nourishes your child right after birth before your breasts start creating genuine breast milk…'…'' Robert silenced again, and Joanne was just watching him, how perfectly he had studied all about her body since she told him she is pregnant. He was so caring and loving, paying attention to her eating and to her hormones, and her needs and her comfort and everything that could happen, just to protect both. Her and their little unborn Daniel.

She was amazed, looking at him with her content grin when he put the book back on his nightstand and faced her again.

,,So you just tasted my milk , huh ? My colostrum…'' she smirked looking at him.

,,I'm quite certain I had…''

,,And how was my milk then ?'' she teased stroking Fluffy on her belly, looking right into his blue eyes.

,, _Sweet_! I could say directly _delicious_ ,'' he hummed kissing back at the swell of her breast.

,,That's nice-''

,,-You don't mind ?'' his eyes inquiringly searched for hers.

,,No why should I ? You're nibbling my breasts since we're together, and now you have a _bonus_ ,'' she smirked heavily at him. ,,But after Daniel is here, it's his milk, alright !'' she gave him a laugher.

,,Of course…'' he kissed back to rosy bud, and gently swirled his tongue around. He saw Fluffy standing up and walking away.

,,He won't let you rest, right girlie ?'' Joanne lisped at Fluffy who jumped down and to her lair.

,,Who me ?''

,,No, Danny…he's kicking and he banished her,'' Joanne giggled.

,,Do you want that warm milk to set him sleep ?'' Robby smiled kissing her lovingly.

Breaking the kiss to offer a smile ,,yes, thank you, that would be nice.''

So Robert stood up and walked downstairs into kitchen, warmed one milk in glass for Joanne and gladly coming back into bedroom, he found-not completely to his surprise-already sleeping Joanne.

She was so tired last days, he wasn't surprised after all, he loved to look at her sleeping, so innocent, so calm, so lovely, and so _damn cute_.

,,Practising will wait,'' he whispered putting milk on Joanne's nightstand , walking around the bed and lying beside her. Scooting closer to her, buttoning back her nightgown for her to not be cold at night, and then he ran his arm around her belly. Contentedly closing his eyes, and enjoying those slight kick, that obviously weren't bothering Joanne, he slowly succumbed to sleep with the rhythm of gentle movements beneath his hand.

* * *

 _A.N.: I'm tired, done for and ready for a long sleep...that I won't get, but whatever right ? :D I had a time and want to write, since I don't have any learning for tomorrow or Friday, finally...and it seems like I'm passing school, hopefully... **yet**...so here you go dolls, love ya all , thanks for support , thanks for reading , thanks for wanting more ;-) and thanks for reviews :3 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	39. End Of Overtimes

_A.N.: Okay a bit complicated chapter about understanding what's going on, but I was so hardly trying to make it the most realistic, since I have one cousin in business ( I'm trying to do anything so realistic, I have the best opportunities –mom working in hospital, one brother in office, second brother in other country, dad working in window industry and blablalba….waaau :D okay…) SO If you just haven't understood something in this chapter, ask me and I'll explain you in reviews ( I mean=I will write a review on this chapter-explaining some stuff, I you need it ;-) how I meant it :D) alright ? Here we go enjoy :3 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Twenty ninth week of pregnancy.

Monday.

Joanne heard a sound of car, which was slowly receding away from her house. Her eyes flew open, she narrowed her head swiftly from the pillow, her body lying on her side.

As the car and its sound disappeared, she swallowed, her lids squinted as she was adjusting at the sharp light.

And Robert was gone again. Another morning, and she was lying in bed, alone, with cold place beside her.

After her slight sadness faded as quickly as it appeared, she crawled of bed, took on her bathrobe and went straightly down into kitchen.

First what she noticed was paper on the sink from Robert.

She smiled, that he at least wrote a note for her, before he left, since he didn't woke her, as she begged him for it so many times, but he always wanted her to sleep, because she needed it.

Smiling she moved closer to sink and slowly read the paper.

 _Beautiful morning Joanne_

 _Today I'm unfortunately working overtime again_

 _But don't be sad !_

 _You could bring me my lunch in my work_

 _I'd be glad to see you_

 _Love and kisses to you and Danny_

 _Robby_

,,And that's the last straw, this is another overtime he had to do, and no-one in work will stick up for him ! If he won't do it, then I will !'' she pursed her lips and frowned her brows, saying half for herself and half to Fluffy, who was looking at her all the time from her lair.

* * *

Walking across the long hall to Robby's office and greeting with Robert's new secretary, who was replacing Sally, since she was in ninth month of pregnancy already.

,,Hi love,'' she greeted Robby, who's face shinned after he saw her entering his office.

,,Darling !''

Robert nearly jumped of his chair, walking to her.

,,Here is your lunch Bobby,'' she pulled dining box from her big purse.

,,Thank you, come sit-''

,,-No I have to go home soon, my mother said she'll stop by so, but I wanted to bring you your lunch…and…'' she silenced, hesitating for a moment.

,,And ?'' he smiled, stroking her cheek.

,,And to talk with your boss-'' Robert start sighing after she said this and started talking ,,-Come on, you're working too hard and he's just using you !''

,,He's not, I'm not working so hard so _often_ …''

She gave him an ironical look ,,Fourth week in a row ?!'' but before he could start bravely protesting he just opened his mouth and she added ,,Count it !'' crossing her hands above her bump.

Now he seriously start counting days of his overtime, and seriously it was already fourth Monday he was about to spend his evening at work…

,,Alright, but even if I asked him, he wouldn't do anything with it,'' Robby shrugged.

,,Then I'll ask him as your wife !''

,,No please don't…'' he grabbed her arms when she wanted to turn on her heel and got to his boss. ,,I beg you to not ask him, please…''

,,So you don't want to be at home with me, at least sooner than normally ?'' she pursed her lips even more, narrowing herself dangerously, and shifting like she wanted to back away.

,,NO ! No. No. No. Joanne,'' he scooted her closer hugging her, and she eagerly hugged him back. Whispering to her ear ,,I want, I _desperately_ want to be with you during this most _hard phase_ of third trimester, but you see-our boss is very moody. I was surprised that he even promoted me ! And since the real bosses of this enterprise-''

,,The real bosses ?'' she frowned.

,,Yes, there are few men who own this enterprise and two other corporations under their names, but that's not important now. Well since they entrusted this corporation, this building, on _his_ control, _he_ wants the best people in here…and want them to work hard. And if I want to have this job, I need to work…because after Daniel is here-'' he put his hand on her bump, gently stroking ,,-we will need money…''

,,But Bobby,'' she smiled. ,,You know that I have enough money to-''

,,-But what then, if I'm unemployed , when we run out of your saved money, and what then ?''

,,Alright , but I won't let your boss to scrub you off your skin !''

,,He won't…and now, if you really have to go to your mother, than wait me until evening if you're not tired, hmm ?'' he kissed her.

,,Fine,'' she briefly smiled.

,,And don't bother about my work, alright ?'' he stroked her belly.

,,Alright, Robby,'' she kissed him goodbye, walking out of his office.

Waving at his new secretary, and walking across the long hall. She was almost at the elevator, but then she stopped…slowly turning.

 _If this is not his boss's own corporation, and Robert said, those men have two other under their names than it have to be connected with…._

She realized that Larry, and Bill and few other their friends from work were under control of _four_ wealthy men, and they actually have more than one enterprises…it must surely be them ! And when Larry long ago was deciding of change work, he said he want to work for the same corporation…it was now like a big, clear puzzle, slot together.

 _If it's true, than he wouldn't be so upset, if I just asked him !_

Hesitating for a slight moment, she walked to one young woman in the kitchen.

,,Excuse me. Would you please tell me where is Mr. Thompson ?''

,,And what do you want to him ?'' young girl smiled.

,,Actually, I'd like to talk to him about Robert Adler…I'm his wife, Joanne.''

,,Oh, good, then follow me please,'' young woman quickly grabbed her by her arm walking with her around small cabins. Leaning to Joanne and whispering ,,you know, I'm his secretary, and I shouldn't do this, but Robert is my friend since the day he was hired here and he is like my little brother, you know, and I was so glad when boss promoted him, to be on the same floor as I am…but now I can see all the paperwork he is throwing on him, and I just cannot say anything, or he would fire me…finally somebody want to stand up for Robert !''

Joanne was rather pleased. They get to a quite big office, young woman knocked and when Thompson's voice announced ''Come in !'' she walked in.

,,Mr. Thompson, somebody wanted to talk to you-''

,,-I don't accept _visits_ …'' he seemed to be busy.

,,It's Joanne Adler-''

,,-Her...her ?! Show her in then !''

,,You can go, good luck !'' young woman whispered to Joanne her last words before big doors closed behind her.

,,Welcome Mrs. Adler, sit here please,'' Robby's boss greeted her, showing her into chair opposite him.

,,No, thanks, but I'd rather stand, it's hard for me to stand up afterwards…not saying that I don't want, but…the _main_ reason I'm here is –I'd like to ask something about Robert,'' Joanne smiled, her hand resting on her belly.

,,Alright then, and what did you want to ask ?'' Thompson said politely, eyeing her again and again, but Joanne passed that by.

,,Actually, he's working so _hard_ and so _much_ , that I barely see him at home last past weeks, and since I'm already in third trimester, I know this is such personal request, but after all those overtimes he did…wouldn't you let him go home sooner ? Please…I know it's such an _individual_ question, and I'm not even working here, but you surely understand, that _this_ is the most hard and important stage of pregnancy, and I really need his company at home…'' she silenced, looking at him, searching any answer in his cold expression.

,,Of course I understand that-'' he stood up, not looking at her completely, rather watching over his carpet, walking around his table fluently with his words ,,-I absolutely understand, that you think I have complete rat's nest in here !''

,,No I-''

,,-You think I could send anyone home when his wife come here to beg me ? I can't, I have my rules, and I have my good workers…you'd rather be glad, that Robert is now earning more money than on his previous post.''

,,I'm glad, of course I am, but money is not everything for us _right now_ ,'' she said with partly shocked expression of how his boss is really _moody_.

,,Yes, money is not everything, of course…then if you so much want your precious Robert at home, I could fire him right ? I can assure you, there are thousands of people out there _hankering_ for his place !'' he pointed out of window, but never raising his voice, with grace and serenity talking with Joanne.

,,No I didn't meant that, I wanted to say, you don't know how much I'm afraid now, and when I'm home alone it's stressing me and that's not healthy, and I need my husband at home with me at least in the evenings, and not to see him only second morning, _if at all_ because he's rushing into work again…'' she desperately explained, stroking her belly to not be depressed of this damn conversation.

,,Well, you're lucky, that I'm softhearted when it comes on pregnant women,'' he smiled, looking into her soft brownies. ,,And I have my weaknesses, for _beautiful_ women…there would be one option, I could let him to have only short times, until the end of your pregnancy, but on one conditional,'' he smiled at her leaning against his table and crossing his hands on his chest.

Joanne dryly swallowed, seeing hope within reach.

,,What –conditional ?''

He stood up walking to her slowly and fluently circling her like a _real vulture_ now.

,,That you –would spend –one day per week –here at my office –and have a _nice time_ with _my company_ ,'' he ended looking into her eyes.

 _Now he pushed too much !_

,,Are you trying to _seduce_ me ?!'' she breathed with calm voice, anger start making its way from her mind to her system.

,,I thought, you _need_ Robert at home ?'' Thompson smiled, reaching with his hand to her belly.

,,No –don't touch me !'' she quickly backed away slightly.

,,Can't I even-'' he reached with his hand again.

,, _No you can't !''_ she slapped his hand way angrily now. ,,Robby is a great worker in here and you would rather fire him or try to fuck his wife ?! What kind of boss are you ? I won't let anybody threaten me like _this_! I'm not a rag ! I'm mature woman, and _lady_ !''

,,I thought you're witty enough to-''

,,-I'm witty enough to understand what you're expecting from me, and I'm not going to agree with anything what you just said ! I came to you with polite request and you're treating with me like I was some kind of a slut ?! Well, you were _mistaken_ dear Mister Thompson ! So if you want to fire Robert, I'm sure he will find with my help absolutely better boss than _you_ , and if you're going to keep him, but try to scrub his skin off, then _I assure you_ I have enough of money and _acquaintances_ to get _you_ down ! How would your superiors react on fact, that you were threatening fresh wife of your employee the way you did, hmm ?''

He was looking at her now totally shocked, his mouth opened, not finding any words as she continued.

,,I'm sure Mr. Squire & Squire, Hackham and Dudley wouldn't be so _pleased._ And I'm sure as hell, there are _**millions**_ _of people hankering_ _for your place !''_ she said at the end, hoping in her mind, it's exactly as she said, if she remembered the names well…

,,How could you know that-''

,,As I said –I have my _acquaintances_ …'' her mind relieved when he seemed to be scared, after hearing _his bosses_ names.

,,Now you're _threatening_ me…'' he swallowed slowly, narrowing himself.

,,Tit for tat…now we're even ! And don't try to ever upset pregnant woman again !'' she said calmly now. ,,And don't try to say anything of this to Robert !'' turning on her heel she opened the door and added ,,Have a _good day_ Mr. Thompson…''

Closing doors behind her from outside, looking at his shocked secretary.

,,Wow-you _killed_ him !'' she whispered giggling.

,,I hope so…he shouldn't make me angry or even try to…well- please don't tell anything to Robert,'' Joanne smiled at her whispering as well.

,,I won't I promise,'' young woman nodded smiling. ,,I'm curious what he will do _now_. How did you know about his superiors or their exact names. Even I didn't know them, and I have to know a lot about this enterprise since I'm –'the main secretary'…'' she giggled silently, seriously surprised of Joanne's knowledge.

,,I have my sources, that I can't tell, but I have them and that's enough,'' Joanne winked at her.

,,Alright, have a good day, and don't be stressed,'' young woman said at the end.

,,Thank you,'' waving at her as she was slowly leaving back to the kitchen and to elevator.

* * *

She was already in bed, lying on her side, petting Fluffy and looking at the balcony window, dark outside, only light of arriving car.

She heard slam of car's door, and then rustling of keys, and Robert's steps, how he took off his coat, after while walking upstairs, she closed her eyes pretending sleep…

Robert entered their bedroom, looking at her, he took off his clothes and put them on his chest of drawers. Dressing to his pajamas, she saw him when she time after time opened her eyes to see his back.

He lied slowly behind her, hugging her, she smiled with slow breath, his arm circling above her bump, caressing the swell of her belly. Fluffy stood up, stretching herself, her paws digging into pillow, before she yawned with silent meow and jumped off bed, walking out of bedroom and downstaris to drink her water.

Robert leaned in, to kiss Joanne's exposed neck, as her hair was tossed back, revealing side of her neck for him.

Another slow breath, and he knew…

,,How was your day ?'' Robert asked slowly, kissing again.

She didn't responded, waiting.

,,Joanne –I know you're not sleeping…'' he chuckled silently kissing to crook of her neck and back up, landing under her earlobe.

She couldn't held it and moaned slightly in the back of her throat.

,,I was good, mom stopped by, and brought me plenty of clothes on first months after Daniel's birth. I realized we have to put together that crib and those other few things we received…but I can't manage it by myself. And I don't know when, since you're doing overtime…'' Joanne breathed disappointedly.

,,That's a good mention, and I have good news too…'' Robert smiled kissing back down to the crook of her neck, nuzzling his nose to her skin.

,,What ?'' she asked slowly.

,,My boss came to me today, and said, that I'm working too hard, and that I can have a short time in my work until _our Daniel_ is three months after birth.''

,,That's wonderful !'' she said excitedly.

 _The lever worked…_

,,How did you convinced him ?'' Robert asked smiling at her, since she turned to face him.

,,I-what ?''

,,I know you were there,'' he nodded chuckling.

,,Who told it to you ?'' she frowned.

,,Nobody,'' Robert shook with his head.

,,Than how do you know, I was there ?''

,,Intuition,'' Robert kissed the tip of her nose, making her giggle. ,,How you convinced him ?''

,,Well…'' she silenced, thinking if she might told him or not. ,,Alright if you really want to know-'' and Joanne start explaining everything what happened since she left Robby's office until she walked out of Thompson's office..

,,That _moron_ !'' Robert breathed.

,,Yeah and he seriously asked me to _it_! But…be calm, now it's certain he won't fire you. He's scared,'' she said admitting, that she maybe scared him too much, but he deserved it for what he wanted to do with her.

,,And how did you know their names ?'' Bobby could get it.

,,From Larry's colleagues,'' she smiled. ,,After all it worth it to have those parties in my house for all _his lawyer bunch_ ,'' Joanne laughed.

,,Yeah, I tell you…Wau, I have the most clever wife on earth !'' Robert kissed her.

,,Don't overdo, I just repaid him what he tried to do to me…but in most reined way,'' she smirked, kissing him back.

,,And that's making you clever, I love you,'' Robert kissed from her jaw very slowly to her neck, her eyes automatically closing in growing sensation. He kissed to her cleavage of her nightgown ,,are you tired ?''

,,N-mm, I'm all yours,'' she smiled, as he caressed her belly.

,,Alright,'' Robby smiled very slowly kissing back to her neck and fluently sitting up with her.

He took of his shorts, after helping Joanne from her nightgown, sitting behind her now, he slowly start kissing her neck when he held up her hair. His other hand circled to her front, fondling her belly and then up to her breasts, not passing an inch. He took his time, sucking on her spot, she whimpered in pleasure, and his both hands now, start gently massaging from her breasts down to her belly.

Always making nice circles with his palms, pampering her, and then switching back to her ampleness, gently squeezing, cupping, stroking, his fingers working very tenderly her nipples, as they were very sensitive now, and every rougher motion, could be unpleasant or directly painful. He loved to petting her, to make her feel his care, and his love for her.

Robert's mouth moved to her back, kissing down when he shifted behind her, and then trailing tip of his tongue back up, making her shiver from arousal.

,, _Bobby…''_ Joanne whimpered, her head lolling back against his shoulder, when he cling again to her spot, sucking teasingly.

His nails brushed around her breasts, he received a few high-pitched moans when he bit several times gently at her neck.

,,Robby, I need you-'' hardly swallowing ,,-now, please,'' her hands landing on his, which were still teasing her breasts, and trailing down to her belly, stroking delicately again, until he slid them both to her inner thighs, stroking there, kissing her shoulder and licking up to her earlobe, before he took it between his lips and sucked tauntingly.

,,Oh God…'' she breathed her growing arousal out, his hands suddenly scooted up her inner thighs and touched her wetness, she cried at his teasing. ,,I can't stand more-please…take me, Robby,'' Joanne reached behind her to stroke the back of his head, when he grazed his teeth up her other side.

But like he didn't listen to her, he nibbled at her other earlobe, and his right hand stroked up her belly, drawing circles on her belly as his other hand's fingertips start rubbing her wet slit up to her clit, and teasingly back down, and up again, making her cry loud.

 _,,Fuck-Ro-Ohmmm….please…please, please I-Ah ! Rob-byyy –y-mmm…ohhh-'_ ' whimpering loud _,,-shit !''_ she pressed her hand on his when he tenderly penetrated her with two of his skillful fingers.

Her head tossed against his shoulder again, when he set his pace, teasing in and out of her, and low groans with short gasps from her. His other hand stroked up from her belly, and to her right breast, gently scratching at her skin.

Her whimpers going more desperate, picking up with his cruel pace of his fingers inside her. His two fingers gently tweaked her nipple, she squealed _,,Fuck !''_

His chest perfectly pressing against her back, supporting her now delirious body.

,, _Ohh-Robby, fuck-baby…ahhh-I'm so-Oh –Oh –Oh God ! I'm so horn-ny for you…please, sto-stop teasing and- Ohh-fuck ! Rob-Robby !''_ her moans start mingling in each other, her walls slowly contracting around his fingers and he knew she was close to her climax.

Not that he didn't want her now too, his erection was throbbing for her, throbbing from her cries, and pleads, and that feel of her wet pussy, but he wanted to please her, to _make her_ first, to gratify her completely. And he also knew for longer time, that she was very sensitive now, and she was empathizing with every his caress, every his kiss on her hot skin, every his gentle tease, and with every single of her orgasms.

Since she was in half of second trimester, her hormones increased, and every her following orgasm was more tantalizing than before –and that was exactly , what Robert start loving at her.

He nipped at her neck, before he playfully bit at her earlobe, and with that she panted, her back arching, making small gap, between their bodies, and as his heel of his hand rubbed her clitoris, she released some kind of squeak he yet haven't that pleasure to hear from her.

Her legs twitched, writhing on the mattress, her toes tangling in sheets and her thighs trembled with her sweet climax.

 _,,Ohhh-shit-Robby,''_ Joanne hardly swallowed, clearing her throat, when he tenderly withdraw his fingers from her, and brought them to his lips, letting her close her thighs.

He grinned with delight when she looked at him, as he sucked clear his fingers, before kissing her slightly blushed cheek.

,,Now-you're ready,'' he whispered hotly to her parted lips, kissing her passionately.

She smiled almost sleepily, but she wanted him so desperately, she said to herself in her mind, she won't let sleep to take over her, not now.

,,Come down,'' Robert kissed her again, before he helped her to get on her hands and knees, and shifted a pillow beneath her, now really big belly.

But when he shifted himself behind her he couldn't help himself, and he whimpered, looking at her _inviting_ cunny, leaning down and kissing her open mouthed, drawing a loud gasp from Joanne, he sucked delicately at her.

 _,,Ro-Ohhh….ohhh-shit-fuck, Bobby !''_ she groaned, her head falling down, her chin pressed against her chest.

Moaning to her pussy, he flicked his tongue on her slit for several times, before he slowly, exploringly moved his tongue inside her inner walls as much as he could, for the first time.

,,Ahhh-ROBERT !'' she cried much louder than earlier this evening, her mouth widely opened, and her eyes as well, before squeezing closed as she felt something very new.

His tongue start moving inside her, flicking her inner walls, earning sharp gasps between each loud moan of hers.

,,Shi-shiiiit ! Wha-what-…..AHHAAH-YES !'' her loud moan, more like a near scream, her thighs trembled as she climaxed again. His mouth moved south with his tongue closing around her clit and sucking away every drop of her sweet pleasure juices, to not make a mess on their newly changed sheets.

His member was now really pulsing, crying for release too, ready for ravish her. Robby narrowed himself, spreading Joanne's knees wider for him.

She panted ,,What-the-fuck-was-that ?'' but before she could get any answer, he as much as he tried to be gentle, Robby plunged into her, growling at the feel her tight wet cunny around him.

,,OH-FUCK !'' she gasped in excitement, but he suddenly realized, he was maybe too rough and quickly asked back.

,,Are you okay, wasn't that too-''

,,-NO !'' she cried, bucking her hips back, against his lap, to get him deeper.

,,Ohh-Jo !'' his eyes closed, as her wetness spread along his length.

His hands landed on her lower back, and he gently grabbed her hips to better move inside her, and he start rocking to meet her hips thrust to thrust.

 _,,Shit-yes ! Ohhh-Robby-fuck ! Fuck-yes ! Ohmm-''_ every his thrust followed by her loud moan. His growls adding at her at arousal.

After few moments of rocking Bobby leaned down and kissed at her back, before pressing his chest to her skin, his hands stroking down to her belly, his knees supporting all his weight above her, and that _he was strong_ !

 _,,Y-mmm-yes ! Lo-love, Bo-Bo-Bo-bby, I lo-v-ve y-y-you…''_ she whimpered with each thrust, falling to her forearms, desperately trying to catch her breath. Oh but he was so fucking-good. His tongue teasing her burning flesh, his mouth kissing all over her back, making her feel bellowed, and sexy.

As he considered her as sexy as hell…

,,I love-you too, my Joanne,'' he panted, thrusting not faster but deeper, deeeliciously deeper.

 _,,Oh-fuck, love !''_

,,Only mine Joanne, my Kitty, my Joanne, my Kitty, my Joanne-Joanne-'' he was repeating with every kiss, every thrust, every growl, between taking short breaths.

 _,,Y-Hh-yeah-yes I-am-mm-mmm, Bobby-baby-''_ she gasped with her other more wet climax, her body shaking with his thrusts, but not too much to be somehow dangerous for their child.

,,Fuck-Jo !'' he grunted when he felt her walls perfectly squeezing Little Bobby.

,,Oh-oh-oh-Rob-by-y-y,'' she squeaked, his tip rubbed that spot inside her, that was driving her crazy.

,,I-love-you-Joanne, I-love-you-'' his growls increasing as he felt close to his peak. Close to his own blissful release.

,,Deep-deeper Bobby, ah-please baby,'' she pleaded moaning, her breath disappearing from her lungs, her face blushed, her bump brushing the pillow beneath her, and her back getting sweaty just as much as Robby's chest.

To their together delight he tried to push himself, deeper. His tip tauntingly pressed against her g-spot, making her cry out. She could now feel him pulsing within her, swelling within her, throbbing with his near orgasm.

And when he narrowed himself and spanked her on her half, that was it. Her loud scream of orgasming beneath him, her walls clutching around his length, her wetness flowing around him down, all of this pushed him at one moment over his pleasure border. Reaching his peak he growled her name loud and proud across their bedroom, spilling inside her, listening to her last squeak, as she tried to catch breath.

He slowed his moves, before pulling of her, her thighs trembling, her face buried in mattress below her, her cunny leaking on their sheets, and Robby before he could roll himself on mattress, he helped her lovingly up, and to lie down on her back.

,,Shit !'' Joanne still panting, wiped away sweat off her forehead.

,,Right !'' he nodded falling heavily into mattress.

After their breaths eased, she scooted to him asking, her lids slowly closing from her complete exhaustion ,,Will you help me tomorrow change the bed again ?''

,,Of course I will,'' he nodded smiling, turning to her, as she was lying on her side as doctor told her, covering them both with sheets.

,,Thanks Bobby. Thanks for everything,'' she smiled sleepily, her eyes already closed.

,,I thank you,'' Robert kissed her hair, petting her belly and feeling stronger kick. ,,Do you think , we made to him some kind of _damage_?''

,,Idunnolove,'' mumbling sleepily, her arms ran around his waist to get him closer even in her half sleep.

,,We must be more careful from now on again…'' he whispered, kissing all over her still sweaty forehead.

,,Hmm,'' she was answering rather automatically, than really listening to him, her voice forced.

,,G'night,'' he scooted closer to her, their naked bodies gently pressing to each other. He stroked her belly and then her side until he himself succumbed to dreamful sleep.

* * *

 _A.N.: AND YES I used the names from Noises Off :D Don't judge me ! I was desperate for names :D …and I can say it fits :D :3 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	40. Christmas Eve

_A.N.: Thank you for your answers dolls, I love you, and I will manage it into two fanfictions this one big ;-) and thanks for telling me to keep writing_ _it's lovely to hear from you that you are interested even when it's so long :3 love ya all, enjoy dolls ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Christmas Eve = The **thirtieth** week of pregnancy.

,,Joanne ?'' Robert's voice coming out from the hall and Joanne smiled when she heard him.

,,In the kitchen !'' she echoed.

She was preparing for the evening, since they were spending Christmas with Susan and Peter, Sarah and Harry and now-pregnant-Amy and her Paul. Now Joanne doesn't felt like her Danny wouldn't have any friends, since there were already two another pregnant women from their little Company.

,,You hurried,'' she kissed him ,when he walked to her, holding in one hand his bag with things he just bought.

,,Yes, because I didn't want you to be here alone,'' Robby kissed her plump lips again.

But when he start deepening the kiss, she mumbled to his mouth her protest ,,Bobby, later, I need to finish the pies before I put in the oven the turkey ! Come on…''

But her hands weren't protesting, and that's why Robert's grin get wilder. She ran them around his neck, forcing him lean more down at her, and he eagerly danced with her tongue, his hands gliding her sides nicely.

,,Mmm-fine that was enough _now_ ,'' she smiled breaking the kiss and slowly backing away and to her already third pie.

She had already done Pecan pie and Pumpkin pie, also mashed potatoes, stuffing for turkey, roasted ribs for those who wouldn't eat turkey, and pudding with Christmas cookies. Robert was in town for mostly alcohol and non-alcohol, so he bought Eggnog, Champagne, Apple cider, also he bought Christmas ham and gingerbread because that was the only thing Joanne couldn't manage.

He start pulling everything out of his bag and Joanne's eyes flew across the Eggnog. She sighed disappointedly, watching quickly elsewhere.

Robert noticed, walking to her and hugging her from behind as she stirred ingredients for Apple pie.

,,Do you want a shot with me ?'' he teased.

,,Robert you know fucking-well that I _can't_ so go back to unpacking, and I just-hhh-have to survive it….'' She sighed even more sadly.

,,But Eggnog is not too much alcoholic drink, and doctor said, our Danny is healthy and what more, his body and organs are almost done with forming-so you could have a little shot with me…''

,,Yeah, he is _healthy_ and yes, his organs are almost done with forming….but still there is that 'almost'…''

,,Alright and would you rather to drink with me Hot chocolate, and I put one shot in it, so it'll better disappear in it ?'' Robby chuckled, kissing below her earlobe.

Thinking for a moment, and feeling his kisses on her skin, she breathed with half closed yes ,,Why I always can't _deny_ you ! Actually Hot chocolate would be delicious, I'm a bit cold-''

,,-I'll make fire in the fireplace then,'' he nodded delighted.

,,Great idea. On the fact, how terrible weather is outside, you really came back quickly,'' Joanne smiled, as Robert went into living room, making fire.

 _,,I told you I didn't want you to be here alone…well you were not alone, Fluffy was here, right, but what if they cut off electricity 'cause of snowstorm ?''_

,,Stop scaring me !'' Joanne shouted, but she doesn't seemed to be scared when she was rather laughing.

 _,,I just mean –it's raging out there already for two hours, even before I left, so…I don't suppose anybody of our guests will be here until six. And I wouldn't be surprised if the electricity was cut off…''_

Now she was really a bit scared, putting her prepared pie in the oven, closing it, setting it, and walking to him in their living room ,,Do you think they would do that ?''

,,I don't know, but it's great to have a fireplace, then we won't freeze,'' Robert chuckled.

,,You're seriously scaring me now…it's not funny !'' she crossed her hands above her bump on her light brown cotton sweater.

At that moment flashbulb in the living room went out, and Joanne yelped.

,,Hush-'' Robert calmed her down, quickly standing up and hugging her ,,-Can you see the light coming from the kitchen, it just the bulb, I'll change it !'' he soothed caringly, petting her back.

,,You _twat_! You frightened me with that electricity ! See, you summoned it !'' she pushed with smirk at his shoulder, but he hugged her even tighter, laughing with her.

,,What about your belly, everything alright ?'' Robby stroked her bump.

,,Mhmm, It wasn't so dreadful jump-scare…thank God !'' Joanne smirked at him, kissing his chest. ,,He is calm today, kicking just slightly, and after longer time, but my back hurts,'' she hissed as she felt her lower back aching, this day already for the third time.

,,Be calm, pie is baking, and then just turkey, and everything is done, you can sit now, and after I'll change the bulb, I can give you a massage,'' Robert cupped her cheek, his thumb trailing on her lower lip.

,,You would do that ?'' her eyes sparkled.

,,Yes, and now ,please sit for a minute, you're whole day on your feet !'' Robby guided her to sofa, fire already burning, slowly warming up the room.

Robby brought carefully a chair and new bulb, standing up on chair and Joanne swiftly yelped.

,,Don't fall, Robby !'' standing up as quick as she could, walking to him, catching his calves.

,,I won't fall-'' he chuckled, stretching himself up and changing bulbs.

,, Don't underestimate the situation…'' she gently held his legs, when the light shinned again. Her eyes sliding more down and to his crotch.

She couldn't help herself and leaned forward, kissing _him_ through his pants.

,,Jo ?'' Robby looked at her down as she start rubbing him with her fingers and kissing around his length, hidden in his jeans. And suddenly her fingers tugged his zip swiftly down. ,,Joanne-nn…'' Robert wanted to stop her, but she drew his tip from his shorts, kissing it slowly.

,,Joanne I-'' he breathed as she pulled him out fully, and traversed his length to his head and back, with her slender fingers, Robby's eyes closed.

She was looking up at him with lustful giggle, her lips inching down on his member, he softly groaned with each kiss.

Gliding her tongue up on him to his tip, where she closed her lips and sucked tortuously slow. Her tip flicking of his tip, letting him whimper across their living room.

,,Oh-Joanne, yessss-'' he hissed with pleasure when she took him in her wet mouth, caressing his length and delicately working with his testes.

Pulling back with her head and bobbing down on him again, listening to his own growl, she couldn't held it and moaned around him too, making him growl even louder, and his member certainly harder.

,,What Bobby ? What baby ? You don't like it ?'' she smiled innocently, working him and after each question shortly sucking his sensitive tip.

,,I like it-'' he nodded with chuckle ,,-I love it, Ahhh-I love you,'' he added contentedly growling, and she repeated her moves with her mouth over him several times, before Little Robby start throbbing in her mouth.

,,Will you cum ?'' she muttered, licking down his length to his head. ,,Will you cum for me, Bobby ?'' licking on the other side back up and kissing his tip.

,,Yes-Joanne please- _make me_ cum…'' he pleaded, his eyes searched down for her as her head was down on him again, this time she took him deep in her mouth, playing with his testes, and holding her breath when his tip touched the back of her throat.

,,Ohhhaaah-'' he panted, nearly falling backwards, if she didn't catch him by his thighs.

Slowly pulling her head back, her hands trailing up to his backside and squeezing harshly his firm flesh of his ass.

,,You want me to make you cum ? Make you cum so hard for me ?'' she licked teasingly around his tip, circling him over and over and over and over.

,,Ahhh-fuck Jo !'' he groaned, looking down at her as she worked his length and he spilled himself on her lips, and then to her mouth fully. She licked her lips, catching _his_ expression, and swallowing his sweet release. Kissing at his tip for the last time, before he quickly climbed down, grabbing her hair with one hand, and around her back with the other, kissing her passionately, she squealed to his mouth.

,,That was for that following massage ?'' he chuckled after breaking their kiss.

,,Aye-maybe…'' she bit her lip.

,,Alright come up with me and I will give you a massage,'' Robby zipped his pants, taking her hand and walking with her to stairs.

,,Bobby I have to make that pie-''

,,-We have time, and pie is baking…come on,'' he smiled at her walking upstairs. Sitting her down on the bed and kissing her, he took off her sweater, revealing her naked tits and belly. ,,Wait here and I'll bring an oil from bathroom !''

Before she could say any protest, he was gone in bathroom, rustling in the drawers.

 _,,Make yourself comfortable…''_

Joanne shrugged, shifting herself on the bed, kneeling and facing headboard jambs, grabbing them lazily.

She heard steps into bedroom and then heard Robby's confused voice ,,Joanne ? Where did you get _this_ ?''

She frowned turning to him, what he meant by _'this'_ and then she saw.

,,Ohh-where you looked for that oil ? _This_ was very well hidden !'' she gasped, as she saw Robby holding, not the smallest vibrator in purple color, which was seriously vibrating at the moment.

,,How long do you have it, that I haven't found it yet ?'' he chuckled.

,,Switch it off-you're… _discharging_ the battery…'' she uttered, slightly blushed.

,,I asked you _something_?'' he smirked crossing his hands on his chest after switching it off.

,,Fine-If you insist ! Remember Bachelor Party ? How you were in town with boys, you didn't tell me what you were doing, and I didn't tell you what _we_ were doing in here…. Okay ?''

,,That's explaining a lot…so you had a nice evening with girls ?''

,,NO ! Noo-no you misunderstood….I get _that_ as a present from them ! And to be honest, I haven't tried it yet…''

,,And what about try it ?'' he grinned wildly.

,,Robert !'' she gasped ,,you're really horny pervert…'' she kissed him as he sat beside her. ,,But _mine_ horny pervert, I love you,'' Joanne smiled, kissing him again.

,,Great, than we can try it,'' he leaned forward but she stopped him with her palm.

,,But not _now_ -''

,,-When ?''

,,When I'm not _pregnant_ !'' she swallowed thickly, quickly.

,,Alright,'' he said in the prove of respect ,standing again and walking back into bathroom.

,,And put it where it was please…'' she shouted at him.

 _,,Of course, to better find it next time…''_

He brought the oil, spreading it across her lower back and start slowly working her sore flesh with strong strokes of his fingers on her, making her moan from relief of pain.

Supporting her body with her hands against the jambs, she let him completely caress her back, inch after inch, and he made her perfectly relax, and free her back muscles.

Leaning to her, he whispered to her hair, that was covering her ear ,,Turn back now.''

She nodded, turning as he told her, supporting her back against the jambs now, and Robby trailed his hands across her belly, her head lolling back against the headboard.

,,Hi Dan. It's daddy, and daddy is here for you and for mommy. He'll always be, Danny. Mommy need more rest now, she's working so hard…and she wants for you only the best. I want too,'' he spoke with her belly, as he kept on stroking and caressing her lovingly.

She stroked up his arms, as she felt Danny less and less kicking.

 _He's making him asleep…_

,,You're making him asleep…keep going !'' she nodded with smile.

,,Daddy can't wait for you. You'll be _perfect_. You'll have mommy's charm and my intuition, and when you're bigger, I'll show you New York, and we'll go fishing, and you will be watching over _chicks_ with me-''

,,Eh-ehm…I am still here !'' Joanne smirked pursing her lips.

,,Daddy is overdoing you know, you won't be _such_ boy, you'll be _good_ boy, and also clever, and skillful…maybe if you try, then you'll be _skillful_ as _daddy_ is-'' she winked at Robert and he grinned, stroking in circles.

,,And witty after mommy…''

,,And we will love you,'' she leaned to Robby for kiss.

,,Forever,'' Robby willingly kissed her, holding her bump lightly.

His arms wrapped around her, forcing her down on mattress.

,,Mmm-Bobby-guests-'' she mumbled hardly against his soft warm lips.

,,We have time…'' he kissed down her throat and to her breasts.

,,Ahh yes-'' she moaned, pressing his mouth against her firm, plump rosy bud when he teasingly flicked over it.

Closing his lips and sucking softly, she moaned harder, her head falling down on mattress. He hummed at the taste of her 'first milk' kissing to her other breast and then suckling again.

,,Mhhh-'' whimpering and her legs writhing beneath him.

Robert smiled at her, her brownies sparkled. His fingertips trailed up and down again, hooking behind the hem of her loosen pants, and her panties, and he slowly tugged them down, lifting her buttock to get it from below her, and down around her thighs, caressing her hot skin. Never stopping kissing her neck.

,,You're not _cold_ anymore ?'' he smirked knowing.

,,Not with you-'' she said breathlessly, her eyes deliriously fluttering, closing by themselves. Joanne's fingers twitched when his kisses dipped lower, as he tugged her clothes off her. His palms fondling up her smooth skin, around her knees, gently spreading them. Robby landed them crouched on each side of his head, before he leaned down at her, Joanne's eyes closed until he kissed her exactly _there_ , where she right now certainly wasn't _cold_.

Gasping ,,Robby !'' her fingers barely touching his hair. He flicked his tongue, when he found her clit, over the swollen bud, coaxing soft whimpers from her. Sliding down on her slit, she expelled breath, searching for words ,,P-pl-please, do wh-what you did la-last time…'' her head tossing back again helplessly.

He grinned against her tender flesh, remembering and very very slowly and teasingly sticking his tongue inside her as deep as he could. Swirling his soft, wet, _skillful_ tongue inside her, forcing a mewl from her.

,,Fuck-thaaaaat-i-Ihhh-is great ! Like-like tha-ah-at !'' her moans interrupting with her own gasps for air.

Moving his tongue inside her back and forth, touching her spongy walls and closing his lips around her cunny, he sucked hardly.

,,Shi-iiiit Robby ! You're amazing-ahhh -shit-perfect ! Ah-ah-ahyes ! Yes-yes-yes-yes-yes-'' nodding, gritting her last words trough her teeth, as he was pushing her closer to her climax, and she squealed desperately when he trailed teasingly with his upper lip around her clit. Climaxing, her mouth opened fully with a loud moan more like desperate yell, and Robby sucked her juices away.

,,Fuck- I don't know how you're doing _this_ , but it's _fantastic,_ kiddo…'' she panted, stroking his hair, and smiling when he moved above her.

,,I didn't know I'm so good in eating your cunny-''

,,-Yes you are-kiss me Robby,'' she tugged him down fistful of his shirt.

Smiling to her mouth, his tongue danced with hers again, making her moan in response, whimpering to his mouth when he fleetingly moved his fingers across her breasts, landing on her hips.

,,Mmmm-touch me, kiss me…take me…play with me-'' she begged him desperately, movig his hands back to her breasts before unzipping his pants and shoving them down when he folowed her lead and grabbed now fistful of her bosom, gliding his tongue over her bottom lip.

,,I'll play with you after six weeks from delivery…now I want to give you the necessary dose of _pleasure and satisfaction_ and _relax_ that you really need, love,'' he kissed along her jaw line, when she worked his erected member, and wanted to guide him inside her.

,,No-no-no-'' he took his member from her hand, listening to her growl of disagree. ,,Doctor said you shouldn't be lying on your back,'' Robert explained making her even more anxious.

,,Come on, now you're coming up with what doctor said ?'' she took him gently again, but he held _himself_ back again.

,,Yes, that's causing that your backpain !'' he kissed from her nose up to her forehead.

,,Hhh-fine, how shall I move then, daddy ?'' she smirked heavily, her nails brushing up under his shirt.

Robert narrowed himself, and to her delight took his shirt and his pants off.

,,Uuu-'' she hummed, gazing at his muscles on his front. They weren't too big, but not even too small to not be visible. They were perfect. He was perfect. And he was all hers...only hers...and now of course even Danny's.

,,Turn to your side,'' he ordered to her, with his cute smile.

,,Fine….help me,'' she nodded, and Robby shifted with her to one side, taking up her leg, holding her thigh, his grip quite strong, but very careful.

But before he could reach down for Little Robby, her fingers were wrapped around him again, shoving him inside her with lustful groan of hers.

,,Yes….'' She pressed gently at the rest of his length that wasn't inside her, reaching down to his testes, and guiding his full length up inside her.

,,Ahhh-love,'' he panted closing his eyes, pressing his chest to her back, and his hips start eagerly bucking upward, every thrust going deeper and deeper.

Doctor told them, sex is normal, healthy, helping couple to connect together more before labor, and for future care of their baby, and it's also relaxing and it flushes out the _right hormones_. So they were completely calm about it, they just had to be careful, very careful, especially as they were inching to due date which was first week of February.

Robert's hand trailed up her bump and to her left breast, tenderly squeezing it, she grabbed his hand, pressing at it against her breast as approval she likes it, moaning deep in her throat.

She just let her leg rest on his forearm, as his hips were doing the rest, and his length thrusting into her, he was so hard, and she could say, she was _as wet_ for him…

,,Ohhh-Bobby,'' she bit her lip when her head fell down onto pillow, he saw her.

He remembered on phrase he once heard.

 **If you make woman biting her lip, whatever you're doing, you're doing it damn great !**

,,Do you like this ?'' he whispered hotly to her ear, looking at the picture in front of him, her hand still pressing his to work on her breast, her breath increasing as her whimpers, her eyes squeezed, and cunny so tight and wet, making him wilder.

,,Ahhh-much-'' she gasped when he rocked their bodies powerfully up, his tip touching that delicious spot. ,,Ohhh-do it again-Bobby-do it again !'' Joanne begged him whispering her cries into their empty bedroom.

Robby chuckled and with much delight her repeated his moves twice, getting closer to his peak.

,,I need you all around me,'' he breathed against her blushed cheek, she just briefly nodded, feeling the same need.

,,Come up,'' he stayed inside her, moving on his knees and gently taking her hips with his. She crawled to her hands, quickly pushing up, to not squeeze her belly, and supporting her upper body against the jambs.

,,Yes, Robert ! Yes ! Go-Ohh-sh !'' she moaned when he plunged into her fluently deeper.

Her hair at large hanging on her bare back. Robby smoothed up his palms on her back with lustful sigh, she groaned, bucking her hips back to meet him thrust to thrust.

,,Ahh Joanne-my Kittty,'' he whimpered, his body slightly shivering, when he gently grabbed her hair in one big ponytail, and she lolled her head slightly back like an _invitation_ for him, moaning louder and louder as a response to his smooth moves of his hard, pulsating cock , rubbing her inner walls and now even her g-spot.

,,Yes, take m-me Rob-Rob….Robby ! Ahh-baby !'' she squeezed the jambs at the feeling of upcoming hot-white pleasure fighting through her body.

,,Ohh Joanne-you're _amazing_ ,'' he growled with delight, thrusting still, and kissing up her back, holding her hair, like he really tamed her…saddled her. ,,Tight, and wet…and sexy…and great, Ahhh-I'm gonna cum _for you_ once more-''

,,-Yes Robert I'm gonna –ah –ah –ah my God- cumming ! _Cumming_ ! Love I'm-mmmm-shit-fuck !'' Gasping at the end when his throbbing shaft teased the right path inside her. Her orgasm making her body tremble with excitement. With loud growl of hers, she leaked around him, squeezing his still moving length.

,,Joanne…..'' he grunted, spilling inside her, kissing her when she turned her face to him, her hand reaching to his hair, tangling in it.

,,Mmm-Robby-your cum is always so _warm_ and so-so fucking - _gooey_ ….''she hummed, when he pulled out letting her lie down on their bed, laying himself beside her, panting slightly.

,,And that was a compliment or-'' he chuckled, easing his breath.

,,-Fuck-yeah,'' she nodded swiftly, calming down from her peak.

,,And you always sound so sexy. And your cunny is just delicious. I love you...all of you...all about you, all that you're giving me…'' he kissed her neck, down to her breasts, and continuing to her belly.

,,I love ya, Bobby,'' patting his hair, she smiled at the sweet things he was telling her. She could always melt for him, and now not only from his touch, but even from his voice and everything that he said.

One kiss on her bellybutton and he stroked her belly clockwise, looking at her satisfied expression.

* * *

,,So you want normal labor, no ceasarian section, no waterpool, no home, just hospital-'' Amy start asking after dinner and drinking Hot chocolate.

,,-I don't want to experiment with _my baby_ , neither with _my body_ , so everything by natural way…'' Joanne explained, sipping from her mug.

,,That's nice, me too. I don't want any complications,'' Susan nodded with smile.

,,Exactly !'' Joanne pointed her finger.

,,What about diets girls ?'' Paul asked now, since he wanted a boy of course, and wanted to inconspicuously manage for Amy special eating.

,,Well I'm eating _a lot_ and I don't give a damn…and I'm eating almost everything that my body's crying for at the moment. How was the turkey by the way ?'' she couldn't help herself and ask as a good 'housewife'.

,,Great Joanne,'' Harry smiled, cheering with his glass of bourbon.

,,Harry-'' Sarah started, but Joanne stick up for Harry.

,,Let him it's just one glass…thank you Harry,'' smiling at him.

,,Delicious,'' Amy smiled a bit sleepy.

,,Thanks,'' Joanne smiled as the other just nodded.

,,And wh-aaat-about drinking and smoking, well I don't smoke but I drink sometimes,'' Amy yawned, continuing in asking.

,,In small measure yes, but don't overdo,'' Susan admitted, stroking her belly.

She was expecting a girl and they already had a name for her too. And Joanne was thrilled of her own pregnancy, of course, and thrilled that they will have a boy, but she just couldn't keep herself from envying slightly Susan and Peter's little Mia.

,,And what about having sex ?'' Amy narrowed her brows inquiringly.

,,Well, we're not having sex with Peter during pregnancy last two months,'' Susan shrugged looking at Joanne as the others. And then to Robert, who was sitting next to her.

She looked at Robby, a nasty smile tugging at her corners.

,,Well I think-'' she started, her eyes only on Robert's crystal blue ones ,,-that _we_ will _fuck_ until we can…'' and he kissed her in approval.

* * *

 _A.N.: SO thank you all for support and liking my story, I'm loving writing it, and I'm writing it because I love it, and for you dolls, love ya ! Aaaand by the way YOU CAN VOTE in poll even when you don't have profile, so even guests can vote ! W_ _ith love and kisses ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


	41. New Year

_A.N.: I couldn't help myself, but write this :3 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

 _You are so beautiful to me_

 _You are so beautiful to me_

 _Can't you see_

 _You're everything I hoped for_

 _You're everything I need_

 _You are so beautiful to me_

 _-Joe Cocker – You Are So Beautiful_

* * *

January 1st – Monday – 31. Week of pregnancy – Morning…

After celebration in their house, with only two of them, they fell asleep quite soon after midnight, because of exhaustion after whole day.

Robby puffed, his lids moving from disappearing dream. Then he saw a bright light of the new day, and suddenly could perfectly hear Joanne breath and Fluffy's purring in her lair.

His eyes searched for his beloved, and he found her smile first. With still closed eyes, slight but visible smile, her body resting, her breathing eased in her sleep.

Oh how he loved mornings like _this_. To see her happy when she was dreaming. Robert was usually wondering of what is she dreaming, if she is. He always loved to stroke her belly, or just caress her arm or her gently heaving bosom. Not some sexually, but pleasantly, to feel her. To feel, she was really there. An approve , that all of that, what happened past several months, wasn't _dream_. Caressing her to let _her feel_ his care and love, and to let her know he was _there_ for her too. And for their Danny.

Yes usually he was gawking at her with that endearing grin, and with sparkle in his look. Yes he wanted her so much and so often, but she wanted him too. Since they were together from their first night in his apartment, when he forced her to admit her feelings, something between them happened, and it wasn't just sex…

It was something much more stronger. Much more stronger desire for both of them. Desire of love to each other, which they cannot get from anybody else, unless they talked _to each other._ Unless they found out and let everything go with the flow, to guide them exactly where they were now.

Lying in bed, in _their_ house, husband and wife, and with another little _bundle of happiness and love_ on the way.

 **Ohh….she's so beautiful…..why I was so stupid and didn't tell her sooner….Larry is fine-but idiot. She deserved much better than him…Well I don't know, if she won it when she chose me…but she chose me-and we are together….whou man ! We're together for nearly 10 months….well it's not much in compare with others, but just as Joanne says 'we're not like everybody else…who are else ?'….I love her so much…..**

His arm was petting lightly her belly, then her both arms, eyeing her during his philosophic moment in his mind. Then caressing the swell of her both breasts, and her shoulders.

She was so hot. Not mean hot, like sexy…yes she was too…but her skin was burning under his touch. Thinking for a moment if she's got fever, but she realized it might be normal as doctor said, due to her hormones.

But that burning was surprisingly pleasant for him. Hesitating for an agonizing moment, his body scooted closer to her, and he leaned his head slowly down to her shoulder, inching closer until his soft, warm lips touched her _burning_ skin.

Such a joy blazed trough him during that long and tender contact. Five minutes ago he didn't want to wake her, but now he wanted to, just for her to feel his kisses, to feel their fleeting contact, to see how she _blazed_ him.

But not to wake her….hurriedly, greedily, or…or so sexually….but only _sensually_ …

He pressed another light kiss on her collarbone and she breathed easily. His next kiss landed on her pulse point, followed with another breath. His hands were trailing on her bump, caressing. Another kiss, this time on swell of her breast, her lids moved.

Maybe he intervened into her dream…

But he didn't said any word to her, neither made any noise, just taking breath after each kiss.

Kissing between her breasts a small trail straightly up her torso, and to the crook of her neck.

And then she breathed, her smile getting wider, and her eyes hardly tried to open, but daylight was too bright for her at the moment.

But it was enough for Robert, knowing that she feels his kisses, and caresses. But then he wanted to see her sparkling chocolate brown eyes. Those perfect brown orbs, every time he looked in them he felt safe, even if she by her own was scared at the moment.

If anybody made those eyes crying, no matter if for or without reason, if anybody hurt his beloved, little fragile Kitty, he could kill and he was certain of it.

One more kiss on her cheek this time, and he waited for her lids fluttering to open.

And then…there she was…in her full beauty.

Her smooth skin, her curly hair, her Italian nose, her plump pink lips, and her sparkling chocolate eyes. She lifted her palm to his cheek, smiling at him, her fingers cupped him and brought him down to her lips now.

And Robert gladly descended down on her, his lips meeting hers in loving kiss. It lasted so long, like an eternity, but even slightest backing away could feel like several eternities, so Robert's kiss lasted as long as I was pleasant for both…and Joanne doesn't seem to break it.

Reversely, she deepened their loving kiss into passionate one, satisfying both of them.

When he finally broke the kiss to let her take a breath, he was staring down at her, smiling happily.

,,Such a beautiful morning,'' she sighed, her slender fingers still stroking his cheek lightly.

,,Yes, a very beautiful morning Joanne,'' he leaned for a kiss once more, his palm trailing still across her bump.

,,Mmm-what have I done, I'm receiving so much _attention_ ?'' she giggled, looking into his crystal blue eyes, that were like an ocean for her, and she gladly time after time let herself drown in it.

,,Can't I make for my _beautiful wife_ a _beautiful morning_ , just. Like. That. ?'' Robert smiled leaning down and kissing with his last words, slowly her heaving chest.

,,Hmmm-both for the New Year, and for the whole year, do you know this quote ?'' she purred, kissing his blond hair.

,,Much better than…'' he kissed above her heart, and then one more kiss on the middle of her belly. Getting an idea, and as he was in great mood, he start humming…

,, Such joy and happiness you bring

Such joy and happiness you bring

Like a dream

A guiding light that shines in the night

Heavens gift to me

You are so beautiful to me….'' He looked in her eyes again, which were filled with tears.

A sudden fear took over him, he didn't even know from what.

,,Have I said something bad ? What's wrong ? Tell me…'' he wiped them away when they slid down her cheeks.

But then a smile spread on her face, and with a forced voice she said ,,I'm not certain if I am a _gift_ …''

,,Joanne, you're the most beautiful gift I could ever get. Carrying our baby, caring for me, loving me-''

,,-Robert…you know I love you,'' she smiled more.

,,I know-and I love you back.''

,,You think I'm beautiful, even when I AM a big ball ?'' she laughed, but still it was a question.

,,I do…my big beautiful ball,'' he repaid her with his laugher, kissing her forehead.

Sighing, she petted his head, when he let it rest on her left breast.

,,Were you dreaming ?''

,,What ?''

,,I asked if you were dreaming ? Always when I look at you, you start smiling from the sleep, like you knew I'm looking at you…'' his fingers drawing patterns on her bump.

,,Yes, I was actually dreaming…''

,,Of what ?'' he insisted, waiting for her answer, turning to see her eyes.

,,Of our first night, in your apartment…when everything changed…things turned in last several months in all the best ways,'' she kissed his forehead.

,,Right,'' he smiled, resting against her soft bosom.

She sighed again.

,,Something's wrong ?''

,,As soon as Danny seems to come, as much it scares me-''

,,-What ? Labor ?''

,,Labor…sanity during first few months as everybody says how it's terrible…..to be careful enough…to be good mother…to raise a child ! To love him enough….''

,,Labor won't last forever, with sanity I'll help you, and I'm sure, you'll be the most careful and good and _loving_ mother that could be. We will raise him together, you're not alone,'' Robert soothed her smiling.

,,And then there is that small dreadful hidden fear of…''

,,Of what, tell me. Tell me and I'll help you with everything,'' Robert waved with his brows.

,,Will we have enough time to be with each other ?'' she bit her lip worriedly, he recognized.

,,We are all the time with each other, love-''

,,-No. I mean…to _be_ with each other…'' she looked under the sheets, shortly, then silencing herself.

Robert smiled, climbing up on her and kissing her passionately once more.

,,We'll always have time to _be_ together,'' he nuzzled his nose against hers, listening to her relieving moan when he kissed her tip.


	42. Labor Pains

_A.N.: Alright I think you all know what's coming by the name of this chapter so_ _it will worth it, it's long, I put everything in it, and I hope you will enjoy it, sending all love to you from me Joanne, Bobby and Danny ;-) ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

 _Someone to crowd you with love,_

 _Someone to force you to care,_

 _Someone to make you come through,_

 _Who'll always be there,_

 _As frightened as you_

 _Of being alive…_

 _Being alive…_

… _Little Danny…_

* * *

Thirty-fourth week of pregnancy.

Joanne was preparing lunch for herself, as Robert wasn't about to arrive until evening, and since last evening they spent together watching on movie 'Look Who's Talking' she didn't tell Robert, but as much as she loved that movie…she was more and more nervous.

Because she was fed up with Christmas carols, she gladly played CD Robert gave her, humming fluently with stereo at tunes of Walking On Sunshine, Joanne was finally a bit relaxing in last past days.

She was getting more and more tired, also rigid and time after time she also during week felt slight contractions, which her doctor called ''Messengers''. She knew, her body was preparing for labor, and it was always good, because they were slight, and lasting just few seconds, two or three days per week.

But now it was _different._

Joanne reached for her glass, on the kitchen counter, brining her water to her lips, but suddenly a strong painful strike pierced her lower back, spreading around her bump and landing inside her belly.

Forced to scream from pain, she wasn't controlling her hand for a moment and glass fell fastly to the floor, breaking into lot of small sharp pieces of glass, water splashed across her counters and her feet.

Yes, she broke glass many times…at home or in the club. It was enough when somebody upset her, or said her something offending, and whole furniture was flying across the room.

But not now…now she broke glass because of _pain_ …

With a loud whimper from shock, she clutched her palm to her back as the other held her bump.

 _No…no-no-no Danny, not yet…we're about two or three weeks till due date, not now….and not now when daddy's not here !_

Desperately thinking after pain subsided. She slowly took a deep long breath.

Waiting for a moment, if it was or wasn't labor pain.

,,Good, good baby boy,'' she sighed stroking her belly, as she calmed down herself.

 _If this was one of Messengers…than it was the strongest one yet…_

* * *

Slowly walking out of shower, drying herself and wrapping her body into terry bathrobe, she heard keys rustling in doors. She released her hair from bun she had on her head, since she didn't want to wash her hair yet.

,,Robby ?''

 _,,Hi love, how are you ?''_

,,Good, you have dinner in the kitchen !'' she noted, before she quickly grabbed her abdomen again, feeling the exact pain for the fourth time today. She held the basin with her other hand, hissing in pain and breathing as they practiced on yoga and in hospital on course.

As pain recede again, slowly, but surely, she took a deep breath and stepped out of bathroom, and slowly walked downstairs.

,,You were listening to my CD ?'' Robert smiled at her, greeting her, when he took of his suit, and kicked off his shoes to feel free at home.

,,I've had enough of Christmas carols, so I played few songs,'' she smiled at him, when he walked to her and helped her down from stairs. ,,Bobby, I'm not a child, I can walk downstairs by myself,'' smirking at him, but still she took his hand.

,,I know, but I want to help you anytime. How was your day ?'' kissing her forehead asking.

,,Emm-good-good, it was fine…good-''

,,-You say 'good' one more time and I'll doubt it….'' He gave her suspicious look, when she tried to _not tell him_ about her pains.

,,I was fine Robert,'' she nodded giggling and pressing a kiss on his cheek. ,,You need to eat something, your dinner is in the kitchen…I need to...lie down for a minute or so, or to sit…'' she forced normal smile as tingling in the middle of her spine was announcing upcoming pain.

,,Alright, I'll come to you in the living room,'' he kissed her on her temple, she haven't even noticed, only paying attention to what he just said and to pain as she suspected.

Gritting her teeth, and inhaling sharply to force her voice out inconspicuously ,,no stay in the dining room, you know I hate vacuuming the floor…'' she tried to make some reasonable accuse for him to stay where he was, to not watch her stronger pains, when he was standing already in the kitchen.

 _It has to be false labor….it has to ! Yes, thirty fourth week of pregnancy is just slight immaturity of baby, but still…_

 _,,As you wish, love,''_ Robert's voice calming her down as pain slowly disappeared again, and she could slowly walk into living room and sit down on the sofa.

Rather lying herself, and closing her eyes, her drowsiness took over and as she heard coming from stereo 'Let My Love Open The Door'...smiling she fell asleep.

* * *

,,Joanne ?'' she heard Robby's voice, smiling, forcing her eyes open, adjusting on the darkness of the room.

,,I took a nap ?'' she mumbled, looking around her to find Robby's eyes.

,,Yeah, it's already half past eleven-''

,,-It's _what_?''

,,Shh-shh-no worry, come. We'll help you to bed,'' he smiled, leaning down and kissing lovingly her forehead, helping her sit up.

,,No I-''

,,-Bed is softer.''

,,Yes, but I-''

,,-You were planning to do something _else_?''

,,Actually I wanted to clean Fluffy's toilet, and-''

,,Done,'' he nodded, helping her up on her feet, as she was surely waking entirely up.

,,And to wash the dishes-''

,,Mhmm-done,'' Robby chuckled, petting her arm, and slowly walking with her to stairs.

,,And-and to-''

,,-To iron my shirt for tomorrow ?''

,,Right…'' she looked at him surprised.

,,Yes, everything is done. Come on you're working too much, and you should only rest and sleep now, come, we're going to bed,'' Robert slightly laughed, circling her waist with his arm and walking upstairs.

,,Don't tell me, you were working hard in work and then you came home and...were working hard _again_ ?'' she protested.

,,I wasn't…this wasn't any hard work for me, and you need rest, I would do anything to make you relax now, I could see you frowned in your sleep…I wanted to see you happy, so I let you sleep.''

They entered their bedroom, and Robert slowly sat her down on bed, looking at her shocked expression.

Taking her nightgown and fluffy socks, and kneeling in front of her.

Without any words he raised her foot, putting on her fluffy sock. She was watching him dreamily.

,,What ? Are you looking at my _charisma_ ?'' he chuckled, putting on her other sock.

,,Maybe, kiddo…maybe !''

,,I just don't want you to be cold at night-''

,,-You're so caring…so you will dress me ?'' she tugged at the sashes on her terry bathrobe, revealing her naked abdomen, trailing her fingers up on her skin, across the stretch marks, and up to her naked breasts.

,,Yes, give me your bathrobe,'' he stood up, smiling, but meaning it seriously.

She gave him her bathrobe, waiting for him to lean down and kiss her neck or at least her breasts or do something, say anything.

No.

He took her nightgown ordering softly ,,raise your hands…''

Her lips slightly parting.

,,But Bobby, I thought…you might-'' she reached for his hands, dropping her nightie, and guiding them to her abdomen.

,,Not tonight Joanne,'' he smiled leaning down.

 _At least a…kiss-_

He kissed her hair, grabbing her nightgown from the floor.

But she didn't want to give up, capturing his hips in her grip, and leaning teasingly to his lap, kissing all over.

,,Joanne…I said not tonight,'' his eyes closed and his voice thick.

,,What's _wrong_ Bobby ? Little Robby seems to be _active_ …'' she smiled, but he took her hands and helped her into her nightgown instead.

She swallowed.

 _Finished…I'm not attractive anymore for him. He just wanted that sexy, sassy, pliant Joanne, to let her marry him and to become pregnant, to give him a son, subsuming her with 'love' and 'sweet talks' just to…_

,,Robert why didn't you tell me right away ?'' she cried, when he climbed on his side of the bed, after he helped her shifted her body better on bed, her back pressing against the headboard.

,,Tell you…what ?'' he was confusedly looking at her, as he was turned to her, watching her.

,,That I do not _attract_ you anymore !'' she whimpered, wanting to turn on the other side, but it was fucking hard in her position, and by her own.

,,You what ? When did you get such _thought_ ?'' he gasped, looking at her with shock.

,,Oh don't play a theatre with me in here…you know what I'm talking about…you don't want me and I can see it ! Last past days, you're so caring, but when we get to _make something_ you always change the topic or you say 'not tonight'…''

,,That's not _true_ -''

,,-Don't you dare to increase your voice at me Robert ! What the hell is wrong with you…or with me that you don't want me ? Ohhhh-I know-Is that Sadie ?! Right !''

,,JOANNE ?! No !'' he defended himself, but she bravely continued.

,,Then tell me what's wrong ?! Is it my pregnancy ? Is it, that I'm big and fat and getting old ?''

,,Stop telling **nonsense** !'' he reached to pet her arm.

,,I'm telling _nonsense_?! Then you're saying I'm stupid ?'' she wrenched from his reach.

,,No, stop this please, I love you-''

,,-Then what's wrong ?'' she cried harder now.

,,Nothing !'' he scooted closet to her.

,,Don't touch me….if you don't want me, then I don't want you too…''

,,I didn't want to offend you ! I love you Joanne I just-''

,,-Don't want me…'' she said lowly, turning her head away.

 **Hormones…**

,,Yes I want you-'' he breathed, his voice thick again with desire.

,,-Liar !'' she just scolded back.

 **This is gonna be hard…**

,,I'm not lying to you, I would never and you _know_ it !''

Yes she knew it…but she was upset now…and she wanted to repay to him, by staying cold.

,,Don't touch me…maybe tomorrow if I change _my mind._ Tonight stay on your side…'' not looking at him, she put her both hands on her belly.

His eyes flew over her body, descending on her abdomen.

,,Alright-'' _he admitted it ? Or what-_ ,,-Can I just say goodnight to our little _bunch of love_ ?''

,,Of course…'' she waved with one her hand, still not looking at him, letting him to scoot to her belly.

,,Hi Danny, it's daddy…I wanted to say _good night_ -'' he kissed her trough her nightie ,,-and be sure daddy _loves you_ …daddy _loves mommy_ too…and she loves you too…'' and he start melting her, but she hardly tried to stay cold. ,,She's just last days a bit _moody_. Daddy _loves mommy so much_ …he _wants her so much_ …'' he kissed her through her nightgown again, drawing silent whimper out of her. ,,He _wants her so_ much, he's so _horny_ , and so _hard_ for her, that he could _scrape the barracks with him…''_

Joanne couldn't stand it and giggled, her eyes pinned at their bedroom doors.

 **She caught up…**

,,He could even _masturbate from sleep…''_ he kissed all over her abdomen.

Another slight giggle from her.

,,He could-''

,,Okay, I think that's enough for _good night_ , Robby-'' she said briefly, shaking it off herself, and trying to shoo him to his side.

 **She's calling me Robby again…fight averted…**

But he ignored her palm, that was trying to push him away. Instead he kissed up the back of her hand, and up her wrist and to her forearm.

,,Robby I think I said it clearly, I-''

,,-Shhh,'' he rolled himself to straddle her, continuing in spreading kisses up her arm and to her shoulder.

,,N-hhh-'' a breath escaping her, her eyes fluttering when he get to her spot on her neck. ,,Jesus, is there something that can _stop you_?'' she smirked, not able to push him and inch away as she was also much horny, she wanted to feel him, but still was enough upset.

,,Only if you say you love me…''

,,And do _you ?_ '' she repaid, her eyes closing deliriously as he sucked on her spot, moaning deep in her throat.

,,Oh yes…yes of course I do…I do love myself, but what about you ? Do you love me ?'' he chuckled, making her laugh completely now.

She realized she married seriously the right man. Sexual vibrant, loving and caring, and even when she sometimes came back to brief bitterness, he could turn her back into normal, by making her laugh.

,,Robby-God stop-'' she giggled when he tickled down her sides and to her outer thighs, lightly with his fingertips, still kissing her neck.

,,Or what ?'' he taunted.

,,Okay, I love you…and I know you want me, but you started !''

,,I started ? I just wanted to let you rest, when your labor is nearing…''

 _Well that didn't helped me very much right now…_

,,But-''

,,Butt ? What about your _butt_?'' he chuckled, petting up and down her hips.

,,Robert stop it finally,'' Joanne laughed hardly.

,,C'mon I'm just making _ass_ from you !'' he kept on joking.

,,You asshole would you st-''

,,See…you're the one still talking about _ass_ ,'' he bit playfully into her neck.

,,Ahh-Robby,'' she moaned at that moment, pressing him against her skin.

,,And now you don't want me to stop, right ?'' he chuckled, teasing with his tongue up her skin to her earlobe.

,,No, keep going, please….I want you…I want you so much. I want to enjoy you, until I can, before six weeks after pregnancy force us to-not _be together_ ,'' she panted, as his warm lips, start nibbling at her earlobe, making her whimper at the end of her sentence.

,,Alright, I'm all yours tonight…'' he finally nodded to her delight, making her gasp when he bit at her spot once again.

,,Love-'' she moaned, when his kisses dipper lower on her nightie to her bump, and then slowly, fluently to her thighs.

Robert now slowly shifted himself between her legs, gently spreading them, and kissing up her inner thighs.

He kissed upright, and higher, and higher…his warm lips, reaching her splayed cunny, pressing one big kiss on her.

,,Ohhhhh-'' she breathed loudly, her eyes closed, and her head tossing back.

He kissed down on her several times, before he start slowly rubbing her wet slit with his fingertips, making Joanne bravely whimper.

,,Rob-Robby….ohhh-love….oh-yes !'' she was whimpering louder and louder, her eyes closed, and pleasure was slowly gathering in her core.

A then it happened again. Sudden tingling in her lower back, becoming sharper, stronger, and then pain flowing around her belly.

,,Ahhh !'' he thrusted at that moment two fingers inside her wet heat.

He recognized her moan different than usually…

,,Something happened ? Have I pushed too hard ?''

,,Nnnn-keep going, please,'' she nodded as if everything was fine.

She won't let _false labor_ ruin her night with Bobby, since he agreed with making love finally.

Pain subsided and she felt ease, and relief, burring her lower back into soft mattress beneath her. She smiled at confused Robert.

,,I found a some shard in the kitchen…really _nothing_ happened today ?''

 _Shit, I have forgotten some piece on the floor…_

,,Well I just broke one glass, nothing really _important_ …please baby,'' she moaned when he was moving his fingers inside her very slowly, and very carefully.

,,You broke glass ? Somebody upset you ?'' he smirked slightly, kissing over her bump.

,,No-not at all…'' she held her breath when another strike hit her back and landed inside her bump.

,,Are you alright ?'' he was worriedly confused and was about to withdraw his fingers from her, but she pressed his hand between her thighs desperately with her normal loud whimper.

Mewling in protest ,,No-no-don't worry, I am-it is-mhmmm,'' nodding despite the pain.

,,Are you sure ?''

,,YES !'' she lolled her head back, when his fingers stroked forward faster.

,,Alright,'' he smiled, going down on her, and start licking her clit over and over. Flicking his tip over her swollen bud, before he closed his lips around it and sucked teasingly, causing loud, true moans from her as she was _relieved_ once again, slowly diving herself in growing arousal, and her close climax.

,,Ahhh-yes, oh-fuck…just _there_ Bobby…Ahmmm-'' she bit her lip, mewling and writhing with her toes around him. His grip on her thigh was getting tighter as she wanted to close them.

His fingers perfectly thrusting in and out of her again, and again, and again…she could feel herself on the brink but then-!

,,Ohh-Ro-Ro-ROB-BY !'' she quickly grabbed his hair tugging him up, because _this strike_ was the strongest one yet and she felt it landing this time in her lower stomach.

Looking into her eyes, his fingers still inside her, immediately getting more wet as she leaked out in large…

,,You came sooner this time,'' he smiled, withdrawing carefully his fingers and leaning for a kiss, but she wildly shook with her head.

,,N-mm…''

,,It wasn't-''

,,N-mm…''

,,Then it was-''

,,-My water,'' she whimpered nodding her eyes squeezed.

,,Oh my God ! Jo !'' he nearly yelled excitedly, kissing her hurriedly, and like a flash hit him, he stood up. ,,Where is your hospital bag ?''

,,My ward-wardrobe…'' she swallowed, trying to breathe, because now that pain was strong and lasted longer than few seconds.

,,Come up, I'll help you to dress up and you will go slowly to the car, okay ?''

,,Mmm-mmhmm-'' nodding and whimpering at once, she now _willingly_ took his hands and his help to sit up. He start dressing her up, kissing all over her bump.

,,I love you, I love you both,'' he was mumbling to her belly.

,,It's lovely to hear it, but it's _unfortunately_ not helping…'' she uttered, gritting her teeth when another strike hit her back.

,,Our Danny is coming !'' he was smiling at her bump like he didn't even listened to her.

Her eyes rolled up to their ceiling.

After he dressed her to her loosen skirt and her blouse, he helped her to stand up, and reminded.

,,Remember to breathe hunny, as we practiced…''

Joanne nodded turning to doors and start with her mantra ,,Hoo-hoo –hee-hee –hoo-hoo-''

Walking downstairs, meanwhile Robert harshly dressed himself and took her hospital bag, catching her downstairs and immediately supporting her body with his arm, wrapped below her armpit, his palm landing on her back.

,,I love you…you'll make it my beautiful !'' he soothed, making her smile at least, even when she was in pain every four minutes. Or so…she rather wasn't counting…yet.

She sat on the back seat, to have better position and comfort with her abdomen, Robert put her bag into trunk and in few moments they were on their way. Robby quickly contacted Joanne's mother about labor, and then calling into hospital.

,,You're doing great, keep breathing, you're perfect,'' Robert soothed after end of his calls.

,,I don't think I am _ready_ for it…'' she shook with her head, holding her belly, and leaning against the seat.

,,How do you mean it ? Of course you are ready for it, you're more ready than you know !''

,,No seriously…I'm not _ready_ for it…I need those two or three weeks to prepare…to calm down or-or-''

,,-Shhh- breathe, of course you're ready. We have a great doctor, and great preparation for it, we were looking forward to _him_ and now all will be well, Jo-''

,,Yeees looking forward to _him_ agreed, but not to this _fucking-painful_ process !'' she yelped as pain washed over her belly.

,,You're strong to make it as we prepared-''

,,-Huuhhh-can't you just speed up ? If I'm certain of _one thing_ right now, that I don't want to deliver in car, but in hospital with _my_ doctor-thank you ! I don't need now 'Driver Miss Daisy' I need 'Fast And Furious' ….'' She puffed harshly, clutching her palm to her belly.

,,As you wish…'' Robert nodded, not able to refuse her, when she was in this _state_ he never experienced from her.

He speeded up, that after few corners Joanne grabbed the seat to steady herself.

,,Alright-back to 'Miss Daisy' ….Robert I didn't know you can drive car such… _fast_ !''

,,Just breathe and let driving at me alright ! How long you were having contractions ?''

,,Actually since this afternoon…that's why you found that broken glass…that was the fi-Ahh-rst-'' she screamed.

God this one was strong.

Few minutes and Robert was helping her out of the car, and as she saw hospital a wave of relief spread across her features for a blissful moment, before another strike could hit her again.

,,Good evening…rather night-I called you several minutes ago…''

,,Right, Mrs. Adler ?''

,,YES !'' she growled trough her teeth as her lower back was in pain.

,,I can see-'' _clever girl !_ ,,- doctor Bernski is here in fifteen minutes-''

,,-Fift-ahhh-fifteen minutes ?!''

,,Maybe twenty. Be calm _mommy_ , nurses will take care of you until then. How frequent are your contractions ?'' the main nurse asked politely as she was used to this behavior.

,,Every seven minutes or so…'' Robert answered instead of Joanne.

,,Then I'm sure you won't give birth sooner than few hours,'' she smiled, offering them quickly a wheel chair, and Joanne sat down on her with Robby's help.

,,A-are you sur-sure ?'' she panted, squeezing armrests of the wheel chair.

,,Yes I'm sure-''

,,-So I shall wait like _this_ for hours ? In this p-Aaaah-in ?!''

,,You need to be ready-''

,,Believe-once I'm in the hospital I Am. Ready. '' Joanne growled at nurse in pain.

Robert amazed, seven minutes ago she wasn't ready and wanted to wait for two weeks and suddenly she was ready to give birth even on that damn wheel chair.

,,Alright, Mrs. Adler, we'll take you to your room…'' nurse nodded, still politely, so optimistically like nothing could ruin her day.

* * *

,,I can tell you, our son can chose always _the best moment_ …'' Joanne was breathing as she practiced, sitting on her bed, after almost an hour, when doors opened and she finally saw her doctor.

,,How is it going Joanne, I heard your contractions are still the same, five to seven minutes, right ?''

,,Doctor _he wants_ out…'' she whimpered, her forehead already sweaty and Robert stood beside holding her hand as she squeezed him with every following contraction.

,,Alright, let's check then, how much you're _open_ …'' doctor walked around her bed, and lifting the sheets, and Joanne buried her body back into mattress of hospital bed.

Robert a bit shocked, but he was slowly getting used to it, when he visited Joanne's doctor with her already several times during pregnancy, and somebody else than _him_ was meddling between Joanne's thighs.

,,Joanne, you're doing well, you're already outstretched about six centimeters, now it will go faster-''

,,-Faster, how much ?'' she swallowed, smiling.

,,Two or three hours-''

,,WHAT ?'' Joanne squeaked as pain ripped through her again.

,,When you felt the first contraction ?''

,,Hhheehmm….hoo…about noon…I think it was already past twelve that time…'' she nodded, breathing harshly.

,,So you're in labor already for twelve hours, and you're doing great, but we need your vagina to be outstretched for more than twelve centimeters, and now we've got ?''

,,Six…'' Robert noted to remind he was in the room too.

,,Right, but don't be afraid, as I said, from now on it will be faster,'' doctor nodded smiling. ,,Now please turn to your side, that is the best position to not interrupt anything what's happening _inside_ …now excuse me please I have one more delivery in here, which started a long ago and _she_ is already in second stage of labor…'' and he left.

,,SHIIIIT !'' Joanne bit her lip, chewing it from upcoming contraction. ,,I should have finish that book about pregnancy...I could manage it in one week, and prepare myself !''

,,Turn to your side, I'll help you,'' Robert gave her his hand, and she willingly moved to her side.

,,Six and I need twelve ? That's one more !'' she whimpered.

,,You're a strong girl, you can do it…we were preparing _a lot_ for it...I'm here with you, and for you…okay, just breathe and squeeze my hand,'' Robert was still smiling at her, holding her wet palm from sweat.

,,You're still so smiling, so positive…thank you for being here-''

,,-I thank you for giving me son, for giving _us our Danny_ , our little Daniel,'' Robert brought her palm to his lips, kissing it.

,,Don't be so excited, he's not here yet !''

* * *

Hour and a half later.

,,How is going our brave _primipara_ ?'' doctor walked into room and saw Joanne walking from side to side of her room with Robert.

,,Good, when I'm on my feet it's better, and nurse said it's alright so-''

,,Yes it is. For the fact this is your first child, you're doing _great_ ! So let's check how much you're outstretched now,'' he helped with Robert to sit Joanne on the bed again.

She slightly gasped as he had changed sanitary gloves, and his fingers were cold.

,,Eleven and a half centimeters, alright, we are ready for second stage of labor,'' doctor said with excitement.

,,And that's what ?'' Robert asked dully and Joanne already haven't got strength to tell him.

,,That means, when Joanne reach twelve centimeters, her contractions will be more frequent, stronger and lasting longer-''

,,-Hhhhuhhh,'' Joanne desperately moaned in agony as she heard what will follow.

,,Nothing to fret, even when your delivery is premature, it doesn't mean your boy is unhealthy. Three weeks are not much as if it was six or more…Alright Joanne, you're ready to go into delivery room now-''

,,-Yet ?!'' suddenly she felt not-ready again.

,,Don't worry, you've got a strong husband, he will support you on your way…'' doctor nodded at nurses and they transferred Joanne and Robert into delivery room.

* * *

,,The other _mom_ is having two healthy girls, she is already resting,'' doctor entered the room, and walking to Joanne, who was sitting in birth chair, her feet in stirrups, and her head lolled back with her loud scream of pain. ,,….And I can see, you're ready to give a birth too now…let's check alright,'' doctor quickly nodded.

,,Ye-yeahhh-yes,'' Joanne nodded as Robert hold her hand and kissed her wet forehead.

She could barely feel his kisses after every strong contraction, but she knew he was kissing her, but what she needed the most was to hear his voice, that was assuring her she wasn't _alone_ there, and his hand she could clutch to herself, to feel him beside her.

,,Alright _mommy_ , your baby's head is slightly visible, don't you feel some need to vomit…I mean like your stomach, making a flip ?''

,,Yes-'' Robert nodded not daring to look down, because two minutes ago he saw there blood.

,,I'm quite sure Bobby, he was asking _**me**_ _…''_ Joanne growled, looking back at doctor. Yes she loved Robert, but right now he wasn't much helping her, and she wasn't in mood for answers like _this one_. So she'd rather liked him to be quiet, or to support her with some better phrases.

,,Before several minutes-agggg-hooo-ago, ahh-and just slight need, but it's okay, nurse hoo-told me it's,'' Joanne tried to talk through her ebbing pain.

,,Yes, right, it's mark that your baby is ready to go out…so you know what will follow now ?''

,,Yeeeees-'' her head fell backwards from exhaustion. She was NOW exhausted for Christ's sake, so what about half hour later ! ,,Would you give me some drugs ?!''

,,Epidural, right, then we'll check your blood clotting first-'' doctor nodded at nurse and she gave him some syringe.

,,A-and are you sure love, we were talking about this and you didn't want drugged bab-''

,,Robert, hhh-hold me and **shut up please** …if I could change my place with you I'd do it right. Now. And then I would like to see you- hhhhh-if you would want drugs or. Not. !'' she growled, glaring up at him dangerously.

,,O-of course…'' Robert silenced when he saw doctor looking at him, gesturing to not upset her more than she was.

,,Alright, before we give you epidural, next contraction comes in one minute, Joanne I need you to _push_ when it comes, are you ready for it ?''

,,No-but I have to !'' she nodded determined.

,,Great !'' doctor relieved with cheery smile.

A sharp pain rolling down her spine and ripping into her lower stomach right away after that promised minute. Joanne screamed, her eyes squeezed tightly, her breath almost held, as doctor ordered her to push and she _pushed_.

,,Hoo-hoo –hee-hee –hoo-hoo –hee-hee, shit !'' falling against the chair, she didn't seen him, but she heard him. And doctor almost shouted.

,,Head is on the way, almost OUT ! With the next contraction you'll push just the same as now, alright and we got his head out,'' doctor smiled at her.

,,FUCK-YES !'' she breathed out of her, catching all her strength. ,,And will you give me now that epilepdid-what ?''

,,Epidural, yes,'' doctor talked to nurse and she took another needle and gave Joanne not too big dose of calming drugs.

,,Love you're doing fantastic, I love you-''

,,I love you too Robby…'' she smiled at him deliriously , exhaustedly. ,,When it will work on me ?'' Joanne whimpered desperately.

,,In few minutes, we can meanwhile get ready to another contraction. Breathe, it's here in one and a half minute…just as same as now Joanne-''

,,Okay you can do it,'' Robert encouraged, clutching her hand as her back start arching and another scream fought its was trough her lips.

,,Push !'' doctor ordered.

,,I aaaaaam !'' she squeezed her eyes tightly, a small tears rolling down her cheeks, mingling with her sweat, as her brown curls were already wet.

,,Alright…not enough, with next contraction….but it's on great way,'' doctor smiled.

,,You need to push harder next time,'' Robert smiled, and she knew he meant it all in good, but she couldn't help herself, she was fed up with pain, with doctor looking instantly _inside_ her, with her sweaty body she could not wash and with her _sweetheart_ , who was still. Stick. Inside. Her.

,,Wanna push instead of me ?!'' she smirked looking at him ironically.

,,No I-''

,,Then SHUT UP ! This is all your fault…''

,,My fault ? I thought you wanted baby-''

,,-Robert !'' she growled. ,,I said that, to make your mouth _closed_ against your good meant comments, that are making me only _angry_ , and absolutely are _not_ working…'' she barked, her upper body falling to the chair.

Robert wanted to say something, but doctor stopped him again…rather than say something bad, he waited for better occasion, and just held her hand tightly.

When another contraction was coming, and she pushed, baby's head was completely out.

,,Daddy want to look ?'' doctor smiled.

,,I-I'm not sure…'' Robby swallowed, looking down at Joanne.

,,Go ahead…I will take a breath…'' Joanne panted, easing her grip on his white hand, which was still strong.

Robert walked around to see bloody head. It was the strangest thing he ever saw, head protruding from Joanne's vagina, but it was withal the sweetest thing he could saw, because he was the first who saw their child…it was moving and he walked back to Joanne offering her his hand and his smile.

Leaning down, he spoke ,,I will always be here for _you_. I love you !'' whispering to her forehead, she smiled. Her eyes closing and she whispered back almost breathlessly.

,,I love you too, thank you for being here, and being his dad. I didn't meant what I said-''

,,-I know…come, you can do it, squeeze and push,'' Robert clutched her palm when another contraction came and she arched, pushing.

,,Joanne great, push-push-push-we have shoulder out…well done ! Last push and you can rest…'' doctor cheered.

,,Did you hear that ?'' Joanne smiled happily.

,,Yes, last push, love you can make it, with me…''

,,With you,'' she nodded. She needed him so much with her.

Her last scream pierced the delivery room and her last notes mingled with higher scream of little baby.

Joanne panted harshly, covering her mouth ,,Oh My God !''

,,Love you made it, our Danny is here !'' Robert kissed her on her lips.

Doctor smiled at Robert ,,Do you want to cut the umbilical cord ?''

Hesitating for short moment, Robert took scissors which doctor gave him and cut where he showed him.

Nurses took care of baby, washed him from 'inside out', dried him, give him bangle with his name 'Daniel Adler' and wrapped him in blue terry towel, bringing him screaming to his parents.

,,Oh-My-God !'' Joanne cried when they gave her her son into her hands. She carefully held him, eyeing him. ,,You're beautiful !'' she kissed his small, wrinkled forehead, happy tears filling her eyes.

,,Welcome to family, Danny,'' Robert leaned down, kissing his forehead too, and then leaning to Joanne and kissing her lovingly as she eased her breathing.

,,5 lbs and 1 ounce, what a _boy_ !'' Doctor congratulated.

* * *

,,I love you Joanne, you've done great job…'' Robby sighed as they were in their room in hospital again, lying both in one bed, squeezing happily together, and looking at their sleeping baby in crib right next to them. Joanne's bump visibly smaller, but still was there, clutching through their clothes to Robert's stomach. Her face nuzzling to his chest, they were breathing easily, watching happily over their baby boy.

,,Well it wasn't only my _job_ …you were during all process from...making him-until delivering him _with me_ , and I thank you for being with me,'' she cuddled to him, after first breastfeeding and several learning of maternal instinct, she was completely exhausted. Glad, their Daniel was already sleeping for few hours.

,,Come sleep, you deserve it,'' Robby nodded, and she scooted closer to his embrace. Both falling asleep together.

Sleeping for some hours, they both woke up on slight mewling in the crib.

Joanne swiftly reacted as her _real maternal instinct_ kicked on, jumping of the bed, she let Robby lie steadily, and she quickly walked to crib.

,,Shh-shh-shhh-mommy is hewe…mommy is hewe for you dawling, what is it, hmm, tell me,'' she lisped, checking with her hand how heavy was his diaper, if it was wet or not. ,,Hungew then ?'' lisping again, nuzzling her nose to his little one.

,,Joanne ?'' she heard Robert, speaking from his half sleep.

,,Don't worry Bobby, I have him,'' she whispered and let him sleep.

But he wasn't sleeping, he was just lying, watching her and Daniel.

She tugged apart her bathrobe, withdrawing her left breast and scooted him closer, as his little lips felt her nipple , he closed them around it and suckled hungrily.

,,Twat's a hungwy boy….'' She smiled, lightly stroking his forehead with her fingertips. He was as beautiful as his father.

When he mewled against her breast, she smiled, cooing ,,….been a _busy_ day, with some heavy sees…'' looking at his small nose and round face.

,,But you're done _your best_ , sleepy man

Let your troubles lay

Let your breathin' ease…'' after few moments he was done, leaving her breast, mumbling with his tongue between his lips. She gently raised him to her shoulder, circling his back with her palm, to let him burp.

,,…While I rub your chest

Sleepy man…

You're all done with the run of the race

 _For today …''_ and she smiled as he burped, slowly taking him down again into her arms.

,,You got _plenty_ of runnin' to face

Come _tomorrow_ …'' Robert watching them all the time, as she was singing him sweet lullaby.

,, _I'm right here_

 _Always near_

 _Always love you my dear_

 _Sleepy man…_

 _I'm right here_

 _Always near_

 _And I love you….my dear sleepy man…''_ she cooed as Danny slowly fell asleep again in her arms.

* * *

 _A.N.: And now we can move to our next fic continuing whole this story :-) but let me rest until weekend :D I'm not as much exhausted as Joanne, but I am believe me ! :D How you liked it ? I'm so so curious, I tried to do my best and to make it nice and natural. Let me know, I love you, thanks for being patient and for keeping reading, thank you all for support and I will continue if YOU WANT...now it's all on YOU :333 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_


End file.
